Álbum de Bodas
by StarryNight159
Summary: ADAPTACION: Nessie vivió una infancia difícil y no tiene una buena relación con su madre, cosa que le hace desconfiar del compromiso. Pero cuando conoce a Jack Black, no puede evitar enamorarse de él. Nessie no tardara en darse cuenta que tiene que dejar pasar los demonios del pasado para encontrar el amor
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

A los ocho años Renesmee Wolf se había casado catorce veces. Se casó con tres de sus mejores amigas (en calidad de novia y de novio), con el hermano de su mejor amiga (a pesar de sus protestas), con dos perros, tres gatos y un conejo.

Participó en innumerables bodas como dama de honor, madrina de la novia, padrino del novio, testigo y oficiante.

A pesar de disolverse todos de forma amistosa, ni uno solo de los matrimonios duraba más de una tarde. Para Nessie no era ninguna sorpresa el carácter transitorio y provisional del matrimonio, pues tanto su padre como su madre tenían ya dos en su haber... hasta la fecha.

Aunque el «día de la boda» no era uno de sus juegos preferidos, le gustaba bastante hacer de sacerdote, de reverendo o de juez de paz. O bien, y después de haber asistido al bar mitzvah del sobrino de la segunda esposa de su padre, de rabino.

Además, le encantaban las magdalenas, las galletas con adornos y la gaseosa de limón que siempre servían en el convite.

El «día de la boda» era el juego favorito de Bella y siempre se celebraba en la propiedad de los Swan, con sus extensos jardines y preciosas arboledas y el estanque plateado. Durante los fríos inviernos de Connecticut la ceremonia se desarrollaba ante uno de los vivos fuegos que se encendían en el interior de la mansión.

Montaban desde bodas sencillas hasta muy sofisticadas: enlaces reales, fugas de enamorados, ceremonias con tema circense y en barcos piratas. Se estudiaba cualquier idea con la máxima seriedad y luego se votaba, por muy extravagantes que pudieran ser la temática y el vestuario.

No obstante, con catorce bodas a su espalda, Nessie ya empezaba a estar harta del «día de la boda».

Hasta que vivió su momento crucial.

El padre de Renesmee, un hombre encantador que siempre estaba ausente, envió a la niña una cámara Nikon como regalo por su octavo cumpleaños. Nessie nunca había manifestado el menor interés por la fotografía y al principio aparcó el obsequio junto con los demás objetos extraños que su padre, desde el divorcio, le había regalado o enviado. Sin embargo, la madre de Nessie lo comentó a su propia madre, y la abuela se puso a refunfuñar contra «el irresponsable e inútil de Geoffrey Wolf», que se equivocaba regalando una cámara de adultos a una niña que se habría dado por satisfecha con una muñeca Barbie.

Por principio Nessie acostumbraba a estar en desacuerdo con su abuela, así que le picó la curiosidad. Para fastidiar a la mujer, que había ido a pasar el verano con ellas en lugar de quedarse en la residencia para jubilados de Scottsdale, que era adonde ella pertenecía a criterio de la niña, iba a todas partes con la Nikon encima.

Jugaba con la máquina, experimentaba con ella. Sacaba fotos de su dormitorio, de sus pies, de sus amigas; hacía unas fotos borrosas y oscuras, y otras desenfocadas y quemadas. Visto el poco éxito y ante el divorcio inminente de su madre y su padrastro, el interés de Nessie por la Nikon empezó a esfumarse.

Incluso años más tarde fue incapaz de determinar por qué una preciosa tarde de verano había ido a casa de Bella a jugar al «día de la boda» con la cámara encima.

Habían planificado hasta el último detalle una boda tradicional en el jardín. Alice, como la novia, y Rosalie, en el papel de novio, harían sus votos bajo el cenador con los rosales. Alice llevaría el velo y la cola de encaje que la madre de Bella les había confeccionado con un viejo mantel, mientras que Harold, el anciano y afable Golden retriever, la acompañaría por el sendero para entregarla.

Alinearon una amplia variedad de Barbies, Kens y muñecas

Repollo, además de Varios animales de trapo, junto al caminito, como si fueran los invitados.

—Es una ceremonia muy íntima —les anuncio Bella mientras se las veía y se las deseaba con el Velo de Alice—. Y luego hay un pequeño convite en el patio. A ver, ¿dónde está el padrino?

Rosalie, con la rodilla pelada, apareció de repente tras un trío de hortensias.

—Se ha escapado y ha subido a un árbol persiguiendo a una ardilla. No puedo hacer que baje.

Bella alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Ya me ocupo yo. Tú no tienes que ver a la novia antes de la boda. Trae mala suerte. Nessie, hay que arreglar el Velo de Alice, y tráele el ramo. Rosalie y yo bajaremos al Señor Fish del árbol.

—Preferiría ir a nadar —dijo Nessie tirando con aire ausente del Velo de Alice.

—Podemos ir cuando me haya casado.

—Supongo que sí. ¿No te aburre casarte tanto?

—Oh, me da igual. Además aquí huele muy bien. Todo es tan bonito...

Nessie entrego a Alice un ramo de dientes de león y violetas silvestres, que eran las únicas flores que podían arrancar.

—Estás muy guapa.

Era verdad, siempre lo estaba. Bajo el Velo de encaje, Alice lucia una reluciente melena oscura. Con un brillo en sus ojos color café, olía el ramito de flores silvestres. Nessie pensó que su bronceado era muy bonito, casi dorado, y se enfurruño al recordar que ella tenia la piel blanca como la leche.

Es la maldición de las pelirrojas, le había dicho su madre, porque Nessie había heredado el pelo rojizo del padre. A los ocho años era alta para su edad, delgada como el palo de una escoba y llevaba unos odiosos aparatos que le aprisionaban los dientes.

A su lado, pensó, Alice parecía una princesa gitana.

Bella y Rosalie regresaron entre risas. La primera agarraba al felino entre sus brazos para que hiciera de padrino.

—Todas a sus puestos. —Bella coloco el gato en brazos de Rosalie—. Nessie, ¡a vestirte! Alice...

—No quiero ser dama de honor. —Nessie contemplaba un vestido de Cenicienta muy cursi que habían dejado sobre un banco del jardín—. Pica y da Calor. ¿Por qué no puede el Señor Fish ser dama de honor y yo hago de padrino?

—Porque ya lo habíamos organizado así. Siempre hay nervios antes de una boda. —Bella se echo hacia atrás las dos largas coletas color castaño y cogió el vestido para comprobar si la tela estaba manchada de lágrimas o de cualquier otra cosa. Satisfecha con el resultado, endoso el traje a Nessie—. Todo ira bien. Será una ceremonia preciosa: se amaran, serán felices y comerán perdices.

—Mi madre dice que lo de ser felices y comer perdices es una burrada.

Nadie respondió a las palabras de Nessie. La palabra divorcio, aun sin ser pronunciada, parecía flotar en el ambiente.

—A mí no me lo parece. —Bella, con una mirada cálida, le acaricio un brazo.

—No quiero ponerme el vestido. No quiero ser dama de honor. No...

—De acuerdo, vale. Nos inventaremos que hay una dama de honor. A lo mejor podrías sacarnos fotos.

Nessie miro la cámara que había olvidado que llevaba colgada al cuello.

—Nunca me salen bien.

—A lo mejor ahora sí. Será divertido. Te convertirás en la fotógrafa oficial del enlace.

—Sácanos una al Señor Fish y a mi— insistió Rosalie acercando su cara al gato—. ¡Sácanos una, Nessie!

Con escaso entusiasmo, Nessie ajusto la cámara y apretó el disparador.

—¡Cómo no se nos había ocurrido! Puedes encargarte de los retratos oficiales de los novios e ir sacando fotos durante la ceremonia. —Entusiasmada con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, Bella colgó el vestido de Cenicienta sobre el arbusto de hortensias—. Es una buena idea y será divertido. Tienes que caminar por el sendero con la novia y con Harold. Intenta que te salgan bien. Yo esperaré un rato, y luego pondré la música. ¡En marcha!

Habría magdalenas y limonada, se recordó Nessie. Y luego irían a nadar y se divertirían. Daba igual que las fotografías fueran ridículas; daba igual que su abuela tuviera razón y que ella fuera demasiado pequeña para esa cámara.

Daba igual que su madre volviera a divorciarse o que su padrastro, que era un buen hombre, se hubiera marchado de casa.

Daba igual que el tópico de ser felices y comer perdices fuera una burrada, porque todo aquello era mentira.

Se puso a sacar fotos de Alice y del voluntarioso Harold; imagino que le devolvían el carrete revelado y, como siempre, se encontraba con que las figuras habían salido borrosas y se veían las huellas de su dedo pulgar.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música, se arrepintió de no haberse puesto el Vestido que picaba para hacer de dama de honor de Alice solo porque su madre y su abuela la habían puesto de mal humor. Para arreglarlo, se situó detrás de los novios, a un lado, y procuro sacar un buen retrato de Harold paseando con Alice por el sendero del jardín.

Se dio cuenta de que, al enfocar para mirar a través de la lente, el rostro de Alice y el Velo sobre el cabello resultaban diferentes. Y los destellos del sol al traspasar el encaje eran preciosos.

Fue sacando fotografías mientras Bella empezaba el Nos hemos congregado aquí en su papel de reverendo Whistledown, Alice y Rosalie se daban la mano y Harold se aovillaba para ponerse a roncar a sus pies.

Se fijó en el brillo del cabello de Rosalie, en el reflejo del sol recortándole el perfil bajo el sombrero de Copa negro del novio, en el temblequeo de los bigotes del señor Fish cuando este bostezo.

Cuando sucedió, sucedió tanto en el interior de Nessie como fuera. Sus tres amigas se habían agrupado bajo el exquisito arco blanco del cenador formando un triangulo de hermosas niñas.

Por instinto, Nessie cambió de posición, tan solo un poco, y ladeo la cámara. No sabia que aquello era una composición, solo que a través de la lente la imagen resultaba más bella.

Una mariposa azul revoloteo dentro de su Campo de visión y se poso sobre un diente de león amarillo pálido del ramo de Alice. La sorpresa y el placer se reflejo a la vez en las tres caras situadas triangularmente bajo las rosas blancas.

Nessie apretó el disparador.

Y lo supo, supo que la fotografía no saldría borrosa ni oscura, que no estaba desenfocada ni quemada. Supo que el pulgar no había obturado la lente. Adivinó exactamente la imagen definitiva, y comprendió que su abuela se había equivocado.

Quizá lo de ser felices y comer perdices era una solemne burrada, pero Nessie tuvo la certeza de que quería fotografiar momentos que fueran felices porque, de ese modo, serian felices para siempre.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El 1 de enero Nessie se dio la vuelta para apagar de un golpe el despertador y termino tumbada boca abajo en el suelo de su estudio.

—Mierda. Feliz Año Nuevo.

Se quedó echada, mareada y atónita, hasta que recordó que no había llegado a subir la escalera para meterse en la cama, y que la alarma que sonaba era la del ordenador, programada para despertarla a mediodía.

Se obligó a levantarse y Camino a tientas hacia la cocina para prepararse un café.

¿Por qué alguien querría casarse en Nochevieja? ¿Por qué convertir en un ritual sagrado una fiesta pensada para beber como cosacos y practicar sexo a lo loco? Y, por si fuera poco, encima había que arrastrar a familiares y amigos, por no hablar de los fotógrafos de bodas.

Claro que cuando la recepción termino a las dos de la mañana, Nessie habría podido irse a dormir como cualquier persona normal en lugar de pasarse tres horas dedicándose a descargar y repasar el material fotográfico del enlace Hines—Myers.

Pero qué bien le habían salido las fotos. Algunas eran extraordinarias.

O puede que todas fueran malas y se hubiera confundido presa de la euforia.

No, las fotos eran buenas.

Nessie añadió tres cucharadas de azúcar al café solo y se lo tomó de pie frente a la ventana, mirando la nieve que cubría los jardines y prados de la propiedad de los Swan.

Habían hecho un buen trabajo con esa boda. Y quizá Bobby Hines y Vicky Myers tomarían nota y procurarían salir airosos en su matrimonio.

En cualquier caso, conservarían el recuerdo de esa jornada. Habían quedado plasmados los momentos significativos y también los insignificantes. Nessie los puliría y definiría para luego poder imprimirlos. Bobby y Vicky rememorarían su día gracias a esas imágenes a partir de la semana siguiente, pero también sesenta años después.

Y eso era tan potente como un café solo y con azúcar en un frío día de invierno.

Nessie abrió un armario y sacó un paquete de galletas rellenas

Pop—Tarts. Se comió una de pie y se puso a repasar el programa del día.

El enlace Clay—McFearson (Rod y Alison) era a las seis. Eso significaba que la novia y sus acompañantes llegarían antes de las tres y el novio y los suyos a las cuatro. Por lo tanto, Nessie tenía hasta las dos. Después asistiría a la reunión que el equipo siempre celebraba en la casa principal, justo antes de la ceremonia.

Tiempo más que suficiente para ducharse, vestirse, repasar las notas y comprobar el equipo. La última vez que había consultado el parte meteorológico había visto que se anunciaban cielos despejados y una máxima de cero grados. Podría sacar buenas fotos de prueba aprovechando la luz natural y quizá convencer a Alison (si estaba animada) para que se hiciera un retrato vestida de novia en el balcón, con la nieve al fondo.

La madre de la novia, que si Nessie no recordaba mal se llamaba Dorothy (Llamadme Dottie›), era algo impertinente y mandona, pero se ocuparían de ella. Si Nessie no lograba manejarla, como Dios existe que Bella lo conseguiría. Bella podía y sabía manejar a cualquier persona o situación.

El entusiasmo y la determinación de Bella habían convertido Votos en una de las empresas líderes del estado en organización de bodas y festejos en tan solo cinco años. Y la empresa había convertido a su vez la tragedia del fallecimiento de sus padres en algo positivo, y la maravillosa residencia victoriana y los increíbles terrenos de la propiedad de los Swan en un negocio próspero y único.

Ella misma era una de las razones del éxito, pensó Nessie zampándose la última galleta.

Al dirigirse a la escalera que conducía al dormitorio y al baño del primer piso, se detuvo ante una de sus fotos preferidas: una novia resplandeciente y extasiada, con el rostro levantado al cielo, los brazos extendidos y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, bajo una lluvia de rosáceos pétalos de rosa.

«Portada del Today's Bride —se dijo Nessie—. Porque soy así de buena.

Vestida con calcetines gruesos, pantalones de franela y sudadera, subió la escalera para quitarse el uniforme de adicta a las Pop—Tarts, de las que no se quitan el pijama porque siempre están cansadas, y transformarse en una sofisticada reportera fotográfica de enlaces.

No prestó atención a la cama deshecha (¿para qué si tendría que volver a deshacerla?) ni al follón que reinaba en el dormitorio. La ducha caliente se alió con el azúcar y la cafeína y le quitó las telarañas que todavía la rondaban antes de poder concentrarse seriamente en el trabajo de aquel día.

Contaba con una novia que estaba interesada en probar su veta creativa, una madre de la novia (o MDNA, para abreviar) que era una sabelotodo y un novio tan cegado por el amor que haría cualquier cosa para que su pareja fuera feliz. Además, tanto la novia como el novio eran sumamente fotogénicos.

Este último detalle hacía que su trabajo fuera un placer, y también un desafío. ¿Cómo conseguiría que el reportaje fotográfico de la boda de sus clientes fuera espectacular, único y exclusivo?

Lo colores de la novia—pensó Nessie repasando la escena mentalmente mientras se lavaba el pelo, corto, rojizo y enmarañado—. Plata y oro. Elegante, glamorosa.

Había echado un vistazo a las flores y al pastel (cuyos últimos toques estaban previstos para ese mismo día), los adornos y las mantelerías, el vestuario de las acompañantes y los tocados. En la lista de las canciones que tocarían los músicos había subrayado el primer baile de los novios, y luego el que bailarían el novio con su madre y la novia con su padre.

Así pues, durante las próximas horas, su mundo giraría en torno a Rod y Alison.

Eligió el traje, las joyas y el maquillaje que luciría con el mismo cuidado con que había preparado su equipo. Una vez lista,

Nessie salió al jardín dispuesta a recorrer el corto trecho entre la caseta de la piscina, donde tenía el estudio y su pequeño apartamento, y la casa principal.

La nieve centelleaba como esquirlas de diamantes sobre una piel de armiño, y el aire era gélido y limpio como el hielo de las montañas. Sin dudar; tendría que hacer fotografías en el exterior, con la luz del día, y también de noche. Una boda invernal, un enlace blanco, la nieve cubriendo la tierra, el hielo resplandeciendo entre los árboles, goteando en los sauces desnudos y muriendo en el estanque. Y a lo lejos, la caprichosa y antigua mansión victoriana con los innumerables perfiles de su techumbre, las ventanas arqueadas y los ojos de buey, altos y generosos, de un azul pálido contrastando con el duro caparazón del cielo. Las terrazas y el desahogado pórtico proclamaban la temporada con sus luces navideñas y sus guirnaldas.

La examinó como acostumbraba mientras recorría los senderos libres de nieve. Le encantaban sus líneas, sus ángulos, con sus sutiles matices de amarillo claro, de un blanco crudo que contrastaba con el suave y delicado azul.

De pequeña, aquel había sido su hogar tanto como el suyo propio. A veces incluso más, admitió Nessie, porque su casa siempre estuvo gobernada por los caprichos y antojos de su madre.

Los padres de Bella habían sido cálidos, acogedores, cariñosos y, como Nessie había descubierto de adulta, estables. Le brindaron un puerto seguro donde guarecerse de la tormenta de su infancia.

Sintió su pérdida tanto como la había sentido su propia hija, y de eso hacía ya siete años.

La propiedad de los Swan era ahora su hogar. Su negocio y su vida. Un buen lugar en todos los sentidos. Qué puede haber mejor que trabajar en lo que a una le gusta y hacerlo con sus amigas del alma?

Fue al cuarto de los abrigos a dejar la parka y las botas y se desvío hacia los dominios de Rosalie para curiosear.

Su amiga y socia estaba subida a un taburete e iba añadiendo con paciencia unos lirios de agua a un pastel de boda de cinco pisos. Cada una de las flores surgía de la base de una hoja dorada de acanto; el efecto final deslumbraba por su gran elegancia.

—Es una obra maestra, Hale.

Rosalie añadía los lirios con el pulso firme de un cirujano.

Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en la nuca en un mono despeinado que, curiosamente, favorecía el ángulo triangular de su rostro. Concentraba en la tarea su mirada clara, del color de las campanillas.

—Estoy encantada de que Alison se decidiera por el centro de lirios y no por las figuras de los novios. Es lo que ha determinado este diseño. Ya verás cuando llevemos el pastel al salón de baile y lo coloquemos encima de la mesa.

Nessie sacó la cámara.

—Podría ser una buena fotografía para colgar en la página

Web, ¿no te parece?

—Desde luego. ¿Has podido dormir?

—No he pegado ojo hasta las cinco, pero me he quedado en

La cama hasta mediodía. ¿Y tú?

—Caí frita a las dos y media. Me he levantado a las siete para terminar el pastel del novio, los postres... y esto. Me pondría a dar saltos de alegría solo de pensar que la próxima boda será dentro de dos semanas. —Rosalie miró alrededor—. No se lo digas a Bella.

—Supongo que está levantada.

—Ya ha venido aquí dos veces. Seguro que ya ha pasado un par de veces por todas partes. Creo que he oído llegar a Alice.

Quizá estén las dos arriba, en el despacho.

—Ahora mismo subo. ¿Vienes?

—Dame diez minutos. Llegaré a tiempo.

—A tiempo es tarde para Bella —dijo Nessie sonriendo—. Inventaré alguna maniobra de distracción.

—Dile que hay cosas que no pueden hacerse deprisa y corriendo. Y que la MDNA va a recibir tantas felicitaciones por el pastel de boda que nos la sacaremos de encima sin problemas.

—Pues mira, eso quizá funcione.

Nessie fue a comprobar el vestíbulo de la entrada y la imponente sala de estar donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia. Advirtió que Alice y sus elfos ya se habían puesto a trabajar para sustituir los adornos de la boda anterior por los nuevos. Cada novia tenía su propio gusto, y está en concreto, en lugar del tul lavanda y crudo que había servido para la boda celebrada en Nochevieja, quería que hubiera montones de cintas y guirnaldas en plata y oro.

La chimenea del salón estaba lista para ser encendida antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados. Las sillas, enfundadas de blanco con unos lazos plateados que resplandecían, ya estaban dispuestas en filas. Alice había decorado la repisa de la chimenea con velas doradas montadas en candelabros plateados; las flores preferidas de la novia, los lirios de agua blancos, se arracimaban en altos jarrones de fino cristal.

Nessie dio una vuelta a la sala, examinó los ángulos y la iluminación y estudió la composición, siempre tomando notas. Luego enfiló la escalera que conducía al tercer piso.

Como era de esperar, encontró a Bella en la sala de reuniones adyacente a su despacho, equipada con el portátil, la Black-Berry, varias carpetas, el móvil y unos auriculares. Se había recogido su espeso cabello castaño en una coleta larga, estilizada y sencilla. Su peinado combinaba con el traje, de un sereno gris perla, que armonizaría y se complementaría con los colores del vestido de la novia.

A Bella no se le escapaba ni una.

Sin alzar la vista levantó un dedo en el aire y siguió trabajando en su portátil. Nessie, que comprendió la señal, fue hacia la cafetera para llenar dos tazas. Se sentó, dejó a un lado su dossier y abrió la libreta de notas.

Bella se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sonrió y tomó una taza.

—Va a salir redonda.

—No lo dudo.

—Las carreteras están despejadas y hará buen tiempo. La novia se ha levantado, ha desayunado y le han dado un masaje. El novio ha hecho sus ejercicios y se ha ido a nadar. Los del banquete cumplen con lo previsto y no falta ni uno solo de los acompañantes. —Bella consultó el reloj—¿Dónde están Alice y Rosalie?

—Rosalie está dando los toques finales al pastel, que es fabuloso.

A Alice no la he visto, pero sé que ha empezado a decorar los espacios para la ceremonia. Son una maravilla. Quiero hacer fotos al aire libre. Antes y después.

—Que la novia no esté mucho rato a la intemperie. No quiero que vuelva con la nariz roja y moqueando

—Puede que tengas que sacarme de encima a la MDNA.

—Tomo nota.

Alice entró a toda prisa con un refresco de cola sin azúcar en una mano y un dossier en la otra.

—Tink tiene resaca y no va a aparecer, así que cuento con menos gente.

Despachemos rapidito, ¿vale? —Vestida con una sudadera, se apoyó en la mesa y su negra melena rizada se balanceó sobre sus hombros—. La suite de la novia y la sala de estar ya están decoradas. El vestíbulo y la escalera, casi terminados. Los ramos, los prendidos y las flores para el ojal, comprobados.

Hemos empezado por el salón principal y el salón de baile. Luego volveré a ocuparme de eso.

—¿Y la niña con las flores?

—Ira con una poma de rosas blancas envuelta en una cinta dorada y plateada. Tengo preparada su corona, de rosas y gipsófilas, para dársela a la peluquera. Es una hermosura. Nessie, necesitaría unas fotos de los adornos si tienes tiempo. Si no, las hago yo.

—Ya me encargo.

—Gracias. La MDNA...

—Estoy en ello —la interrumpió Bella.

—Necesito... —Alice se quedó en silencio al ver que Rosalie entraba en el despacho.

—No llego tarde —anunció Rosalie.

—Tink no va a aparecer —le contó Bella—, y Alice está escasa de personal.

—La ayudaré yo. Me falta colocar el centro sobre el pastel y arreglar los postres, pero ahora tengo tiempo.

—Repasemos el horario.

—Espera.—Alice alzó su refresco dietético—.Primero brindemos. Feliz Año Nuevo para todas: cuatro mujeres sorprendentes, estupendas y guapísimas. Por mis amigas del alma.

—Que además son listas y peleonas. —Rosalie alzó su botella de agua—. Por mis amigas y colegas.

—Por nosotras. Por la amistad y la inteligencia partido por cuatro —añadió Nessie—_ Y por lo bien que nos lo hemos montado con Votos.

—Y por 2OO9 —sentenció Bella brindando con su taza de café—. Las sorprendentes, estupendas, guapísimas, listas y peleonas amigas del alma van a tener el mejor año de su vida.

—Has dado en el clavo. —Nessie entrechocó su taza con las demás—. Por los «días de la boda» pasados, presentes y futuros.

—Por el pasado, el presente y el futuro —repitió Bella—. Veamos. Empecemos con el programa.

—Me ocuparé de la novia desde que llegue—empezó a exponer Nessie—, y luego del novio, cuando aparezca. Tomaré unas fotos por sorpresa mientras se cambie la novia y posando si me lo piden. Luego los retratos oficiales, en el interior y el exterior.

Ahora fotografiaré el pastel y los adornos, y también montaré el equipo. Antes de la ceremonia, sacaré unas tomas de la familia, de las damas de honor, los testigos y los pajes de los novios. Después del enlace, necesitaré cuarenta y cinco minutos para hacer las fotos de la familia, de todos los invitados y de los recién casados.

—Los adornos florales de las suites de la novia y del novio han de estar listos antes de las tres. Los del vestíbulo, la sala de recepciones, la escalera, el salón principal y el salón de baile, antes de las cinco. —Bella miró a Alice.

—Hecho.

—El del vídeo llega a las cinco y media. Los invitados, de cinco y media a seis. Los músicos de la boda, un cuarteto de cuerda, empezarán a las seis menos cuarto. Los músicos se instalarán en el salón de baile antes de las seis y media. La MDN, junto con su hijo, aparecerá a las seis menos diez; la MDNA, acompañada de su yerno, justo después. El novio y sus testigos tienen que ocupar sus lugares a las seis. —Bella iba leyendo el plan—. El PDNA, la novia y sus acompañantes, preparados a las seis. Descenso y procesión. Duración de la ceremonia: veintitrés minutos; receso y momentos familiares. Los invitados son conducidos al salón principal a las seis y veinticinco.

—Momento en que se abre el bar —intervino Rosalie—. Música y servicio de aperitivos.

—De las seis y veinticinco a las siete y diez, fotografías. La familia, los invitados y los recién casados se presentaran a las siete y cuarto.

—Cena y brindis —Alice retomó la palabra—. Listo, Parks.

—Quiero asegurarme de que nos trasladaremos al salón para dar comienzo al primer baile antes de las ocho y cuarto –siguió diciendo Bella—. La novia tiene un interés especial en que su abuela esté presente para el primer baile de los novios y, después del baile de la novia con su padre y del novio con su madre, quiere que también vea bailar a su padre con la madre de él. La mujer tiene noventa años y puede que no aguante hasta muy tarde. Si logramos que corten el pastel a las nueve y media, quizá la abuela no se lo perderá.

—Esa mujer es un encanto —intervino Nessie—. Saqué unas fotografías muy bonitas de Alison con ella durante el ensayo.

Había anotado que quería hacerles más. Personalmente, creo que se quedará durante toda la fiesta.

—Espero que sí. El pastel y los postres se servirán con el baile empezado. A las diez y cuarto se lanzará el ramo.

—Lo del ramo ya está arreglado —añadió Alice.

—Luego, durante el baile, tocará lanzar el liguero. La última pieza será a las once menos diez, soltaremos las pompas de jabón y los novios se irán. Fin del acto a las once. —Bella volvió a consultar el reloj—. En marcha. Alice y Rosalie tienen que cambiarse. Recordad que tenéis que llevar los auriculares puestos.

El teléfono de Bella vibró y la joven miró el visor para saber quién llamaba.

—La MDNA. Dale y dale. Es la cuarta vez que llama esta mañana.

—Que te diviertas —dijo Nessie antes de salir huyendo.

Exploró las distintas salas, quitándose de en medio cuando coincidía con el enjambre del equipo de Alice, que rondaba por toda la casa distribuyendo flores, cintas y tules. Hizo fotos del pastel de Rosalie y de los adornos de Alice e imaginó nuevos encuadres.

Jamás permitía que su método se convirtiera en rutinario. Sabía que una vez que lo hiciera todo de corrido, se le escaparían tomas, perdería oportunidades, claridad de ideas y originalidad en los ángulos. Y siempre que notaba que empezaba a aburrirse, pensaba en una mariposa azul posándose sobre un diente de león.

El ambiente olía a rosas y a lirios y se oía un rumor de voces y pasos. La luz se colaba por los altos ventanales proyectando hermosos rayos y haciendo brillar las cintas de oro y plata.

—¡Nessie, los auriculares! —Bella bajó corriendo la escalera principal—. Llega la novia.

Mientras Bella se apresuraba a recibir a la novia, Nessie subió a la carrera. Salió a la terraza principal sin preocuparse por el frío mientras la limusina blanca enfilaba el caminito de entrada. Cuando el automóvil se detuvo suavemente, Nessie cambió de ángulo, se colocó en posición y aguardó.

La dama de honor, la madre de la novia...

—Moveos, moveos solo un poco —murmuró.

Alison salió del coche. La novia llevaba unos tejanos, y vaya tejanos, una chaqueta desgastada de ante y una bufanda de color rojo vivo. Nessie activó el zoom y cambió los diafragmas.

—¡Eh, Alison!

La novia miró hacia arriba. Cuando salió de su asombro, su expresión era de divertida sorpresa. Para satisfacción de Nessie,

Alison levantó los brazos, se echó hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

«Aquí empieza el principio del viaje», pensó Nessie mientras capturaba el momento.

Diez minutos después, en la suite de la novia, que antaño había sido el dormitorio de Bella y en aquel momento estaba llena de gente, reinaba la confusión. Dos peluqueras manejaban distintos instrumentos haciendo gala de su talento, rizando, alisando y modelando, mientras las esteticistas sacaban pinturas y frascos.

«La esencia de lo femenino —pensó Nessie mientras rondaba por el dormitorio procurando no molestar—. Los perfumes, los movimientos, los sonidos... La novia es el centro, y está en concreto no ha nacido para ponerse nerviosa. Alison se mostraba confiada, sonriente, y charlaba sin parar.

Ahora bien, la MDNA era otro asunto.

—¡Pero si tienes un pelo precioso! ¿No crees que deberías dejártelo suelto? Al menos algún mechón. Quizá...

—Un recogido es lo más adecuado para mi tocado. Relájate, mamá.

—Aquí hace demasiado calor. Considero que hace demasiado calor. Y Mandy tendría que echarse la siesta. Si no, lo fastidiará todo; lo sé.

—Lo hará perfecto —dijo Alison mirando a la niña que tendría que llevar las flores.

—A mí me parece que...

—¡Atención, señoras! —Exclamo Bella entrando el carrito del champán, en el que había añadido una bonita bandeja de fruta y queso—. Los hombres vienen de camino. Alison, tu peinado es maravilloso. Fastuoso. —Sirvió una copa flauta de champán a la novia.

—Pienso que mi hija no debería beber antes de la ceremonia. Apenas ha comido hoy y…

—Oh, señora McFearson, me alegro de que esté vestida y preparada. Esta usted preciosa. ¿Podría dedicarme unos minutos? Me encantaría que revisara la sala de estar antes de la ceremonia. Vale más asegurarse de que todo este perfecto, ¿no le parece? Os la devolveré enseguida. —Bella le puso una copa de champán en la mano y la saco de la habitación.

—¡Uau! —exclamo Alison echándose a reír.

Durante una hora Nessie estuvo repartiéndose entre las suites del novio y de la novia. Entre perfume y tules, gemelos y fajines. Se deslizo luego hacia los dominios de la novia, dio vueltas alrededor de las damas mientras estas se vestían unas a otras y finalmente descubrió a Alison sola, de pie ante su vestido de boda.

Esto lo resume todo —pensó Nessie mientras encuadraba en silencio la foto—. El asombro, la alegría... y una leve nota de nostalgia. Disparo en el momento en que Alison alargaba la mano para rozar la pedrería del cuerpo.

El momento decisivo, Nessie lo sabía; el instante en que los sentimientos de la mujer se reflejan en su cara.

Luego pasó, y Alison se la quedó mirando.

—No esperaba sentirme así. Soy muy feliz. Estoy muy enamorada de Rod, y preparada para casarme con él. Pero noto una opresión aquí arriba. .. —Y se rozó el pecho, por encima del corazón—. No son los nervios.

—Tal vez un poco de tristeza. Hoy termina un período de tu vida y es normal que te sientas triste porque te estas despidiendo. Pero yo sé lo que te conviene. Espera y veras.

Al cabo de un rato, Nessie llego acompañada de la abuela de la novia. Y se retiró unos pasos.

La juventud y la vejez, pensó. El principio y el final, los vínculos y la constancia. Y el amor.

Fotografío el abrazo, aunque no era aquello lo que buscaba.

Retrato el brillo de las lágrimas, pero no, tampoco era eso. Entonces Alison inclino la frente hacia su abuela y, a pesar de esbozar una sonrisa, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. A su espalda, la viveza refulgente del vestido daba una nota de luz.

Perfecto. La mariposa azul.

Tomó unas instantáneas improvisadas del ritual de la novia poniéndose el vestido y luego hizo los retratos oficiales con una luz natural exquisita. Como había supuesto, Alison se prestó a desafiar el frío y salir a la terraza.

Nessie no hizo caso de la voz de Bella, que sonaba por los auriculares, y salió corriendo hacia la suite del novio para repetir el mismo ritual con Rod.

Al regresar a la habitación de la novia, adelanto a Bella en el pasillo.

—Necesito que el novio y sus padrinos bajen, Nessie. Llevamos un retraso de dos minutos.

—¡Qué terrible! —exclamó Nessie fingiendo estar horroriza antes de colarse en la suite de la novia.

—Los invitados ya están sentados —anunció Bella por los auriculares unos minutos después—. El novio y los testigos están lomando posiciones. Alice, ve a buscar a la novia y a las damas.

—Voy.

Nessie se escabullo de la suite y se colocó al pie de la escalera mientras Alice organizaba a las damas de honor.

—La comitiva esta lista. Pon música.

—Música —dijo Bella—. Que salga el cortejo nupcial.

La niña de las flores no tendría problemas por no haberse echado la siesta, pensó Nessie mientras la damita bajaba la escalera casi bailando. La pequeña se detuvo como una veterana ante las indicaciones de Rosalie y luego, vestida como una hada, siguió caminando con paso digno por el vestíbulo y la enorme sala de recepciones hasta enfilar el pasillo que delimitaban las sillas.

Las damas la seguían, resplandecientes en plata, y al final iba la dama de honor vestida de oro.

Nessie se puso en cuclillas para enfocar a la novia y a su padre cuando ambos aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera, cogidos de la mano. La música que anunciaba a la novia empezó a sonar y el hombre se llevó la mano de su hija a los labios y a la mejilla.

Nessie disparó y notó que los ojos le escocían.

¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿En Jamaica, en Suiza, en El Cairo?

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente para mitigar el dolor que le había provocado e hizo su trabajo.

A la luz de las velas que había colocado Alice, capto sonrisas y lágrimas. Recuerdos. Y permaneció invisible y aislada.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Trabajaba de noche porque durante el día tenía una cita tras otra. Y porque trabajar de noche le gustaba: sola, en su propio espacio, marcando su propio ritmo. Las mañanas eran para tomar café, sentir ese primer impacto que vivifica la sangre, y los días solían ser para los clientes, las sesiones y las entrevistas

De noche, en la Soledad de su estudio, podía concentrarse por entero en las imágenes, seleccionarlas, mejorarlas y realzarlas. A pesar de que trabajaba casi exclusivamente en formato digital,

Nessie tenía en mente el escenario de una cámara oscura cuando llegaba el momento de crear la copia. Añadía filtros, iluminaba, ensombrecía, eliminaba imperfecciones o zonas confusas, y a partir de ahí elaboraba la copia maestra. Pulía entonces las áreas específicas, alteraba la densidad y añadía el contraste. Daba forma a la copia paso a paso, realzando ángulos o suavizándolos para adecuarla a su propio tono y crear una imagen que expresará un momento concreto en el tiempo, hasta que experimentara en carne propia lo que esperaba que experimentase el cliente

Luego, como hacía casi todas las mañanas, Nessie se sentaba frente al ordenador para repasar los archivos con las imágenes en miniaturas de sus fotos y comprobar si su yo diurno coincidía con las decisiones de su yo nocturno

Se arrebujo en su pantalón de franela y sus calcetines gruesos; el pelo, de un vivo tono rojizo, era una maraña de puntas disparadas y mechones sueltos. Estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. En las bodas solía estar rodeada de gente, de conversaciones, de emociones. Y la opción era distanciarse de todo ello, o bien aprovecharlo para buscar el ángulo perfecto, el tono adecuado y el momento preciso.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba sola con las imágenes, unas imágenes que podía lograr que fueran perfectas. Se tomó el café, comió una manzana para compensar la galleta rellena de la otra mañana y examinó los varios centenares de imágenes que había captado el día anterior y las diversas docenas de fotos retocadas durante la sesión nocturna.

Su yo diurno felicitó a su yo nocturno por el trabajo bien hecho.

—Todavía me quedan cosas por hacer —musitó Nessie. Cuando dispusiera de un material inigualable para someterlo a la consideración de sus clientes recién casados, volvería a repasarlo antes de reunirse con ellos para visionar las imágenes en formato diapositiva y elegir las definitivas.

Sin embargo, a eso se dedicaría otro día. Por si la memoria le jugaba una mala pasada, consultó la agenda primero y luego subió a ducharse y a vestirse para su primera cita.

Con unos tejanos y un jersey bastaría para hacer las instantáneas en el estudio, pero luego tendría que cambiarse para la consulta programada para esa misma tarde en la casa principal. La política de Votos exigía que asistieran con traje a las consultas de la clientela.

Nessie revolvió en el armario en busca de unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra. Podría echarse por encima una chaqueta después de la sesión y cumpliría con la etiqueta. Fue probándose distintas joyas hasta encontrar la que convenía a su estado de ánimo, se aplicó unos toques de maquillaje y valoró el efecto final.

En su opinión, el estudio necesitaba más atenciones que la fotógrafa.

«Elizabeth y Charles —se dijo mentalmente mientras empezaba a prepararlo todo para la sesión—. Fotografía de compromiso.›› Recordó que se habían mostrado intransigentes durante la consulta. Formales, simples, directos.

No entendía por qué no se habían buscado un amigo que les hiciera las fotos con una cámara compacta. Y recordó con una sonrisita que casi se le había escapado el comentario... pero que, por suerte, Bella le había leído el pensamiento y la había advertido con una mirada asesina

—El cliente manda —se recordó en voz alta mientras colocaba un telón de fondo—. Si quieren una sesión aburrida, será aburrida.

Elevó las luces y colocó un filtro; que las fotos fueran aburridas no significaba que no pudieran ser bonitas. Sacó el trípode, pensando, más que nada, que los clientes querrían verla rodeada de un gran equipo. Cuando hubo elegido los objetivos, comprobado la luz y cubierto un taburete con una tela, los clientes llamaron a la puerta

—Justo a tiempo. —Nessie invitó a entrar a la pareja y cerró la puerta para impedir que se colara una corriente glacial—. Hoy hace un frío terrible. Dadme los abrigos

Su aspecto era perfecto, pensó. Una Barbie y un Ken de clase alta. La rubia moderna, de peinado impecable, y el héroe guapo, refinado y agobiado

Una parte de ella deseaba despeinarlos un poco para que parecieran más humanos

—Oh, no, pero gracias —respondió Elizabeth obsequiándola con una sonrisa—. Nos gustaría entrar ya en materia. Hoy tenemos un día muy apretado. —Mientras Nessie guardaba la ropa la ropa de abrigo de sus clientes, Elizabeth echó un vistazo al estudio—. ¿Esto era la caseta de la piscina?

—Exacto.

—Es... interesante. Supongo que esperaba algo más sofisticado. De todos modos, está bien. —Dio un par de vueltas para examinar unas fotos enmarcadas que había en la pared—. La boda de la prima de Charles se celebró aquí en noviembre y fue maravillosa. No para de deshacerse en elogios hablando de ti y de tus socias, ¿verdad, Charles?

—Sí. Eso nos decidió a elegir vuestra empresa.

—La organizadora del enlace y yo trabajaremos juntas durante los próximos meses. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda retocarme antes de empezar? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—Por supuesto.

Nessie la acompañó al tocador que había junto al estudio preguntándose qué querría retocar esa mujer. Luego regresó.

—Dime, Charles —Nessie le aflojó mentalmente el impoluto nudo Windsor de la corbata—, ¿qué compromisos tenéis hoy?

—Tenemos una reunión con la organizadora de la boda para formalizar el trámite. Luego Elizabeth se reunirá con un par de diseñadoras de vestidos que tu socia nos ha recomendado.

—Eso es fantástico —comentó Nessie. «Se te ve tan entusiasmado como si tuvieras que ir a una revisión dental.

—Hay mil y un detalles. Supongo que tú debes de estar acostumbrada.

—Cada boda es única. ¿Te importa colocarte detrás del taburete? Comprobaré la luz y el enfoque mientras Elizabeth se arregla.

Charles se desplazó obediente, tieso como un palo.

—Relájate —dijo Nessie—. Esto va a ser más fácil y rápido de lo que crees, y seguramente más divertido también. ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

—¿Música?

—Sí, pongamos música. —Nessie se acercó a la cadena musical y eligió un disco—. Natalie Cole cantando baladas. Romántico, clásico. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien. Muy bien.

Nessie lo pilló consultando el reloj a escondidas en el momento en que se daba la vuelta para fingir que ajustaba la cámara.

—¿Habéis decidido adónde iréis de luna de miel?

—Nos inclinamos por París.

—¿Hablas francés?

Por primera vez, Charles sonrió espontáneamente.

—Ni una palabra.

—A eso lo llamo yo lanzarse de cabeza a la piscina —dijo

Nessie mientras Elizabeth regresaba con el mismo aspecto de mujer perfecta que ya tenía al marcharse.

El traje debía de ser de Armani, un sastre de corte impecable.

El color azul añil le favorecía, y Nessie se imaginó que Elizabeth había elegido el gris pizarra de Charles para que resaltara a su lado.

—Creo que empezaremos contigo sentada, Elizabeth, y Charles detrás de ti. Un poco hacia la izquierda, Charles. Elizabeth, gírate hacia la ventana, un poquito más. Apóyate en Charles... y relájate. Charles, ponle la mano en el hombro izquierdo. Y tú apoya encima la tuya. Enseñaremos ese espectacular anillo de compromiso. —Nessie hizo un par de fotos para romper el hielo inicial.

—Inclina la cabeza.

—Apoya el peso del cuerpo en el pie de atrás.

—Cambia los hombros de posición.

Tímido, advirtió. Tímido como persona, tímido con la cámara y un poco con la gente. Y ella tenía un miedo espantoso a hacer el ridículo, a no dar con la imagen perfecta.

Nessie intentó que se sintieran cómodos y les pidió que le explicaran cómo se habían conocido y prometido... aunque les había hecho esas mismas preguntas el día que la llamaron para pedir hora. Los novios respondieron lo mismo que la vez anterior.

No logró sacarlos de su caparazón.

Podría dejarlo correr, que se salieran con la suya si eso era lo que querían, pensó. Pero no era lo que les convenía.

Nessie se alejó de la cámara. Los novios aflojaron la tensión y entonces Elizabeth se volvió y sonrió a Charles. Charles le guiño un ojo.

Vale, vale, pensó Nessie. Eran humanos, después de todo.

—He hecho unas cuantas fotografías formales, muy bonitas. Ya sé que esto es lo que os gusta, pero querría pediros un favor.

—Tenemos la agenda muy llena —empezó a justificarse

Charles.

—No nos llevara más de cinco minutos. Levántate, Elizabeth. Deja que mueva el taburete. —Nessie arrastro el mueble y cogió la cámara, que descansaba sobre el trípode—. ¿Qué tal un abrazo? A mí no, entre Vosotros.

—No me parece que...

—Abrazarse es legal en Connecticut, aunque no estéis prometidos. Haremos un pequeño experimento, y al cabo de un par de minutos podréis marcharos. —Nessie agarro el fotómetro, lo comprobó y lo ajusto—. Elizabeth, pon la mejilla derecha en su pecho, pero haz como si me miraras. Vuelve la cara hacia mí. Mírame. Charles, inclina la cabeza hacia ella, pero con el mentón apuntando a la cámara. Respirad hondo y soltadlo todo, dejaos ir. Estáis abrazados a la persona que amáis, ¿no? Disfrutadlo. Los ojos hacia mí, mirándome directamente. Pensad en lo que sentisteis la primera vez que os besasteis.

¡Eso era! Esbozaron una sonrisa espontánea. Dulce la de Elizabeth, incluso un poco tímida, y encantada la de él.

—Una más, solo una más. —Nessie saco tres antes de que la pareja volviera a ponerse tensa—. Ya está. Tendréis copias para revisar antes de…

—¿No podríamos verlas ahora mismo? Son digitales, ¿verdad? —pregunto Elizabeth presionándola—. Me gustaría tener una idea de cómo serán.

—Claro. —Nessie se fue con la cámara hacia el ordenador para enseñarles las fotografías—. Están sin retocar, pero se ve lo fundamental.

—Sí. —Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo para mirar la pantalla y Nessie dio comienzo a la sesión de visionado—. Si, son buenas. Esta...

Nessie detuvo el pase en una de las fotos formales.

—¿Esta?

—Es lo que tenía pensado. Es muy buena. Los dos salimos bien y me gusta el ángulo. Creo que elegiré esta.

—Lo anotaré. Vale más que veáis el resto para estar seguros.—Nessie siguió pasando las fotos restantes.

—Sí, lo cierto es que son muy buenas. Mucho. Creo que la que he elegido es... —Elizabeth se quedó sin habla cuando la toma en la que los dos se abrazaban apareció en la pantalla—. Oh, vaya... es preciosa. ¡Qué maravilla!

—A mi madre le gustara la que habías elegido antes. —Charles que estaba detrás de su prometida, le acaricio los hombros.

—Sí, desde luego. Nos la quedaremos y la enmarcaremos para regalársela, pero... —Elizabeth se dirigió a Nessie— Tenias razón tú; yo me equivocaba. Esto es lo que quiero, así quiero salir en mi fotografía de compromiso. Recuérdamelo en septiembre cuando intente decirte como tienes que hacer tu trabajo.

Lo haré. Yo también estaba equivocada. Creo que será un placer trabajar contigo después de todo.

Elizabeth tardo unos segundos, pero luego estalló en carcajadas.

Los mando a ver a Bella pensando que ahora su amiga le debía una. Le enviaba unos clientes que, al menos por el momento se mostrarían más receptivos a aceptar ideas y consejos.

Nessie decidió terminar los paquetes que tenía que mandar a diversos clientes. En uno puso un juego de pruebas y en los restantes, las versiones definitivas presentadas en los álbumes. Para los novios, para la MDNA y para la MDN, y las fotos adicionales que habían pedido varios miembros de ambas familias y los acompañantes de los novios.

Cuando lo hubo empaquetado todo, Nessie decidió que le quedaba tiempo suficiente para comer rápidamente una ensalada de pasta que le había sobrado antes de cargar los paquetes en una carretilla para llevarlos a la casa principal.

Comió un par de bocados de pie, delante del fregadero. El Gélido país de las hadas, pensó mirando por la ventana. Todo inmóvil, perfecto.

Tomó su vaso de Cola—Cola Light y, cuando iba a beber, un cardenal impactó de lleno contra la ventana con un ruido sordo y un destello de color rojo. El refresco que tenía en la mano saltó por los aires como una erupción y le manchó la blusa.

Con el corazón en un puño, contempló a aquel pájaro idiota que ahora volvía a emprender el vuelo. Y entonces se miró la camisa.

—Maldita sea.

Se la quitó y la dejó sobre la lavadora—secadora que había empotrada en el office. Vestida solo con el sujetador y los pantalones negros, limpió el líquido que había caído sobre el mármol y, enfadada, agarró el teléfono al oír que sonaba. El visor le indicó que se trataba del móvil de Bella y respondió de mal humor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ha venido Patty Baker a recoger sus álbumes.

—Bueno, pues se ha adelantado veinte minutos. Iré enseguida, y ellas también irán… cuando sea la hora. Entretenla —ordenó Nessie sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro—. Y no me fastidies más. Cortó la comunicación y se dio la vuelta.

Y se quedó mirando al hombre que había en su estudio. El desconocido, con ojos desorbitados y ruborizado, dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Giró en redondo y, con un estrépito parecido a un disparo, se golpeó contra el marco de la puerta.

—¡Caray! ¿Te has hecho daño? —Nessie soltó el teléfono, que fue a dar contra la mesa, y se precipitó hacia el tambaleante personaje.

—Sí. Muy bien. Lo siento.

—Estás sangrando. Uau, menudo trompazo te has dado en la cabeza. Será mejor que te sientes.

—Puede que sí. —Con la mirada confusa y algo perdida, el joven, que estaba apoyado en la pared, se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Nessie se agachó, le apartó el pelo castaño que le caía sobre la frente y vio que le salía sangre por un rasguño que empezaba a hincharse hasta convertirse en un impresionante chichón.

—Bueno, no hay corte. Te has librado de los puntos. Menudo castañazo. Parecía que le hubieras dado a la pared con un martillo. Te iría bien un poco de hielo, y luego...

—Perdón. Eh, no estoy seguro de si te has dado cuenta... Me pregunto si no deberías...

Nessie vio que la mirada de él apuntaba hacia abajo, y bajó a su vez la vista. Entonces se fijó, mientras intentaba priorizar, en que sus pechos, apenas cubiertos por el sujetador, estaban a punto de incrustarse en la cara del recién llegado.

—Uy... Lo había olvidado. Siéntate y no te muevas. –Nessie se levantó de un salto y salió disparada.

El joven no estaba seguro de poder moverse. Desorientado y desconcertado, se quedó dónde estaba, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. De todos modos, aun sintiéndose como si unos pajaritos de dibujos animados revolotearan alrededor de su cabeza, tuvo que admitir que esos pechos eran muy hermosos. Era inevitable fijarse en ellos.

Sin embargo, no acababa de estar seguro de lo que tenía que

Decir o hacer en esa situación. Y quedarse sentado ahí mismo, como ella le había dicho, le pareció lo mejor.

Cuando la chica regresó con una bolsa de hielo, llevaba puesta blusa. Y, aunque no fuera muy correcto por su parte, sintió un amago de decepción. Ella volvió a agacharse y, ahora que no lucía sus pechos, él se fijó en que tenía las piernas muy largas.

—Toma, prueba con esto. —Nessie le puso el hielo en la mano y se la guió hasta la dolorida frente. Luego se sentó en cuclillas, como un receptor en el campo de béisbol. En sus ojos esmeraldas fluía un mar de magia—. ¿Quién eres?

—¿Qué?

—Hum… ¿Cuántos dedos ves? —Nessie le mostró un par de dedos.

—Doce

Nessie sonrió. Su sonrisa le dibujó unos hoyuelos en las mejillas. El joven notó que se le volvía a desbocar el corazón.

—No. Probemos de otra manera. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi estudio... o qué estabas haciendo antes de que terminaras metido entre mis tetas?

—Ah. Tengo una cita... o es Rachel quien la tiene. Rachel Black. —Vio que la sonrisa de la joven se difuminaba y sus hoyuelos desaparecían.

—Bueno, pues te has equivocado. Tú lo que buscas es la casa principal. Yo soy Renesmee Wolf y cubro la parte fotográfica del negocio.

—Ya lo sé. Quiero decir que sé quién eres. Rachel no me ha explicado muy bien adónde tenía que ir, cosa muy habitual en ella.

—Y tampoco te ha explicado cuándo, porque no teníais cita hasta las dos.

—Me ha dicho que creía que era a la una y media, lo que quiere decir que llegará a las dos. Habría tenido que guiarme por la hora local de Rachel, o bien llamar para confirmarlo. Lo siento, de verdad.

—No pasa nada. —Nessie inclinó la cabeza. Los ojos de ese hombre, unos ojos muy bonitos, volvían a enfocar correctamente—. ¿De qué me conoces?

—Ah, fui a la escuela con Emmett, Emmett Swan, y con Bella. Bueno, Bella iba un par de cursos por detrás. Y tú más o menos también. Durante un tiempo.

Nessie cambió de posición y lo miró con mayor detenimiento.

Tenía el cabello castaño, espeso, rebelde, y necesitaba a todas luces un corte y un buen estilista. Unas frondosas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos azules y nítidos. Tenía la nariz recta, la boca firme y el rostro alargado.

Nessie era muy buena reconociendo caras. ¿Por qué no lograba situar la suya?

—Conocí a la mayoría de los amigos de Em, creo.

—Ya, bueno... no nos movíamos en los mismos círculos precisamente, pero le di clases una vez, cuando estudiábamos Enrique V.

Y ese fue el dato que Renesmee necesitaba.

—Jack —dijo señalándolo—. Jack Black. No te casaras con tu hermana, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sustituyo a Paul. Ella no quería hacer la entrevista sola y él tenía un compromiso. Yo solo... no sé qué demonios hago aquí, la verdad.

—Ser un buen hermano —dijo Nessie dándole unos golpecitos en la rodilla—. ¿Crees que podrás levantarte?

—Sí.

Nessie se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo. A Jack volvió a darle un vuelco el corazón cuando se rozaron. Y cuando se levantó, la cabeza le martilleaba al mismo ritmo.

—¡Au!

—Y que lo digas. ¿Quieres una aspirina?

—Bueno, si no es pedir demasiado.

—lré a buscarla. Mientras tanto, siéntate en algún otro lugar que no sea el suelo.

Nessie regresó a la cocina; Jack ya iba a sentarse cuando le llamaron la atención las fotografías que había colgadas en la pared. Advirtió que eran fotos de revistas, y supuso que las habría hecho ella: novias hermosas, novias sofisticadas, novias sexis y novias risueñas. Unas eran en color, otras en blanco y negro para crear una atmósfera determinada. Algunas incluían ese extraño atractivo trucaje informático que permite dejar una mancha de un color intenso en una fotografía en blanco y negro.

Jack se volvió cuando notó que Nessie se acercaba y le asaltó el fugaz pensamiento de que el pelo de esa mujer también era una mancha intensa de color.

—¿Haces otro tipo de fotografías además de las de novias?

—Sí —respondió Nessie dándole tres comprimidos y un vaso de agua—, pero las novias son el tema central y más comercial en toda empresa que organiza enlaces.

Son preciosas... creativas y personalizadas, pero esta es la mejor. —Jack se acercó y señaló una fotografía enmarcada de tres niñas y una mariposa azul posada sobre un diente de león.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mágica.

Nessie le observó atentamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Exacto. Bien, Jack Black, voy a recoger el abrigo y nos iremos caminando a la reunión. —Nessie le quitó la bolsa de hielo de la mano al ver que estaba derritiéndose—. Nos darán más hielo en la casa principal.

«Es mono —pensó mientras iba por el abrigo y la bufanda –Muy, muy mono.›› ¿Se había dado cuenta de que era mono en el instituto? Quizá Jack había tardado en madurar. Pero había madurado muy bien. Tanto que incluso había sentido cierta decepción al confundirlo con el novio.

Pero un HDNA (o hermano de la novia)... aquello era harina de otro costal.

Si es que estaba interesada, claro.

Se puso el abrigo, se lio la bufanda al cuello y, al recordar la ráfaga de viento que se había colado antes, se encasquetó un gorro. Cuando bajó, Jack estaba dejando el vaso de agua en el fregadero, como un niño bueno.

Nessie recogió una bolsa de ropa enorme que contenía álbumes y se la tendió.

—Nos vamos. Lleva esto. Pesa mucho.

—Sí. Sí que pesa.

—Yo llevaré esta otra —dijo Nessie cogiendo una segunda bolsa y otra tercera mas pequeña—. Tengo una novia que está esperando mis álbumes terminados y otra a la que debo entregarle unas pruebas. En la casa principal, donde celebraremos la reunión.

—Quiero disculparme por haber entrado en tu estudio. Llamé pero no contestó nadie. Oí la música y pasé, y entonces…

—El resto es historia.

—Sí. Eh... ¿no apagas la música?

—Ah, sí. No me había dado cuenta. —Nessie agarró el mando a distancia, apagó la cadena y lo soltó.

Cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta, Jack se adelantó y la abrió por ella.

—¿Vives todavía en Greenwich? —preguntó Nessie con un hilo de voz al notar el latigazo del frío

—Más que todavía… diría que de nuevo. He vivido un tiempo en New Haven

—Te refieres a Yale.

—Sí. Hice allí un posgraduado y también enseñe durante un par de años

—En Yale

Nessie aguzó la mirada para observarlo mientras caminaban por el sendero

—¿En serio?

—Pues sí… Hay gente que se dedica a dar clases en Yale. Es muy aconsejable por los estudiantes que van allí.

—Digamos que eres como un catedrático.

—Soy como un catedrático, solo que ahora doy clases aquí en la academia Winterfield

—Regresaste para dar clases en el instituto que es tu alma máter. Qué bonito…

—Echaba de menos este lugar Y enseñar a los adolescentes es interesante

Nessie pensó que más bien debía de ser imprevisible, aunque quizá ahí radicaba el interés

—¿De qué das clases?

—De literatura inglesa y de escritura creativa.

—Enrique V

—Exacto. La señora Swan me enseño el Jardín un par de veces cuando trabaje con Emmett. Sentí mucho lo del accidente. Era una mujer fantástica.

—La mejor. Vayamos por aquí. Hace demasiado frío para dar toda la vuelta.—Nessie le hizo pasar al caldeado cuarto de los abrigos, donde ya se notaba la calefacción—Deja aquí tus cosas. Es muy temprano todavía. Tomaremos un café para hacer tiempo. —Nessie se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda y la gorra sin dejar de hablar ni de moverse—. Hoy no hay celebraciones, así que la cocina principal está libre.

Volvió a tomar las bolsas mientras Jack colgaba con esmero su abrigo; nada que ver con la manera en que la joven había lanzado el suyo, apuntando hacia el colgador. Nessie bullía de actividad, de pie, inmóvil, esperando que él volviera a tomar la bolsa grande.

—Buscaremos un lugar donde puedas... —Se interrumpió al ver que Alice entraba en la cocina principal.

—¡Aquí estas! Bella estaba a punto de... ¿Jack?

—Hola, Alice, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien. Bien, sí. ¿Cómo...? Rachel. No había caído en que ibas a venir con Rachel.

—No estaba tan claro —intervino Nessie—. Él te lo explicará. Dale un café, por favor, y un poco de hielo para la frente. Tengo que entregar esto a una novia. —Agarró la bolsa pesada que sostenía Jack y se marchó.

Alice frunció los labios mientras examinaba el rasguño.

—Au. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

—Me he dado contra una pared. Deja correr lo del hielo, no hace falta.

—Bueno, pero entra, Siéntate y toma un café. He vuelto para preparar unas cosas para la entrevista. —Alice lo precedió y le señaló un taburete que había frente a un largo mostrador color miel—. ¿Has venido para dar apoyo moral a los novios?

—Represento al novio. Ha tenido una urgencia.

Alice asintió mientras iba a buscar una taza y un platito.

—Es lo que pasa con los médicos. Y tú eres el hermano valiente.

—He agotado las excusas para no venir, pero no ha servido de nada. Gracias —dijo Jack cuando Alice le sirvió el café.

—Tranquilo. Solo tendrás que quedarte sentado y comer galletas.

Jack se echó un poco de crema de leche en el café.

—¿Me lo pones por escrito?

Alice se rio y empezó a llenar una bandeja con galletas.

—Confía en mí. Además, te apuntarás un buen tanto como hermano. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien. Vi a tu madre la semana pasada, en la librería.

—Le encanta ese trabajo —dijo Alice pasándole una galletas—. Nessie debe de estar a punto de terminar con su cliente. Voy a entrar los dulces y regreso a buscarte.

—A lo mejor podría quedarme aquí escondido, pero supongo que perdería el título de hermano valiente.

—Lo perderías. Ahora vuelvo.

Jack había conocido a Alice a través de Rachel debido a la amistad que existía entre sus respectivos padres desde que eran niños. Le resultaba extraño pensar que Alice haría el ramo de novia de su hermana. Más extraño aún era pensar en su hermana pequeña con un ramo de novia. Era algo tan desconcertante como tropezarse con una estúpida pared.

Se frotó la frente y torció el gesto. No tanto por el hecho de que le doliera, que le dolía, sino porque todos le preguntarían qué le había pasado. Tendría que justificar su torpeza una y otra vez... Y cada una de esas veces le vendría a la mente, como un relámpago, Renesmee Wolf vestida con un sujetador minúsculo y unos pantalones negros cortos de tiro.

Se comió una galleta intentando dilucidar si aquello era un aliciente o un fastidio.

Alice regresó para recoger otra bandeja de galletas e invitarlo a que fuese a la sala.

—Vale más que salgas. Estoy segura de que Rachel llegará de un momento a otro.

—Porque ya llega diez minutos tarde —añadió Jack cogiéndole la bandeja—. Sigue un horario personalísimo.

La casa era muy parecida a como la recordaba. Sin embargo, ahora las paredes eran de un dorado apagado y cálido, cuando en su recuerdo habían sido de un verde elegante y sobrio. Las anchas y elaboradas molduras resplandecían igual que antaño, el espacio seguía siendo desahogado y el mobiliario tan bruñido como siempre.

El arte y las antigüedades, y unas flores adornando unos antiguos jarrones de cristal exquisitos, daban un aire de riqueza y estilo al ambiente. No obstante, tal como recordaba, esa casa, lejos de parecer una mansión, era un hogar.

Se percibía un aroma femenino en ella, una mezcla de notas florales y cítricas.

Las mujeres estaban sentadas, conversando con intimidad en una gran sala de estar de techos encofrados. Un fuego crepitaba y siseaba en la imponente chimenea y los invernales rayos del sol inundaban la estancia al colarse por tres ventanales de medio punto. Estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse en inferioridad numérica con las mujeres; de los tres hijos que habían tenido sus padres, él era el segundo y el único chico.

Supuso que sobreviviría durante la próxima hora.

Bella se levantó airosa de su butaca sonriendo con extrema educación y se acercó a él tendiéndole las manos.

—¡Jack! Cuánto tiempo... —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tiró de él para conducirlo hasta el fuego—. ¿Te acuerdas de Rosalie?

—Ah...

—Éramos muy pequeños. —Con suavidad y gran naturalidad, Bella le dio un codazo cariñoso para que se sentara en una de las butacas—. Alice nos ha contado que has regresado para dar clases en Winterfield. ¿No es un poco raro esto de volver para ser maestro?

—Al principio sí. Me quedaba esperando a que nos pusieran deberes, y entonces caía en la cuenta de que, ah, claro, me toca a mí. Siento que Rachel no haya llegado todavía. Sigue sus propios biorritmos, que por lo general van con retraso. Puedo llamar...

El timbre interrumpió sus palabras y Jack sintió un profundo alivio.

—Iré yo— se ofreció Alice levantándose para ir a abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué tal esa cabeza? —Nessie se repantigó en la butaca con

La taza de café en las manos

—Bien. No ha sido gran cosa

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Bella

—Oh, me he dado un golpe. Siempre ando haciendo cosas por el estilo.

—¿De verdad? —Nessie disimuló su sonrisa tras la taza de café

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Rachel entró como una exhalación. Todo en ella era color, energía, movimiento y risas—. Nunca llegó puntual y me da mucha rabia. Jack, eres un hacha…— Su rostro feliz y sofocado adoptó entonces una expresión de angustia— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?

—Me han atracado. Eran tres, pero los he dejado tiesos

—¿Qué? Ay, Dios mío, te…

—Me he dado un golpe en la cabeza, Rachel. Eso es todo.

—Ah. —Rachel se dejó caer sobre el brazo de la butaca que ocupaba su hermano, tranquila y relajada—. Siempre le pasan cosas de estas.

Jack se levantó, casi empujó a su hermana para que ocupara su butaca y miró alrededor para ver dónde podía colocarse con discreción. Alice, que estaba en el sofá, se acercó más a Rosalie y golpeó suavemente el cojín

—Siéntate, Jack. Bueno, Rachel, dime, ¿estás muy nerviosa?

—¡Estoy como un flan! Nick habría venido pero le ha salido una operación de urgencia. Es uno de los inconvenientes de casarse su con un médico. Ahora bien, supongo que Jack podrá darnos la perspectiva masculina, ¿no? Sobre todo porque me conoce, y también conoce a Nick. —Rachel se inclinó para cogerle la mano a Bella y dio un saltito de alegría sin moverse de la butaca—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Recuerdas que jugábamos a las bodas de pequeñas? Recuerdo que estuve un par de veces ahí fuera con vosotras. Creo que me casé con Rosalie.

—Y dijeron que no duraríamos— respondió Rosalie arrancando de nuevo la risa franca y contagiosa de Rachel.

—Pues ya ves. aquí estamos. Y ahora soy yo la que se casa.

—La muy cerda me dejo por un médico —dijo Rosalie con un gesto de impotencia antes de dar un sorbo a un vaso de agua con hielo en el que flotaba una rodaja de limón.

—Nick es increíble. Ya veréis cuando lo conozcáis. ¡Oh,

Dios mío, voy a casarme! —Exclamo Rachel llevándose las manos a las mejillas—. No sé por dónde empezar. No sé organizarme, y la gente no para de aconsejarme sobre si tengo que pensar en aquello o reservar lo otro. Tengo la sensación de moverme en círculos, y solo hace un par de meses que nos hemos prometido.

—Para eso estamos aquí —la tranquilizo Bella al tiempo que cogía una gruesa libreta—. ¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndonos que tipo de boda te gustaría? Di con tres o cuatro palabras como la imaginas.

—Humm… —Rachel lanzo una mirada implorante a su hermano.

—No, no, ni hablar. Ni me mires. Yo no sé nada.

—Tú me conoces. Solo tienes que decir lo que crees que me gusta.

Maldita sea.

—Come galletas y diviértete —musito Jack.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Rachel apuntándolo con el dedo—. No quiero que parezca que para mí no tiene importancia, que no es un acto solemne y todas esas cosas, pero quiero que sea divertido. Quiero hacer una fiesta brutal, loca, alegre… También quiero que Nick se quede sin habla como unos cinco minutos cuando me vea entrar. Quiero devastarlo…y que todos los invitados recuerden lo bien que lo pasaron. He ido a bodas preciosas, pero, caray, qué aburrimiento. ¿Sabéis lo que quiero decir?

—Perfectamente. Quieres deslumbrar a Nick y luego quieres celebrarlo, hacer una fiesta que tenga que ver con tu personalidad y con la de él, que refleje lo felices que sois.

Rachel sonrío a Bella.

—Eso es lo que quiero.

—Hemos fijado la fecha para octubre. ¿Sabes ya la cifra aproximadamente de tu lista de invitados?

—Intentaremos poner un tope de doscientos.

—Vale— Bella tomaba notas— Dijiste al aire libre. Boda en el jardín.

Mientras Bella discutía los detalles potenciales con Rachel, Nessie observaba. Animada era la primera palabra que le vino a la mente cuando intento describir a la novia. Bulliciosa, alegre, bonita. Pelo rubio y con mechas, ojos azul verano, curvilínea, natural. Algunas de las fotos y el programa dependerían del vestido, de los colores, pero se centraría más en la persona que iba a lucir ese vestido de novia.

Memorizó ciertos detalles. Seis damas Los colores de la novia serian el rosa pálido y el rosa chicle. Rachel saco una fotografía del vestido, y Nessie le pidió con un gesto que se la enseñara. Examino el retrato y luego sonrió.

—Seguro que estarás soberbia con este vestido. Es perfecto para ti.

—¿Tú crees? Me quedaba perfecto y me decidí a comprarlo un par de minutos, pero luego…

—No, a veces seguir tu instinto sale bien. Como en este caso.

El vestido se componía de una falda inmensa y acampanada de un blanco resplandeciente, un cuerpo palabra de honor y una brillante e inacabable cola

—Una princesa sexy. —Nessie aprovecho que había captado la

Atención de Rachel momentáneamente y quiso cotejar con ella su agenda— ¿Querréis un retrato de compromiso?

—Ah... bueno, sí, pero no me gustan esos retratos tan serios que se ven por todas partes. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir: él detrás de ella y los dos sonriendo a la cámara. No es que quiera decirte como tienes que hacer tu trabajo, ni mucho menos…

—No pasa nada. Mi trabajo consiste en hacer que seáis felices. ¿Por qué no me decís lo que os gusta a ti y a Paul?

Rachel se regodeo esbozando una sonrisa ladina, Nessie estalló en carcajadas y entonces vio que Jack volvía a ruborizarse.

Qué mono.

—Aparte de eso.

—Nos gusta comer palomitas y ver películas malas en casa. Nick intenta enseñarme a esquiar, pero los Black tenemos un gen patoso a más no poder. Jack se lleva la palma, aunque yo no me quedo corta. Nos gusta salir con los amigos y todas esas cosas. Nick es médico residente de cirugía y por eso valora tanto su tiempo libre. No hacemos muchos planes. Supongo que somos bastante espontáneos.

—Lo entiendo. Si queréis, podría ir a tu casa. Haremos unas fotos naturales, en un ambiente relajado, no en la formalidad de un estudio.

—¿De verdad? Me gusta la idea. ¿Podemos quedar pronto?

Nessie sacó su agenda electrónica y tecleó para visualizar el calendario.

—Tengo un par de huecos esta semana; la que viene está más libre. ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Nick y me decís el lugar y la hora que os conviene? Ya lo combinaremos.

—Es fantástico.

—Me gustaría que vieras unas fotos de muestra —empezó a decir Nessie.

—Las he visto en vuestra página Web, como me dijo Bella. Y las fotos de las flores, el pastel y lo demás. Lo quiero todo igual.

—¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo a las distintas opciones?—apuntó Bella—. Para ver cuál te convendría. Podríamos adaptar alguna para ti.

—Aquí es donde necesito a Jack. Nick me ha dicho que haga lo que quiera, pero eso no me sirve.

«Maldita sea otra vez», pensó Jack.

—Rachel, yo no entiendo de estas cosas. Lo único…

—Me da miedo decidirlo sola. —Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y le dedicó la mirada de desamparo que practicaba con su hermano desde que tenía dos años—. No quiero equivocarme.

—No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora. —Bella utilizó un tono de voz alegre y confiado —. Y aunque te decidas, puedes cambiar de idea, no pasa nada. Tratarás cada tema en concreto con nosotras, individualmente. Eso te servirá de ayuda. Y podemos reservarte la fecha por ahora, ya firmarás el contrato más adelante.

—En realidad me gustaría mucho firmar hoy para poder tachar eso de la lista. Hay tantas cosas... Dame tu opinión, Jack, solo eso.

—¿Por qué no miras las distintas opciones? —Sonriendo, Bella entregó a Jack un álbum de anillas abierto por el apartado de las opciones—. Mientras tanto, Rachel, ¿habéis decidido si queréis música en directo o un Dj?

—Un DJ. Hemos pensado que es más enrollado y que podemos pactar con él, o con ella, supongo, la lista de temas. ¿Conoces alguno que sea bueno?

—Claro. —Bella sacó una tarjeta de visita de otra carpeta—. Este ha trabajado en distintas celebraciones con nosotras, y creo que es de tu estilo. Llámale. ¿Alguien para que os filme en vídeo?

Jack, en el sofá, sacó las gafas de lectura y empezó a mirar las distintas opciones frunciendo el ceño.

Qué serio, pensó Nessie. Y el cociente sexual de intelectualoide escalo varios puntos con aquellas gafas de montura metálica. Lo cierto era que parecía un chico estudiando para un examen. Bella y Rachel se habían puesto a deliberar, y Nessie decidió que concedería al hombre un descanso.

—Oye, Jack, ayúdame a preparar café.

El parpadeó al mirarla. Sus ojos azules quedaban enmarcados en una aburrida montura plateada.

—Trae el álbum, ¿vale?

Nessie cogió la preciosa cafetera y lo esperó en la puerta. Jack tuvo que rodear la mesita de centro y ella se dio cuenta de que por poco no se había golpeado en la espinilla.

—El equipo ya se las arreglará. Tu hermana cree que, como eres el mayor y sustituyes al novio, necesita tu consejo. Consejo que imagino se pondrá por montera si no le cuadra con lo que quiere.

—Vale —respondió Jack mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina—. ¿Puedo cerrar los ojos, señalar un menú de estos y así terminamos?

—Puedes. Pero lo que deberías decirle es que crees que el número tres es el mejor para ella.

—El número tres. —Jack dejó el álbum sobre el mostrador de la cocina, se ajustó las gafas y leyó la descripción—. ¿Por qué este precisamente?

—Porque incluye muchas cosas... y tengo la sensación de que Rachel quiere que sea otro quien se ocupe de los detalles más delicados... Permite añadir varios elementos y le da bastantes opciones para elegir. También deberías decirle que elija el buffet en lugar del servicio de mesas que ofrece el paquete. —Nessie se justificó incluso antes de que él le pidiera explicaciones—. Porque es más informal y permite que la gente se relacione. Eso le va.

Y luego seguiremos con todo lo demás (aquí tú ya no entras); se reunirá con Rosalie para hablar del pastel: sabor, diseño, tamaño, etcétera... y con Alice para tratar de las flores. Bella se ocupará del resto, y créeme cuando digo que se ocupa de verdad. Ahora mismo todo parece una montaña, pero una vez que Rachel se haya decidido, y teniendo en cuenta que ya tiene el vestido, la fecha, que ya ha quedado conmigo, etcétera... será capaz de pensar en las demás cosas.

—Vale —asintió Jack—. Muy bien. Le diré que escoja el número tres porque incluye todos los detalles y permite añadir extras. Además, tiene diversas opciones. Y que debería optar por el buffet porque es más cálido e invita a mezclarse con los demás.

—Captas rápido. ,

—Retener datos y textos me resulta fácil. Si me pide que la ayude con el ramo, saldré pitando.

—Eso lo respeto.— Nessie le dio la cafetera— A mí ya no me necesitan. Coge esto y representa tu papel. Y recuérdale que me diga las fechas que le van bien para que le haga el retrato de compromiso.

—¿No vuelves conmigo? —Jack parecía un poco asustado. Nessie le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

—Míralo por el lado bueno. Una mujer menos en la reunión. Ya nos veremos por aquí, Jack.

Nessie salió de la cocina y Jack se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, con el café y el álbum en las manos.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Escabullirse antes de la reunión permitió a Nessie atender el teléfono, concertar citas y añadir una selección de las fotografías más recientes a la página Web. Como tenía libre el resto de la tarde o lo que quedaba de ella, decidió dedicarla a un último pase de la boda de Nochevieja.

El timbre del teléfono volvió a importunarla, pero se recordó a si misma que el trabajo era lo primero y atendió la llamada.

—Nessie, fotógrafa de Votos.

—Renesmee.

Nessie cerró los ojos instantáneamente e hizo el gesto de clavarse un puñal en la cabeza. ¿Por qué no se acostumbraba a mirar el visor aunque llamaran por la línea del trabajo?

—Mamá. ..

—No has devuelto mis llamadas.

—He estado trabajando. Ya te dije que esta semana estaría muy liada. Mamá, te he pedido que no llames por la línea de la empresa.

—Al menos has contestado, ¿o no? Que es más de lo que hiciste las tres últimas veces que telefoneé.

—Lo siento.

Haz malabares—se dijo Nessie—. Trampeando la situación

Acabaremos antes; no servirá de nada que le diga que no puedo charlar en horas de trabajo

—¿Qué tal Nochevieja?— preguntó la joven.

La respiración entrecortada que oyó le anunció que se avecinaba tormenta.

—He roto con Martin, cosa que te habría dicho si te hubieras molestado en devolverme las llamadas. Fue una noche espantosa. Horrible, Nessie. —Su respiración se volvió más dificultosa al mezclarse con las lágrimas—. Estoy desolada desde hace días.

Martin, Martin... Nessie no estaba segura de hacerse una idea exacta del aspecto del ahora ya ex novio de su madre.

—Lo siento mucho. Romper en fiestas es duro, pero supongo que podría ser una oportunidad para empezar el año haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva.

—¿Qué? ¡Tú sabes que yo quería a Martin! Tengo cuarenta y dos años, estoy sola y completamente destrozada.

Cuarenta y siete, la corrigió Nessie mentalmente. Bueno, ¿Qué eran cinco años entre madre e hija? La joven, que estaba sentada frente al escritorio, se frotó la sien.

—Fuiste tú quien rompió, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué diferencia hay? Se acabó. Se acabó, y estaba loca por él. Ahora estoy sola otra vez. Tuvimos una discusión terrible y él estuvo intolerante, insoportable. Me llamó egoísta, dijo que era demasiado emocional y... ay, unas cosas tremendas. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Solo podía cortar con él. Martin no era como yo creía.

—Ya. ¿Ha vuelto Carlie a la escuela? —preguntó Nessie refiriéndose a su hermanastra con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

—Volvió ayer. Me abandonó en este estado. Piensa que no puedo levantarme de la cama por las mañanas. Tengo dos hijas a las que he dedicado la vida, y ninguna de las dos me apoya cuando me siento hundida.

A Nessie empezaba a dolerle la cabeza; se inclinó hacia delante y se dio unos golpecitos contra la mesa.

—Ha empezado el semestre y tiene que regresar. Quizá Milton...

—Martin.

—Vale, puede que se disculpe y entonces…

Se acabó. No hay vuelta atrás. Nunca perdonaré a un hombre que me ha tratado mal. Lo que necesito es reponerme, volver a encontrarme a mí misma. Necesito tiempo para mí, un lugar tranquilo para desintoxicarme de la angustia que me provoca esta espantosa situación. He reservado una semana en un balneario de Florida. Justo lo que necesito. Marcharme, perder de vista este horripilante, alejarme de los recuerdos y del dolor. Pero me hacen falta tres mil dólares.

—Tres... Mamá, no esperarás que afloje tres de los grandes para que puedas hacerte tratamientos faciales en Florida porque te has cabreado con Marvin.

—Martin, diablos, y es lo menos que puedes hacer. Si necesitara un tratamiento médico, ¿tendrías tantas manías a la hora de pagar el hospital? Necesito ir. Ya he hecho la reserva.

—¿No te envió dinero la abuela el mes pasado? Como regalo de Navidad antici...

—Me lo gasté. Compré a ese fresco un reloj de pulsera, un reloj de pulsera, un TAG Heuer de edición limitada, en Navidad. ¿Cómo iba a saber que se convertiría en un monstruo?— Se echó a llorar en tono lastimero.

—Deberías pedirle que te lo devolviera o….

—Jamás haría una vulgaridad así... No quiero el dichoso reloj, ni a el tampoco. Lo que quiero es marcharme.

—Muy bien. Ve a algún lugar que puedas permitirte o...

—Necesito ir al balneario. Como es natural, tengo que apretarme el cinturón después de tantos gastos navideños y vas a tener que ayudarme. Tu negocio va muy bien, como siempre me sueltas tan feliz. Necesito tres mil dólares, Renesmee.

—¿Cómo los dos mil que me pediste el año pasado para que Elo y tú pudierais pasar una semana en la playa? Y como…

Linda se echó a llorar. Esta vez Nessie no golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, sino que se quedó recostada en ella.

—¿No vas a ayudarme? ¿No vas a ayudar a tu propia madre? Supongo que si me echaran a la calle, mirarías hacia otro lado. Seguirías haciendo tu vida sabiendo que la mía se acaba. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

—Haré una transferencia a tu cuenta por la mañana. Que tengas un buen viaje —dijo Nessie, y luego colgó.

Se levantó, fue a la cocina y sacó una botella de vino.

Necesitaba una copa.

Aturdido después de pasar casi dos horas entre tules, rosas, tocados, listas de invitados y Dios sabe cuántas cosas más… y con el organismo saturado de café y galletas (unas galletas buenísimas, por cierto), Jack regresó al coche. Lo había dejado aparcado más cerca del estudio de Nessie que de la casa principal. Y dada su elección geográfica, le habían encargado que entregara a Nessie un paquete que había llegado a la mansión por error.

Mientras caminaba con el bulto bajo el brazo, empezaron a caer unos finos copos de nieve. Más le valía regresar a casa pronto. Tenía que terminar de preparar unas clases y acabar de idear un examen sorpresa para finales de semana.

Quería estar con sus libros, en silencio. Esa tarde de estrógenos, azúcar y cafeína lo había agotado. Además, volvía a dolerle la cabeza.

La nieve y la casa ensombrecían tanto el paisaje que habían encendido las luces que bordeaban el sendero. Sin embargo, el joven se fijó en que ni una sola iluminaba el estudio de Renesmee.

«A lo mejor ha salido —se dijo Jack—. Quizá se ha echado una siesta o va por la casa medio desnuda» Sopesó la idea de dejar el paquete en la puerta principal, pero no le pareció sensato. Por otro lado, aquel paquete era la excusa perfecta para volver a verla... y analizar de nuevo la secreta atracción que había sentido por ella a los diecisiete años.

Así que llamó a la puerta, se cambió de mano el paquete y aguardó.

Ella fue a abrirle completamente vestida, para su alivio y decepción. Permaneció de pie, sumida en la penumbra, sosteniendo una copa de vino mientras hacía el pomo de la puerta.

—Ah, sí, Bella me ha pedido que te trajera esto al marcharme. Solo...

—Bien, perfecto. Entra.

—Solo iba a...

—Toma un poco de vino.

—Voy a conducir, así que...

Sin embargo, Nessie ya se alejaba de la puerta, con unos andares que a Jack le parecieron sinuosos y sexis.

—Estoy bebiendo vino, como puedes comprobar –aclaró Nessie cogiendo otra copa y llenándosela copiosamente—. No querrás que beba sola, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Con una carcajada, Nessie le endosó la copa de vino.

—Bien, a ver si me piíllas. Solo he tomado un par. No, tres. Creo que ya llevo tres.

—Ah, vaya... —Si no estaba equivocado, percibía rabia y tristeza disimulada bajo la alegría etílica. En lugar de beber, Jack encendió la luz de la cocina— Está oscuro aquí dentro.

—Supongo que sí. Hoy te has portado muy bien con tu hermana. Hay familias geniales. Soy observadora, y por eso me doy cuenta. Recuerdo que la tuya lo era. No os conocía demasiado a ti y a Rachel, pero lo recuerdo. Una familia muy agradable. La mía es una mierda.

—Bueno.

—¿Sabes por qué? Yo te diré por qué. Tienes una hermana, ¿verdad?

—Sí. De hecho, tengo dos. Quizá deberíamos sentarnos.

—Dos, sí, sí. Una hermana mayor también. No la conocí. Tienes dos hermanas. ¿Sabes lo que tengo yo? Tengo una, media

Y medio. Una medio hermana y un medio hermano, de padres distintos, que podríamos juntar en una sola persona. Y eso sin contar la cantidad de hermanastros que he tenido durante todos estos años. Ahí ya me pierdo. Van y vienen, y tal como vienen, se van, porque mis padres se casan alegremente. —Nessie bebió un trago de vino—. Seguro que tú has pasado unas Navidades en familia cojonudas, ¿eh?

—Ah, sí, nosotros...

—¿Sabes qué hice yo?

Vale, lo he pillado. No estamos conversando. Solo soy una tabla de resonancia.›

—No.

—Como mi padre está… quién sabe dónde, puede que en la estación de esquí de Vail —reflexionó Nessie frunciendo el ceño—, o posiblemente en Suiza, con su tercera esposa y su hijo, no pinta nada. Eso sí, me envió una pulsera de un precio indecente, y no lo hizo porque se sintiera culpable o porque sea un padre devoto, porque no es ni lo uno ni lo otro. Lo hizo porque lo criaron con unos fondos fiduciarios, vive de rentas y no da ninguna importancia al dinero.

Nessie se interrumpió, torció el gesto y siguió bebiendo vino.

—¿Por dónde iba? —preguntó.

—Estábamos en Navidad.

—Exacto, eso es. Qué representa una Navidad en familia para mí…Hice la visita de rigor a mi madre y a Carlie, que es mi media hermana, el veintitrés, porque ninguna de nosotras estábamos interesadas en pasar la Navidad juntas. Ni hablar de compartir un capón. Nos dimos los regalos, tomamos una copa, nos deseamos felices fiestas y salimos zumbando. —Nessie sonrió, pero sin alegría—. No cantamos villancicos junto al piano. En realidad, Carlie se fugó antes que yo porque quería salir con unos amigos. No la culpo. Mi madre puede volverte adicta a la bebida. ¿Lo ves? —Le enseñó la copa.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Vayamos a dar una vuelta.

—¿Una qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? Está empezando a nevar. —Como quien no quería la cosa, Jack tomó la copa de la mano de la joven y la dejó, junto con la que él no había tocado, sobre el mármol—. Me gusta caminar bajo la nieve. Mira, ahí está tu abrigo.

Nessie le puso mala cara cuando le cogió el abrigo y la ayudó a embutirse en él.

No estoy borracha. Todavía no. Además, ¿no puede una muchacha echarse una fiestecilla etílica en su propia casa para aliviar las penas si le apetece?

—Por supuesto. ¿Tienes un sombrero?

Nessie metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó la gorra de color verde intenso.

—No creas que me paso las noches soplándome una botella una botella de vino o lo que tenga a mano.

—Seguro que no. —Jack le puso la gorra, le anudó la bufanda al cuello y le abrochó el abrigo—. Con esto bastará.— La copio del brazo, la condujo hasta la puerta y salió con ella al jardín.

Oyó resoplar a Nessie cuando el frío les golpeó en la cara y no la soltó del brazo por si acaso.

Prefiero el calor —musitó Nessie, pero aunque intentó girar en redondo, Jack siguió caminando y tirando de ella.

—Me gusta cuando nieva de noche. Bueno, todavía no es de noche, pero parece que pronto oscurecerá. Me gusta ver nevar en la ventana, el blanco contra el negro.

—No estamos viendo nevar por la ventana. Estamos metidos en la nieve hasta las cejas.

Jack se limitó a sonreír y siguió caminando. Había varios senderos, pensó. Y todos estaban perfectamente despejados antes de que se pusiera a nevar.

—¿Quién retira todo esto? —preguntó.

—¿El qué?

—La nieve, Renesmee.

—Nosotras, o se lo encargamos a Emmett o a su amigo Jasper. A veces pagamos a unos a unos adolescentes. Depende. Hay que mantener limpios los caminos. Tenemos un negocio y hay que cuidarlo. Para las zonas de aparcamiento llamamos al quitanieves.

—Es mucho trabajo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la finca, sobre todo porque vuestra empresa toca muchos temas.

—Todo forma parte de todo, y además es nuestra casa, o sea que... Oh, estás cambiando de tema.— Nessie entrecerró los ojos bajo su gorra bien calada—. No soy idiota, solo estoy un poco borracha.

—¿De qué hablábamos?

—Emmett coñazo de mi familia. ¿Por dónde iba?

—Creo que lo dejaste en la Navidad y en que tu madre era la causa de que te tiraras a la bebida.

—Es cierto, eso decía. Te contaré cómo me ha empujado a la bebida en esta ocasión. Mi madre ha roto con su último noviete. Y digo noviete a propósito, porque su mentalidad es la de una adolescente en lo que toca a los hombres, las relaciones y los matrimonios. En fin, un drama de aquí te espero; claro, y ahora tiene que ir a un balneario a recuperarse de la gran tragedia, de la enorme presión, y a lamerse las heridas. Gilipolleces, pero ella se lo cree. Y como es incapaz de tener diez dólares en el bolsillo durante más de cinco minutos, espera que sea yo quien corra con los gastos. Tres mil del ala.

—¿Vas a dar a tu madre tres mil dólares porque ha roto con el novio y quiere ir a un balneario?

—Si tuviera que operarse, ¿dejaría que se muriera?— Intentando imitar a su madre cuando la atacaba, Nessie agitó los brazos en el aire— No, no, no, esta vez no usó este argumento. Esta vez dijo que viviría en la calle, sin un techo. Es uno de sus muchos argumentos. A lo mejor ha usado los dos. Ya ni me acuerdo. Y sí, se supone que voy a pagarle el viaje. Mejor dicho, se lo pago porque no parará de molestarme y pegarme la paliza hasta que lo haga, y por eso aflojo la pasta. Y de ahí también lo del vino, porque me duele y me da rabia ver que siempre cedo.

—No es asunto mío, pero si te mantuvieras firme y le dijeses que no, ¿no crees que tendría que rendirse? Si siempre le dices que sí, no hay motivo para que cambie de táctica.

—Eso ya lo sé —repuso Nessie dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho—. Claro que lo sé, pero es incansable y yo solo quiero que se largue. No paro de pensar en que ojala se case otra vez... Que tenga suerte y encuentre al número cuatro... y se largue. Lejos, muy lejos, como, por ejemplo, a Birmania. Que desaparezca de verdad, como mi padre. Y que solo aparezca de vez en cuando. A lo mejor conocerá a alguien en el balneario, tumbada en la piscina, bebiendo zumo de zanahoria o lo que sea, y se enamorará, cosa que para ella es tan fácil como comprarse unos zapatos. No, más fácil todavía. Que se enamore, se vaya a Birmania y me deje en paz.

Nessie suspiró y alzó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que ya no notaba tanto el frío. La nieve, ahora más espesa, era hermosa y sosegante. Tuvo que admitir que caminar bajo la nieve había sido una buena idea, más que la de beber.

—Eres un salvador, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres decir si soy un iluminado?

—No, me refiero a que rescatas a las personas. Seguro que siempre abres la puerta a quien va con las manos ocupadas, aunque tengas prisa, y que escuchas los problemas personales de tus alumnos, aunque tengas otras cosas que hacer. —Nessie ladeó la cabeza para observarlo mejor—. Y también llevas de paseo bajo la nieve a mujeres que de vez en cuando se emborrachan.

—Me ha parecido lo más adecuado. —Menos alegría etílica, pensó Jack perdiéndose en aquellos fascinantes ojos verdes que le miraban. Pero más tristeza.

—Supongo que te has hartado de las mujeres.

—¿Quieres decir en general o solo en este momento?

Nessie sonrió.

—Seguro que eres un tío encantador.

Jack logró controlar un suspiro.

—Me han acusado de eso. —Miró alrededor buscando un tema de inspiración. Ya era hora de llevarla a casa, pero quería estar un rato más con ella. En la nevada oscuridad—. Dime, ¿qué clase de pájaros viven en el jardín? —preguntó, y señaló dos bonitos comedores.

—De los que vuelan.— Nessie se metió las manos en los bolsillos. A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido coger los guantes de la joven—. No sé gran cosa de aves, la verdad. —Ladeó la cabeza de nuevo—. ¿Eres uno de esos que se entretienen avistando pájaros?

—No, en plan serio no. Solo como aficionado. —«Caray, pareces un tipo raro. Corta el rollo, Jack, y lárgate antes de que sea demasiado tarde›—. Vale más que volvamos. Empieza a nevar en serio.

—¿No vas a decirme qué clase de pájaros debería avistar? Alice y yo llenamos los comederos porque nos pillan de camino entre su casa y la mía.

—¿Su casa?

—Sí, mira. —Nessie señaló una preciosa casa de dos plantas— Es la antigua casa de invitados, y Alice usa los invernaderos que hay detrás. Yo me quedé con la caseta de la piscina. Rosalie y Bella ocupan el tercer piso del edificio principal, las alas este y oeste, y así también tienen su propio espacio. La casa es de Bella, más que de Rosalie, pero Rosalie necesita la cocina, yo un espacio donde meter mi estudio y Alice, los invernaderos. Por eso este arreglo nos pareció lo más sensato. Siempre andamos por la casa principal, pero todas tenemos nuestro espacio privado.

—Sois amigas desde hace tiempo.

—Desde siempre.

—Eso es muy parecido a tener una familia, ¿no? Una familia que no es una mierda.

Nessie lo obsequió con una tímida carcajada.

—Qué listo eres... En cuanto a los pájaros...

—Es muy fácil observar a los cardenales en esta época del año.

—Vale, todos sabemos cómo es un cardenal. Un cardenal fue el responsable de que me vieras los pechos.

—¿Cómo dices...? ¿Qué...?

—Se dio contra la ventana de la cocina cuando yo estaba a punto de beber un refresco, y del susto me manché la blusa. Hablábamos de aves. Aparte de las rojizas que se estampan contra una ventana. Y ahora mismo, pienso en el... no sé, el uapidón de vientre empenachado o algo así.

—Por desgracia, el uapidón de vientre empenachado se ha extinguido, pero en invierno podrías avistar algún gorrión chillón rayado por esta zona.

—Gorrión chillón rayado. He conseguido pronunciarlo sin que se me trabara la lengua. Se me debe de haber pasado la borrachera.

Caminaron por el sendero, entre las luces y las sombras del camino, bajo una nieve densa como la que sale en las películas Hollywood. Una noche preciosa, como las que suele haber en enero—pensó Nessie.— Me la habría perdido si él no me hubiera obligado con su voz grave a ir a dar una vuelta.

—Ha llegado el momento en que debería decirte que no tengo por costumbre beberme varias copas de vino antes de que anochezca. En general, canalizo mi frustración hacia el trabajo o bien me planto en la casa grande para que me aguanten Bella y compañía. Hoy estaba demasiado rabiosa para ninguna de las dos cosas. Y no me apetecía helado, que también es mi recurso personal en los momentos duros.

—Lo suponía, todo menos lo del helado. Mi madre prepara sopa cuando está muy triste o enfurecida. Menudas ollas de sopa. He tomado mucha en mi vida...

—Aquí no cocina nadie, salvo Rosalie y la señora S.

—¿La señora S. es la señora Sue? ¿Sigue trabajando aquí? Hoy no la he visto.

—Sigue al pie del cañón. Gobierna la casa y a nosotras también. Gracias a Dios. Ahora tiene vacaciones de invierno. El uno de enero se larga a la isla de San Martín en las Antillas holandesas con la puntualidad de un reloj, y no vuelve hasta el mes de Abril. Como siempre, antes de irse atiborró el congelador de cazuelitas, sopas, estofados, etcétera, para que ninguna de nosotras se muriera de hambre en el caso de que se desencadenara una ventisca o una guerra nuclear.

Nessie se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa y se volvió para observarlo.

—Menudo día. Tienes aguante, profesor.

—Ha sido una experiencia muy interesante. Ah, Rachel ha decidido que elegirá el número tres, con el buffet.

—Bien hecho. Gracias por el paseo, y también por haberme escuchado.

—Me gusta caminar. —Jack se metió las manos en el bolsillo porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas—. Vale más que me vaya porque va a ser un pelo difícil conducir. Además... es mi noche de tareas escolares.

—Tu noche de tareas escolares —repitió Nessie, y sonrió. Luego le tocó las mejillas con las manos calientes de haberlas tenido metidas en el bolsillo, y le rozó los labios con un beso leve, amistoso, casi fraternal.

Jack se quedó en blanco. Se movió sin pensarlo, actuó sin reflexionar. La cogió por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y, manteniendo la espalda de la joven pegada contra la puerta, convirtió el simple roce de sus labios en un beso largo y penetrante.

Lo que había imaginado a los diecisiete se convertía en realidad a los treinta. El sabor de esa mujer, su sensación. El momento en que se tocan los labios y la lengua, en que la sangre se calienta. Mientras la nieve caía silenciosa, ese susurro elemental, la respiración de ella, sus suspiros, resonaron en su mente como un trueno.

Se estaba preparando una tormenta.

Nessie no lo apartó de un codazo, tampoco de un empujón; ni siquiera protestó porque él hubiera aprovechado su amistoso gesto para cometer un acto tórrido y salvaje. Su primer pensamiento fue: ¿Quién iba a decirlo? ¿Quién iba a decir que el catedrático de literatura, un tío simpático que se da de bruces contra las paredes, podría besar así? Como si quisiera arrastrarme hacia la cueva más cercana para, una vez dentro, arrancarme la ropa con ansia y yo arrancársela a él.

Luego ya ni siquiera pudo pensar, solo meramente seguirle.

Transportada. Nunca se había creído esa imagen, pero era así como se sentía: transportada.

Sus dedos, que hasta ese momento acariciaban las mejillas de

Jack, ascendieron y se enroscaron en el pelo de él. Luego lo asieron con fuerza.

Ese movimiento fue como un mazazo. Jack retrocedió y casi resbaló en la nieve que cubría el sendero. Nessie no se movió no se movió ni un palmo, sino que clavó sus ojos en él, unos ojos que resplandecían en la oscuridad.

Dios mío, pensó Jack. Dios... Había perdido la cabeza.

Lo siento —farfulló debatiéndose entre el deseo y la mortificación—Lo siento mucho. Esto no es... no ha sido... De verdad... lo siento.

Nessie siguió con la mirada a Jack, que se apresuró a marcharse con paso inseguro por la nieve recién caída. Entre los sonidos que se agolpaban en su mente, notó el pitido que desbloqueaba la cerradura del coche, y vio que Jack abría la portezuela y se metía en el interior iluminado del automóvil.

Sonó el motor antes de que Nessie hubiera podido recuperar el aliento y la voz. El coche ya había empezado a moverse cuando la joven logró articular un débil:

—No pasa nada.

Entró en la casa sintiendo una confusión mayor que la que le había causado el vino. Fue a la cocina, vació en el fregadero la copa que Jack no había probado y luego la suya. Miró a su alrededor, aturdida, se volvió y apoyó la espalda en el mostrador.

—Uauu...


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Hay mañanas en que necesitas algo más que una galleta Pop Tras y un subidón de cafeína, decidió Nessie para sus adentros. Suponía que se había ahorrado la miseria de una resaca (Gracias a Jack Black) pero los centímetros caídos de nieve reciente significaban que habría que echar mano de la pala. Y para eso necesitaba combustible de verdad. Sabiendo dónde lo encontraría, se puso las botas, se embutió en el abrigo y salió al jardín.

Y regresó inmediatamente para ir a buscar la cámara.

La osada y fulgurante luz de un cielo azul intenso centelleaba sobre un mar quieto y blanco. Ese mar inmaculado, virgen, se extendía a sus pies cubriéndolo todo. Ahogando el paisaje. Los arbusto se habían convertido en unas criaturas jorobadas que cruzaban el océano helado, y las rocas que formaban la laguna de la piscina eran como una barricada destrozada.

Tomó una bocanada de aire —el frío era como diminutas esquirlas de cristal— y luego lo dejó escapar formando unas nubecillas gélidas mientras encuadraba la arboleda, transformada ahora en un palacio invernal.

Los paisajes y las imágenes de postal raramente la inspiraban.

Ahora bien, el blanco y negro, tan matizados ambos, y el contraste de luz y sombra bajo un cielo azul casi salvaje requerían su momento. Todas esas formas y texturas, las ramas sepultadas y las cortezas llenas de encaje ofrecían infinitas posibilidades.

La magnífica y maravillosa casa sobresalía del mar como una isla elegante y grácil.

Nessie se dirigió a la mansión, experimentando con los ángulos, aprovechando la luz, centrándose en las chispeantes bolas algodonosas de las azaleas que florecerían al llegar la primavera.

Captó un movimiento, y cuando se giró para observarlo con atención, vio un cardenal que se dirigía a la rama nevada de un arce. Se quedó allí posado, una mancha aislada de rojo vívido, y empezó a trinar.

Nessie se agachó y enfocó con el zoom para no tener que acercarse más y arriesgarse a fastidiar la foto. ¿Era el mismo pájaro que se había estrellado contra la ventana de la cocina? En cualquier caso, parecía ileso y con el plumaje intacto, posado, cual singular llama, sobre una rama de encaje blanco.

Captó el instante e hizo tres fotografías seguidas cambiando tan solo ligeramente de ángulo. Había clavado la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y la nieve le empapó los tejanos.

De repente, el ave emprendió un vuelo rasante por el mar helado, atravesó la brillante luz y desapareció.

Alice, la preciosa Alice, con un abrigo viejo azul marino y una gorra y una bufanda blancas, se acercaba caminando por la nieve.

—No sabía cuánto rato tenía que esperarme ahí de pie, si hasta que tú terminaras o hasta que el condenado pájaro saliera pitando. ¡Qué frío hace aquí!

—Me encanta el invierno. —Nessie volvió a poner en posición la cámara y, tras encuadrar a Alice en el visor de la lente, disparó.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Estoy horrible.

—Estás monísima. Y estas botas Ugg de color rosa son una preciosidad.

—¿Por qué las compré rosas? ¿En qué estaría yo pensando?—Alice hizo un gesto de impotencia cuando llegó junto a Nessie y las dos juntas retomaron el camino de la casa.— Te imaginaba ya en la cocina incordiando a Rosalie para que preparara el desayuno. ¿No fuiste tú quien me llamó hace casi una hora para soltarme tortitas?

—Sí y ahora somos dos a incordiar. Lo que pasa es que me he entretenido. Esto es maravilloso: la luz, los tonos, las texturas...En cuanto al condenado pájaro... la propina.

—Estamos a siete grados bajo cero y, por muchas tortitas que comamos, se nos va a helar el culo de quitar tanta nieve con la pala. ¿Por qué no estaremos siempre en verano?

—Porque en verano no hay tortitas. Creps, quizá, pero no es lo mismo.

Alice dio unos puntapiés para quitarse la nieve de sus Uggs rosas, y dirigiendo una mirada torva a su amiga, abrió la puerta.

Nessie olió el aroma a café al instante. Se desembarazó de la ropa de abrigo, dejó la cámara con cuidado encima de la secadora y entro a grandes Zancadas para dar a Rosalie un abrazo de los que cortan la respiración.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo.

—Te he visto por la ventana jugando a la amante de la naturaleza y me he imaginado que vendrías a mendigar unas tortitas —Rosalie, con el pelo sujeto hacia atrás con unos clips y las mangas remangadas, pesaba harina.

—Te quiero, y no solo por tus tortitas en días nevados.

—Bien, pues entonces pon la mesa. Bella ya se ha levantado y está contestando el correo.

—¿Ha pedido que vengan a quitar la nieve?—preguntó Alice—Hoy tengo tres entrevistas.

—La del aparcamiento, sí. Se sobreentiende que no hay tanta como para llamar a la tropa. Emmett resto, nos encargaremos nosotras.

Alice hizo un mohín de fastidio.

—Odio quitar la nieve a paletadas.

—Pobre Al —exclamaron a la vez Nessie y Rosalie.

—Brujas.

—Hoy tengo una historia para desayunar. —Dejándose llevar por el placer de la improvisada sesión de fotos y la inmediata perspectiva de disfrutar de unas tortitas, Nessie añadió una buena dosis de azúcar a su café—. Una historia erótica para el desayuno.

Alice iba a abrir el armario de los platos cuando se detuvo en seco.

—Confiésalo todo.

—Aún no estamos comiendo. Además, Bella todavía no ha bajado.

—La traeré a rastras si es necesario. Me apetece calentarme con una historia erótica porque luego habrá que darle a la pala si queremos limpiar esa nieve engorrosa —dijo Alice escabulléndose de la cocina.

—Una historia erótica para el desayuno. —Rosalie, repitiendo las palabras de Nessie, cogió la cuchara de madera y se puso a remover la masa de las tortitas—. Debe de tener algo que ver con Jack Black, a menos que recibieras una llamada obscena por teléfono y consideres eso erótico.

—Depende de quién llame.

—Ese hombre es un encanto. Aunque no es tu tipo.

Nessie se volvió hacia ella mientras abría el cajón de la cubertería.

—¿Crees que me gustan de un tipo en concreto?

—Ya sabes que sí. Atléticos, con ganas de divertirse, con cierta veta creativa, aunque no es un requisito indispensable, y que no sean demasiado profundos ni demasiado serios. El encanto intelectual o académico, o el de los tipos callados, no consta en tu historial.

—Los listos me gustan —dijo Nessie con un mohín—. Lo que pasa es que ninguno de los que conozco ha hecho que se me dispare el calentómetro.

—Y además es dulce. Tú no sueles ir con tíos dulces.

—A mí me gusta lo dulce —objetó Nessie—. ¡Prueba mi café!

Rosalie estalló en carcajadas, dejó la masa a reposar y fue a sacar unos frutos del bosque de la nevera.

—Pon la mesa, Wolf.

—Voy. —Nessie pensó en la perorata que acababa de soltarle Rosalie. Quizá era acertada... hasta cierto punto—. Todas tenemos un tipo de hombre. El de Bella es un hombre de éxito, educado, leído...

—Y además bilingüe —añadió Rosalie mientras lavaba las bayas.— Tienes que ser capaz de distinguir entre un Armani y un Hugo Boss a varios pasos de distancia.

Alice también tiene un tipo muy definido: hombre.

Cuando Alice regresó a la cocina, encontró a Rosalie partiéndose de risa.

—Bella bajará enseguida. ¿Me he perdido el chiste?

—Hablábamos de ti, cariño. La plancha está caliente –anunció Rosalie—. Moveos.

—Buenos días, socias. —Bella entró en la cocina: tejanos oscuros, suéter de Cachemira, el pelo recogido en una cola y un toque de maquillaje. Durante un segundo Nessie pensó que si no la quisiera tanto, la odiaría—. Acabo de confirmar tres visitas para enseñarles la casa y soltarles el discurso. ¡Cómo me gustan las vacaciones! Todos se declaran en vacaciones. Y antes de que nos demos cuenta, será San Valentín y nos caerán más clientes. ¿Eso son tortitas?

—Trae el sirope —le dijo Rosalie.

—Las carreteras están despejadas. No creo que hoy nos anulen ninguna entrevista. Ah, los Paulson me han enviado un correos…acaban de volver de la luna de miel. Tomaré unas frases de su mensaje para la página Web.

—Basta ya de trabajo —la interrumpió Alice—. Nessie tiene una historia erótica para el desayuno.

—¿Ah, sí? —Bella, arqueando las cejas, dejó el sirope y la mantequilla sobre la mesa rinconera donde desayunaban—. Cuéntanos hasta el último detalle.

—Todo empezó, como suele ocurrir en las historias eróticas, cuando me manché la blusa con la Coca—Cola Light.

Nessie empezó su historia mientras Rosalie ponía la bandeja de tortitas sobre la mesa

—Y nos dijo que se había dado contra una pared... –interrumpió Alice—. ¡Pobre Jack! —Sofocó una carcajada mientras cortaba un primer trozo muy fino de tortita.

—No; se estampó —aclaró Nessie—. De verdad, arremetió contra ella. En los dibujos animados ahora habría un agujero en la pared con la silueta de su cuerpo. Lo siguiente es que está sentado en el suelo, yo intento averiguar si se ha hecho daño, y va y le meto las tetase en la cara... lo que él me hace notar con mucha educación.

—Perdone, señorita, pero me parece que me ha puesto sus tetase en la cara.

Nessie apuntó con el tenedor a Rosalie.

—Aunque no dijo tetas, y más bien tartamudeó. Me fui a poner una camiseta que tenía en la secadora, le di una bolsa de hielo y acabé decidiendo que no era necesario ir a urgencias. —Nessie hablaba mientras iba engullendo como podía sus tortitas.

—Me decepcionas —dijo Rosalie—. Yo esperaba que en una historia erótica hubiera sexo, pero solo nos has hablado de tus fantásticas delanteras.

—No he terminado todavía. La segunda parte empieza cuando estoy trabajando en casa y contesto al teléfono como si nada. Es mi madre.

Bella, perdiendo la sonrisa, hizo un gesto de negación.

—Esto no es erótico. Tienes que filtrar las llamadas, Nessie.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero sonaba la línea del trabajo y no pensé en nada. En fin, todavía hice algo peor. Mi madre había roto con su último novio y se salió por peteneras: estoy hundida, estoy destrozada, bla, bla, bla. Las penas y los sufrimientos precisan de una semana en un balneario de Florida y de tres mil dólares por mi parte.

—Dime que no —musitó Alice—. Dime que no cediste.

Nessie se encogió de hombros y clavó el tenedor en las tortitas.

—Ya me gustaría.

—Cariño, esto tiene que acabar —intervino Rosalie—. De una manera u otra.

—Ya lo sé. —contestó Nessie. Alice le tocó la rodilla en señal de apoyo—. Pero me derrumbe, ya veis. Luego descorché una botella de vino para ahogar las penas y el asco que sentía.

—Haber venido a casa, mujer —dijo Bella acariciándole la mano—. Nos tenías aquí.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero sentía rabia, tristeza... me daba lástima a mí misma y asco. ¿Y sabéis quién llama a la puerta?

—Oh, oh... —Rosalie abrió unos ojos como platos—. No me digas que te emborrachaste y, como te dabas tanta lástima, practicaste el sexo con Jack. Si es así, no te dejes ni un solo detalle.

—Le invité a tomar una copa.

—¡Caray! —Alice, a modo de celebración, se sirvió otra tortita.

—Se lo vomité todo, mi familia y toda la mierda que la acompaña. Total, que el tío venía a entregar un paquete y termina con una mujer con dos copas de más en plena fiesta de autocompasión. Me escuchó, cosa que no capté en aquel momento, porque yo iba colocada y no paraba de despotricar, pero lo cierto es que me escuchó. Luego me llevó a dar un paseo. Me puso el abrigo, me lo abrochó como si fuera una niña de tres años y me sacó al jardín. Una vez fuera, siguió escuchando un rollo interminable. Luego me acompañó a casa y...

—Lo invitaste a entrar y practicasteis el sexo como locos –saltó Alice.

—Anda y búscate tu propia historia erótica para el desayuno. Lo cierto es que me sentía un poco violenta, y muy agradecida también, por eso le di un besito. Un beso en los labios, como compañeros que se dan las gracias. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me vi metida en un besazo de los que te dejan frita, hacen que te bulla la sangre y te dejan sorda al ritmo de un tamtan de la selva. Los de «te agarro, y luego te empujo contra la pared».

—Oh...—Alice se estremeció de placer—. Me encantan.

—A ti te encantan los morreos —aclaró Rosalie.

—Sí, sí, es verdad. Había imaginado que Jack sería del tipo sexy, lento y tímido.

—Puede que en líneas generales lo sea, porque cuando la cabeza me iba a estallar, se detuvo, se disculpó un par de veces y luego se escabullo hacia el coche. Ya se había marchado cuando recuperé el habla.

Bella aparto su plato y se acercó la taza de café.

—Bien, vas a tener que ir a buscarlo. Eso está claro.

—Clarísimo —intervino Alice mirando hacia Rosalie para pedir su aprobación.

—Puede haber problemas —tercio Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros—. Jack no es su tipo y hace cosas que no cuadran con su manera de ser. Me huelo complicaciones.

—¿Por qué es un tío simpático, dulce y un poco patoso que besa como un guerrero? —Alice dio un puntapié a Rosalie por debajo de la mesa—. A mí me huele a historia de amor.

—Tú hueles historias de amor incluso en un embotellamiento de la Noventa y cinco.

—Es posible. Pero no me negaras que una querrá saber qué va a pasar después. No puedes dejar correr un beso de estos –añadió Alice dirigiéndose a Nessie.

—Quizá si, porque tal como veo las cosas, ha sido una bonita historia erótica para el desayuno y nadie ha salido herido. Bueno, ahora tengo que llamar al banco para tirar tres mil dólares como si fueran confeti. —Nessie salio del rincón en el que estaban sentadas—. Nos vemos fuera, con la pala.— Y se marchó.

—No lo dejara correr —dijo Bella cogiendo una frambuesa del cuenco—. Se volverá loca si lo hace.

—El segundo contacto será dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas— coincidió Rosalie. Y entonces frunció el ceño—. Maldita sea, se ha largado sin ayudarnos a fregar los platos.

Jack, sentado en su aula vacía de la academia, repasaba los puntos de discusión que quería plantear en la última clase del día. Mantener la energía y el interés eran claves en esa última clase, cuando solo faltaban cincuenta escasos (o interminables, dependiendo del punto de vista) minutos para recuperar la libertad. Si acertaba enfocando el tema, podría captar la volátil atención de los alumnos que no paraban de controlar el reloj.

Quizá incluso aprenderían algo.

Por desgracia, ahora era a él a quien le costaba concentrarse.

¿Tendría que llamarla y volver a disculparse? Quizá debería escribirle una nota. Se le daba mejor escribir que decir las cosas. Casi siempre.

¿Debería dejarlo correr? Habían pasado un par de días. Bueno, un día y dos noches si se ponía muy puntilloso.

Jack sabía que se comportaba de un modo obsesivo con ese tema.

Quería dejarlo correr, dejarlo todo como estaba y anotarlo en la larguísima lista de Los momentos bochornosos de Jack.

Ahora bien, no podía dejar de darle vueltas, ni de pensar en ella.

Estaba en el mismo punto en que había estado trece años antes enamorado perdidamente de Renesmee Wolf.

Lo superaras, se recordó Jack. Ya lo había conseguido antes. Casi del todo.

Había perdido la cabeza por un momento, nada más. Y era comprensible, considerando cual había sido su experiencia.

De todos modos, quizá debería escribirle una nota de disculpa.

Querida Renesmee: Quiero pedirte mis disculpas más sinceras por el comportamiento inapropiado que tuve la otra tarde. Mis actos fueron inexcusables y lo lamento profundamente. Saludos cordiales, Jack.»

¿Era posible ser más envarado y estúpido?

Nessie debía de haberlo olvidado todo a esas alturas, y se habría reído un rato con las amigas. ¿Quién iba a culparla por ello?

Dejarlo correr, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Dejarlo correr y no volver a pensar como enfocaría el debate en clase sobre Rosalinda como mujer emblemática del siglo XXI.

La sexualidad. La identidad. La astucia. El valor. El ingenio. La lealtad. El amor.

¿Cómo empleaba Rosalinda su doble sexualidad en la obra para convertirse en la mujer del final en lugar de seguir siendo la joven del principio y el muchacho que fingía ser durante toda la obra?

Di "sexo" y captaras la atención de estos adolescentes —pensó Jack—. ¿Cómo puedo...?

Seguía repasando notas cuando pronuncio un ausente entre al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ah, la identidad y el valor cambian gracias al disfraz y a. . .

Alzo los ojos y parpadeo. Con la encantadora Rosalinda en el pensamiento, Jack descubrió que Nessie estaba frente a él.

—Hola, siento interrumpirte.

Se levantó de golpe, y cayeron al suelo algunos de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

—Ah, no pasa nada. No te preocupes. Solo estaba... –Se agacho para recoger los folios al mismo tiempo que ella y se dieron un cabezazo—. Lo siento, lo siento. —Todavía agachado, cruzo su mirada con la de ella—. Mierda.

Nessie sonrío, y volvieron a dibujarse sus hoyuelos.

—Hola, Jack.

—Hola. —Tomo los papeles que ella le ofrecía—. Estaba repasando varios puntos de vista desde donde entablar un debate sobre Rosalinda.

—¿Que Rosalinda?

—Ah, la Rosalinda de Shakespeare. ¿Te suena Como gustéis?

—Pues... ¿es aquella en la que sale Alice Thompson?

—No, esa es Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Rosalinda, la sobrina del duque Federico, es desterrada de la corte y se disfraza del joven Ganímedes.

—Su hermano gemelo, ¿verdad?

—No, eso pasa en Noche de Reyes.

—Las confundo todas.

—Bueno, aunque existen ciertos paralelismos entre Como gustéis y Noche de Reyes en lo que respecta el tema y a los recursos, las dos obras presentan marcadas divergencias en... Lo siento, da igual.— Jack dejó los papeles, se quitó las gafas de lectura y se preparó para enfrentarse a las consecuencias—. Quería disculparme por...

—Ya lo hiciste. ¿Te disculpas con todas las mujeres a las que besas?

—No, pero dadas las circunstancias en que... —Déjalo correr Jack.— En fin, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

—He venido a traerte esto. Iba a dejarlo en el despacho de enfrente, pero me han dicho que estabas libre, en esta aula, y se me ha ocurrido venir a entregártelo en persona. —Nessie le dio un paquete envuelto en papel marrón—. Puedes abrirlo —dijo al verlo confundido—. Solo es una muestra... de aprecio por haberme dejado desahogar la otra noche y haberme ahorrado una resaca. Me ha parecido que te gustaría.

Jack lo abrió con cuidado arrancando la cinta adhesiva y desdoblando el envoltorio por las puntas. Ante sus ojos apareció una fotografía orlada con un sencillo marco negro. Recortado contra el blanco y negro de la nieve y de los árboles en invierno, un cardenal, como una llamarada de Vivo fuego, se había posado en una rama.

—Es precioso.

—Es bonito —coincidió Nessie examinando la foto a su vez—. Fue un golpe de suerte. La hice ayer por la mañana, muy temprano. No es un uapidon de vientre empenachado, pero es nuestro pájaro.

—Nuestro… Ah, claro. Y has venido a regalármelo. —La satisfacción le hizo ruborizarse casi tanto como el bochorno—. Creí que estarías molesta conmigo después de que yo...

—¿Después de que me noquearas con un beso? Serra ridículo. Además, si me hubiera enfadado, te habría pateado el culo en ese mismo momento.

—Supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos, no tendría que haber...

—Me gusto —lo interrumpió Nessie dejándolo sin palabras. Luego se dio la vuelta y paseo por el aula— Así que aquí es donde das clases, donde pasa todo.

—Sí, es aquí. —¿Por qué, por qué diablos no podía lograr que el cerebro se le conectara con la boca?

—Hacía años que no había pisado el instituto. Todo está como antes, es idéntico. ¿No dicen que ves la escuela más pequeña cuando la visitas de adulto? A mí, en cambio, me parece más grande. Grande, espaciosa e iluminada.

—El diseño es potente, el del edificio, quiero decir. Con zonas abiertas y... Pero te referías a eso metafóricamente.

—Puede que sí. Creo que estudié en esta aula. –Rodeando los pupitres, Nessie se acercó al trío de ventanales de la pared meridional—. Solía sentarme aquí y mirar por la ventana en lugar de prestar atención. Me encantaba este sitio.

—¿De verdad? La mayoría no tiene buenos recuerdos del instituto. Están inmersos en politiqueos y conflictos de personalidades por culpa del bombardeo de las hormonas.

Nessie esbozó una sonrisa.

—Podrías estampar eso en una camiseta. No, tampoco es que me gustara tanto el instituto. Me encontré a gusto en esta academia porque Bella y Alice estudiaban aquí. Solo vine un par de semestres, en cuarto de secundaria una vez y en primero de bachillerato la otra, pero me gustó más que el instituto Jefferson. Aunque Rosalie estudiaba allí, aquello era tan grande que era difícil quedar a menudo para salir. —Nessie se volvió de espaldas—. Políticas y conflictos aparte, el instituto sigue siendo una bestia social. Y como veo que has vuelto al aula, deduzco que tú disfrutaste como un loco.

—Para mí, el instituto representó practicar la supervivencia. Los empollones ocupamos uno de los niveles más bajos de los estratos sociales, y los demás no paran de menospreciarnos, ignorarnos o insultarnos. Podría escribir un artículo sobre el tema.

Nessie lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Hice yo eso alguna vez?

—¿Escribir un artículo? No, claro, te refieres a lo otro. No fijarse en alguien es distinto a ignorarlo.

—A veces es peor —murmuró Nessie—.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos volver a lo que pasó la otra noche, y a ese comentario de que te gustó. ¿Podrías ser más específica, a ver si lo he interpretado bien?

La pregunta de Jack le hizo sonreír.

Me parece que sí lo has interpretado bien, pero te diré...

—¿Doctor Black?

Una muchacha vestida con el remilgado uniforme azul marino de la academia titubeaba en la puerta irradiando frescura y juventud. Nessie detectó las típicas señales: un pálido rubor, los ojos húmedos... «Enamoramiento grave del profesor.›

—Ah...Julie, dime.

—Me dijo que podía venir a esta hora para hablar de mi examen.

—Muy bien. Dame un minuto para...

—Me marcho, no quiero molestarle —intervino Nessie—. De hecho, no ando muy bien de tiempo. Me ha encantado volver a verle, doctor Black.

Nessie pasó junto a la joven y bella Julie y salió por la puerta. Cuando ya había bajado la mitad de la escalera, Jack logró alcanzarla.

—Espera.

Nessie se volvió y Jack la cogió por el brazo.

—Que no haya malinterpretado tu comentario ¿significa que puedo llamarte?

—Puedes llamarme. O podríamos vernos para tomar una copa cuando termines las clases.

—¿Sabes dónde está El Café de la Amistad?

—Vagamente. Lo encontraré.

—¿A las cuatro y media?

—Me irá mejor a las cinco.

—A las cinco. Perfecto. Te... veo luego.

Nessie se volvió cuando llegó al pie de la escalera. Jack seguía inmóvil a medio camino, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de algodón, la chaqueta de tweed arrugada y el pelo revuelto.

«Pobre Julie —pensó Nessie dirigiéndose a la salida—. Pobrecita Julie. Sé exactamente cómo te sientes»

—¿Has quedado con ella en El Café de la Amistad? ¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza?

Jack, con el ceño fruncido, metió sus informes y libros en el maletín.

—¿Qué tiene de malo esa cafetería?

—Es donde se reúnen los profesores y los alumnos.— Quil Ateara, un profesor de matemáticas que se autoproclamaba experto en asuntos del corazón, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Cuando quieres ligarte a una mujer, te la llevas a tomar una copa. A un bar agradable, Jack. Un lugar con cierto ambiente, íntimo.

—Salir con una mujer no quiere decir ligar con ella.

—Si no ligas con una, ligas con otra.

—Estás casado —señaló Jack—. Y, además, con un bebé en camino.

—Por eso sé exactamente de qué hablo. —Quil se apoyó en la mesa de Jack y su agradable rostro adoptó una expresión sabia—. ¿Crees que conseguí que una mujer como Claire se casara conmigo invitándola a una taza de café? Y una mierda. ¿Sabes lo que inclinó la balanza en nuestro caso?

—Sí, Quil —Lo sé porque me lo has contado mil veces. —Cocinaste para ella en vuestra segunda cita y Claire se enamoró gracias a tus croquetas de pollo.

Bob, con cara de sabio, levantó el dedo a modo de advertencia.

—Nadie se enamora delante de un café con leche, Jack. Créeme.

—En realidad, ella ni siquiera me conoce. Por lo tanto, todo esto del enamoramiento no cuenta para nada. Estás poniéndome nervioso.

—Estabas nervioso antes. Vale, has metido la pata con el café, pero veamos qué pasa. Si después de esto todavía te interesa, mañana la llamas otra vez. Mañana como muy tarde. Y la invitas a cenar.

—No pienso preparar croquetas de pollo.

—Pero si cocinas que da asco, Black... Además, esto de quedar a tomar café no es una primera cita oficialmente. Invítala a cenar fuera. Cuando estés listo para cerrar el trato, te daré una receta. Será sencilla.

—Joder... —Jack se frotó el entrecejo para aliviar la tensión—. Por eso prefiero no quedar con mujeres. Menuda tortura.

—No sales con mujeres porque Leah hundió tu autoestima. Es estupendo que vuelvas a salir al ruedo, sobre todo si es con alguien de fuera de nuestro ambiente. —Quil dio unas palmaditas a Jack en el hombro en señal de apoyo—. ¿A qué me habías dicho que se dedica?

—Es fotógrafa. Tiene una empresa y organiza bodas con tres amigas más. Les hemos encargado la boda de Rachel. Nosotros...Renesmee y yo...coincidimos en el instituto unos cinco minutos.

—Espera, espera... ¿Renesmee es la pelirroja de quien te enamoraste en el instituto?

Jack, vencido, volvió a frotarse el entrecejo.

—No hubiera tenido que contártelo. Por esto es por lo que nunca bebo.

—Pero, Jack, esto es el destino. —El entusiasmo de Quil saltaba a la vista —El regreso del empollón. Tienes la gran suerte de retomar una oportunidad perdida.

—Solo tomaremos un café —musitó Jack.

Henchido de entusiasmo, Quil se incorporó de un salto, copio una tiza y dibujó un círculo en la pizarra.

—Está claro, estás en el círculo. Estás completándolo, y eso significa que tomamos el punto A y el punto B... —Quil marcó dos puntos en el interior del círculo y los conectó en sentido horizontal— y los llevamos hasta el punto C. —Dibujó otro punto en el vértice, que luego unió a los restantes trazando dos diagonales—. ¿Lo ves?

—Sí, veo un triángulo dentro de un círculo. Tengo que marcharme.

—¡Es el triángulo del destino dentro del círculo de la vida!

Jack levantó su maletín.

—Ve a casa, Quil.

—No puedes ir en contra de las matemáticas, Jack. Siempre perderás.

Jack atravesó a toda rapidez la escuela, casi vacía ya, mientras sus pasos resonaban tras de sí.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Llega tarde—pensó Jack—. A lo mejor no viene. Puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa.›› Si le funcionara bien el cerebro, le habría dado el número de móvil por si ella quería anular la cita.

Ahora no le quedaba otro remedio que quedarse allí sentado y solo.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo?, se preguntó. Los quince minutos que llevaba esperándola eran poco tiempo. ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? Si la esperaba una hora entera, ¿no parecería un patético fracasado?

Seguramente.

Eres un imbécil —se dijo obligándose a tomar un sorbo de té verde—. Has salido con otras mujeres... muchas veces. Has tenido una relación seria e íntima con una mujer que ha durado casi un año. Venga ya, si incluso has vivido con ella... Hasta que me dejó por otro y se marchó de casa. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver.

Había quedado para tomar un café... vale, un té en su caso. Y estaba enredando las cosas por un fortuito encuentro, a falta de un término más apropiado, como una adolescente boba que sueña con el baile de fin de curso.

Volvió a fingir que leía un libro y tomaba un té. Y se obligó a no vigilar la puerta de la cafetería como un gato hambriento que acecha una ratonera.

Había olvidado lo ruidoso que era el local, o hacía tiempo que ya no se fijaba. No recordaba que los estudiantes frecuentasen la cafetería. Quil tenía razón cuando le había dicho que había elegido mal el sitio.

Entre los reservados y los taburetes de colores se repartían los estudiantes de último curso de la academia y del instituto del barrio, grupos de veinteañeros y algún que otro profesor.

Las luces eran demasiado fuertes y las voces, estridentes.

—Siento llegar tarde. La sesión de fotos se alargó.

Jack parpadeó mientras Nessie se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

—¿Qué?

—Debías de estar muy enfrascado en la lectura —dijo Nessie inclinando la cabeza para leer el título—. ¿Lawrence Block? ¿No deberías estar leyendo a Hemingway o a Trollope?

—Las novelas populares son una fuerza viable y con peso dentro de la literatura. Por eso son populares. Leer por mero placer es...uf, ya estoy dándote una clase. Lo siento.

—El estilo profesoral te va.

—Supongo que eso es bueno para cuando doy clase. No había caído en la cuenta de que estabas trabajando cuando viniste a verme. Podíamos haber quedado más tarde.

—Solo tenía un par de entrevistas con unos clientes y una sesión. Tengo una novia que, por lo que sea, quiere que una profesional documente todos sus movimientos al detalle. Por mí, perfecto, porque eso representa dinero contante y sonante. He fotografiado las pruebas, las del vestido de novia, con la madre al lado llorando. Y los lloros me han entretenido más de lo que tenía programado.

Nessie se quitó la gorra, se arregló el cabello con los dedos y contempló el local.

—No había entrado nunca. Parece que hay buenas vibraciones.— Esbozó una sonrisa a la muchacha que acudió a tomarle nota.

—Me llamo Dee. ¿Qué va a tomar?

—Esto será divertido. ¿Me traes un café con leche, doble de café y espolvoreado con vainilla?

—Marchando. ¿Otro té verde para usted, doctor Black?

—No, ya estoy bien, Dee, gracias.

—¿No eres un entusiasta del café? —preguntó Nessie mientras Dee iba a preparar la consumición.

—A estas horas, no. Pero aquí está muy bueno... el café, quiero decir. Suelo entrar a tomarme un capuccino por la mañana, antes de ir a trabajar. También lo venden a granel, o sea que si te gusta…Mira, tengo que sacarme esto de encima como sea. No puedo pensar. Y si no puedo pensar, te vas a quedar dormida oyéndome hablar de tonterías, a pesar del café doble.

—Vale. —Nessie se acodó en la mesa y apoyó el mentón en las manos—. Sácalo todo fuera.

Estaba colado por ti cuando íbamos al instituto.

Nessie arqueó las cejas y se enderezó en la silla.

—¿Colado por mí? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, bueno, en mi caso, sí. Y me mortifica sacar el tema ahora que han pasado casi doce años, pero si te lo explico, es porque tiene que ver con lo que pasó. Al menos por mi parte.

—Pero... ni siquiera recuerdo que hablaras conmigo.

—No te hablé. No podía. Yo era de una timidez patológica en esa época, sobre todo en las relaciones sociales. En todo, y en especial cuando se trataba de chicas. Con las chicas que me atraían, claro. Y tú eras tan...

—Un café con leche, doble de café y con vainilla.— Dee dejó la taza grande sobre la mesa y la acompañó de un platito con un par de galletas—. ¡Buen provecho!

—Sigue —insistió Nessie—. Yo era tan... ¿qué?

—Ah, tú, sí. El pelo, los hoyuelos, todo...

Nessie cogió una galleta, se inclinó para mordisquearla y se quedó mirándolo.

—Jack, cuando íbamos al instituto yo parecía una estaca a la que le hubieran crecido unas zanahorias por arriba. Tengo fotografías que lo demuestran.

—Para mí no. Eras alegre, apasionada, segura de ti misma...

—Y todavía lo eres», pensó Jack. «Solo hay que mirarte. —

Me siento como un imbécil contándote esto, pero siempre tropiezo con la misma piedra. Y si encima de lo patoso que soy, me pongo palos en las ruedas... En fin, pues eso.

—¿El beso de la otra noche tuvo que ver con que estuvieras colado por mí?

—Tengo que confesar que influyó lo suyo. Todo fue tan surrealista…

Nessie cogió la taza de café.

—Ya no somos esos chicos que iban al instituto.

—Ostras, eso espero. Yo era un pardillo.

—¿Y quién no? Mira, Jack, la mayoría habría utilizado ese enamoramiento de instituto como una estrategia para ligar, o se lo habría callado. Lo que me has contado me interesa, y también me interesas tú, porque no has hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Siempre eres tan directo cuando citas a alguien a tomar un café?

—No lo sé. Eres la única mujer por la que he estado colado.

—Caray.

—Lo que acabo de decir ha sido una idiotez.— Jack, volviendo a ruborizarse, se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Ahora te he asustado. Ha sonado obsesivo, de poner los pelos de punta, como si hubiera colocado unas fotografías tuyas en un altar y encendiera velas para invocar tu nombre. Joder, eso aún es peor...Corre ahora que estás a tiempo. No te lo reprocharé.

Nessie se echó a reír y tuvo que dejar el café sobre la mesa para no derramarlo.

—Me quedaré si me juras que ese altar no existe.

—Te lo juro —dijo Jack trazando una equis sobre el pecho—. Tanto si te quedas porque te doy pena, como si lo haces porque te gusta el café, ya me vale.

—El café es muy bueno —dijo Nessie bebiendo otro sorbo—. No me das pena, pero no estoy muy segura de lo que siento. Eres un hombre interesante, y me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba. Besas fenomenal. ¿Por qué no voy a tomar un café contigo? Y dime, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué alguien patológicamente tímido se metió en la enseñanza?

—Tuve que superarlo. Quería dar clases.

—¿Desde siempre?

—Prácticamente. Antes quise ser un superhéroe. Uno de los X—men.

—El profesor su permutante. Podrías haber sido el Educador.

Jack le sonrió.

—Acabas de desenmascarar mi identidad secreta.

—¿Y cómo fue que Chico Tímido se convirtió en el poderoso Educador?

—Con estudio y tesón. Y gracias a ciertas ayudas de orden práctico. Me apunté a un curso de la universidad para hablar en público y las dos primeras semanas las pasé sudando de terror. Pero me sirvió. Y entremedio trabajé de profesor asistente en varias clases. Tuve a Emmett durante el segundo curso. Ah, por si sale el tema... —Jack iba girando la taza—, alguna vez le pregunte por ti. Por todas vosotras, para no concretar tanto. Por el Cuarteto, como él os llamaba.

—Todavía nos llama así de vez en cuando. Ahora es nuestro abogado. El de la empresa.

—He oído decir que es bueno.

—Lo es. Emmett lo organizó todo... bueno, los temas legales. Cuando sus padres murieron, la propiedad pasó a ser de Bella y de Del, pero él no quería vivir allí. En aquella época ya se había independizado. Bella no habría podido mantener la finca como vivienda, como su domicilio particular, quiero decir. Y aunque hubiera podido, no creo que hubiese soportado vivir ahí sola. La mansión, los recuerdos... Demasiada soledad. No.

—Claro, le habría costado mucho y habría estado muy sola. El hecho de que vosotras viváis allí y trabajéis juntas lo cambia todo.

—Nos cambió la vida a todas. Bella ya le daba vueltas a la idea del negocio y un buen día nos lo planteó. Luego preguntó a Emmett si podíamos montar la empresa en la casa y él se portó de maravilla. Se trataba de su herencia, también, y se arriesgó muchísimo por nosotras.

—Parece que acertó. Según mi madre y Rachel, Votos es el mejor lugar para celebrar una boda en Greenwich.

—Hemos recorrido un largo camino. El primer año no lo vimos nada claro. Tuvimos miedo, porque todas habíamos puesto nuestros ahorros, más lo que pudimos mendigar, pedir prestado o robar. Los costes de apertura, los permisos, las existencias, el equipo y los gastos para convertir la casa de la piscina en mi espacio y la casa de invitados en el de Alice. Jasper hizo los planos gratis. ¿Conoces a Jasper Witlock? Emmett lo conoció en la universidad.

—Sí, un poco. Recuerdo que eran íntimos.

—Yale es un pueblo… —comentó Nessie—. Jasper es arquitecto y dedicó muchas horas a planificar las reformas. Nos ahorró Dios sabe cuánto en facturas y malos comienzos. El segundo año no despegábamos y todas tuvimos que echar mano de otros trabajos para ir tirando. Pero el tercer año pudimos darle la vuelta al asunto. Sé lo que es trabajar angustiada para conseguir lo que quieres.

—¿Por qué elegiste ser fotógrafa de bodas? Me refiero a ti en concreto. No creo que solo fuera para seguir con tu grupo de amigas.

—No, no fue solo por eso. Ni siquiera creo que fuera lo más importante. Me gusta fotografiar a la gente: las caras, los cuerpos, las expresiones, los movimientos... Antes de que inauguráramos Votos trabajé en un estudio de fotografía, ya sabes, donde la gente lleva a los niños para hacerles un retrato o se monta una sesión de publicidad. Me daba para pagar las facturas, pero...

—No estabas satisfecha.

—La verdad es que no. Me gusta fotografiar a las personas en momentos especiales, definitivos. Es lo máximo, el súmmum.

Pero hay muchos otros momentos también. Las bodas, tanto el rito en si como la manera adaptar la celebración a la medida de los que participan…ese es un gran momento.

Sonriendo, Nessie alzó la taza con ambas manos.

—Drama, sentimiento, teatro, dolor, alegría, amor, pasión, humor: lo tiene todo. Y eso es lo que ofrezco a las parejas con mis fotografías. Les presento ese día como un viaje... y con un poco de suerte, capto el momento definitivo, fuera de lo corriente, único. Es una manera larga y complicada de decirte que me gusta mi trabajo.

—Lo entiendo, sé a qué te refieres cuando hablas del momento definitivo, de la satisfacción que da. Es como cuando puedo ver que la mente de un alumno se ha empapado con lo que he estado intentando meterles a todos en la cabeza. Eso compensa las horas de rutina.

—No creo que mis maestros disfrutaran de momentos así gracias a mí. Lo único que quería era acabar pronto y largarme para hacer lo que me viniera en gana. Nunca consideré que fueran personas creativas. Los tenía más bien por unos guardianes. Fui una alumna horrorosa.

—Eras lista. Y eso nos lleva otra vez a la obsesión adolescente. Pero te diré que me fijé en que eras lista.

—Tú y yo no fuimos a clase juntos. Ibas un par de años por delante de mí, ¿no? ¡Espera...! ¿Verdad que fuiste ayudante del profesor en mis clases de literatura?

—Literatura norteamericana del señor Lowen, que se daba en la quinta hora. Y ahora, por favor, olvida lo que acabo de decir.

—Ni hablar. Verás, no es que quiera salir corriendo, pero tengo que irme. Me espera otra sesión. De hecho, tengo que hacer el retrato de compromiso de tu hermana.

—No sabía que lo ataríais todo con tanta rapidez.

—El doctor tiene la tarde libre y por eso hemos quedado. Quiero captar el ambiente en el que se mueven y verlos juntos.

—Te acompañaré hasta el coche. —Jack sacó unos billetes y los sujetó con el platito de la taza.

Se adelantó al gesto de Nessie, cogió su chaqueta y la ayudó a ponérsela. Luego abrió la puerta y salió tras ella a la gélida intemperie.

—Tengo el coche a casi dos manzanas de aquí. No hace falta que me acompañes. Hace un frío que pela.

—Da igual. De todos modos he venido caminando.

—¿Caminando?

—No vivo muy lejos y por eso he venido andando.

—Ya. Así que te gusta caminar. Pues ya que vamos juntos, déjame que te haga una pregunta que no pude hacerte por el tono que tomó nuestra conversación —dijo Nessie mientras iban dejando atrás otros restaurantes y cafeterías—. ¿Doctor Black? ¿Eso quiere decir que te sacaste el doctorado?

—El año pasado, finalmente.

—¿Finalmente, dices?

—Era el principal objetivo de mi vida desde hacía diez años; por eso he dicho finalmente, porque es la palabra más adecuada. Empecé a pensar en hacer la tesis cuando todavía no me había licenciado. —Cosa que debe de haberme convertido a sus ojos en el mayor empollón de Empollolandia. — ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos otro día? Ya sé que me precipito, pero es que la cabeza no para de darme vueltas pensando en esto. Y si tu respuesta es no, preferiría saberlo.

Nessie se quedó en silencio hasta llegar al coche, sacó las llaves y lo miró a los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que llevas encima bolígrafo y papel. Y más que segura de que los tienes muy a mano.

Jack se abrió el abrigo y, del bolsillo interior de la americana de tweed, sacó una libretita y un bolígrafo.

Nessie los tomó, buscó una página en blanco y escribió en ella.

—Te daré mi número particular porque prefiero que uses este y no el de la empresa. ¿Por qué no me llamas?

—Lo haré. Dentro de una hora sería demasiado pronto, ¿no?

Nessie se rio y le puso la libretita y el bolígrafo en la mano.

—Tengo el ego por las nubes, Jack. —Se volvió para abrir la portezuela, pero él ya se le había adelantado. Halagada y divertida, Nessie entró en el coche y dejó que fuera él quien cerrara la portezuela. Entonces bajó el cristal de la ventanilla—. Gracias por el café.

—De nada.

—Vete y no te enfríes, Jack. —Desaparcó y se marchó, y él se quedó mirando su automóvil hasta que las luces traseras desaparecieron de su vista. Luego volvió a la cafetería y de allí camino otras tres manzanas bajo un frío gélido hasta llegar a casa.

El breve respiro del que disfrutaban en enero dejó a Nessie con demasiado tiempo libre en sus manos. Sabía que podría emplearlo para organizar su archivo y actualizar sus páginas Web, ordenar el lío impresionante que tenía en el armario o poner al día la correspondencia atrasada. También podría emplearlo leyendo un buen libro o calentando el sofá mientras disfrutaba de un DVD y unas palomitas.

Sin embargo, como no podía parar quieta, terminó desplomándose en el confidente que Bella tenía en su despacho.

—Estoy trabajando —dijo esta sin levantar la vista.

—¡Que alguien llame a la prensa! Bella está trabajando.

La susodicha siguió tecleando en el ordenador.

—Después de este descanso hay reservas para varios meses. Hablamos de meses, Nessie. Este va a ser nuestro mejor año. De todos modos, todavía nos quedan dos semanas libres en agosto. Estoy pensando en ofrecer algún paquete para finales de verano, algo que atraiga a los que quieren bodas sencillas. Sería estilo montaje rápido. Podríamos desarrollar la idea cuando abramos la casa en marzo, si antes no hemos pillado alguna reserva.

—Salgamos.

—¿Eh?

—Salgamos fuera. Las cuatro. Seguro que Alice ya ha quedado, pero la obligaremos a que anule su cita y dejaremos destrozado a algún pobre tipo que ninguna de nosotras conoce. Será divertido.

Bella dejó de escribir y giró la silla hacia Nessie.

—¿Salir adónde?

—Me da igual. Al cine, a un bar de copas... A beber, a bailar, a putañear... Alquilemos una limusina, vayamos a Nueva York y montémonos una juerga.

—Quieres alquilar una limusina para ir a Nueva York a tomar unas copas, a bailar y a putañear.

—Vale, dejemos correr lo último. Salgamos de aquí, Park. Vayamos de juerga esta noche.

—Mañana tenemos dos entrevistas largas donde hemos de estar las cuatro, aparte de las citas de trabajo.

—¿Y qué? —exclamó Nessie alzando las manos—. Somos jóvenes y aguantamos lo que nos echen. Vayamos a Nueva York y rompamos los corazones y las pelotas a hombres que no conocemos ni pensamos volver a ver.

—Me has dejado muy intrigada. ¿Por qué quieres salir? ¿Qué te pasa?

Nessie se levantó con ímpetu del confidente y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo. Aquel despacho era precioso. «Perfecto como Bella», pensó. Colores suaves y sutiles. Elegancia y clase con un refinamiento y una eficacia casi brutales.

—No me quito de la cabeza a un tío que piensa en mí. Y solo de pensar que está pensando en mí, me agobio. No sé si en realidad pienso en él porque él piensa en mí o si pienso en él porque es un encanto, es divertido, dulce y sexy. Pero es que viste de tweed, Bella... —Nessie se detuvo y alzó las manos al cielo—. Los abuelos visten de tweed. Los viejos que salen en las antiguas películas inglesas visten de tweed. ¿Por qué encuentro sexy que él vista de tweed? Esta pregunta me tiene mareada.

—Hablamos de Jack Black.

—Sí, sí, de Jack Black. El doctor Jack Black... es el prototipo de catedrático de humanidades. Bebe té y habla de Rosalinda.

—¿Qué Rosalinda?

—¡Eso es lo que dije yo! —Sintiéndose apoyada, Nessie giró en redondo— La Rosalinda de Shakespeare.

—Ah, Como gustéis.

—Cabrona, tenía que haber imaginado que lo sabrías. Eres tú quien debería salir con él.

—¿Por qué iba yo a salir con Jack? Como si hubiera mostrado interés por mí...

—Porque fuiste a Yale. Y, joder, ya sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero si lo digo, es por algo. Me apetece salir a hacer burradas. Me niego a quedarme sentada esperando a que me llame. ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que me rebaje a esperar que un tío me llamara?

—Veamos. .. Supongo que nunca.

—Exacto. No es mi estilo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?

Nessie echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—Unas dieciocho horas. Estaba colado por mí en el instituto. ¿Qué clase de hombre se te pone en bandeja diciéndote algo así? Me ha dado el control y eso me asusta. Vayamos a Nueva York.

Bella se balanceó en su silla.

—Si vamos a Nueva York a beber y a romper el corazón a desconocidos, ¿se arreglarán tus problemas?

—SÍ.

—Bien, entonces vamos a Nueva York. —Bella conectó el teléfono—. Ve a buscar a Rosalie y a Alice. Yo me encargo de los detalles.

—¡Bravo! —Nessie bailó de alegría, se echó sobre Bella para plantarle un sonoro beso y salió disparada de la habitación.

—Sí, sí. .. —musitó Bella marcando decidida el número de la compañía de limusinas—. Ya veremos si mañana por la mañana tú y tu resaca seguís cantando y bailando.

Nessie, en el asiento trasero de una limusina negra, estiró las piernas bajo su minifalda negra y se quitó los zapatos de tacón dispuesta a pasar las dos horas que duraba el viaje hasta Manhattan.

A continuación, dio unos sorbos a su segunda copa del champán que Bella había metido en la nevera. H

—Es fantástico. Tengo las mejores amigas del mundo.

—Sí, piensa que te hacemos un gran favor —intervino Rosalie alzando su copa—. En limusina, bebiendo champán, yendo al club más fashion de Nueva York... y todo gracias a los contactos de Bella. Los sacrificios que hay que hacer por ti, Renesmee.

—Al ha anulado su cita.

—No tenía una cita —corrigió Alice—. Tenía un a lo mejor salgo esta noche».

—Pues eso es lo que anulaste.

—Sí. Y me debes una.

—Y a Bella también, por haberlo organizado. Como siempre. Nessie brindo por su amiga, que estaba instalada al otro lado de la limusina hablando con una clienta por el móvil.

Bella dedicó a sus amigas un gesto de reconocimiento y siguió procurando que las aguas se calmaran.

—Creo que estamos a punto de llegar. Vamos, Bells, cuelga ya —le dijo Nessie en un aparte—. Casi hemos llegado.

—Aliento, maquillaje, pelo... —enumeró Alice sacando un espejito.

Las pastillas de menta pasaron de mano en mano. Hubo retoque general de la pintura de labios. Cuatro pares de pies se calzaron los zapatos.

Y Bella colgó finalmente el teléfono.

—¡Ostras! La dama de honor de Naomi Right acaba de descubrir que su novio, que es el hermano y padrino del novio, ha tenido un lío con su socia. La DDH está que se sube por las paredes, como es de suponer, y dice que pasa de ser la DDH si no expulsan de la ceremonia a ese cabrón mentiroso. La novia está de los nervios y la apoya. El novio se ha cabreado y quiere estrangular al cabron y mentiroso de su hermano, pero no es capaz de prohibirle que vaya a su boda o le haga de padrino. El novio y la novia no se hablan.

—Pinta fatal esta boda —musitó Rosalie entrecerrando los ojos—. Es dentro de poco, ¿verdad?

—Una semana contando a partir del sábado. En la última lista había ciento noventa y ocho invitados. Va a ser un palo. He tranquilizado a la novia. Le he dicho que sí, que comprendo que este nerviosa, y sí, es lógico que apoye a su amiga, pero que también tiene que recordar que se trata de su boda, que va a casarse con el hombre que ama, y que el pobre está metido en un lío tremendo sin comerlo ni beberlo. Mañana me reuniré con los dos, a ver si se tranquilizan un poco

—El cabron mentiroso y la DDH engañada van a ir a la boda… y encima pensaran quedarse en la fiesta La cosa se pondrá fea.

—Sí— suspiro Bella ante el comentario de Nessie— Pero eso podemos arreglarlo— Lo peor es que la socia está en la lista de invitados… y el cabron mentiroso dice que si la borran, no ira a la boda.

—Este tío es un imbécil— sentenció Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros— El novio va a tener que echarle la bronca a su hermano.

—Lo tengo apuntado en la lista de sugerencias para la reunión de mañana, pero se lo diré con más tacto.

—Del trabajo, ya hablaremos mañana. Durante nuestra terapia de bebercio, bailoteo y ligoteo, quedan prohibidas las llamadas de trabajo— decretó Nessie

Bella no le dio su palabra, pero se guardó el teléfono en el bolso.

—Muy bien, chicas dijo,— y se echó hacia atrás el pelo— vamos a exhibirnos.

Las cuatro salieron de la limusina y pasaron junto a la cola de esperanzado que se había formado en la entrada del club. Bella dio su nombre en la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos ya habían penetrado en la barrera del sonido.

Nessie reconoció en terreno. Situada entre dos niveles de reservados, mesas y bancos, la pista de baile ocupaba el espacio central. A cada uno de los lados, bajo una lluvia de luces de colores, había dos barras de acero inoxidable.

La música atronaba, los cuerpos giraban... y el humor de Nessie mejoró dos puntos.

—Me encanta que el plan salga redondo.

Primero fueron a la caza de una mesa y Nessie consideró un buen presagio encontrar un pequeño banco donde meterse las cuatro juntas.

—Primero observa la especie —comentó Nessie—. Regla número uno. Observa el plumaje y los rituales antes de intentar adaptarte.

—Y una mierda, me voy a por unas copas. ¿Seguimos con champán? —quiso saber Alice.

—Pide una botella —decidió Bella.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco cuando Alice se dirigió contoneándose a la barra más cercana.

—Intentarán ligar con ella una docena de veces antes de que pueda pedir la bebida, y ya sabéis que siempre se siente obligada a dar conversación a los babosos. Moriremos de sed antes de que vuelva. Bella, tendrás que ir a buscarla. Ponte la capa invisible de Vade Retro y no te la quites hasta que nos hayan servido.

—Dale unos minutos de margen. ¿Qué tal tus miedos, Nessie?

—Me van pasando. No me imagino al guapísimo doctor Black en un lugar como este, ¿y tú? En un recital de poesía sí, pero aquí no.

—A ver, te basas en la profesión para hacer suposiciones y sacar conclusiones. Es como si dijeras que porque vendo neumáticos de coche, tengo que parecerme al muñecote de Michelin.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero ya me vale. No quiero liarme con él.

—¿Porque tiene un doctorado?

—Sí, y unos ojos muy grandes, azules, tan dulces y sexis cuando se pone las gafas... Por no hablar del inesperado y definitivo factor beso que podría hacerme olvidar lo más básico, que es que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Además, una relación con él más allá de una amistad desenfadada se convertiría en algo serio. ¿Y qué haría yo entonces? Encima, me ha ayudado a ponerme el abrigo, dos veces.

—¡Ostras! —exclamó Bella abriendo los ojos como platos por la sorpresa—. Tienes que cortar esto de raíz, rápido, acábalo. Ahora lo entiendo todo. No hay derecho a que un hombre te haga esto... Me faltan las palabras.

—Bah, cállate. Quiero bailar. Rosalie, ven a bailar conmigo mientras Bella se pone la capa de Vade Retro, rescata el champán y... salva a Alice de su propio magnetismo.

—Por lo que parece, ha llegado el momento de adaptarse—sentenció Rosalie cuando Nessie la obligó a levantarse y se la llevó a la pista de baile.

Bailó con sus amigas, con los hombres que la sacaron a bailar o con los que sacó ella a la pista. Bebió más champán. En el baño de señoras rojo y plateado, se frotó los pies doloridos mientras

Alice se unía al ejército de mujeres que se había movilizado frente a los espejos.

—¿Cuántos números de teléfono te han dado hasta ahora?

Alice se retocó el gloss labial con esmero.

—No los he contado.

—Aproximadamente.

—Unos diez, supongo.

—¿Y cómo vas a distinguir uno de otro?

—Eso es un don —respondió Alice, y luego se volvió para mirarla—. Me he dado cuenta de que se te ha puesto uno a tiro. El de la camisa gris. Te ha tirado los tejos en la pista.

—Se llama Mitch. Se mueve bien y tiene una sonrisa fantástica. Me da la impresión de que no tiene ni un pelo de tonto.

—¿Lo ves?

—Es curioso, porque Mitch tendría que ponerme –opinó Nessie—, y no. A lo mejor ya no me pone nadie, y eso sería gravísimo, una injusticia.

—Puede que quien te ponga sea Jack.

—A ti te pone más de uno al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, sí. Pero yo soy yo y tú eres tú. Imagino que los hombres han nacido para eso, y si yo les pongo, tan contentos. Tú eres mucho más seria en estas cuestiones.

—No soy seria. No me digas eso, que es como darme un golpe bajo. Ahora mismo voy a bailar con Mitch, a ver si me excita. Te vas a tragar tus palabras, Alice. Bañadas en chocolate.

No funcionó. «Tendría que haber ido bien la cosa», pensó Nessie cuando, después de bailar, se acodó en la barra con Mitch. Era guapo, divertido y corpulento; tenía un trabajo de lo más interesante como reportero de viajes, pero no le dio el coñazo contándole sus mil y una aventuras.

Mitch no se enfadó ni insistió cuando ella le respondió que no le apetecía ir a un lugar más tranquilo. Al final se intercambiaron los números del trabajo y se despidieron.

—Olvidémonos de los hombres. —A las dos de la madrugada Nessie entró a rastras en la limusina y se estiró—. He venido a divertirme con mis amigas del alma y puedo decir: misión cumplida. Buf, ¿hay agua por aquí?

Rosalie le pasó una botella y luego dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

—Mis pies... se quejan como unos condenados.

—Me lo he pasado fenomenal —dijo Alice sentándose en la butaca lateral y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo con las manos debajo a modo de almohada—. Tendríamos que hacerlo una vez al mes.

Bella bostezó y dio unos golpecitos en el bolso.

—He contactado con dos vendedores y con un cliente potencial.

«Cada cual es como es», pensó Nessie cuando la limusina enfiló hacia el norte. Se quitó los zapatos, que en aquel momento le apretaban horrores, cerró los ojos y pasó el resto del trayecto durmiendo.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE Nessie habría agradecido que el sol fuera un poco más suave, pero, por lo demás, todo era perfecto.

Ya ves —pensó—. Eres joven y tienes aguante.

Vestida con el pijama, desayuno un café con un pastelito del mismo sabor mientras observaba a los pájaros lanzarse en picado sobre el comedero. La señora cardenal también disfrutaba su desayuno esta mañana —observo—. Va con su compañero, del plumaje brillante, y con unos vecinos sin identificar.

Necesitaría el zoom para poder reconocerlos. Y quizá algún libro o alguna guía también, porque solo con la vista no distinguiría nada en concreto, a menos que se tratara de un zorzal o un arrendajo azul.

Nessie se detuvo de repente y se apartó de la Ventana. ¿Pero qué importaba aquello? Solo eran pájaros. Y no se iba a especializar en fotografía de la naturaleza ni en, en... avegrafia.

Molesta consigo misma, atravesó el estudio para revisar la agenda y los mensajes. Bien, tenía una cita por la tarde con una antigua novia de Votos que ahora estaba encinta y quería unos retratos de su embarazo. Me divertiré, pensó. Además, le ponía el ego por las nubes que sus fotos de la boda hubieran gustado tanto para que la futura mama quisiera hacer otro reportaje.

Eso le dejaba toda la mañana libre para terminar un encargo, acudir a una entrevista en la casa principal y estudiar el retrato de boda de la clienta para encontrar nuevas ideas con que plasmar su estado de buena esperanza.

Le quedarían un par de horas libres, en las que podría preparar el estudio y trabajar en la página Web. En definitiva, iba a ser un día bien aprovechado.

Pasó a lo siguiente y apretó el botón del play de su contestador conectado al número de la empresa. Se ocupó de los temas necesarios, se felicitó por ser tan buena chica y, a continuación comprobó su número privado.

Al ver que tenía tres mensajes, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago

—Maldita sea— musitó cuando la voz de Jack le propinó un derechazo en el vientre.

—Ah, hola... Soy Jack. Me preguntaba si querrías salir a cenar, o al cine. A lo mejor prefieres el teatro al cine. Tendría que haber mirado qué dan antes de llamarte. No se me ha ocurrido. También podríamos volver a tomar un café si eso es lo que quieres. O... no se me dan bien estas cosas. Y tampoco sé hablar con una cinta. Pero eso a ti te dará igual. Si te interesa alguna de las cosas que te propongo, llámame cuando te vaya bien. Gracias. Eh... adiós.››

Te maldigo, Jack Black, porque eres un encanto y me vuelves loca. Tendrías que ser un plasta. ¿Por qué no pienso que seas un plasta? Ay, ya sé que te llamaré. Sé que voy a devolverte la llamada. Me estoy metiendo en un buen lío.

Nessie calculó que lo más probable era que Jack habría ido a trabajar y no estaría en casa. Ella, en cambio, sí que prefería hablar con el contestador.

Cuando oyó el click de la máquina, se relajó. A diferencia de Jack, Nessie tenía mucha experiencia con los contestadores.

—Jack, soy Nessie. Me gustaría ir a cenar, o al cine o, si quieres, al teatro. Me parece bien quedar para tomar un café. ¿Qué tal el viernes, ya que al día siguiente no hay colegio? Llámame y dime qué prefieres.

Te toca a ti.

—¿Lo ves? No tiene por qué ser una cosa seria —se recordó— Puedo marcar el tono pensando que me estoy divirtiendo con un tío muy agradable.

Satisfecha, se dio el lujo de trabajar una hora con el pijama puesto. Luego se vistió con calma, fue a la casa principal para acudir a la entrevista concertada y regresó como una exhalación para aprovechar el tiempo libre que le quedaba antes de la sesión.

La luz de los mensajes parpadeaba.

—«Ah, soy Jack, otra vez. ¿No es un poco fastidioso esto? Bueno espero que no. He visto que tenía mensajes cuando he llegado a casa para almorzar. En realidad, me interesaba saber si habías llamado. Y lo has hecho. Me temo que el viernes tengo que ir a una cena de la facultad. Te invitaría, pero si aceptas y vienes no querrás volver a salir conmigo. Prefiero no arriesgarme. Si te va bien cualquier otra noche, aunque sea, ja ja, una noche de colegio, me gustaría mucho salir contigo. Si te apetece, podríamos ir a cenar y al cine. ¿Es demasiado? Seguro que sí. Me estoy liando. Me gustaría añadir que aunque no lo parezca, ya he salido antes con otras mujeres.

—«Supongo que ahora te toca a ti.›

Nessie sonrió. No había dejado de hacerlo durante todo el mensaje.

—Muy bien, Jack. A ver cómo encajas esta. —Nessie presionó la tecla de rellamada y esperó hasta oír el pitido—. Hola, profesor ¿adivinas quién soy? Te agradezco que me hayas ahorrado la cena de la facultad. Tu sensatez y tu caballerosidad te han hecho ganar puntos. ¿Qué tal el sábado por la noche? ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar primero y ya veremos qué hacemos luego? Puedes recogerme a las siete.

—Y si, esto te obliga a confirmar de nuevo.

Nessie, de un humor excelente, puso música, se desplomó frente al ordenador y, canturreando, empezó a revisar las fotografías de boda de la clienta que esperaba. Tomó notas de las posibilidades y los ángulos que se le iban ocurriendo. Luego consultó su archivo para recordar el equipo, la iluminación y las técnicas que había utilizado en los retratos nupciales.

Teniendo en cuenta el cutis olivaceo, el pelo oscuro y los exóticos ojos castaño oscuro de la clienta, Nessie eligió un telón de fondo color marfil. Y como recordaba que era una mujer un poco tímida y algo recatada, decidió reservarse lo que creía que podría ser la foto del encargo hasta haber creado un buen ambiente para la futura mamá.

Ahora bien, ella sí podía prepararse. Agarró el teléfono y presionó con decisión la tecla que correspondía a Alice mientras abría la puerta del cuarto del atrezo.

—Oye, necesito un saco de pétalos de rosa rojos. Tengo una clienta que llegara de un momento a otro, si no vendría yo misma a robártelos. ¿Querrías traérmelos a casa? Por si acaso, trae también un par de rosas rojas de tallo largo. Pueden ser de seda.

Gracias. Adiós.

Animada, revisó su maletín rosa claro de maquillaje profesional y puso un CD de música New Age que pensó que convendría a la sesión. Estaba ajustando la luz de fondo cuando apareció Alice.

—No me has dicho qué tono de rojo querías para las rosas. Y es importante, ¿sabes?

—Para esto, no. Y siempre puedo manipular el color con el Photoshop. Además... —Nessie se acercó a Alice y tomó las rosas que esta le ofrecía —son perfectas.

—Los pétalos de rosa son auténticos, así que...

—Se lo cargaré en la factura. Mira, ya que estas aquí, ¿te importaría posar? Tu tez es parecida a la de ella y las dos sois más o menos de la misma altura. Ven. —Nessie le puso las rosas en la mano. —Ponte allí, en escorzo, de cara a la ventana, y mira a la cámara

—¿Para qué es?

—Para una sesión de fotos de embarazada

—Ah, es para Rosa. —Alice adopto la postura que le pedía.

—La semana pasada Rosalie preparo el pastel para su fiesta premamá. ¿No te encantan las clientas que repiten? ¿Ser testigo de estos momentos tan importantes de sus vidas?

—Sí. La luz está bien, creo. Al menos para las tomas convencionales.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con los pétalos?

—Los usaré después, en la sesión de verdad... cuando haya convencido a Rosa de que se desnude.

—¿Convencer a Rosa de que se desnude? —Alice lanzó una gran carcajada. —Te deseo mucha suerte.

—Tú la conoces, ¿verdad? Quiero decir antes de que fuera clienta nuestra. Era tía segunda tuya o algo así...

—Es la nieta de la prima política del tío de mi madre, creo. Pero sí, la conozco. Yo conozco a todo el mundo, y todos me conocen a mí.

«Puede que acabe de tener un golpe de suerte», pensó Nessie.

—¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? La ayudarás a sentirse más cómoda.

—Te dedicaré un rato —dijo Alice tras consultar su reloj—. sobre todo porque me muero de ganas de ver cómo te las apañas para conseguir que se quite la ropa.

—No te chives —la interrumpió Nessie cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta —.Tendré que guiarla paso a paso.

Lo primero que pensó Nessie cuando abrió la puerta fue:

¡Uau! ¡Menudo bombo!. Y mientras la invitaba a entrar, su mente se lanzó a imaginar cómo podía explotar esa imagen, mostrarla y magnificarla.

El hecho de que Alice estuviera presente facilitaba las cosas; Alice era la mejor cuando se pretendía que los demás se sintieran cómodos.

—¡Oh, Rosa, mírate! —exclamó Alice con calidez—. ¡Estas fabulosa!

Rosa, con una espontánea carcajada, hizo un gesto de negación mientras Nessie le cogía el abrigo.

—Estoy enorme

—Enormemente fabulosa. Debes de estar impaciente. Sentémonos un minuto. ¿Habéis elegido ya el nombre? Siempre pensamos que ya lo tenemos, y luego cambiamos de idea. —Con el aliento entrecortado y una mano en el promontorio de su barriga, Rosa se sentó en una butaca—. Hoy toca Catherine Grace si es niña, y Lucas Anthony si es niño

—Son unos nombres preciosos

—¿No sabes aun el sexo del bebe? —pregunto Nessie.

—Decidimos que no lo preguntaríamos

—A mí me encantan las sorpresas, ¿a ti no? Y es fantástico que Nessie te fotografíe en tu estado.

—Mi hermana no paro de pincharme Supongo que, en un momento dado, me gustará recordar el pasado y verme como si me hubiera zampado un globo aerostático.

—Estas preciosa— dijo Nessie sencillamente— Y te lo demostraré. ¿Por qué no te levantas para que pueda hacer unas fotos de prueba? ¿Quieres tomar algo antes? ¿Agua, té...?

Rosa saco una botella de agua del bolso

—Bebo como un camello y orino como un elefante

—El baño está allí mismo por si lo necesitas Y cuando quieras que descansemos, dilo.

—Vale.— Rosa se levantó con dificultad de la butaca—. ¿Llevo bien el pelo? ¿Voy bien vestida? ¿Qué tal me ves?

Se había recogido el cabello oscuro en una cola... muy bien peinada; Nessie iba a cambiar eso. También había elegido unos sencillos pantalones negros y un jersey azul claro que enfundaba su voluminoso vientre. «Empezaremos por aquí», decidió Nessie mentalmente.

—Estas muy bien. Vamos a hacer unas fotos de prueba ¿Ves la cinta adhesiva del suelo? Ponte encima de la X.

—Ni siquiera me veo los pies.— Rosa se colocó sobre la marca con cierta inseguridad mientras Nessie comprobaba la luz con el fotómetro.

—Vuélvete de un lado y gira la cabeza hacia mí. Levanta el mentón no tanto... así, y apoya las manos en tu bebé. —Nessie miró a Alice.

Su amiga entendiendo la señal, se levantó y se puso detrás de ella.

—¿Ya has concertado la guardería?

Alice se puso a dar conversación a Rosa y le hizo reír. Nessie tomo la primera Polaroid. Se la froto contra el muslo para acelerar el revelado, la miro y la acerco a Rosa

—¿Lo ves? Estás preciosa.

Rosa se quedó contemplando la instantánea

—Aunque este enorme, no te negare que se me ve contenta. Es muy bonita, Nessie, de verdad

—Pues haremos otras aún mejores. Vamos a probar unas cuantas más en esta misma pose

Empezamos a calentar motores, observó Nessie para sus adentros dando alas a la conversación entre Rosa y Alice. En ese momento se lanzó a darle unas rápidas instrucciones inclina la cabeza a la derecha, mueve los hombros... En plena sesión entrego a Rosa una de las flores de tallo largo que le había traído Alice y, con ese motivo de atrezo, disparo unas fotografías.

Hizo un rollo entero de fotografías, unas fotografías muy bellas y convencionales de una mujer embarazada.

—Ahora vamos a probar algo distinto. Con un ángulo diferente y otra con camisa.

—Oh, no he traído ninguna.

—Ya tengo yo.

Rosa se palmeo el prominente vientre

—Es imposible que tu ropa me vaya bien.

—No se trata de que te vaya a la medida. Confía en mí. –Nessie fue al cuarto de atrezo y saco una camisa blanca de hombre—. No te la abroches

—Pero...

—Las líneas rectas de la camisa contrastaran con la pronunciada curva de tu vientre. Confía en mí. Y si no te gusta cómo quedas, no pasa nada.

—Oh, qué divertido... —Alice destilaba entusiasmo—. Los bombos son monísimos.

—Estoy en la trigésimo octava semana. El mío es como el Everest.

—Tiene una forma preciosa —le dijo Nessie— Y tu piel es magnífica. El tono, la textura...

—Además, aquí estamos solas —le recordó Alice—. Me encantaría ver cómo sale la foto. La luz es bellísima, muy favorecedora.

—Bueno, puede que sí... Pero se me verá gorda. —Con reticencia, Rosa se quitó el jersey.

—¡Yo quiero una como esta! —Exclamó Alice acariciándole la barriga—. Lo siento, pero es que... es algo magnético. Es cosa de mujeres. Somos las únicas capaces de hacer algo así.

—Festejemos la feminidad. —Nessie le puso la camisa a Rosa, jugueteó con las líneas rectas y le subió los puños un par de vueltas—. Vamos a dejarte el pelo suelto. Es por el contraste que te decía, y resulta más femenino. Voy a retocarte el brillo de los labios, ¿vale? Se verán más marcados.

Ahora se había sonrojado, pensó Nessie mientras trabajaba. No importaba. Lo aprovecharía.

—Gira un poco de lado, adelanta el hombro... ¡Bien! Sujétate la barriga. Muy bonito. Solo tengo que ajustar la luz.

—¿Seguro que no se me ve ridícula o hecha unos zorros? Me siento como una vaca que hay que ordeñar.

—Rosa —suspiró Alice—, se te ve sexy.

Nessie plasmó la sorpresa, la satisfacción... y finalmente el orgullo.

—Dedícame una gran sonrisa. Bien. Mírame. Caray, ¡fíjate en tu aspecto! Es perfecto. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un descanso?

—No, me encuentro bien. Lo que pasa es que me siento un poco idiota, supongo.

—No lo pareces. Confía en mí. Alice, arréglale la manga de la derecha. Ahí donde... perfecto —dijo Nessie mientras Alice arreglaba la camisa—. A ver, Rosa, vuélvete un poco hacia mí.

Un poco más. Así. Y rodea tu vientre con las manos. Bien.

Al disparar, vio que el momento se acercaba. Vio la magia del instante. «Ya casi estamos», pensó.

—Quiero que mires hacia abajo y luego levantes la vista... solo los ojos, y mírame. Contempla el secreto que guardas, tu fuerza. Piensa, durante un momento, cómo entró ahí ese secreto. ¡Uau! Rosa, eres fantástica.

—Ojalá llevara un sujetador más bonito.

Nessie bajó la cámara y aprovechó la brecha que se acababa de abrir.

—Quítatelo.

—¡Renesmee! —exclamó Rosa con una risita horrorizada.

—Vamos a probar con una foto de estudio. Te encantará. —Nessie gesticulaba y su voz sonaba imperiosa—. Siéntate y relájate, descansa un rato. Necesito preparar el equipo.

—¿A qué se refiere con una foto de estudio? ¿Voy a salir desnuda?

—Ya lo descubriremos— respondió Alice cogiendo a Rosa por el brazo—. Ven a sentarte. Veamos qué se trae entre manos esta mujer. ¡Nessie! —le gritó Alice cuando oyó que sonaba el teléfono—. ¿Quieres que lo coja?

—¡No! —Nessie entró en el estudio precipitadamente con un taburete en las manos—. Podría ser... Ahora no, que ha empezado el juego. —Puso el taburete en la marca y lo vistió con una sábana color marfil mientras el contestador grababa la voz de Jack.

—«Imagino que ya sabes quién soy. El sábado, empezamos cenando y luego, bueno... humm. A las siete. Me va bien. Fantástico. Ah, no... no sé qué es lo que prefieres para cenar... o si hay algo que no te guste, que viene a ser lo mismo. Supongo que ya me lo habrías dicho si fueras una vegetariana estricta, ¿verdad?

Lo habrías sacado en la conversación. Doy demasiadas vueltas

En fin, creo que con esto terminamos el juego de tocar y parar. Te veré el sábado. A menos que quieras llamarme para decirme... Ya me callo. Adiós»

—Es una monada— dijo Rosa volviéndose hacia Nessie, que estudiaba el cayente de la sábana.

—Sí, lo es

—¿Es una primera cita?

—Técnicamente es la segunda. O puede que, oficiosamente sea la tercera. No lo tengo muy claro. Rosa, hay otra sábana en el baño. Quiero que entres ahí, te quites la ropa y te envuelvas en la sábana si te da vergüenza. Por lo que he oído, los dolores del parto y el nacimiento van a acabar con tu pudor. Así que esto será pan comido.

—No sé si puedo...

—Trata del viaje que has iniciado, de lo que has aprendido en él. Es la vida, la luz que llevas dentro... Y el amor.

—Ah —Cuando Rosa cruzó las manos sobre el vientre, tenía los ojos húmedos—. Creo que podría hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo. ¿Borraras las fotos si no me siento cómoda al verlas?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, vale. De todos modos, tengo que ir al pis.

—No tengo prisa.

Alice esperó a que Rosa entrara al baño y cerrase la puerta.

—Eres buena, Wolf. Eres condenadamente buena.

—Sí, sí, es verdad.

—Y además tienes una cita el sábado por la noche.

—Eso parece. ¿Se me ha ido la olla, Alice, liando las cosas de este modo?

—La has liado bien liada, querida. Y te diré que serás tonta si no sigues hasta el final. Ojalá pudiera quedarme a ver toda la sesión, pero tengo que volver.

—Te enseñaré las copias.

—No solo eres buena, sino una mujer segura de sí misma.

¡Rosa! Tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos otro día.

La puerta del baño se abrió tímidamente.

—¿Tienes que irte? Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte un ratito.

—A mí también. Pero te dejo en buenas manos. Si no te veo antes, que tengas un bebé feliz, hermoso, sano... que sea un milagro en tu vida.

Alice agarró su abrigo al vuelo y se despidió de Nessie articulando una Buena suerte antes de salir disparada por la puerta.

Pasadas las cinco, Nessie llegó a la casa principal. Quería alimentarse como es debido, necesitaba comida como la que la señora Sue amontonaba en el congelador. Dejó el ordenador portátil en la cocina y vio a Bella sentada frente al mármol, con la mirada fija en una copa de vino.

—Eh, es pronto para verte sentada y barra o tomando vino.

—Acabo de terminar la reunión con Naomi y Brent. Esta copa me la he ganado.

—¿Lo has solucionado?

— Claro que sí, pero no en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los novios vuelven a estar unidos por el amor, el compromiso y la decisión de celebrar su propia boda. La pelandusca de la socia queda fuera del juego. El novio hablará en serio con el padrino cabrón y mentiroso y le recordará que los protagonistas de la boda no son él ni esa mujer, y que es incapaz de hacer de padrino por— que no invitan a la PDLS, es su problema. La novia tendrá una charla con la DDH para manifestarle su apoyo y comprensión, pero se pondrá firme para hacerle entender que no se trata de su boda, y aunque le dé muchísima rabia que asista, el cabrón mentirosos no deja de ser el hermano de su marido. Además, lo hemos arreglado invitando a la boda a un tío bueno para que haga de pareja de la DDH... y el PCYM quede como un idiota, que es lo que se merece. —Bella se detuvo unos segundos y respiró hondo—. Me he ganado la copa, insisto.

—¿Quién es el tío bueno?

—He sobornado a Jasper —confesó Bella tomando un sorbo de vino—. Me ha costado una caja de Pinot Noir, pero ha valido la pena.

—Jasper está muy bueno —coincidió Nessie—. Bien hecho, maestra.

—Estoy agotada. ¿Cómo ha ido la sesión?

—Es curioso que lo preguntes. ¿Y si te lo enseño? –Nessie abrió el ordenador portátil y, mientras este se cargaba, empezó a revolver en la nevera—. ¿Qué vas a cenar?

—No lo sé. Solo son las cinco.

—Tengo hambre. Hoy no he almorzado. Pastel de pollo con verduras, ñam —exclamó Nessie sacando una tartera—. Cenemos pastel de pollo con verduras.

—Muy bien, pero primero quiero darme un baño caliente con mucha calma. Y quiero cenar con el pijama puesto.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Pero mira primero estas fotos. —Nessie se sentó frente al ordenador y tecleó para mostrarle las primeras fotos de la sesión.

—¡Ostras, está como un tonel! —rio Bella inclinándose hacia delante—. Y se la ve contenta y desorientada. Qué dulce... Son muy bonitas, Nessie.

—Sí, son bonitas —afirmó la joven. Y entonces le enseñó la segunda tanda.

—Estas son fantásticas: sexis, femeninas, poderosas, divertidas. Me encantan. Sobre todo está en la que ella inclina hacia abajo la cabeza y mira directamente a la cámara. Parece un poco bruja. Y la luz refuerza la impresión.

—Voy a pulirla aún más. Hicimos una última tanda.

De nuevo, Nessie abrió un archivo y se arrellano en el asiento.

Bella, en cambio, se enderezó.

Dios mío, Nessie, son increíbles Son... parece una diosa romana.

Bella examinó cada una de las fotos que desfilaban ante sus ojos. Aquella tela blanca en la cintura se desplegaba bajo el turgente vientre y se remansaba como un río salpicado de pétalos de rosa color rojo sangre. La mujer, con el pelo cayéndole por los hombros, un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho y la mano en la cima de su fecundo y abultado vientre

Miraba directamente a la cámara.

—Me encantan las curvas, los pliegues, las líneas. La luz, el modo en que esta realza sus ojos. La sabiduría y la fuerza de su mirada. ¿Las ha visto ella?

—Todas. Estaba tan nerviosa que he tenido que enseñárselas todas porque quería asegurarse de que eliminaríamos las que no le gustaran.

—¿Que le han parecido?

—Se ha echado a llorar. En el buen sentido de la palabra. Debe de ser hormonal. Le han saltado las lágrimas y me ha dado un susto de muerte. Entonces ha dicho una cosa preciosa. –Nessie hizo una pausa paladeando la alegría del recuerdo—. Ha dicho que nunca pensaría en sí misma como una mujer gorda y patosa porque era soberbia.

—Oh.

—Sí, ya lo sé. A mí también se me han humedecido los ojos Rosa quería encargar directamente esas fotos, ya, pero le he dicho que primero las quiero retocar y que además prefiero que no esté tan emotiva cuando elija.

—Cuanta satisfacción da hacer felices a los demás, que con tu trabajo aportes felicidad a sus vidas, ¿verdad? Aquí estamos, cansadas y hambrientas, pero habiendo hecho un trabajo de bandera.

—Entonces, en ese caso, ¿qué te parecería prestarme un pijama?

—¿Por qué no metes eso en el horno a temperatura baja y nos vamos a cambiar las dos?

—Trato hecho. Me apetece ver una peli para chicas. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cena y peli?

—Suena muy bien, la verdad.

—Hablando de cena y peli, el sábado por la noche tengo mi primera cita con Jack.

—Lo sabía —sentenció Bella advirtiéndola con el dedo.

—Pero voy a ir muy despacio. En algún momento entrará el sexo en juego, pero iré despacio.

—Pones límites a la relación antes de embarcarte en ella. Muy sabio por tu parte.

—Tu matiz de sarcasmo no se me escapa —aclaró Nessie cerrando la puerta del horno y apoyándose en ella—. Lo de ayer fue una cosa rara, un ataque de pánico debido a que mis últimas citas han sido terriblemente aburridas.

—Te creo —dijo Bella levantándose y pasándole el brazo por los hombros antes de salir juntas de la cocina—. Las citas interesantes no abundan entre nosotras, menos para Alice.

—Porque no dedicas tiempo a salir por ahí.

—Ya lo sé. Vete a saber por qué. ¿Qué película te apetece: una que haga llorar o una que termine bien?

—Vale más que nos decantemos por UQTB, sobre todo comiendo pastel de pollo con verduras.

—Bien pensado. ¿Por qué no preguntamos a las otras siquieren apuntarse?

Tomaron la escalera para subir al tercer piso.

—Oye, Parks, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando seas muy vieja y no puedas subir peldaños?

—Supongo que haré instalar un ascensor. No abandonaré todo esto. Jamás.

—¿La casa o el negocio?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas.

Cuando alcanzaron el último tramo, la musiquita del móvil que Bella llevaba colgado del cinturón empezó a sonar.

—Mierda. Sube tú —le dijo Bella—. Ve a por los pijamas. Yo me encargo de esto y ahora vuelvo.— Abrió la tapa del móvil tras echar un vistazo a la pantalla—. ¡Hola, Shannon! ¿Lista para la semana que viene? —Bella, riéndose, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho—. Lo sé. Hay mil y un detalles. No te preocupes. Lo supervisaremos todo.

Novias..., pensó Nessie mientras subía los últimos escalones. La mayoría se agobiaba con los detalles. Si algún día me caso, que lo dudo, me concentraré en captar la imagen entera. Y dejaré que Bella cuide de los detalles.

Entró en el dormitorio de su amiga y vio sobre su exquisito lecho con dosel un mullido edredón con una funda de color paja. Unas alegres flores frescas decoraban la habitación. No había ropa tirada por ahí ni zapatos olvidados por los rincones.

«Cada cosa en su lugar y un lugar para cada cosa», pensó Nessie mientras abría el cajón de una cómoda donde encontró, como sabía que encontraría, cuatro pijamas cuidadosamente doblados.

—Yo también soy ordenada —musitó Nessie—. Solo que no soy tan obsesiva con este tema.

Se llevó uno de los pijamas a la habitación de invitados y lo lanzó sobre la cama. No se perdería un agradable baño tranquilo y caliente. Llenó la bañera y echó unas sales. Se metió en el agua impregnada de fragancias y empezó a pensar en películas para chicas con un final feliz.

Las pelis, sobre todo las de amor, siempre deberían tener un final feliz, pensó. Porque en la vida no solía darse. El amor se enfriaba, o se convertía en odio. O bien se quedaba en un punto intermedio, en una especie de distanciamiento o punto muerto.

También podía romperse como una ramita seca, si alguien daba un mal paso. Entonces hacía falta una semana en el balneario, siempre y cuando lo pagara otro, se dijo con amargura.

Conocía los sentimientos de Bella hacia la casa y hacia la empresa. Sin embargo, en opinión de Nessie, nada duraba para siempre. Salvo la amistad, si se tenía mucha suerte, aunque en ese aspecto Nessie era la suerte personificada.

Pero ¿el hogar, el amor? Eso era algo muy distinto. Y Nessie no pretendía que durara toda la vida. Con el presente ya bastaba.

Tenía una cita el sábado por la noche. Con un hombre por el que se había sentido atraída sin conocerlo de nada. Sí, con eso le bastaba. Al cabo de una semana... en fin, nadie sabía lo que pasaría.

Para eso estaban las fotografías. Todo cambia, y la fotografía es un modo de conservar el pasado. Antes de que el futuro lo engulla todo.

Nessie se hundió en el agua hasta el mentón en el mismo momento en que Rosalie entraba en el baño.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Te has quedado sin agua caliente en casa?

—No, disfruto del momento. Hoy tengo pastel de pollo con verduras y una peli para chicas. ¿Te apuntas? Y no me refiero al baño.

—Quizá. Acabo de terminar, por quinta vez, de retocar el pastel de boda del enlace Holly—Deburke. Me iría bien un poco de ese pastel de pollo.

—Se está calentando en el horno. Habrá que llamar a Alice por si acaso.

—Muy bien. Me encargo yo. Así tú puedes seguir disfrutando del momento.

Nessie cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ah, la amistad. Eso era lo único con lo que siempre podría contar una mujer.

Por la mañana, todavía con el pijama de Bella puesto, Nessie se dirigió a su estudio. Se había despertado al amanecer, aovillada como una gamba en el sofá de la sala de estar y tapada con un echarpe de cachemira.

Las dos porciones de pastel de pollo con verduras de la señora Sue que se había tomado la noche anterior le hicieron sentir asco ante la idea del desayuno, pero un café...

De todos modos, antes de programarse la mañana y como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó al contestador.

No había mensajes.

La decepción que sintió de repente la avergonzó un poco. No se había quedado en casa esperando que la llamara... otra vez. La noche anterior se lo había pasado muy bien. Además, le tocaba llamar a ella si quería que el jueguecito durase más.

Por otro lado, todo aquello era una idiotez.

No pensaría en Jack Black, en sus gafas sexis o en su anticuada y arrugada chaqueta de tweed... ni en sus increíbles labios. Tenía que preparar café, organizar su trabajo y vivir su vida.

—¿ Has quedado el sábado por la noche? Caray, esto son palabras mayores.

¿Por qué habré tenido que abrir la boca? —se preguntó Jack—. ¿Por qué me ha parecido que el tema daría para tomar un café en la sala de profesores antes de las clases?

—Bueno, voy a revisar el test que...

—Palabras mayores —repitió Quil clavando el dedo en la mesita del café para recalcar su comentario—. Tienes que llevarle flores. Rosas no. Las rosas son ostentosas, demasiado simbólicas. Una flor más natural, o uno de esos ramos con muchas flores.

—No sé... Puede. —Fantástico, algo más por lo que preocuparse.

—Nada pretencioso o llamativo. Ella irá a buscar un jarrón donde meterlas y eso te dará tiempo para entrar, hablar y romper el hielo. Asegúrate de acertar con la reserva. ¿A qué hora has reservado?

—No he reservado todavía.

—Tienes que hacerlo —comentó Quil asintiendo con seguridad y dando un sorbo a su café con leche desnatada—. ¿Adónde la llevarás?

—No estoy seguro.

—Ha de ser un lugar un poco por encima de la media. No quieras impresionarla la primera vez, pero que tampoco parezca que no quieres gastar. Busca un buen ambiente, no muy estirado. Un lugar agradable y con solera.

—Bob, vas a provocarme una úlcera.

—Todo esto es munición, Jack. Munición. Tendrás que pedir un buen vino. Ah, y después de cenar, si dice que no quiere postre proponle que elija uno y os lo partís. A ellas les encanta. Compartir el postre es sexy. No te enrolles con el trabajo durante toda la cena. La pifiarás. Dile que te hable del suyo, y de lo que le gusta hacer. Luego...

—¿Tengo que tomar apuntes?

—No te iría nada mal. Si la cena se alarga hasta, digamos las diez, o más tarde, ten pensado otro lugar. Lo mejor es la música. Un local para ir a escuchar música. Si acabáis antes te conviene haber elegido una película. Todo esto si ella no te ha hecho señales para decirte «Vamos a mi casa». En ese caso...

—Alto ahí Quil Déjalo. —De repente, sonó el timbre. Salvado por la campana, literalmente, pensó Jack—. Tengo que dar la primera clase.

—Ya hablaremos luego. Te escribiré unas notas.

—Fantástico —respondió Jack escapando ya para incorporarse al tropel de estudiantes y profesores que había en el pasillo.

Pensó que quizá no llegaría vivo al sábado. Cuerdo, seguro que no.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Compró unas flores. Al principio se sintió molesto porque su primera intención había sido llevarle unas flores. Las instrucciones de Bob, sin embargo, transformaron su simple gesto en un complejo y esencial acto simbólico tan sembrado de complicaciones que decidió ahorrarse el paso.

Una de sus mejores amigas era florista, ¿no? Renesmee podía alfombrar su estudio con flores si le apetecía.

Luego empezó a preocuparle que si no le llevaba las dichosas flores, a lo mejor daría un paso en falso en el terreno de las citas amorosas, infringiría una de esas normas que no están escritas pero que todo el mundo respeta. Así que en el último momento dio marcha atrás. Afortunadamente había destinado tiempo de sobra al trayecto hasta la casa de Renesmee...por si se encontraba con mucho tráfico o se veía involucrado en un choque de cinco coches en cadena saldado con una multitud de heridos.

Entró volando en un supermercado y se quedó examinando, reflexionando y cuestionándose sobre las flores que había expuestas hasta que el sudor le perló la frente.

A Bob, estaba seguro, se le habría ocurrido algún comentario sarcástico sobre el hecho de elegir flores en un supermercado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ir a una floristería y no podía presentarse deprisa y corriendo en casa de Alice implorándole piedad.

Deseó que todo hubiera quedado en un simple café. Habían charlado muy a gusto, lo habían pasado bien. Y a partir de ahora, tú por tu camino y yo por el mío. Se acabó. Todo esto era demasiado complicado, demasiado intenso. Sin embargo, ya no podía llamarla inventando una excusa, ni siquiera aunque fuera capaz de mentir con gracia y salirse airoso. Y las probabilidades de conseguirlo eran mínimas, por no decir nulas.

¿Verdad que la gente siempre quedaba para salir? ¿Y que era difícil que alguien muriera por practicar esta actividad? Eligió un ramo que le pareció sencillo y vistoso y se puso en la cola de la caja rápida.

«Son alegres —pensó con cierto resentimiento—. Huelen bien. Le pareció que las dos garberas que había en el ramo alegraban la vista.

—No veo ninguna de las temibles rosas —musitó. Aquellas rosas que, según la Ley de Bob, significaban básicamente que pedía a Renesmee que se casara con él y fuese la madre de sus hijos.

Por lo tanto, había acertado con esas sencillas flores.

Aunque quizá fueran demasiado sencillas.

Una cajera de mirada amable le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

—¡Qué bonitas! ¿Va a dar una sorpresa a su mujer?

—No, no. No estoy casado.

—Ah, serán para su novia.

—No exactamente. —Jack sacó con torpeza la cartera mientras la cajera pasaba el ramo por el lector—. Quería... ¿Puedo preguntarle si estas flores son apropiadas para una cita? Es decir, para regalarlas a la mujer que invito a cenar.

—Claro que sí. A casi todo el mundo le gustan las flores, ¿no? Sobre todo a las chicas. Pensará que es usted un encanto, y además detallista.

—Pero no me verá demasiado... —Detente, ahora que estás a tiempo», se dijo Jack.

La cajera tomó el dinero que él le daba y le devolvió el cambio.

—Aquí tiene. —La joven puso el ramo en una bolsa de plástico transparente—.Que pase una noche agradable.

—Gracias.—Más relajado, Jack regresó al coche. Si no se podía confiar en la cajera de la cola rápida del supermercado, ¿en quién podía uno confiar?

Consultó el reloj y calculó que, a menos que hubiera un accidente mortal, aún iba bien de tiempo. A pesar de que se sentía como un idiota, sacó del bolsillo la lista que el servicial Quil le había impreso y tachó Comprar flores (rosas no).

A continuación había unas cuantas sugerencias a modo de saludo o para trabar conversación, como, por ejemplo, «Estás preciosa, «Qué vestido tan bonito o «He visto estas flores y he pensado en ti».

Jack volvió a meterse la lista en el bolsillo antes de que cualquiera de esas frases se le grabara en el cerebro. Pero le dio tiempo a fijarse en el decreto de Quil que le ordenaba sintonizar la radio del coche en una emisora de melodías clásicas o de jazz suave y bajar el volumen.

—Terminaré matando a Quil —murmuró Jack.

Condujo unos kilómetros obsesionado con la música de fondo hasta que apagó la radio de un manotazo. A la mierda. En ese momento giró por la larga y sinuosa entrada que conducía a la propiedad.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lleva un vestido? —musitó, porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos la lista de Quil le venía a la cabeza. Por desgracia, esa pregunta desplazó a Quil de sus pensamientos y le vino la imagen de Nessie con unos pantalones negros y un sujetador blanco—. No me refiero a esto. Maldita sea... Quiero decir que a lo mejor se ha arreglado de otra manera y no lleva un vestido. ¿Qué le digo entonces?: ¿Unos pantalones muy bonitos. Modelo, modelo, piensa en la palabra modelo. Un modelo precioso. Joder, cállate ya.

Rodeó la casa principal y siguió el estrecho sendero que conducía a la de Nessie.

Las luces de las dos plantas estaban encendidas y la casa entera resplandecía. A través los generosos ventanales de la planta baja vio el estudio, con unos focos y un telón azul oscuro que sujetaban unas grandes pinzas plateadas. Frente al telón había una mesita con dos sillas. Y en ella, unas refulgentes copas de vino.

¿Significaba eso que Nessie quería tomar primero una copa?

No había calculado el tiempo para una copa. ¿Y si cambiaba la reserva? Salió del coche y enfiló el sendero de entrada. Y entonces regresó al automóvil para recoger las flores, que había dejado olvidadas en el asiento delantero.

Deseó que la velada hubiera terminado. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con un nudo en el estómago, Jack se obligó a llamar. Quería que llegara la mañana siguiente, que fuera una tranquila mañana de domingo. Corregiría exámenes, leería y pasearía. Volvería a su cómoda rutina.

En ese momento, Nessie abrió la puerta.

Jack ni se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto. Lo único que vio fue su cara. Siempre se trató de su cara... esa piel nívea y suave, enmarcada por unos cabellos brillantes y salvajes, unos ojos verdes de bruja y el inesperado encanto de unos hoyuelos.

Se dio cuenta de que no deseaba que terminara la noche. Quería que empezara.

—Hola, Jack.

—Hola, Renesmee. —No recordó ninguna de las frases que Quil le había apuntado en la lista y le ofreció el ramo—. Son para ti.

—Eso esperaba. Entra. —Nessie cerró la puerta tras él—. Son preciosas. Me encantan las garberas. Son alegres. Voy a ponerlas en agua. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Ah... —Jack echó un vistazo a la mesa—. Si era lo que habías pensado...

—¿Lo dices por esto? No, esto ha sido el plató de la sesión de esta tarde. —Nessie fue a la cocina y le indicó que la siguiera—. He hecho unas fotos de compromiso. A unos forofos del vino. De hecho, ella escribe para una revista de enología y él es crítico gastronómico. Por eso quise recrear el ambiente de un bar de degustación de vinos. – Tomó un jarrón y desenvolvió las flores –Es fantástico que diseñes las fotografías según de quién se trate. A Rachel le encantaron las suyas.

—Fue fácil. Una pareja locamente enamorada haciéndose carantoñas en el sofá.

—Solo es fácil si comprendes instintivamente que Rachel y Nick no irían a un bar sofisticado a tomar unos vinos ni se sentarían en el suelo rodeados de libros... y con un gato enorme.

—El enlace Mason—Collari. Lo han publicado hoy, ¿verdad? Siempre buscas la sección de bodas y compromisos en el periódico?

—Solo desde nuestro reencuentro.

—¡Qué dulce eres!

Como nadie había usado jamás ese adjetivo para hablar de él, Jack se quedó sin saber qué decir.

Nessie colocó el jarrón sobre el mármol de la cocina.

—Estas flores me darán ánimos mañana por la mañana, incluso antes del café.

—La cajera del supermercado dijo que te gustarían. Tuve una pequeña crisis y ella me ayudó a resolverla.

A Nessie le divirtió el comentario y se le marcaron unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Uno siempre puede contar con la cajera del supermercado.

—Es lo que pensé.

Nessie salió de la cocina y fue a recoger el abrigo que estaba en uno de los brazos del sofá.

—Ya estoy lista. Cuando quieras.

—Perfecto. —Jack le cogió el abrigo y, mientras la ayuda a ponérselo, ella lo observó de reojo.

—Cada vez que haces esto, pienso que me gustaría llevar el pelo largo para que pudieras sacármelo del abrigo.

—Prefiero que lo lleves corto. Así se te ve el cuello. Tienes un cuello muy bonito.

Nessie se volvió y se quedó mirándolo.

—Nos vamos a cenar.

—Sí. Ya he reservado. A las siete y media en…

—No, no, digo que salimos a cenar para que no intérpretes que vamos a quedarnos. Necesito sacarme esto de encima para poder disfrutar de la cena sin estar dándole vueltas todo el rato.

Nessie se puso de puntillas, lo tomó por la nuca y posó sus labios, suaves y cautivadores, sobre los de él. Jack sintió un estremecimiento de placer. Tuvo que controlar la necesidad de estrecharla como la primera vez, de dejar salir todo su deseo reprimido. Le acarició el cuerpo, por desgracia dentro del abrigo, hasta que ese estremecimiento perdió intensidad.

Nessie se apartó, y un bello rubor encendió su piel nívea de porcelana.

—Tienes talento para esto, profesor.

—He pasado mucho tiempo imaginando que te besaba...otra vez. Y hace poco he vuelto a pensarlo. Quizá es por eso.

—Puede que tengas un don. Vale más que nos marchemos o me olvidaré de la cena.

—No espero que tú...

—Quién sabe.

Al ver que Jack se quedaba anonadado, Nessie lo empujó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta.

Su, presencia llenó el coche. Tal como lo había imaginado. Su olor, su voz, su risa... Su genuina presencia. Por muy raro que pareciera, se le calmaron los nervios.

—¿Nunca traspasas el límite de la velocidad?

—Da rabia, ¿verdad? —Jack la miró y cuando vio que ella lo observaba divertida, se le escapó una sonrisa—. Si paso un poco del límite, me siento como si fuera un delincuente. Leah decía…

—¿Leah? —preguntó Nessie al ver que Jack se interrumpía.

—Una mujer a quien le fastidiaba mi manera de conducir.—«Y todo lo demás, por lo que parece», pensó él.

—Una antigua novia.

—Nada serio. —¿Por qué no habré encendido la radio?››

—Mira, como noto que es un misterio, tengo más curiosidad que nunca. Te hablaré yo primero de uno de mis ex... para que todo vaya más rodado. —Nessie se volvió hacia él y Jack notó su verde mirada zumbona—. ¿Qué te parece si te hablo de la estrella novel del rock, el tío que se parecía a Jon Bon Jovi a través del filtro del enamoramiento? En el físico, no en el talento. Se llamaba Greg, pero le gustaba que lo llamaran Rock. En serio.

—¿Rock qué más?

—Ah, solo Rock. Como Prince, o Madonna. En fin, a los veinte me parecía que estaba buenísimo y era guay y, dominada por mi delirio sexual, le eché tiempo, ganas y dinero y saqué unos primeros planos de él y de su conjunto, fotos de grupo, fotos para su CD, que se producían ellos mismos. Yo me encargaba de conducir la furgoneta, les hice de fan y me lancé a la carretera con ellos. Duró más de dos meses. Hasta que lo pillé morreándose a lo bestia con el bajista del grupo. Un tío llamado Dirk.

—Vaya, qué triste...

—¿He percibido una nota de sarcasmo en tu voz?

—No, si a ti te hizo daño.

—Me destrozó. Durante cinco minutos, como mínimo. Luego estuve cabreada durante semanas. Le serví de coartada al muy cabron. Pero me gustó enterarme de que ahora vende electrodomésticos en Stamford. Y no es que se dedique a la línea blanca, estoy hablando de licuadoras y gratinadores.

—Me gustan los gratinadores.

Nessie se echó a reír. Jack giró y entró en un aparcamiento.

—Los Sauces... Buena elección, Jack. La comida siempre es deliciosa. Rosalie trabajó aquí como chef de repostería antes de fundar Votos, y un tiempo después, cuando empezábamos a despegar.

—No lo sabía. Vine hace un par de meses, y esa vez iba con...

—Leah.

—No —rectificó Jack con una tímida sonrisa—. Con un par de amigos que me montaron una cita a ciegas. Fue una noche muy extraña, pero la comida, como has dicho, fue deliciosa.

Jack salió del coche y fue a abrirle la puerta, pero Nessie se apeó antes de que él llegara. Cuando ella le dio la mano con naturalidad, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

—¿Qué significa que la noche fue extraña?

—Esa mujer tenía una voz que sonaba como un violín al que no han untado el arco con colofonia. Sé que es injusto hablar así, pero es tal cual te lo digo. Además acababa de empezar una dieta sin carbohidratos, sin calorías y sin sal. Pidió una ensalada sin aliñar y se pasó la noche comiendo una hoja, una ramita de apio, una viruta de zanahoria... Me desorientó.

—Pues yo zampo como una vaca.

—Cuesta de creer.

—Observa y verás.

Cuando iban a entrar, la puerta se abrió de par en par y salió un hombre con el abrigo desabrochado y sin sombrero, guantes ni bufanda. El viento azotó su pelo oscuro, que enmarcó alborotado un rostro atractivo a morir. Miró a Nessie y una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos azul medianoche.

—Hola, Renesmee...—La aupó por los codos y le plantó un beso en los labios—. «De todos los cafés y locales del mundo, aparece en el mío». .. ¿Jack? —Soltó a Nessie de golpe y tendió la mano calurosamente al profesor—. ¿Cómo estás, sinvergüenza?

—Muy bien, Emmett. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Cuánto tiempo... ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Nos han dicho que daban de comer y hemos pensado que entraríamos a comprobarlo.

Emmett sonrió a Nessie.

—Me parece un buen plan. Así que venís a cenar. Juntos. No sabía que fuerais pareja.

—No lo somos —dijeron los dos a la vez.

Jack carraspeó.

—Hemos venido a cenar.

—Sí, eso ha quedado claro. Yo he venido a tomar una copa rápida por un asunto de trabajo y voy a casa de unos amigos que viven al otro lado de la ciudad. Si no, entraría y me tomaría otra copa con vosotros, que siempre hay que interrogar a los testigos. Pero tengo que irme. En otra ocasión será.

Nessie se quedó mirando a Emmett Swan mientras este se dirigía a toda velocidad al aparcamiento.

—¿Quién era ese? —dijo, haciendo reír a Jack.

Cuando entraron, Nessie se preguntó si Jack había pedido el reservado del rincón que les dieron o habían tenido suerte.

Ofrecía cierto matiz de intimidad que contrastaba con el aire distinguido pero informal del restaurante. Rechazó el ofrecimiento de tomar un cóctel porque prefería vino en la cena. Sin apenas prestar atención a la carta que tenía delante, se volvió hacía Jack.

—¿Volviste a ver al violín quejoso que solo comía ensalada?

—No creo que ninguna de las dos partes estuviera interesada.

—¿Sueles tener citas a ciegas?

—Esa fue la primera y la última vez. ¿Y tú?

—Jamás. Qué miedo. Es más, las cuatro hicimos un pacto hace años: nunca intentaríamos emparejar a las otras. Y ha funcionado de fábula. Dime, doctor Black, ¿te interesa compartir conmigo una botella de vino?

Jack le pasó la carta de los vinos.

—Elige tú.

—Así hablan los valientes. —Nessie abrió la carta para estudiarla—. No entiendo de vinos, solo de fotografía, pero veo que tienen un shiraz que me gusta.

Antes de que terminara la frase, el camarero ya se había acercado a su mesa con una botella de shiraz.

—Aquí el servicio es excelente —comentó Nessie.

—¿Señor Black? El señor Swan ha telefoneado y le pide que acepte esta botella con sus saludos. Si le apetece otra, elija usted mismo.

—Estos hermanos Swan... —murmuró Nessie con un gesto de impotencia— Siempre la clavan. Me encantaría tomar una copa, gracias. ¿Te parece bien? —le preguntó a Jack.

—Claro. Ha sido un detalle fantástico por su parte.

«Lo es —pensó Nessie, y también un guiño sutil. A la que pueda me atacará sin piedad.››

No comió como una vaca en opinión de Jack, pero tampoco eligió enfrentarse a una triste ensalada durante noventa minutos. Le gustaba el modo en que movía la copa de vino o agitaba el tenedor cuando hablaba. Y el hecho de que pinchara un trocito de su lubina para probarla sin preguntarle si le importaba.

Lo cierto era que no le importaba, pero el hecho de no pedir permiso resultaba más...íntimo.

—Ten, prueba un trocito de entrecot —ofreció Nessie cortándole un pedazo.

—No, gracias.

—¿Te gusta la carne roja?

—Sí.

—Pruébala. Será como comer un mar y montaña.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres un poco de arroz?

—No. No entiendo cómo le puede gustar a nadie. En fin, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, hiciste que los de tu clase de literatura inglesa vieran Fuera de onda para que reflexionaran sobre la modernidad de Alice, de Jane Austen.

—Eso demuestra que la literatura, que las historias que narra, no son algo estancado; que los temas, la dinámica e incluso los usos y costumbres sociales de Alice pueden ser trasladados al mundo moderno.

—Ojalá hubiera tenido profesores como tú. ¿Te gustó? Me refiero a Fuera de onda.

—Sí, es inteligente.

—Me encanta el cine. Anoche tuvimos programa doble, pero me pasé con el pastel de pollo y me quedé dormida durante Tú la letra, yo la música. La de Hugh Brandon —aclaró Nessie gesticulando con la copa de vino en la mano—. Sentido y sensibilidad. ¿La viste?

—Sí. Creo que es una adaptación preciosa que respeta el original. ¿Lo has leído?

—No. Ya lo sé, es terrible. Pero sí he leído Orgullo y prejuicio. Me encantó. Tengo la intención de releerlo ahora que imagino a Colin Firth como el señor Darcy, o sea que genial. ¿Cuál es la adaptación cinematográfica de un libro que te gusta más?

—¿Mi favorita? Matar a un ruiseñor.

—Ah, Gregory Peck... Leí el libro —añadió Nessie—. Es fantástico, y Gregory Peck... ay, Atticus Finch. El padre perfecto. Esa escena del final, cuando ella... ¿cómo se llama?

—Scout.

—Eso, cuando oímos la voz en off de Scout adulta y lo vemos a él a través de la ventana, sentado junto a la cama de su hijo.

Me emociono. Es tan bonita... De niña imaginaba que Atticus era mi padre. O Gregory Peck, cualquiera de los dos me servía.

Allí estaría él cuando despertaras por la mañana. Supongo que es algo que nunca he superado. Una lástima.

—No creas. No sé cómo debe de ser crecer sin padre. ¿Ves al tuyo a menudo?

—No, casi nunca. Y cuando lo veo y ha pasado tiempo, lo encuentro maravilloso, cariñosísimo. Lo disfruto tanto como puedo, y luego sufro cuando se va y se olvida de mí. Es una persona imprevisible. Hay que vivir el momento con él, si no, no existes.

—Eso duele.

—Sí. Siempre duele. Y como tema, es demasiado deprimente para una cena tan agradable como esta. Hablemos de otra cosa. Dime qué otra adaptación te ha gustado.

Jack deseó acariciarle el pelo y pasarle el brazo por la espalda, pero como no era ese el consuelo que ella quería, empezó estrujarse el cerebro.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Nessie frunció el entrecejo intentando situar la película.

—No la conozco. ¿Quién escribió el libro: Steinbeck, Fitzgerald, Yeats?

—Stephen KinS. Está basado en su novela corta El cuerpo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lees a King? A mí me pone la carne de gallina, pero no puedo resistirme— ¡Espera! ¿Es esa de unos chicos, unos muchachos que hacen dedo para ir a reconocer a alguien, a un muerto, que al parecer murió atropellado por un tren? Me acuerdo. Kiefer Sutherland hace el papel de un matoncillo. Está soberbio.

—Trata de la amistad y la lealtad. De hacerse adulto, de permanecer Juntos.

—Tienes razón —concluyó Nessie estudiando su expresión con interés—. Es tal cual lo dices. Apuesto a que, como profesor, eres increíble.

—Solo de vez en cuando.

Nessie apartó su plato y se inclinó hacia delante con la copa de vino en la mano.

—¿A qué te dedicas cuando no estás dando clases, leyendo o viendo películas basadas en novelas o en novelas cortas?

—Eso lleva mucho tiempo.

—¿Golf, escalada, sellos?

Jack sonrió e hizo un gesto de negación.

—No.

—¿Espionaje internacional, pintar acuarelas, cazar patos?

—Tuve que abandonar el espionaje internacional fatigado de tanto viaje. Soy muy aburrido.

—No, no lo eres. Y créeme si te digo que estoy esperando que lo seas.

—Ah... ¿debería darte las gracias?

Nessie se acercó a él, le tocó el brazo y volvió a arrellanarse en la silla.

—Bueno, Jack, ahora que te has permitido... caray... beber casi tres cuartas partes de tu única copa de vino...

—Tengo que conducir.

—A la velocidad permitida... Es hora de que me hables de Leah.

—Ah, ya... poco puedo contarte.

Y Nessie lo vio; captó su sutil parpadeo.

—Te hizo daño. Lo siento. Soy insensible y una metomentodo.

—No. Y créeme si te digo que estoy esperando que lo seas.

Nessie sonrió.

—Mira qué mono y listo es él. ¿Por qué no pides el postre para que primero me haga la inflexible y luego pueda comerme tu otra mitad?

Alargaban el momento. Nessie había olvidado la sensación de cenar con un hombre con quien pudiera mantener una conversación larga e hilvanada. Una persona que escuchara, que le prestase atención... tanto si estaba pensando en si habría premio al final la noche como si no.

El la obligaba a pensar. Y la divertía. «Maldita sea, este hombre es un encanto, con su estilo tranquilo y nada estudiado»

Además, cuando él se puso las gafas para leer la carta, Nessie notó que un calorcillo le subía por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar? —preguntó Jack cuando ya volvían al coche—. Creo que es demasiado tarde para un cine. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a un bar de copas?

—Fui la otra noche con las chicas. —«Otro día será», pensó dándose cuenta de que andaba muy equivocada al suponer que Jack Black no encajaría en un club—. Vale más que vuelva a casa. Esta semana me he quedado levantada hasta tarde y mañana tendré que ponerme al día en el trabajo.

Jack le abrió la portezuela.

—¿Querrás volver a verme?

Nessie sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír la pregunta, por lo que implicaba y por el modo en que se la había hecho. «Me da el control. Terrible.

—Lo pensaré.

—Muy bien.

Cuando Jack entró en el coche y arrancó, Nessie se volvió hacía él.

—Dime cinco razones por las que quieras que volvamos a vernos.

—¿Quieres oírlas por orden de importancia?

Maldita sea, maldita sea... Aquel hombre le gustaba mucho.

—No. Quiero una cosa rápida; di lo primero que te pase por la cabeza.

—Vale. Me gusta cómo hablas. Me gusta tu aspecto. Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero acostarme contigo. Y cuando estoy contigo, siento.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Solo siento.

—Buena respuesta —dijo la joven al cabo de un rato—. Muy buenas todas ellas.

—¿Me dices ahora tus cinco razones?

—Todavía las estoy pensando. Pero para ser sincera, te diré que se me dan bien las citas, pero saco mala nota en mis relaciones.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible si tienes tres relaciones, con tus amigas, que te han durado toda la vida? Son relaciones muy profundas.

—No practico el sexo con ellas.

—Una manera interesante de quitarte la responsabilidad de encima, pero ten en cuenta que la intimidad solo es un aspecto más de las relaciones que van más allá de la amistad. No las define.

—Vamos, Jack, el sexo es bestial. Por no hablar del trabajo que cuesta mantener una relación de esta clase. Piensa en el sexo un minuto.

—Dudo que sea inteligente mientras conduzco.

—¿Y si llegamos a eso y es un auténtico fracaso? ¿Qué pasa entonces?

—Bueno, yo aplicaría la regla básica que dice que casi todo mejora con la práctica. Y yo estoy dispuesto a practicar bastante.

—Muy agudo. Pero cuando no es un fracaso, las cosas empiezan a complicarse.

Jack se quedó mirándola.

—¿Eres de las que siempre encuentran problemas?

—Sí, en este campo, sí. No me llevo bien con ninguno de mis ex. No quiero decir que piense: Odio el aire que respira y ojalá sufra cuando se muera, o si no, que se condene por toda la eternidad a vender gratinadotes, pero cuando la relación termina, dejo de conectar con ellos. Y tú me gustas.

Jack condujo un rato en silencio.

—Deja que lo resuma. Yo te gusto, y crees que si hay sexo entre los dos y la cosa no va bien, dejaremos de gustarnos. Si va bien en cambio, las cosas se complicarán y acabaremos por no gustarnos.

—Parece una burrada dicho así.

—Da que pensar.

Nessie sofocó la risa.

—Estas hecho un listillo, Jack. Eres sutil y astuto, pero también un jodido listillo. Y eso me gusta.

—A mí me gusta que tú no seas especialmente sutil. Por lo tanto, supongo que esta relación va directa al fracaso.

Nessie le dirigió una mirada asesina, aunque la curva de sus labios la contradecían. Jack aparcó al llegar a su estudio y le sonrió.

—Cuando estoy contigo, la cabeza no para de darme vueltas, Renesmee. Y cuando no te tengo delante, también. —Salió del coche y la acompañó hasta la puerta—. Si mañana te llamo, ¿crees que estaré forzando las cosas?

No.— Nessie le sostuvo la mirada mientras metía la mano en el bolso buscando las llaves—. Estoy pensando en pedirte que entres.

—Pero…

—Oye, se supone que soy yo quien tiene que poner los peros.

—Y eres muy libre. Pero no es una buena idea. Todavía. Porque cuando... si nos acostamos —se autocorrigió Jack—, no será demostrar una teoría o encontrar una respuesta. Creo que tendrá que ser porque los dos nos deseemos.

—Como veo que eres un hombre racional, Jack, será mejor que me des un beso de buenas noches.

Jack se inclinó y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Dedos los largos, pensó Nessie. Fríos al contacto con su piel. Ojos de un color suave, intensos, expresivos cuando la miraba. Transcurrieron unos segundos, y el corazón de la joven se puso a latir antes de notar el roce de sus labios.

Suave, dulce, hasta que su desbocado corazón suspiró.

Su piel y su sangre se encendieron cuando él la atrajo hacia sí e intensificó su beso, con un susurro, hasta que todo se volvió borroso.

Nessie se dejó llevar, y el largo y grave suspiro que se le escapó era de rendición. Jack quería tocarla, sentir sus hermosos pechos en las manos, acariciarle la espalda, notar la excitación de tener sus piernas ceñidas en torno a él. Deseaba más cosas de las que desearía un hombre racional.

Sin embargo, dio un paso atrás y se contentó con pasarle el pulgar por el labio inferior.

—Esto podría ser una equivocación —dijo Nessie. Entró en su casa rápidamente y se quedó apoyada en la puerta. Entonces se preguntó si el error no habría sido no haberle pedido que entrara, o saber que se lo pediría al cabo de poco tiempo.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Nessie invirtió sus buenas cuatro horas en las pruebas, el PhotoShop y las copias finales. El trabajo la mantenía centrada y la equilibraba. Ni hablar de soñar despierta con atractivos profesores de literatura cuando tenía clientes esperando que diera lo mejor de sí, porque era eso lo que se merecían.

Buscó equilibrar el color, potenciando o matizando la saturación para expresar cierto estado de ánimo, una emoción.

Retocó una foto muy natural en que se veía a los novios riendo mientras salían por el pasillo central de la iglesia, cogidos de la mano, y los resaltó borrando el fondo para que solo se les viera a los dos.

Los dos solos, pensó, locos de alegría en esos primeros instantes de su matrimonio. Lo que los rodeaba, difuminado, como si fuera un sueño, y sus rostros, sus movimientos, la unidad que formaban, destacados.

Luego ya volverían las voces, los movimientos, las peticiones, los parientes... Pero en ese instante, en esa imagen, ellos eran un todo.

Satisfecha, añadió algún que otro detalle accesorio y un poco de grano, antes de sacar una prueba en papel para comprobarla.

A continuación, la imprimió y la examinó en busca de defectos.

Y al final, como solía hacer, la añadió al pedido. Un regalito para los recién casados. Cambió de terminal de trabajo, desempaquetó la combinación del álbum que sus clientes habían elegido y empezó a paginar las imágenes que ilustraban la historia de esa jornada.

Repitió el mismo proceso con los álbumes más pequeños y con las fotos que habían elegido los padres.

A continuación se instaló en el otro ordenador y diseñó las acostumbradas tarjetas de agradecimiento con el retrato que el cliente había escogido. Empaquetó las tarjetas en unidades de veinticinco, las ató con una fina cinta blanca y decidió descansar un rato.

Todavía tenía que orlar y enmarcar una docena de retratos que la pareja había elegido para colgar y para regalar.

«Lo haré hoy mismo», pensó Nessie mientras se levantaba para estirarse. Estaba en racha, y se pondría en contacto con los clientes la mañana siguiente para acordar la entrega o la recogida.

Nessie se dejó caer hacia delante, con los brazos colgando, y cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, dijo:

—Está abierta.

—Sigues sin tener culo.

Nessie giró la cabeza y vio a Emmett del revés.

—Sabía que vendrías.

—He pasado a entregar unos papeles y ponerme al día con Bella antes de ir a casa de Jasper a ver el partido. —Emmett se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó sobre el sofá—. Dime, ¿qué tal el vino?

—Muy bueno, gracias, señor Encantador.

—Tú y Jack Black, ¿eh? —Emmett entró en la cocina como Pedro por su casa. Nessie oyó que abría la nevera, y también que hablaba indignado— Nessie, si no tienes culo, ¿por qué solo compras Coca—Cola Light?

—Para sacarme de encima a los gorrones como tú. —La joven se irguió cuando Emmett entraba en la sala tirando de la lengüeta de una lata.

—A caballo regalado... He oído que tú y Jack os habéis liado porque su hermana es clienta vuestra.

—Por esa razón volvimos a vernos.

—Y le pusiste las tetas por delante a la primera ocasión.

Nessie arqueó las cejas.

Estas no son las palabras de Bella, que es tu fuente. Si te vas a comportar como una adolescente, ¿por qué no nos sentamos a hacernos trencitas mientras cotilleamos?

—Tienes el pelo corto—respondió Emmett bebiendo un sorbo del refresco y esbozando una mueca—. Ecs. En fin, volvamos al tema. Un hombre tiene derecho a sentir curiosidad por los tíos que se acercan a su hermanita honoraria y a desconfiar de ellos.

Nessie fue a buscar una Coca-Cola para ella.

—La otra noche salimos a cenar. Y por lo que me parece, es lo que suele hacer la gente desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Y esa fue la segunda cita, según mi fuente anónima. No cuento la de las tetas. —Emmett arqueó las cejas.

—No le puse las tetas por delante. Lo que ocurrió era que iba sin blusa en ese momento, pervertido.

—Así me llaman. Y por tu manera de escurrir el bulto, me pregunto si esto irá en serio.

—No escurro el bulto. ¿Qué problema tienes con Jack?

No tengo ningún problema con él, salvo que tú eres tú y él es un hombre. Jack me gusta. —Emmett se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el brazo del sofá—. Siempre me ha gustado. No había coincidido con él desde su regreso. Hasta ayer por la noche. He oído que estuvo liado con Leah Melton, una que trabajó para un cliente de Jasper; Jasper dice que es una rompepelotas.

—¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Aja, ahora sí veo que va en serio...

—Cállate y cuéntamelo todo.

—Hacer las dos cosas a la vez es imposible.

—Vamos, Emmett.

—No sé nada. Solo sé que Jasper le tenía tirria y que parece ser que ella le tiró los tejos mientras todavía estaba liada con Jack, cosa que ahora supongo que ha cambiado.

—¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapa?

—Joder, Nessie. Ahora eres tú la que se porta como una adolescente. No tengo ni idea. Pregúntale a Jasper.

Frunciendo el ceño, Nessie señaló hacia la puerta.

—Si no tienes nada sabroso que contarme, acábate la Coca-Cola y márchate. Estoy trabajando.

Emmett le sonrió, con esa luminosa y potente sonrisa de Swan.

—Es que me lo estoy pasando tan bien...

—Si no le echas salsa, no esperes nada de mí.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Nessie miró la pantalla y reconoció el número.

—Nessie, fotógrafa de Votos.

—¡Renesmee! Saludos desde la hermosa y soleada Florida

—Mama… —La joven se llevó un dedo a la sien e hizo el gesto de dispararse con el pulgar.

Emmett volvió a dejar el abrigo en el sofá. Los amigos no se abandonan en los malos trances. Y si era Linda quien estaba al teléfono, Nessie terminaría hecha polvo.

—Me lo estoy pasando tan bien... ¡Me siento una mujer nueva!

—¿De quién es este teléfono?

—Ah, es de Ari. He olvidado el mío en mi habitación y ahora estamos en la piscina. Bueno, yo estoy en la piscina. Él ha ido a ver por qué tardan tanto con las bebidas. Es un amor. ¡Se está de fábula aquí! Tengo un tratamiento dentro de un rato, pero primero tenía que hablar contigo, por eso Ari me ha prestado su teléfono. Es un caballero.

«Caray —exclamó Nessie para sus adentros—. Casi lo había previsto.

—Me alegra que lo estés pasando bien.

—Ha sido una sorpresa para mí. Para mi salud y bienestar, para mi bienestar mental, emocional y espiritual. Necesito una semana más.

Nessie cerró los ojos.

—No puedo ayudarte.

—¡Claro que puedes! Mi vida, tengo que terminar con esto. Si no, cuando vuelva a casa verás cómo vuelvo a hundirme. Y no habrá servido de nada, será como si hubieras tirado el dinero. Necesito que me envíes mil dólares. Bueno, dos mil para estar más segura. Necesito realizarme.

—No me queda más dinero. —Nessie pensó en el trabajo que acababa de hacer, en las cuatro horas que llevaba trabajando ese domingo.

—Pues factúraselo a alguien —propuso Linda con una voz estridente—. Como si te hubiera pedido que vinieras corriendo con efectivo en el bolsillo, por el amor de Dios. Solo tienes que llamar a recepción, darles los datos de tu tarjeta de crédito y ellos se encargarán de todo. Es así de simple. Ya les he dicho que llamarías, así que...

—No es posible que sigas haciéndome esto —se quejó Nessie con la voz rota—. No puedes esperar que siga pagando y pagando... Yo...

Nessie se sobresaltó al notar que Emmett le quitaba el teléfono de la mano.

—¿Linda? Hola, soy Emmett Swan. Lo siento, Renesmee ha tenido que ocuparse de otro asunto.

—No habíamos terminado.

—Sí habíais terminado, Linda. No sé a qué la estás obligando, pero te ha dicho que no. Ahora déjala, que tiene trabajo.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así. ¿Crees que como eres un Swan, como tienes dinero, eso te da derecho a meterte un entre mi propia hija y yo?

—No, creo que tengo derecho porque soy amigo de Nessie. Que pases un buen día. —Emmett colgó y se volvió hacia Nessie. La tristeza asomaba a los ojos de ella—. No llores —le ordenó.

Nessie hizo un gesto de negación, fue a refugiarse en sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¿por qué dejo que me trate así?

—Porque si tuvieras elección, serías una buena hija, una hija cariñosa. Pero ella no te da la oportunidad. Es por su culpa, Nessie. ¿Se trata de dinero?

—Sí, otra vez el dinero.

Emmett le acarició la espalda.

—Has hecho lo correcto. Has dicho que no. Sigue así. Y ahora quiero que me prometas que no vas a contestar al teléfono si... cuando vuelva a llamar. Si no me das tu palabra, te sacaré a rastras de aquí y te obligaré a ir a casa de Jasper a ver el partido.

—Te lo prometo. No habría contestado si hubiera reconocido el número. Mi madre utilizó el teléfono de un tal Ari y llamó al número de la empresa. Sabe cómo dar conmigo.

—Filtra tus llamadas, al menos durante un tiempo, hasta que estés segura de quién es, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo. Gracias, Emmett. Gracias.

—Te quiero, cariño.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Nessie inclinándose hacia atrás y sonriéndole—. Yo también te quiero. Ve a ver el partido de fútbol. Y no se lo digas a Bella. Si lo necesito, ya lo haré yo.

—Vale. —Emmett recogió su abrigo—. Cuenta conmigo...

—Te llamaré. Esta es otra cosa que te prometo.

Nessie no podía ponerse a trabajar, todavía no, al menos hasta que se hubiera aclarado las ideas y pudiera centrarse otra vez. Por otro lado, regodearse en el victimismo, montándose su fiesta privada de autocompasión con globos y serpentinas, no solucionaría nada.

«Ve a dar una vuelta —se dijo—. Funcionó el otro día con Jack. Veamos si funciona ahora que estoy sola.

No caía la tarde y tampoco nevaba, pero el aire era puro y hacía frío. «Aunque las demás están metidas en casa, están cerca de mí. Si quiero o necesito compañía, puedo ir a buscarla. Pero no es el momento, todavía no.››

Se acordó de los comederos para pájaros, tomó una lata de alpiste y salió a la nieve. Se estaba acabando, notó Nessie al rellenarlos. Habría que apuntarlo en la lista de la compra.

Diez libras de alpiste. Un litro de leche. Una nueva espina dorsal.

Lástima que no pudiera comprar eso último en el súper. Necesitaba una nueva tras haber batallado con Linda Wolf Meyers Harrington.

Tapó la lata y se encaminó hacia el estanque. Se detuvo bajo uno de los sauces llorones. Sacudió la nieve de un banco que había debajo del telón de flexibles ramas y se sentó a pasar el rato. La tierra seguía alfombrada de blanco, pero el sol había desnudado las ramas y los árboles se alzaban, como los huesos del invierno, hacia un cielo color tejano viejo y descolorido.

Podía ver el cenador con los rosales, blanco como la nieve, con los tallos entrelazados, retorcidos, punzantes de espinas. Y más allá, la pérgola, repleta de durmientes glicinias.

Nessie suponía que la imagen transmitía paz; el color y la vida aletargados durante el invierno. Sin embargo, en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, la única palabra que le vino a la mente fue soledad».

Se levantó y se dirigió a su casa. Se encontraría mejor trabajando. Si cometía errores, lo reharía todo una y otra vez hasta que cambiara su estado de ánimo.

Pondría música, y la pondría muy alta, para no tener que oír sus propios pensamientos.

Ahora bien, cuando abrió la puerta, oyó el llanto y la voz quejumbrosa de su madre.

—«No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan fría, tan insensible. Necesito que me ayudes. Solo unos días más, Renesmee. Solo…

Por suerte, el contestador bloqueó la llamada.

Nessie cerró la puerta y se quitó el abrigo. ¿Trabajar? ¿A quién pretendía engañar?

Se aovilló en el sofá y se echó una mantita por encima. Se prometió que dormiría para olvidar las penas. Dormiría y se despertaría como nueva.

Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, Nessie se acurrucó a la defensiva.

—Por favor, no, por favor, déjame tranquila. Déjame en paz, te lo pido. Dame un respiro.

—Ah, hola. Soy Jack. Debes de estar trabajando, habrás tenido que salir o… ja... no te apetece hablar.

—No puedo hablar —murmuró la joven desde el sofá—. Es que no puedo. Habla tú. Háblame.

Nessie cerró los ojos y dejó que la voz de Jack la sosegara.

Jack estaba en la ciudad, en casa. Cuando colgó el teléfono, un gato de pelo rojizo y de tres patas al que llamaba Tríada saltó a su regazo. Jack le rascó las orejas con aire ausente mientras pensaba que ojalá hubiera podido hablar con Nessie. Aunque hubiese sido solo un minuto. Porque ahora no seguiría sentado pensando en ella en lugar de dedicarse a sus tareas dominicales.

Tenía que ocuparse de la colada y preparar las clases del día siguiente. Le faltaba corregir unos cuantos exámenes y leer y dar su visto bueno a los proyectos de relatos de su clase de escritura creativa. Todavía no había terminado su artículo sobre «Las mujeres de Shakespeare: la dualidad», ni prestado la más mínima atención al cuento que estaba escribiendo.

Por si fuera poco, lo esperaban a cenar en casa de sus padres.

Jack no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y se dio cuenta de que, por desgracia, eso no cambiaba las cosas en absoluto.

—Primero la colada —le dijo a Tríada mientras lo dejaba en el asiento que había abandonado.

Se metió en el claustrofóbico fregadero que había al lado de la cocina y puso una primera lavadora. Estaba a punto de prepararse una taza de té, cuando frunció el ceño.

—Si quiero, puedo tomarme un café. No hay ninguna ley que diga que no puedo tomarme una maldita taza de café por la tarde.—Y se puso a prepararlo con un aire de desafío que, bien pensado y aunque no hubiera nadie mirándole, resultaba ridículo. Dejó funcionando la lavadora y se llevó el café a la habitación pequeña del piso de arriba donde había instalado su despacho.

Se puso a corregir exámenes y suspiro cuando se vio obligado a poner un insuficiente más brillantes y perezosos también. Iba a tener que sermonearlo. Mejor no postergarlo, decidió, y escribió debajo de la nota: «Ven a verme después de clase».

Cuando sonó el programador de la lavadora, bajó a poner la ropa húmeda en la secadora y a llenar la lavadora con la siguiente tanda.

De vuelta a su mesa, evaluó las redacciones de sus alumnos. Hizo comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones. Añadió en rojo unas palabras de ánimo y consejo. Le encantaba ese trabajo: ver cómo sus alumnos usaban la cabeza, organizaban sus pensamientos y creaban su propio mundo.

Cuando terminó con la colada y el trabajo, todavía le quedaba más de una hora para matar el tiempo antes de salir a cenar.

Por entretenerse, se conectó a internet en busca de recetas.

No porque fuera a invitarla a cenar. Solo por si acaso. Si se le iba la olla y decidía seguir los consejos de Quil, le iría bien contar con un plan.

Un guion, por así decirlo.

«Nada demasiado llamativo o complicado —pensó—, porque seguro que meto la pata, pero tampoco demasiado básico o sencillo. Si vas a cocinar para una mujer, ¿no hay que esforzarse un poco y pasar del microondas?

Imprimió unas cuantas recetas y se anotó varios posibles menús. Y también vinos. A Nessie le gustaba el vino. Él no sabía del tema, pero podía aprender. Cuando terminó, lo metió todo en un archivo.

Probablemente la invitaría a ver una película. A disfrutar de una noche de peli y pizza. Algo informal, sin agobios ni expectativas. Eso era lo que seguramente debería hacer, pensó saliendo del despacho y entrando en su dormitorio para cambiarse de camisa.

Aunque... tampoco estaría mal pensar en comprar unas velas, o quizá unas flores. Miró alrededor y se la imaginó allí mismo. A la luz de las velas. Imaginó que la acostaba en su cama, que la sentía moverse debajo de él, que observaba su rostro iluminado bajo esa luz, que la tocaba, la saboreaba...

—¡Joder! ,

Tras respirar hondo, Jack desvió los ojos hacia el gato, que a su vez le sostuvo la mirada.

—Nessie tiene razón. El sexo es algo bestial.

La casa de Chestnut Lane, con su gran patio y sus árboles crecidos, había sido una de las razones por las que Jack había abandonado su puesto en Yale. La añoraba (con sus persianas azules, las blancas tablas de madera, el sólido y resistente porche y las altas buhardillas), y también a la gente que la habitaba.

No es que fuera a la casa con mayor asiduidad que cuando vivía y trabajaba en New Haven, pero le satisfacía saber que podía aparecer por allí cuando le apeteciera. Entró en el recibidor y se fijó en que Chauncy, el Cocker spaniel de la familia, estaba aovillado en el sofá del salón.

Tenía prohibido subirse a los muebles, y el animal lo sabía, por eso su mansa expresión y el esperanzado movimiento de su cola fueron su modo de implorarle silencio.

—No he visto nada —susurró Jack, y siguió su camino hacia la habitación principal y el bullicio. Distinguió el olor del asado de ternera de su madre, oyó las carcajadas de su hermana pequeña y el griterío y las maldiciones acaloradas de los hombres.

«El partido no ha terminado», decidió.

Se detuvo en el umbral para estudiar la escena. Su madre, huesuda, robusta como una roca firme de Nueva Inglaterra, removía el contenido de una olla al fuego mientras Rachel, acodada en el mármol junto a ella, hablaba a mil por hora gesticulando con una copa de vino en la mano. Su hermana mayor, Rebeca, estaba de pie, con los brazos en jarras, mirando por el ventanal. Observaba a sus dos hijos, abrigados hasta las cejas, deslizarse en un trineo por el patio trasero en pendiente.

En el otro extremo de la barra donde desayunaban, su padre, su cuñado y Nick vociferaban frente al televisor. El fútbol le daba dolor de cabeza o lo adormecía, y por eso Jack eligió pasarse al bando de las chicas. Se acercó a su madre por la espalda y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Creía que te habías olvidado de nosotros. —Pam Black le dio a probar una crema de guisantes que hervía a fuego muy lento.

—Tenía que acabar un par de asuntos. Está rica —dijo él tras probar obedientemente la sopa.

—Los niños han preguntado por ti. Imaginaban que te encontrarían en casa y que os daría tiempo de probar los trineos.

El tono de Rebeca traslucía un leve tono de censura. Jack, que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba quejarse a su hermana, fue a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Me alegro de volver a verte.

—Toma un poco de vino, Jack. —Rachel, detrás de Rebeca, le dirigió una mirada cómplice—. De todos modos, no podemos comer hasta que haya terminado el partido. Y aún falta mucho.

—En casa no retrasamos una cena familiar por culpa de los deportes —criticó Rebeca.

Eso explicaba que su cuñado aprovechase las normas más relajadas de los Black, pensó Jack.

De repente, mientras su madre tarareaba removiendo la crema, los forofos del fútbol americano, como un solo hombre, saltaron de las sillas y del sofá para gritar.

Habían anotado un touchdown.

¿Por qué no te tomas una copita de vino, Re? — Pam escurrió la cuchara con unos golpecitos y ajustó la intensidad del fuego—. Los niños están bien. Piensa que hace más de diez años que no hemos tenido una avalancha. ¡Billy, tu hijo ha llegado!

Billy Black alzó un dedo mientras celebraba con el otro puño que el jugador acabara de conseguir un punto extra.

¡Ha sido buena! —Billy sonrió a su hijo. Su pálida tez irlandesa, sofocada de alegría, destacaba bajo su pulcra barba plateada—. ¡Los Giants ganan por cinco puntos!

Rachel dio una copa a Jack.

Como por aquí lo tenemos todo bajo control, y por allí también controlan —añadió gesticulando hacia los sitios más alejados de la barra—, ¿por qué no te sientas y nos cuentas todo lo que hay que saber de ti y de Renesmee Wolf?

—¿Renesmee Wolf? ¿La fotógrafa? ¿De verdaaad? —exclamó Pam arrastrando la última sílaba.

—Creo que iré a ver cómo acaba el partido.

—Ni pensarlo. —Rachel lo acorraló contra la barra—. He oído decir que alguien os vio a los dos en plan íntimo en el Café de la Amistad.

—Tomamos un café. Y hablamos. Es lo que se hace en el Café de la Amistad.

—Luego alguien me dijo que alguien le había dicho que estuvisteis en Los Sauces en un plan más íntimo anoche. ¿Y eso?

«Rachel siempre anda oyendo lo que oyen los demás», pensó Jack cansinamente. Su hermana era como un radiotransmisor.

—Hemos salido un par de veces.

—¿Estás saliendo con Renesmee Wolf? —preguntó Pam.

—Eso parece.

—¿La misma Renesmee Wolf con quien soñaste durante meses cuando ibas al instituto?

—¿Cómo sabes que yo...? —«Qué imbécil soy›, pensó. Su madre se enteraba de todo—. Solo fuimos a cenar. No es una noticia de interés nacional.

—Para nosotros, sí —lo corrigió Pam—. Podías haberla invitado a venir esta noche. Ya sabes que siempre hay comida de sobra.

—Nosotros no... no es... No hemos llegado al punto de cenar en familia. Solo fuimos a cenar. Hemos salido una única vez.

—Dos, si cuentas el café —lo corrigió Rachel—. ¿Volverás a verla?

—Es posible. Puede. —Jack metió las manos en los bolsillos y se inclinó hacia delante—. No lo sé.

—He oído hablar muy bien de ella, y parece que es muy buena profesional. Si no, no estaría organizando la boda de Rachel.

—¿Verdad que es la hija de Linda Wolf? Creo que ahora se llama Barrington.

—No conozco a su madre. Solo fui a cenar con ella.

La noticia había arrancado a Rebeca de la ventana.

—Es Linda Barrington, estoy segura. Su hija es amiga íntima de los Swan, de Alice Brandon y de esa otra. Tienen una empresa que organiza bodas.

—Supongo que es ella, sí —reconoció Jack.

—Linda Barrington —pronunció Rebeca tensando la mandíbula y apretando los labios con el gesto familiar de desaprobación que ya le conocía Jack—. Es la mujer que tuvo un lío con Stu Gibbons y le destrozó el matrimonio.

—No veo qué culpa tiene la chica de lo que haga su madre—dijo Pam abriendo el horno para comprobar el asado—. Y fue Stu quien rompió su propio matrimonio.

—He oído decir que obligó a Stu a abandonar a Maureen, y cuando él se negó, fue a contárselo en persona a su mujer. Maureen despellejó vivo a su marido durante el divorcio. No seré yo quien diga nada en contra. Y después, resultó que Linda ya no estaba interesada.

—¿Estamos hablando de Renesmee o de su madre? –preguntó Pam.

Rebeca se encogió de hombros.

—Solo digo lo que sé. La gente comenta que siempre anda en la búsqueda de un nuevo marido, sobre todo si está casado con otra.

—Yo no salgo con la madre de Renesmee —aclaró Jack con un tono tan calmado y frío que encendió una chispa de indignación en los ojos de Rebeca.

—¿Y quién ha dicho eso? Aunque ya conoces el refrán: de tal palo, tal astilla. Vale más que andes con cuidado, eso es todo; no vayas a caer en manos de otra Leah Melton.

—Re, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan mala pécora? –preguntó Rachel.

—Ya me callo.

—Buena idea.

Pam alzo los ojos al techo cuando su hija mayor, airada, fue a apostarse en la ventana.

—Esta de mal humor desde que ha llegado.

—Esta de mal humor desde el día en que nació— murmuró Rachel

—Basta ya. Es una chica muy guapa, si no recuerdo mal. Me refiero a Renesmee Wolf. Y como decía antes, he oído hablar muy bien de ella. Su madre es una persona problemática, de eso no hay duda. Recuerdo que su padre era encantador, pero que siempre andaba lejos. Se necesita empeño y una gran voluntad para triunfar sin que nadie te haya dado una base para ello.

—No todos tienen la suerte que tuvimos nosotros.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo Rebeca, llama a los niños y diles que entren a lavarse las manos. Faltan dos minutos para sentarse a la mesa.

Durante la cena comentaron el partido, la obra de teatro que su sobrina estaba ensayando en la escuela, varios detalles de la boda y las ganas locas que su sobrino tenía de adoptar un cachorro, y al ver el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, Jack se relajó.

Su relación con Nessie, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación, no se trató en la mesa.

Nick retiro los platos, gesto con el que se había ganado el afecto de Pam desde su primera cena en familia. Billy se retrepó en su silla y, mirando la larga mesa del comedor de invitados a la que estaban sentados, tomó la palabra.

—Tengo que anunciaros una cosa

—¿Vas a regalarme una mascota, abuelo?

Billy se acercó a su nieto y le susurro

—Dame más tiempo para convencer a tu madre.— Y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo—. Vuestra madre y yo celebraremos nuestro aniversario el mes que viene. Ya sabes que sigues siendo mi enamorada —añadió guiñando un ojo a su mujer.

—He pensado que quizá te gustaría celebrar una fiesta intima en el club — empezó a decir Rebeca.— Solo la familia y los amigos íntimos.

—Buena idea, Rebeca, pero mi novia y yo vamos a celebrar nuestros treinta y seis años de bendición conyugal en la soleada España. Es decir, si ella accede a ir conmigo.

—¡Billy!

—Sé que tuvimos que posponer el viaje que habíamos planeado hace un par de años, cuando acepte ser jefe de cirugía. Me he reservado dos semanas en febrero que no son negociables.

¿Qué te parece, cariño? Vayamos a comer paella.

—Dame cinco minutos para hacer la maleta y voy contigo.

—Podéis levantaros todos de la mesa— dijo el padre haciendo una señal a sus hijos

Aquella, pensó Jack, era otra de las razones por las que había regresado a casa.

La constancia.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Estar con un humor de perros no era una excusa válida para perderse la reunión de los lunes por la mañana a la hora del desayuno. Por eso Nessie y su mal humor, al que tiraba de la correa, entraron juntos en la sala de reuniones de la mansión. En lo que una vez había sido la biblioteca de los Swan, Rosalie y Bella mordisqueaban unas magdalenas de arándanos.

Aún estaban los libros, que proporcionaban un marco a todo aquel espacio. El fuego crepitaba vivo en la chimenea. Sobre la antigua y resplandeciente mesa de la biblioteca alguien había dispuesto el servicio de café, y Nessie sabía que dentro de la consola tallada se ocultaba un cargamento de agua mineral.

Sus amigas se habían sentado a una mesa redonda y labrada que ocupaba el centro de la sala. Listas y guapas, pensó Nessie. Las dos. Ni un solo pelo fuera de sitio a esa horrible hora de las ocho de la mañana. Solo de mirarlas, se sintió desastrada y torpe y algo inferior con aquellos tejanos gastados que se había embutido de cualquier manera.

—Y cuando se lo comenté, ¿sabes qué me dijo él? –Rosalie levantó una taza de lo que Nessie adivinó que sería un capuccino perfecto—Me dijo: «Nunca salgo de casa sin mi cepillo de dientes». –Rosalie dejó escapar una risita sarcástica y luego sonrió a Renesmee— Has vuelto a perderte «La defunción de Martin Boggs. ¿Cómo diablos pude salir con alguien que se llama Martin Boggs? Espero que tu cita fuera mejor que la mía.

—Estuvo bien.

—Vaya... ¿tanto?

—Ya he dicho que estuvo bien. —Nessie dejó caer su ordenador portátil sobre la mesa de reuniones e, indignada, se acercó a la mesita del café—. ¿Podemos empezar de una vez? Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Alguien se ha levantado de la cama con el pie izquierdo.

Nessie le mostró el dedo corazón.

—Lo mismo te deseo, guapa.

—Chicas, chicas. —Bella dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro—. ¿Voy a tener que separaros? Toma una magdalena, Nessie.

—No quiero tu maldita magdalena. Lo que quiero es que empiece esta reunión, que además es una pérdida absoluta de tiempo.

—Tenemos tres celebraciones este fin de semana, Nessie –le recordó Bella.

—Que están analizados, organizados, programados, discutidos, planificados y diseccionados hasta la exageración. Ya sabemos lo que nos traemos entre manos. No hace falta hablarlo hasta el aburrimiento.

—Tómate un café —le propuso Bella, aunque con un tono de voz más frío—. Creo que lo necesitas.

—No necesito café ni una estúpida magdalena –exclamó Nessie girando en redondo—. Si quieres, te lo resumo. Viene gente. Dos se casan... casi seguro. Algo se tuerce y lo arreglaremos. Alguien se emborracha y nos encargaremos de él. Los invitados comen y suena la música. Luego se marchan todos y nosotras cobramos. Esos dos que se han casado se divorciarán dentro de cinco años. Pero ese no es nuestro problema. Se levanta la sesión.

—En ese caso, ahí está la puerta —dijo Rosalie señalando la salida—. Ciérrala cuando te vayas.

Nessie dejó caer con rabia la taza de café sobre la mesita.

—Buena idea.

—Un momento. ¡Un momento, caray!— La voz de Bella sonó tan cortante que abortó la furiosa salida de Nessie—. Aquí se habla de trabajo, de nuestra empresa. Si no te gusta cómo llevamos las cosas, programemos una reunión para que puedas plantear tus quejas. Pero tu ataque de mala leche no está en el orden del día.

—Claro, olvidaba que vivimos y morimos según el orden del día. Si algo no sale en la sacrosanta página abierta de tu agenda ni aparece en la mágica Black Berry, no vale la pena según Bella.

Dejemos que los clientes piensen que son seres humanos con emociones y cerebro mientras tú te los llevas al huerto por el camino que te conviene. Que Dios se apiade de ellos si no cierran filas y siguen a Bella.

Bella se levantó de su silla despacio.

—Si no estás de acuerdo con mi manera de dirigir la empresa, podemos hablarlo. Ahora no, porque dentro de cincuenta minutos viene un grupo a ver la casa. Hoy tengo una hora libre a las dos. Podríamos tratar este asunto entonces. Mientras tanto, creo que Rosalie ha tenido una brillante idea. Allí está la puerta.

Arrebolada por el frío, Alice entró como una exhalación.

—No quería llegar tarde, pero me ha caído una... —Se quedó clavada en el suelo cuando Nessie la apartó de un empujón y se marchó volando—. ¿Qué le pasa a Nessie? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Le ha dado la neura. —Rosalie, que todavía echaba chispas por los ojos, intentó calmarse y tomó su taza de café—. No hemos querido seguirle el juego.

—¿Le habéis preguntado por qué está así?

—Estaba demasiado ocupada echándonos la bronca.

—Por el amor de Dios... Voy a buscarla.

—No. —Bella, controlando el mal genio, se lo prohibió con un gesto—. No lo hagas. Te lo va a agradecer con una patada en el culo. Esta mañana vienen unos posibles clientes y otros que ya tenemos comprometidos. Vamos a pasar de ella, por ahora.

—Bella, cuando una de nosotras tiene un problema, lo solucionamos entre todas. Y no hablo solo de la empresa.

—Ya lo sé, Alice— dijo Bella presionándose la sien—.Aunque Nessie nos escuchara, cosa que no haría, no tenemos tiempo.

—Además, si explotáramos cada vez que una cita nos sale rana, esta habitación estaría salpicada de sangre.

—¿Te refieres a Nessie y a Jack? —Alice miró a Rosalie con incredulidad—. Me parece que te equivocas. Mi madre habló con la de Jack anoche y luego me llamó para intentar sonsacarme. Por lo que sé, todo salió a pedir de boca el día de la cena.

—¿Qué podrá ser? —se extrañó Rosalie—. ¿Qué puede hacer perder los nervios a una mujer que no sea un hombre? Otra mujer, claro. Aunque... —De repente, cerró los ojos—. Su madre. ¡Qué tontas! No hay nada que le revuelva tanto el estómago como su madre.

—Creía que estaba en Florida.

—¿Y piensas que la distancia es un impedimento para una fuerza de la naturaleza como Linda Wolf? —preguntó Rosalie a Bella—. Puede que sea eso. Es posible, casi seguro. De todos modos, eso no justifica que se haya puesto tan borde con nosotras.

—Ya lo arreglaremos. Seguro. Ahora tenemos tres celebraciones, una detrás de otra, y necesitamos repasar los detalles.

Alice iba a abrir la boca, pero se mordió la lengua cuando vio que Bella sacaba un Almax del bolsillo. ¿Qué necesidad hay de que se enfaden dos de mis mejores amigas?››

—De hecho, quería hablar con vosotras de las urnas del viernes.

—Perfecto —dijo Bella reclinándose en su silla—. Empecemos.

Sabía cuando se portaba como una borde. No necesitaba un organigrama ni que le ofrecieran magdalenas como si fuera una niña de dos años a la que calman con una galleta. Además, sus amigas no tenían por qué señalarle la puerta. Ella sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba.

Conocía bien su trabajo. ¿No era eso lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante: trabajar? Nessie cortó una primera orla para enmarcar las fotos que la noche anterior no había tenido el valor ni la energía para montar. Al cabo de unas horas habría envuelto un paquete y tendría un cliente satisfecho. Porque sabía exactamente lo que hacía sin tener que explicar cada uno de los pasos a sus socias.

¿Era preciso saber por qué Alice elegía eucalipto en lugar de esparraguera para completar los adornos florales?

No, claro que no.

¿Necesitaba conocer los ingredientes secretos de Rosalie para preparar una cobertura de crema de mantequilla?

De nuevo la respuesta era no.

¿Era imprescindible discutir con Bella la última entrada de Crack Berry?

No, ¡faltaría más!

¿Por qué iba a importarle a nadie entonces qué filtro había decidido utilizar o qué cámaras fotográficas pensaba colgarse al cuello?

Ellas hacían su parte y Nessie, la que le correspondía. Y todos tan contentos.

Nessie asumía sus responsabilidades. Dedicaba tiempo, esfuerzo y las mismas horas que las demás. Ella...

«Mierda He cortado mal la orla.››

Disgustada, lanzó el cartón destrozado por los aires. Cogió otro y comprobó una y otra vez las medidas. Sin embargo, cuando levantó el cúter para cortarlo, vio que le temblaba la mano.

Dejó el cúter con sumo cuidado y se echó hacia atrás.

Sí, sabía cuándo se portaba como una borde, pensó. Y cuándo había llegado el momento de controlarse. Ahora. También sabía cuándo debía una disculpa a dos de las personas a las que más quería, admitió para sí con un suspiro.

«Aunque se hayan portado como unas engreídas, que lo son, yo he sido la primera en portarme fatal.››

Nessie consultó el reloj y suspiró. Ahora no podía arreglar nada.

No podía sacarse ese peso de encima, y aún menos cuando Bella estaba enseñando la casa a unos clientes.

«Ofrecemos un servicio completo. Personalizamos cada uno de los detalles para adaptarlos a sus necesidades y a sus deseos para ese día. Les presento a nuestra fotógrafa, que está loca y es una borde, pero que documentará la jornada haciéndoles un reportaje fotográfico»

¿No era ese el comentario perfecto?

Nessie fue al baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Eran sus amigas, se recordó. Tendrían que perdonarla. Era la norma.

Una vez se hubo serenado, Nessie regresó a su estudio.

Dejó que el contestador atendiera sus llamadas y se concentró en la tarea que la ocupaba. Cuando terminó, decidió que los clientes nunca sabrían que su lote lo había organizado una borde que había tenido un ataque agudo de autocompasión. Cargó el material en el coche y fue a la casa principal.

Era verdad que tenían la obligación de perdonarla, pero primero ella tenía que pedirlo. Esa era otra norma.

Siguiendo la fuerza de la costumbre, Nessie entró por la puerta trasera. Se metió en la cocina y vio a Rosalie trabajando en el obrador. Su amiga, con la mano firme y precisa de un cirujano, decoraba con las iniciales unos bombones con forma de corazón.

Nessie, que sabía que no debía interrumpirla, guardó silencio

—Te oigo respirar —dijo Rosalie al cabo de un rato—.Vete.

—He venido a tragarme la chulería. No tardaré mucho.

—Más te vale. Tengo que hacer otros quinientos de estos.

—Lo siento. Siento haberme portado así y siento haber dicho esas cosas. Sobre todo porque no las pienso. Me sabe mal haberme marchado de la reunión.

—Vale. —Rosalie dejó el pincel y se volvió—. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

Cuando Nessie intentó hablar, se le cerró la garganta. El repentino bloqueo le humedeció los ojos. Y con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, Solol fue capaz de sacudir la cabeza.

—Bueno, bueno... —Rosalie se acercó a ella y la abrazó—.No pasa nada. Vamos, siéntate.

—Tienes que decorar con las iniciales quinientos corazones de chocolate.

—Mira, solo me quedan cuatrocientos noventa y cinco.

—Ay, Rosalie, ¡qué idiota soy!

—Sí, eso es verdad.

Con rapidez y maestría, Rosalie hizo sentar a Nessie junto al obrador y le dio una caja de pañuelos de papel y un platito de corazones de chocolate todavía sin adornar.

—No puedo comerme tus dulces.

—Saben mejor que tu chulería, y me quedan muchos.

Nessie, sorbiéndose la nariz, cogió uno.

—Son los mejores.

—Los de Godiva deberían echarse a temblar. ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? ¿Se trata de tu madre? Se me encendió la luz –añadió al ver que Nessie se quedaba callada—, justo después de marcharte indignada y ofendida.

—¿Por qué soy incapaz de digerir estas cosas, Rosalie?

—Porque ella conoce el resorte que hay que activar. Da igual que las digieras o no, porque ella siempre contara con nuevos recursos para atacarte.

Nessie tuvo que admitir que, en realidad, ese era el meollo de la cuestión.

—La situación nunca cambiará.

—Ella nunca cambiará.

—Quieres decir que tengo que cambiar yo —precisó Nessie probando otro trozo de chocolate—. Ya lo sé. Y lo he hecho. Le he dicho que no. Le he dicho que no, y lo dije en serio, y habría seguido diciéndolo aunque Emmett no me hubiera quitado el teléfono de las manos para colgarle.

Rosalie, que iba a coger un vaso, le lanzó una mirada.

—¿Emmett estaba contigo?

—Sí, vino a tomarme el pelo por lo de Jack, que es otro tema al que tendré que darle vueltas, y entonces ella llamó desde Florida pidiéndome dos mil dólares para poder quedarse una semana más y terminar su recuperación.

—Aplaudo a Emmett por lo de colgarle el teléfono a tu madre, pero habría tenido que venir a contárnoslo.

—Le pedí que no lo hiciera.

—¿Y qué? —exclamó Rosalie—. Si tuviera un poco de sentido común, habría hecho lo que te convenía a ti, no lo que le pedías. Te habrías evitado pasar la noche revolcándote en tus desgracias para acabar despertándote como una gorgona.

Rosalie le dejó un vaso de agua helada junto al chocolate.

—Bébetelo. Seguro que estas deshidratada. ¿Cuántas veces más te llamó después de que Emmett te dejara sola?

—No lo culpes a él. Dos. Y no contesté. —Nessie dio un profundo suspiro—. Me sabe muy mal haberla tomado contigo.

—¿Para qué están las amigas?

—Esperemos que Bella también lo vea así. ¿Puedo llevarme unos bombones arriba para endulzar un poco la situación?

Rosalie eligió del lote dos corazones de chocolate blanco.

—El chocolate blanco le pierde, y puede que necesites empezar con cierta ventaja. A mí me cabreaste. Y eso es fácil de arreglar. En cambio a ella la has herido en sus sentimientos.

—Ay, no.

—Imagino que será mejor que lo tengas en cuenta antes de entrar. Bella también está cabreada, pero vas a tener que cuidar de sus sentimientos.

—Vale. Gracias.

Conociendo como conocía a Bella, Nessie fue directamente a la sala de reuniones. El incidente›› había tenido lugar allí y la lógica de Bella dictaba que en esa misma habitación tenía que celebrarse la segunda parte.

Tal como esperaba, Bella estaba en la mesa trabajando con su su...Crack Berry. El fuego ya no era vivo, sino un agradable rescoldo; la botella de agua sin la que difícilmente se la veía había sustituido al café. Su amiga tenía el ordenador portátil abierto y, junto a él, un montón de archivos y listas en perfecto orden.

Si algo podía decirse de Bella era que siempre la pillarían preparada.

Cuando Nessie entró en la sala, Bella apartó su Black Berry. Tenía el rostro frío e inexpresivo. Era su expresión de «estoy muy atareada›; Nessie la conocía de sobra.

—No digas nada. Por favor. Vengo a ofrecerte chocolate y a disculparme de todas las maneras posibles. Toma los que quieras, tanto de chocolate como de mis disculpas. Mi comportamiento ha sido manicomial, el de una imbécil. Te he dicho todo eso porque me dejo dominar por la estupidez. Como no puedo evitarlo, tendrás que perdonarme. No te queda otro remedio.—Nessie dejó el plato encima de la mesa—. Te los he traído de chocolate blanco.

—Ya lo veo. —Bella estudió en silencio el rostro de su amiga. Aunque no la conociera de toda la vida, habría visto en su expresión las señales de un reciente ataque de llanto—. ¿Pretendes entrar aquí y decir que lo sientes después del trabajo que me he tomado para poder pelearme contigo hasta hacerte morder el polvo?

—Sí.

Pensándoselo, Bella eligió un corazón de chocolate blanco.

—Doy por sentado que ya has hablado de todo esto con Rosalie.

—Sí, por eso te traigo chocolate. Se lo he confesado. Lo he echado casi todo fuera, pero si no te comes los corazones para demostrarme que hemos hecho las paces, voy a empezar otra vez. Es como un símbolo. Los hombres se dan la mano después de una pelea. Nosotras comemos chocolate.

Sin apartar la mirada de Nessie, Bella mordió el corazón.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo Nessie dejándose caer sobre una silla—. Me siento como una idiota.

—En principio, ya me vale. Pero aclaremos las cosas. Si tienes algún problema con mi manera de dirigir Votos, hemos de hablarlo. Elige: de tú a tú o en grupo.

—No, Bells. ¿Cómo voy a tener problemas con eso? ¿Cómo podría tenerlos cualquiera de nosotras? Tanta repetición resulta monótona, pero todas sabemos por qué hay que hacerlo. Del mismo modo que sabemos que gracias a que tú te pones machacona y te ocupas de mil y un detalles, las demás podemos centrarnos en nuestro propio trabajo. Si puedo dedicarme a lo que me dedico (y lo mismo les ocurre a Al y a Rosalie), es porque tú piensas en todo lo demás. Incluido el hecho de revisar todo lo que hacemos nosotras para poder sacar el máximo partido a las bodas.

No he sacado yo el tema para que me adules —dijo Bella tomando otro trozo de chocolate—. Pero sigue, sigue.

«Volvemos a ser amigas», pensó Nessie estallando en carcajadas

—Está claro que eres obsesiva, y que tu memoria para los detalles da un poco de miedo. Claro que gracias a eso, rendimos a tope. No quiero hacer tu trabajo, Bells. Ninguna de nosotras querría. Me comporté como una burra, como una imbécil, y fui a por ti para hacerte daño. —Nessie echó un vistazo a los archivos—. Esto son dossieres, ¿verdad? Documentos, análisis de costes y otros temas antipáticos.

—Me había preparado para chafarte como a una pulga.

Nessie hizo un gesto de asentimiento y eligió un corazón de chocolate negro.

—Mejor comamos bombones.

—Desde luego.

—Dime, ¿cómo ha ido la visita?

—Los novios han venido con las madres y una tía. Ah y con una niña pequeña.

—¿Con un crío?

—Era la nieta de la tía. Monísima… y corría como el demonio. Ayer fueron a ver Felfoot Manor y la semana pasada, Swan Resort.

—Van a lo grande ¿Piensan que estamos a su altura?

—Quieren reservar un sábado del mes de abril del año que viene. Un sábado entero

—¿Lo hemos conseguido? ¿Con un paseo y un discursito? ¿Una doble reserva?

—No cantes victoria todavía —Bella cogió la botella y bebió un sorbo de agua—. La MDNA, la que iba con un fabuloso bolso de Prada colgado del hombro y con el talonario dentro, quiere conocernos a todas. Quiere una entrevista completa antes de comprometerse. Tiene algunas ideas.

—Vaya...

—No, sus ideas son buenas, incluso puede que esto se convierta en un evento importantísimo, en una celebración que despierte el interés del público El padre de la novia es Wyatt Seaman, de Muebles Seaman.

—¿Los Seaman de «Haremos de su casa un hogar» ?

—Los mismos, y su esposa considera que valemos mucho. Un mucho que todavía no se ha decidido a escribir en mayúsculas. De todos modos, le haremos una presentación que será el no va más —El desafío iluminó el rostro y la mirada de Bella—. Después, esa mujer sacara el talonario de su maravilloso bolso de Prada y nos dará una paga y señal que hara que entonemos un aleluya de todo corazón.

—Y bailaremos.

—Y bailaremos.

—¿Cuándo es la presentación?

—Dentro de una semana. Tendrás que inventar otros paquetes, que sorprendan. Vieron el taller de Alice y les encantó el discursito que les soltó. Pero como tú te habías puesto de culo, no quise llevarlos a tu estudio

—Muy inteligente por tu parte

—De todos modos, con tus muestras conseguimos que la madre se hiciera una idea. El próximo lunes le hablaremos de las fotos que has publicado en las revistas Y…ya sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer.

—Lo haré.

Bella le paso uno de los archivos por encima de la mesa.

—Aquí tienes un resumen para que sepas con quien estamos tratando. He entrado en Google y te doy cuatro referencias, además de la programación actualizada de las tres próximas celebraciones.

—Me lo empollaré.

—Hazlo.—Bella le pasó una botella de agua—. Y ahora dime qué te ha pasado.

—Me dio un ataque de Lindaítis. Pero me ha bajado la fiebre y ya me encuentro bien.

—No sería para pedirte dinero, si hace nada que... —Bella se interrumpió al observar la expresión de Nessie—. ¿Otra vez?

—Le dije que no, y se lo repetí. Entonces Emmett le colgó el teléfono.

—Así se hace. Viva mi hermano —exclamó Bella orgullosa—. Me alegro de que estuviera contigo cuando te llamó. De todos modos, Emmett podría moverse de otra manera y no solo colgarle el teléfono. En el terreno legal. Puede que ya haya llegado el momento, Nessie.

Nessie se quedó ensimismada mirando el fuego.

—¿Tú serías capaz de hacer algo así si se tratara de tu madre?

—No lo sé. Probablemente. Soy más mezquina que tú.

—Yo también lo soy.

—Soy yo la mezquina, Rosalie es la quisquillosa y Alice la metomentodo. Tú estás entre Rosalie y Em. Entre las cuatro, cubrimos toda la gama—dijo Bella cogiendo a Nessie de la mano—Por eso trabajamos tan bien en equipo. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Emmett que no me lo contara?

—¿Cómo sabes que se lo pedí?

—Porque si no, me lo habría dicho.

Nessie suspiró.

—No quería que entrarais en la espiral de Linda. Luego me deprimí y empecé a dar vueltas al asunto; me desperté convertida en la reina de las Bordes y terminé metiéndoos de todas maneras en el fregado.

—La próxima vez ahórrate la parte intermedia y recuerda que nos encanta meternos en tus fregados.

—Oído cocina. Antes de ir a ganarme el sustento y a convertirme en un miembro productivo del equipo quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿te acostarías con Jack Black?

—Mujer… No me lo ha pedido. ¿Me invitaría a cenar primero?

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también. No esperaba que me meta en su cama sin haber salido a cenar primero. Pero si estuviéramos hablando de ti—dijo Bella gesticulando con la botella de agua en la mano— tendría que preguntarte si lo encuentras sexualmente atractivo.

—No puedes acostarte con todos los tíos que te parecen sexualmente atractivos. Aun con cena incluida.

—Es cierto, no nos daría tiempo a hacer nada más Está claro que te gusta, que piensas en él, que le dedicas tiempo... y que estas valorando si quieres sexo con él.

—Ya he practicado el sexo antes.

Bella se rindió y se comió el otro corazón de chocolate blanco.

—Eso he oído.

—No entiendo que en el tema del sexo esté tan colgada por Jack. Tendría que liquidar esto. Acostarme con él y punto final. A otra cosa, mariposa.

—Eres una romántica, Renesmee. Siempre lo ves todo de color de rosa.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando te dedicas al negocio de organizar bodas.

No le venía muy bien pasar por la academia de camino a su próxima entrevista. De todos modos le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de la cita y, y además no había devuelto la llamada de Jack, lo cual era una grosería por su parte ¿Que tenia de malo detenerse a saludarlo?

Nessie supuso que estaría dando clases. Espiaría un poco... para comprobar eso que quería comprobar y le dejaría una nota en el despacho principal. Pensaría en algo divertido y fresco y así la pelota que no paraban de lanzarse iría a parar a su tejado.

¿Había tanto silencio en los pasillos cuando ella estudiaba?¿Existía ese eco que hacía que sus pasos restallasen como disparos?

La escalera que ahora subía era la misma que había recorrido una docena de años atrás. En una vida anterior. Hacía tanto de eso que no acababa de imaginarse en esa época y solo tenía un vago recuerdo de su persona, como quien altera una foto hasta dejarla borrosa.

Le pareció que caminaba en compañía de una sombra de sí misma, llena de recursos y posibilidades.

Una sombra que no tenía miedo.

¿Qué había sido de esa chica?

Nessie se acercó a la puerta del aula y atisbó por la ventanilla. Su aire taciturno se esfumó de repente.

Jack iba vestido con la chaqueta de tweed, una camisa, una corbata y un suéter de pico. Por suerte, no llevaba las gafas puestas, porque entonces Nessie habría babeado de lujuria.

Jack se apoyó en la mesa con una leve sonrisa. Prestaba atención a una estudiante que, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara y sus gestos, hablaba apasionadamente.

Vio que él asentía, tomaba la palabra y luego se centraba en otro alumno.

Estaba enamorado, comprendió. Enamorado del momento y de todos los momentos que habían hecho posible lo que estaba pasando en el aula. Estaba metido hasta el cuello. ¿Lo sabían sus alumnos?, se preguntó. ¿Comprendían esos chicos que se entregaba a ellos en cuerpo y alma?

¿Entendían, eran capaces de entender, esos jóvenes temerarios, que aquella entrega absoluta era un milagro?

Nessie se sobresaltó cuando sonó el timbre y se llevó la mano al corazón para controlar sus latidos. Chirrido de sillas, cuerpos que se levantaban como accionados por un resorte. Apenas logró quitarse de en medio antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe.

—Leed el tercer acto para mañana porque lo discutiremos en clase. Y esto también va por ti, Brandon.

—Jolín, doctor Black...

Nessie esquivó la estampida, aunque logró ponerse en un ángulo que le permitió ver a tres estudiantes acercándose a su mesa. Jack no los despachó con prisas, sino que se puso las gafas (Que alguien me ayude›) para repasar un trabajo que uno de sus alumnos le había entregado.

—Renesmee —pensó con las hormonas aceleradas—, estás metida en un lío.››

—Hoy has planteado algunas cuestiones interesantes, Marcie. Veamos si mañana podemos tratarlas cuando discutamos el tercer acto. Me interesa... —Jack la vio acercarse al umbral. Nessie se fijó en que él parpadeaba y se quitaba las gafas para observarla detenidamente—. Decía que me interesaría saber tu opinión.

—Gracias, doctor Black. Hasta mañana.

El aula se vació y los pasillos se llenaron de ruido. Jack dejó las gafas encima de la mesa.

—Renesmee.

—Estaba en el barrio y he recordado que no te había devuelto la llamada —dijo acercándose a su mesa.

—Prefiero que hayas venido.

—Yo también lo encuentro más interesante. Hoy te veo muy arreglado.

Jack desvió la mirada cuando ella dio un tirón al nudo de la corbata.

—Ah, he tenido una reunión de profesores esta mañana.

—¿Tú también? Espero que fuera mejor que la mía.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Nada. Agua pasada no mueve molino.

—Sí mueve, en general. A menos que haya sequía.

—Claro. Me ha gustado verte en tu entorno natural.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café? Esta es mi última clase del día. Podríamos...

—Jack, iba a pillar una... —Un hombre bajito, con unas gafas con montura de concha y una chaqueta abultada colgada al hombro, entró en el aula. Se detuvo atónito al ver a Nessie—. Oh, lo siento. No quería interrumpir.

—Humm. .. Renesmee Wolf. Uno de mis colegas: Quil Ateara.

—Encantada —dijo Nessie mientras Bob, tras las gafas, abría unos ojos como platos—. ¿Enseñas literatura?

—¿Literatura? No, no. Estoy en el departamento de matemáticas. —Me gustaban las mates. Sobre todo la geometría. Me gusta imaginar ángulos.

—Renesmee es fotógrafa —explicó Jack, y entonces recordó que Quil ya lo sabía. Y quizá incluso algo más.

—Claro. Fotografía, ángulos... Bien. Estooo, tú y Jack enfilar el sendero que llevaba al aparcamiento de las visitas ibais...

—Estábamos pensando en ir a tomar un café —se apresuró a aclarar Jack—. Nos veremos mañana, Quil.

—Bueno, podría…Ah, claro, claro…—A la primera andanada, Quil captó el mensaje—. Mañana. Encantado de conocerte, Renesmee.

—Adiós, Quil —Nessie se volvió hacia Jack.

Quil aprovechó la oportunidad para dedicar a Jack una amplia sonrisa y levantar los pulgares con aire entusiasta antes de marcharse..

—Decía... el café.

—Me encantaría, pero voy a ver a una clienta. Cuando termine, iré a casa a hacer los deberes. Tengo que empollar para un examen.

—Ah, ¿Cómo?

—Un pedido importante y un cliente de bandera. Se impone una presentación súper pluscuamperfecta. Tenemos una semana para prepararla y conseguir el contrato. Pero si has terminado por hoy, podrías acompañarme al coche.

—Claro.

Nessie esperó a que Jack cogiera el abrigo.

—Ojalá hubiere traído unos libros para que me los pudieses llevar. Cerraría el círculo nostálgico que siento cuando estoy aquí. Aunque no recuerdo que algún chico cargara alguna vez con mis libros.

—Nunca me lo pediste.

—Oh, si entonces hubiéramos sabido lo que sabemos ahora…Se te veía muy bien allí dentro, doctor Black. Y no me refiero a tu uniforme de profesor. Enseñar te sienta bien.

—Ah, bueno. En realidad estaba moderando un debate. Eran ellos quienes hacían todo el trabajo. Eso es más bien dirigir.

—Jack, di gracias.

—Gracias.

Salieron al exterior y bajaron los escalones de entrada para enfilar el sendero que llevaba al aparcamiento de las visitas.

—Los adolescentes nunca tienen frío para salir— Observó Nessie.

Los jóvenes se repartían por el césped, se sentaban en los peldaños de piedra y conversaban por grupos en el aparcamiento.

—Me dieron el primer beso allí mismo.—Nessie señalo la esquina del edificio—.John C. Prowder me plantifico uno justo después de la reunión para las previas de un partido. Tuve que ir a buscar a Bella y a Alice después de la quinta clase para explicarles en el baño de las chicas lo que me había pasado con todo detalle.

—Te vi besándolo una tarde, de pie, en la escalinata. Se me rompió el corazón.

—Si lo hubiéramos sabido entonces…Voy a tener que recompensarte.— Se volvió hacia el, le paso los brazos por la nuca y lo beso en los labios. Le dio un beso al amparo de la academia, mientras los fantasmas se revolvían en los pasillos y mudaban los viejos sueños.

—Vía libre, doctor Black— gritó alguien mientras los otros silbaban de aprobación.

Nessie, con una expresión de alegría, dio otro tirón a su corbata.

—Ahora he destrozado tu reputación.

—O la has mejorado de golpe. —Jack carraspeó cuando llegaron al coche—. Supongo que estarás ocupada toda la semana con la propuesta.

—Sí lo estaré —afirmó Nessie mientras él le abría la portezuela—. Pero saldré a tomar el aire.

—Podría invitarte a una cena casera. El jueves, si puedes salir entonces a tomar el aire.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—No estoy muy seguro. He hecho una apuesta.

—No estoy en contra de las apuestas, sobre todo cuando se trata de comida. ¿A las siete en tu casa?

—Perfecto. Te daré mi dirección.

—Sabré encontrarte —dijo Nessie subiendo al coche—. Cuenta conmigo para el postre. —Y casi se quedó sin aire de la carcajada que dio al ver su expresión—. No estaba haciendo una metáfora para referirme al sexo, Jack. Hablaba de traer un postre. Achucharé a Rosalie para que me prepare algo.

—Comprendido. Pero que sepas que me encantan las metáforas.

Nessie sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaba. Más puntos para el profesor. Tenía hasta el jueves para decidir si se conformaba con un trozo del pastel de crema italiano de Rosalie o se inclinaba por la metáfora.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Jack repasó por tercera vez la mesa de la habitación que en teoría era el comedor. Raramente lo utilizaba, porque solía comer en la barra de la cocina o en su despacho. De hecho, era la primera vez que ponía el mantel.

Le había quedado muy bien: ni excesivamente recargado, ni demasiado informal. Una vajilla blanca sobre un mantel azul oscuro y, para animar el conjunto, servilletas de rayas amarillas. Le pareció bien. Deseó que estuviera bien.

Quitó el trío de velas votivas de la mesa; el efecto era demasiado estudiado. Luego volvió a ponerlas en su sitio. Se veía inacabado si las quitaba.

Tras pasarse los dedos por el pelo y ordenarse a si mismo que dejara de obsesionarse, Jack giró en redondo y se marchó a la cocina..

Allí estaba el verdadero problema.

El menú era el adecuado. La profesora de Ciencias Domésticas le había ayudado a decidirse tras darle unos consejos y pasarle su receta de vinagreta de miel para que aliñara la ensalada de verduritas del huerto.

Le había hecho una lista sobre el modo, el momento de preparar los platos y el tiempo de espera, y le había dado unos cuantos consejos muy útiles para la presentación.

La presentación, al parecer, era tan importante como la comida. De ahí la compra del mantel y las alegres servilletas.

Incluso había hecho una prueba. Todo estaba en su sitio y el resultado era... impecable.

Disponía casi de una hora para volverse completamente loco. En ese estado de ánimo, abrió el cajón donde guardaba la lista de Quil La lista que se prometió a sí mismo que ignoraría

—Música. Maldita sea. Tendría que haber pensado en eso —murmuró como si hablara con Bob—. No se me ha ocurrido.

Corrió a la sala de estar para revisar su colección de cedés. El gato se desperezó, saltó de la butaca donde estaba y caminó renqueando hasta él

—No voy a poner Barry White. Me da igual que Quil diga que hay que encestar a la primera. Sin ánimo de ofender al señor White, pero no voy a seguir el cliché. ¿Te parece bien?

Triada froto su cabeza contra la rodilla de Jack.

Mientras él se obsesionaba buscando cedés, la puerta se abrió y Rachel entró como una exhalación

—¡Hola! ¿Puedo dejarte esto aquí?

—Si ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

—Es el regalo de Paul para el día de San Valentín. Un maletín de médico. Le he grabado las iniciales y he pasado a recogerlo. ¡Le encantará! Sé que si me lo llevo a casa, no podré resistir la tentación y se lo daré. Por eso tienes que esconderlo tú. De él y de mí. —Rachel olisqueó el ambiente—. ¿Estás cocinando?

—Si ¿No me dirás que huele a quemado? Jack se levantó como una flecha

—No huele muy bien Francamente bien— Como vio que su hermano iba corriendo a la cocina, Rachel fue tras él—. Y no como esos bocadillos tostados de queso que sueles... ¡Vaya, Jack, mira eso! Hay comida en el horno. Oh, qué mesa tan bonita... Velas, copas de vino y... Estás cocinando para una mujer. —Rachel le clavó un dedo en el vientre como siempre había hecho desde que eran niños—. ¡Renesmee Wolf!

—Basta— Jack noto unos espasmos nerviosos en el esto mago—. Te lo ruego. Ya estoy desquiciado

—Me parece perfecto. Qué dulce…Pual cocino para mí la primera vez que salimos juntos. Fue un desastre —suspiró Rachel con aire soñador—. Me encantó.

—¿Te encantó que fuera un desastre?

—Se esforzó tanto… Demasiado, porque, de hecho él es bueno no en la cocina. Lo fastidio todo porque estaba muy preocupado queriendo impresionarme. Ay…— Rachel suspiro y se llevó la mano al corazón—. Fue tan dulce

—No sabía que tenía que arruinar la cena ¿Por qué no habrá un manual de instrucciones para estas cosas?

—No, no, eso no hay que hacerlo. El sí, porque, bueno, porque él…Rachel abrió la nevera para husmear— Has marinado un pollo ¡Jack, estas marinando! Si esto no es amor…

—Márchate. Largo.

—¿Iras así vestido?

—Estoy a punto de perder los nervios, Rachel— La voz de Jack sonó peligrosamente mordaz

—Cámbiate de camisa Ponte la azul, la que mama te regaló. Te favorece mucho

—Si te prometo que me cambiare de camisa, ¿te marcharás?

—Sí.

—Pero antes de irte elige la música, por favor. Yo ya no aguanto más la presión

—Yo te cubro. Sube a cambiarte de camisa —Rachel lo agarró de la mano y lo saco de la cocina— Elegiré la música ambiental y me marchare antes de que hayas vuelto. Sube el regalo contigo ¿vale? Y no me digas donde lo has escondido porque vendré fisgonear y me lo llevare antes del día de San Valentín

—Hecho

—Ah, Jack —añadió cuando su hermano empezaba a subir la escalera—. Enciende las velas diez minutos antes de que ella llegue.

—De acuerdo.

—Y pásatelo bien.

—Gracias. Y tú, márchate.

Se cambió de camisa con toda la calma del mundo para dar tiempo a su hermana. Luego escondió en el armario de su despacho el paquete envuelto con papel de regalo.

Cuando bajó, encontró una nota enganchada al reproductor de cedés. «Aprieta el play cinco minutos antes de que ella llegue. Besitos»

—Es como estar en la guerra —musitó Jack arrugando la nota antes de entrar en la cocina y ponerse a preparar el pollo.

Troceó, chafó, salteó, pesó, cronometró... y solo se quemó una vez. Mientras el fragante pollo se estaba guisando, encendió las velas, las mismas que había colocado sobre el estrecho aparador. Dispuso los cuencos de aceitunas y anacardos, y cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora, conectó el estéreo. Alanis Morissette.

Buena elección.

A las siete, Nessie llamó a la puerta.

—Me ha entrenado Bella —dijo cuando él fue a abrir—. Por eso soy de una puntualidad obsesiva. Supongo que no pasa nada.

—Claro que no. Dame el abrigo. Ah, y...

—El postre —dijo Nessie ofreciéndole la cajita de Votos que usaban para los pasteles—. Pastel de crema italiano, mi favorito. Qué casa más bonita, Jack. Se parece a ti —añadió paseándose por la sala de estar y admirando una pared llena de libros—. Ah, tienes un gato.

—No pensé en preguntarte si eras alérgica.

—No lo soy. Hola, amigo. —Nessie iba a agacharse, pero se detuvo en seco e inclinó la cabeza—. Este gato tiene tres patas.

—Es Tríada. Lo atropelló un coche.

—¡Ay, pobrecito! —Se arrodilló y se puso a acariciarlo. El animal estaba encantado—. Debió de ser horrible para los dos. Gracias a Dios que estabas en casa.

—No, en realidad volvía de la escuela. Ellos... el coche que iba delante de mí lo atropelló y se dio a la fuga. No entiendo a los que actúan así. Cuando me detuve en el arcén, pensé que estaría muerto, pero no, estaba tumbado, con una conmoción, supongo. El veterinario no le pudo salvar la pata, pero por el resto, está bien.

Nessie siguió acariciando el lomo del gato y miró a Jack.

—Estoy segura.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino?

—Me encantaría. —Nessie acarició con cariño a Tríada por última vez y se levantó—. Me gustaría ver qué es lo que huele tan bien.

—Creía que eras tú.

—Aparte de mí —dijo ella mientras colgaba con esmero su abrigo en el armario del recibidor.

—Ven. —La cogió de la mano para llevarla a la cocina—. Estás preciosa. Debería habértelo dicho de entrada.

—Solo si estas siguiendo un guion.

Jack notó que acababa de torcer el gesto y agradeció que la atención de su invitada se centrara en la cocina en lugar de en su cara.

—Te lo digo de verdad, huele muy bien. ¿Qué se cuece por aquí, Jack? —Nessie se acercó a los fogones para oler la cacerola.

—Veamos... Tenemos una ensalada de verduritas del huerto, pollo al romero con una reducción de vino blanco, patatas rojas estofadas y espárragos.

Nessie se quedó boquiabierta.

—Me estas tomando el pelo.

—¿No te gustan los espárragos? Puedo...

—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. ¿Lo has hecho todo tú?

Nessie levantó la tapa.

—Se supone que no puedes levantar la tapa hasta que... Bueno, da igual. —Se encogió de hombros mientras Nessie volvía a oler el pollo y tapaba de nuevo la cazuela.

—Cuántas molestias, Jack.

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo dices por el pollo?

—Te has tomado muchas molestias. Me imaginaba que harías dos bistecs a la parrilla o vaciarías una lata de ragú en una cazuela y luego dirías que lo habías preparado tú. Esto, en cambio, es lo que yo digo cocinar. Te has tomado un tiempo y unas molestias considerables. Estoy alucinada. Fíjate en la mesa tan bonita que has preparado…— Nessie entro en el comedor y dio la vuelta a la mesa Eres un hombre de recursos, ¿a que sí?

—¿Por qué no se me ocurrió lo del ragú? —Jack tomó la botella de vino que había descorchado antes—. He comprado blanco por el pollo, porque no sabía qué vino prefieres. AI parecer este es bueno.

—¿Al parecer?

—No sé gran cosa de vinos. Lo tuve que mirar.

Nessie aceptó la copa que él le ofrecía y probó el vino sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—Tu búsqueda valió la pena.

—Renesmee. —Jack se inclinó hacia ella y la rozó con los labios—. Ahora. Me siento mucho mejor.

—¿Mejor que...?

—Todos los hombres que están a un radio de treinta kilómetros y no pueden besarte en la cocina.

—Me has dejado deslumbrada, Jack.

—Forma parte del plan. Aún tengo que solucionar un par de cosas. Siéntate.

—Si quieres, te ayudo.

—Tengo un método... espero. Y si te incluyo en él, cambiará, el método quiero decir. El martes por la noche hice una prueba, por eso creo que lo tengo todo controlado.

—¿Una prueba?

Mientras bajaba el fuego, Jack se preguntó por qué sería tan bocazas.

—Verás, no estaba seguro del resultado, y además cada cosa requiere su propio tiempo. Por eso hice unas pruebas con la cena.

—¿Ensayaste esta cena?

—Más o menos. La mujer de Quil se reunía con su grupo de lectura y él se vino a casa a cenar. Yo cocine. Los dos comimos Así que puedes estar tranquila. ¿Cómo van los estudios?

—¿Los estudios?

—Para la presentación del lunes.

—Estoy preparada. Y menos mal, porque a partir de mañana estamos hasta las cejas de trabajo. Hoy hemos tenido una reunión de repaso, y esta tarde hemos hecho dos ensayos generales. El segundo ha ido fatal, porque la dama de honor y el padrino, que han cortado hace poco, cuando se descubrió que él se había enrollado con su socia, no se hablan.

—¿Y cómo manejáis algo así?

—Con la sensación de estar manipulando dinamita. El negocio de las bodas no es para cobardicas.

—Ya lo veo.

—Y el lunes haremos una presentación tan espectacular a la señora de Muebles Seaman que va a tener que levantarse y aplaudirnos.

—¿Muebles Seaman son vuestros posibles clientes?

—Técnicamente lo es la hija, pero la madre paga los gastos.

—La mesa y las sillas donde cenaremos son de ellos. Supongo que eso te dará buena suerte.

Se sentaron a la mesa y en las sillas de la suerte, a la luz de las velas y arropados por el vino y la música. Nessie se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seducida.

Y eso le encantaba.

—Mira, Jack, esto está tan bueno que ya he dejado de sentirme culpable por que esta semana hayas cenado lo mismo un par de veces.

—Piensa que es como si estuviera cenando unas sobras de categoría. Las sobras suelen ser la parte fundamental de mi dieta casera —Jack miró al gato, que se había situado junto a su silla y lo observaba con sus ojos amarillentos.

—Supongo que tu compañero está esperando su parte.

—No está acostumbrado a verme comer en la mesa. Casi siempre ceno en la barra, imagino que por eso está confundido. ¿Quieres que lo saque fuera?

—No, me gustan los gatos. De hecho, me he casado varias veces con gatos.

—No lo sabía. Las cosas no debieron de salir bien.

—Eso depende de cómo lo mires. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esos matrimonios, aunque fueran efímeros. Cuando éramos pequeñas, las cuatro jugábamos al «día de la boda». Muy a menudo.— Nessie río acercando la copa a sus labios— Supongo que ahí empezó todo, aunque en ese momento no lo supiéramos. Teníamos disfraces y complementos, e íbamos intercambiando los papeles. Nos casábamos entre nosotras, con nuestros animales, con Emmett si Bella podía sobornarlo…

—La fotografía de tu estudio. Con la mariposa.

—La cámara fue un regalo que me hizo mi padre, aunque no tenía edad para eso. Mi abuela utilizaba la cámara como pretexto para meterse con él. Luego sucedió que un caluroso de verano yo no quería jugar a las bodas porque quería ir a nadar, y Bella, para que se me pasara el mal humor, me declaro fotógrafa oficial de ceremonias en lugar de DDH

—¿Cómo dices?

—DDH, dama de honor. No quise ponerme el vestido y Bella me declaró fotógrafa oficial de ceremonias.

—Soberbio

—Supongo que sí. Le añades el clarividente vuelo de esa mariposa y todos los elementos confluyeron en una revelación personal. Me di cuenta no solo de que era capaz de conservar un recuerdo, un momento, una imagen, sino también de que quería dedicarme a eso.— Tomó un bocado del guiso— Seguro que tú obligabas a Rachel a Jugar a dar clases.

—Puede ser. De vez en cuando. Se dejaba sobornar con adhesivos

—¿Y quién no? No sé si tuvimos suerte o si fue una desgracia saber qué queríamos ser de mayores

—En realidad, yo creía que impartiría mi sabiduría en las aulas del ambiente excelso de Yale mientras me dedicaba a escribir la gran novela norteamericana

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho, o no lo hiciste?

—Me di cuenta de que me gustaba jugar a dar clases.

Es cierto que le gustaba, pensó ella. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

—¿Escribiste el libro?

—Oh, tengo una novela empezada, como cualquier profesor de literatura que se precie. Y te aseguro que quedará inacabada para siempre.

—¿Qué tal es?

—Tiene unas doscientas páginas por el momento.

—¡No! —Le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. ¿De qué va la historia?

—Trata del amor en mayúsculas, de la pérdida, del sacrificio, de la traición y del valor. Lo de siempre. Se me ha ocurrido que le falta un gato de tres patas, y quizá una mentía.

—¿Quién es el protagonista?

—No me digas que te interesa saberlo.

—No te lo preguntaría si no fuera así. ¿Quién es el protagonista y a que se dedica?

—Se dedica (y ahora es cuando me quedare contigo) a la enseñanza. Es profesor.—Jack sonrió y le llenó la copa. Siempre estaba a tiempo de llevarla a casa— Lo traiciona una mujer, claro.

—Claro.

—Eso le destroza la vida, la profesión y el alma. Herido en lo más profundo, se ve obligado a empezar de nuevo y tiene que hacer de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a su sufrimiento. Ha de aprender a confiar de nuevo, a amar otra vez. Es absolutamente necesario que incluya la mentía.

—¿Por qué lo traiciona ella?

—Porque él la amaba pero pasaba de ella. Y ella lo destroza por llamar su atención. Supongo.

—Y el gato de tres patas sería una metáfora de su alma herida y de la decisión de asumir sus cicatrices.

—Muy bien. Has sacado un sobresaliente.

—Ahora, lo más importante. —Nessie se inclinó hacia él— ¿Hay sexo, violencia y lenguaje no apto para menores?

—Los hay.

—Vendido. Tienes que terminar esa novela. ¿En tu mundo se lleva eso de pública o muere?

—No tiene por qué ser un libro. He publicado artículos, ponencias y relatos para sobrevivir. –

—¿Relatos? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—En publicaciones sin importancia. Esas que solo se distribuyen en el ámbito académico. Tú sí deberías publicar tus fotografías. En un libro de arte.

—A veces lo pienso. Supongo que me pasa como a ti con tu novela: cuando ya tienes trabajo, tiendes a aparcarlo. Bella ha tenido la idea de que editemos libros de regalo: flores para las bodas, pasteles de bodas, fotografías de bodas. Una selección de lo mejorcito de nuestro trabajo.

—Es una buena idea.

—Bella no suele tenerlas de otra clase. Solo es cuestión de echarle el tiempo suficiente para montar el material de manera que podamos ofrecerlo a los que se dedican a publicar esta clase de libros. Mientras tanto tenemos tres celebraciones en tres días, y la del sábado será problemática. Deberías venir.

—¿A la boda de unos extraños...? No soy capaz. No me han invitado.

—Serás parte del personal —decidió Nessie de improviso—. En esta boda nos faltan hombres con la cabeza bien puesta. A veces contrato a un ayudante... solo cuando es necesario. En general, me basto yo sola. Pero en esta ocasión sí, porque vamos a tener que manipular una dinamita que suda nitroglicerina. Las dos personas que suelen ayudarme no pueden venir. Te contrato

—No sé nada de fotografía.

—Yo sí. Me pasaras el material que te pida, harás de sustituto y, cuando se tercie, de burro de carga. ¿Tienes un traje oscuro, que no sea de tweed?

—Sí... sí, pero...

Nessie le dirigió una mirada penetrante y seductora.

—Habrá pastel.

—Ah, en ese caso…

—Jasper hará de acompañante de emergencia de la DDH por culpa de PCYM.

—¿Qué es eso?

—La dama de honor y el padrino cabrón y mentiroso. Y Emmett nos ayuda, porque Jasper le ha obligado. A ellos ya los conoces, y a nosotras también. —Se comió una patata—. Además habrá pastel.

No le convencieron sus razones, pero sí la idea de estar con ella en lugar de quedarse pensando en ella.

—De acuerdo, si estás segura.

—A las tres el sábado. Será fantástico.

—Y te veré en tu entorno natural.

—Sí, es cierto. Hablando de pasteles, estoy llena para el postre. Voy a digerir esta cena espectacular lavando platos.

—No, no quiero que te molestes.

—Tú has hecho la cena, dos veces. Yo lavaré los platos mientras tú te tomas un brandy y fumas un puro.

—No tengo brandy ni tampoco puros.

Nessie se levantó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Un profesor de literatura tendría que reconocer una metáfora cuando la oye. Bebe otra copa de vino aprovechando que no tienes que conducir.

Le sirvió una copa antes de amontonar los platos.

—En realidad me gusta lavar los platos. Es la única tarea domestica que me gusta.

Llenó el fregadero de agua caliente, encontró el detergente en el armario de abajo y echó un poco en las cazuelas y las sartenes. Jack disfrutó mirando cómo se aplicaba ella a una tarea tan básica. Y esperó que Nessie le estuviera contándole nada importante, porque tenía la mente confusa.

Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el vino, sino con el hecho de imaginarla allí, limpiando la cocina la semana próxima, el mes próximo o el año siguiente. Imaginarla sentada con él, compartiendo la cena.

Iba demasiado lejos y demasiado rápido, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. El enamoramiento le había jugado una mala pasada y ahora se precipitaba por la pendiente del amor.

—¿Dónde guardas los trapos de cocina?

—¿Qué, perdona?

—Los trapos de cocina —repitió Nessie abriendo un cajón al azar

—No, ahí no. En el otro lado. Ya voy.

Jack se levantó, abrió el cajón de la derecha y sacó un trapo.

—¿Por qué no seco yo los platos? —propuso. Se dio la vuelta y entonces se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Nessie estaba de pie, con la cabeza ladeada, leyendo la lista de Quil

—Veo que has hecho una lista.

—No. Sí. No es mía. Quiero decir que sí es mía, pero no la escribí yo. No la hice yo. Mierda...

Nessie siguió concentrada en la lectura.

—Es muy detallada.

—Fue cosa de Quil Ya lo conoces. Está como una cabra...Creo que no te lo dije cuando te lo presenté.

—Parece un guion.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Se ha propuesto hacer de Cyrano. Es uno que...

Nessie levantó la vista del papel y lo miró a los ojos.

—He comprendido la referencia a Cyrano, Jack.

—Ah, claro... Se casó hace un par de años y está esperando un hijo.

—Felicita a Quil

—Se le ha metido en la cabeza que tiene que ayudarme en...ah... este terreno. Me la trajo el martes. Te he dicho que vino a cenar el martes, ¿verdad?

—Para la prueba.

—Sí, exacto, para la prueba. Debería haberla tirado cuando se fue, pero la metí en el cajón por si...

—¿Por si acaso? Como refuerzo, quieres decir.

—Sí. Sí, y no hay excusa que valga. No te culpo si te enfadas.

Nessie dejó de concentrarse en la lista y le prestó toda su atención.

—¿Te parezco enfadada?

—Ah… No, ahora que lo dices, no. Y me alegro. Es un alivio. ¿Te parece… divertido?

—En cierto modo, sí —contestó—. Según la lista de Bob, estamos siguiendo el programa.

—No me he guiado por la lista de Quil Te doy mi palabra –dijo Jack levantando la palma de la mano como si prestara un juramento—. Tengo mi propia lista. Es mental. Y acabo de darme cuenta de que también es una idiotez.

—¿Qué tal vamos según la tuya? —Nessie sonrió, aunque Jack no acabó de interpretar el sentido. Podía existir un subtexto.

—Bien, cumpliendo los objetivos. Podríamos comernos el pastel.

Jack fue a cogerle el papel pero Nessie se lo impidió alzando el índice a modo de advertencia.

—Veo que solo teníamos que amontonar los platos... a menos, dice entre paréntesis, que te parezca que a mí me da la impresión de que no lavarlos es una guarrada. Quil cree, y ya conocemos a Bob, que lavar los platos juntos, si se presta, podría servir de precalentamiento.

Mortificado, Jack cerró los ojos.

—Mátame. Por favor.

—Lo lamento, pero esto no sale en la lista. En la lista dice que después de asegurarte de haber puesto la música apropiada (Barry White es la apuesta más segura), bailes conmigo. La cocina o la sala de estar son lugares que se prestan a eso. Dice que bailemos lentos, porque así entraremos en la fase de seducción de la noche. Y dice que es preferible que al llegar a este punto, hayas intuido ya si estaré dispuesta a seguir bailando arriba.

—¿Quieres que lo asesine? Porque lo he pensado.

—No oigo a Barry White.

—No creo que tenga nada de él... y aunque tuviera sus cedés, yo no... ¿Te he comentado que Quil está como una cabra?

—Hay una cosa que me intriga, Jack— Nessie dejo la lista sobre el mármol sin dejar de mirarlo—. Me pregunto por qué no estás bailando conmigo. —Se acercó a él y le pasó los brazos por la nuca.

—Oh.

—No iremos a decepcionar a Quil

—Es un buen amigo.— Jack apoyo la mejilla en la coronilla de Nessie y las cosas volvieron a su sitio—. No soy muy buen bailarín. Tengo los pies demasiado grandes. Si te piso…

Nessie alzo el rostro hacia el

—Cállate y bésame, Jack.

—Con mucho gusto.

Sin dejar de moverse, la besó en la boca. Con dulzura, en silencio, reconciliándose con el momento. Iba dando vueltas, con cautela, mientras Nessie le pasaba los dedos por el pelo suspirando hasta ofuscarle la mente.

Nessie volvió la cabeza con los labios le rozo la mandíbula

—Jack…

—¿Mmm?

—Si prestas atención, ahora tendrías que notar que estoy dispuesta. —No cerró los ojos y siguió mirándole cuando sus labios se encontraron—. ¿Por qué no me llevas arriba? —Dio un paso atrás y le tendió la mano—. Si me deseas.

Jack le cogió la mano y se la beso

—Es como si llevara toda la vida deseándote.

Tiro de ella y salieron de la cocina A los pies de la escalera tuvo que detenerse para volver a besarla. Se preguntó si el vino, las ansias y las imágenes se le habrían subido a la cabeza a ella tanto como a él.

La guío hasta arriba, con el pulso acelerándosele a cada paso.

—Había pensado poner unas flores y unas velas por si acaso— dijo él mientras entraban en su dormitorio—. Pero luego decidí, y no es que sea muy supersticioso, que a lo mejor metía la pata. Y quería que estuvieras aquí tanto que no iba a arriesgarme. Te quería en mi cama

—Prefiero oírte decir eso que tener velas y flores, créeme.— La habitación era como el resto de la casa, encajaba con él. Líneas simples, colores suaves, un espacio ordenado…— quería estar aquí. Contigo, en tu cama

Nessie se acercó al lecho y entonces vio la fotografía del cardenal en la pared de enfrente. Conmovida, se volvió hacia el jamás habría imaginado que pudiera desearlo tanto, empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la blusa

—No, por favor. Quiero desnudarte yo, si no te importa.

Nessie se detuvo.

—No, claro que no.

Jack se inclinó y bajó la intensidad de la lámpara de la mesita.

—Quiero mirarte mientras te desnudo.

Le acaricio la mejilla y recorrió su cuerpo con ambas manos mientras la acercaba hacia si. Y entonces unió su boca a la de ella.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

¿La habían besado así alguna vez, de un modo que al encontrarse los labios y las lenguas, todo su cuerpo vibrara? ¿La habían seducido tanto, de palabra y gestos, como con ese único y asombroso beso?

¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran vuelto las tornas de esa manera? Ella había pensado seducirlo y, medio en broma, medio en serio, llevárselo arriba, a la cama. Creyó que sería algo fluido y relajado, como la velada misma, y que eso desharía el nudo de lujuria que la atenazaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

Debía ser simple, básico.

Pero no lo fue.

Jack le rozó las mejillas y el entrecejo con los labios, y esos serenos ojos azules la observaron mientras le desabrochaba la blusa. Apenas la tocó, pero a ella se le cortó la respiración. Casi ni la rozó, pero pasó a ejercer el control.

De pie, bajo la suave luz, con esos ojos clavados en ella, Nessie se dejó llevar.

Cuando hubo desabrochado la blusa, Jack le recorrió con la yema de un dedo la clavícula y bajó hasta la protuberancia de sus pechos. Tan solo un susurro, un leve roce. Pero a ella se le erizó la piel.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él cuando vio que temblaba.

—No.

Y Jack sonrió.

Entonces…—Lentamente, le deslizó la blusa por los hombros y dejó que cayera al suelo—. Preciosos —murmuró pasando los pulgares por las copas bordadas del sujetador.

Nessie exhaló, se quedó sin respiración y luego volvió a recuperar el aliento.

—Jack, me dejas sin sentido.

—Me encantan tus ojos. Mares mágicos. —Le recorrió con los dedos el torso, dejando en su estela la huella de una vibrante sensación—. Siempre he querido contemplarlos cuando te tocara. Como ahora.

Paciente, sin tregua, exploró su cuerpo. Las protuberancias, los huecos, las curvas y los ángulos. Mientras Nessie reaccionaba temblando, él le desabrochó un botón de la cintura y le bajó la cremallera.

De nuevo le acarició los costados, centímetro a centímetro. Y le deslizó los pantalones cadera abajo, por las piernas.

—Ahora levanta un pie —dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

Nessie obedeció como una mujer en trance y notó que se le aceleraba el pulso al pasear él la mirada por su cuerpo como ames había hecho con las manos. Lentamente.

—Me gustan tus botas. —Jack esbozó una sonrisa.

Nessie desvió la mirada y vio que iba vestida con los botines de tacón fino, el sujetador y las braguitas.

—Menudo estilazo.

Sonriendo, Jack metió el dedo en la cinturilla de las braguitas y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, arrancándole una exclamación.

En esta ocasión su boca enfebrecida se apoderó de la suya, como un relámpago de fuego. Y mientras ella se derretía, Jack la volvió de espaldas y le mordisqueó el cuello haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Se demoró con una mano en su suave piel, en los ángulos y las curvas, mientras con la otra se desabrochaba la camisa. En contacto con su cuerpo, Nessie le pasó el brazo por la nuca y empezó a moverse sinuosamente.

«No vayas demasiado deprisa», se recordó Jack. Quería saborear cada momento, el roce, el aliento… Tenía a Renesmee en sus brazos.

Notaba los fuertes latidos del corazón de ella bajo su mano y pensó que solo eso ya era un milagro. Renesmee estaba con él, le sentía, le deseaba... Y esa noche, por fin, los sueños del muchacho, los deseos del hombre serían eclipsados por la realidad de estar con esa mujer.

Se quitó los zapatos y se recreó con el sabor y la textura de su nuca. Atrapó el tirante del sujetador con los dientes y lo apartó para liberar la bella curva de sus hombros.

Nessie se arqueó contra él, estremecida.

«El placer —pensó Jack—. Tanto placer que dar y que tomar... Quería complacerla, saturarla de sensaciones y contemplarla elevándose y cabalgando. Sintiendo los latidos de su propio deseo, Jack le desabrochó el sujetador con una mano y con la otra rozó la estrecha uve de sus braguitas. Le acarició la cara interna del muslo y jugueteó con el dedo bajo el encaje.

—Jack. —Nessie le cogió la mano para que siguiera, pero él, apartándose, la volvió hacia sí.

—Lo siento. No he terminado todavía.

En esos mágicos ojos se habían formado tempestades y la piel de porcelana se había teñido con el rubor de la pasión. Por él, pensó Jack. Otro milagro. Nessie lo abrazó y lo besó con impaciencia.

«Espera —pensó él bulléndole la sangre—. Aguarda, hay más› La condujo a la cama y se acostó con ella.

—Las botas... —insinuó Nessie.

—Me gustan. —Y bajó la cabeza para tomarla por el pecho.

El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció, refulgió, dolorido y susurrante. Su mente se vació de todo lo que no fuera él y lo que él le ofrecía. Unas manos parsimoniosas y unos labios sabedores inundaron su cuerpo de sensaciones, en sucesivas capas, con sutileza, hasta que estas se fueron comprimiendo y Nessie se quedó sin aire.

—No puedo, no puedo más...

—Espera…— Jack deslizó un dedo dentro de ella.

Un relámpago de alivio rasgó los velos.

Acaricio su tembloroso cuerpo con los labios y usó la boca para destrozarla. Nessie se elevaba y descendía. Rápido, muy rápido. Una sensación sucedió a otra, hasta que todo se diluyó en sombras, luces y movimientos salvajes. Un mar de sensaciones la inundó, una tempestad se desencadenó llevándola a la desesperación, truncándose con el siguiente oleaje.

Cuando al final Jack se adentró en ella, ambos gimieron a la vez.

El cuerpo de Nessie se arqueo hasta casi hacerle perder el escaso control que le quedaba. Jack contemplaba sus ojos, ahora sombríos, vidriosos, mientras los dos se volvían locos con sus largas y lentas embestidas. La sintió ascender, la vio ascender, y se impregnó de ella.

—Renesmee… Renesmee.— Se dejó llevar por sus ojos, por su cuerpo, hasta ahogarse.

Se sentía ebria y drogada. Hasta los dedos de los pies se le habían entumecido. El aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Menos mal. Estaba segura de que había dejado de respirar varias veces mientras Jack la había…

Aniquilado, decidió.

Incluso entonces, tumbado sobre ella, como quien acaba de sufrir un traumatismo causado por la fuerza bruta, y con sus corazones latiendo acompasados como un par de frenéticas pelotas de tenis, Jack le rozó el cuello con los labios

—¿Estas bien?

¿Que si estaba bien? ¿Estaba bien él de la cabeza? Estabas bien cuando resbalabas en el hielo y te agarrabas para no caer y romperte un tobillo. Estabas bien cuando te metías en una fantástica bañera de agua caliente después de un día duro.

Pero no estabas bien cuando te habían vuelto del revés el organismo para ponértelo luego del derecho

—Sí—¿Qué podía decir?—¿Y tú?

—Mmm…Renesmee está desnuda en la cama, a mi lado. Estoy en el cielo.

—Todavía llevo puestas las botas.

—Si mejor aún. Perdona, seguro que peso.— Jack se dejó caer de lado y la volteo para tenerla encima.

—Jack, eres casi tan flacucho como yo. No pesas.

—Ya lo sé… lo de flacucho, quiero decir. Pero no parece haber manera de cambiarlo. Cor… una vez me dijeron que buscara un entrenador personal, pero no tengo tiempo para eso. El ejercicio no forma parte de mi ADN.

—Tienes un cuerpo larguirucho y muy bonito. No dejes que nadie te diga la contraria. Además, lo usas como un estibador.

—He estado reservándome.— Sonrío y examino su cara—. Eres tan bonita.

—No es verdad. Te lo dice una profesional del gremio. Tengo una cara interesante y se cómo manipular su atractivo. También tengo una constitución delgada, que armoniza bastante bien un eso… En fin, en realidad yo también estoy pensando en hacer ejercicio, porque mi cuerpo es como una percha. La ropa le sienta muy bien, pero, por el resto, es puro alambre.

—Eres preciosa No dejes que nadie te diga la…lo contrario. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Es lo contrario.

Nessie río y le dio un codazo

—Sí, profesor. Cuantos cumplidos… para después del coito.

—Siempre has sido hermosa. Tienes el pelo rojizo y los ojos de una bruja marina Y se te marcan los hoyuelos.— Jack pensó que si le daba quince minutos mas, podría lamerla como a un helado y ver como volvía a elevarse.

Nessie inclino la cabeza para sonreírle. Él había cerrado los ojos y tema la expresión relajada así era como debía de estar cuando dormía, pensó. Si se despertara antes que él, lo vería de esa manera.

Le acaricio la mandíbula con un solo dedo, perezosamente.

—Esta pequeña cicatriz me intriga ¿Qué es?

Un error de cálculo en una valla.

—¿ Saltas vallas? ¿Vallas y muros como el capitán Jack Sparrow?

—Ojalá. Apuesto a que te atrae Johnny Depp.

—Estoy viva. Soy una mujer. Siguiente pregunta.

—Este hombre atrae a todas las generaciones. Interesante. Las mujeres maduras lo encuentran atractivo, sexualmente quiero decir, y también las adolescentes de mi clase.

—Yo lo vi primero. Ahora bien, de hecho acabo de encontrar a otro hombre muy atractivo sexualmente. Un error de cálculo en una valla— le espetó Nessie sonriendo.

—Ah, eso... Escapaba de un par de chicos que querían divertirse dándome una paliza. Tuve que subirme a una valla y, con mi acostumbrado estilo ágil y desenvuelto, que por desgracia no se parece al de los piratas ni al de los actores que los representan, resbalé. Me hice un buen corte con el alambre.

—Auu. .. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—La semana pasada.

Nessie, riendo a carcajadas, se puso encima de él

—Qué brutos esos enanos.

—Es cierto. Yo tenía diez años, pero ellos eran unos enanos muy brutos.

—¿Te libraste?

—Esa vez, sí.

Jack tiró de su pelo para atraerla hacía sí y besarla. Suspirando, Nessie recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

¡Qué bien se estaba acurrucada así!, pensó. Piel contra piel, ambos corazones latiendo acompasadamente, y junto a un hombre ridículamente atractivo en todos los aspectos, pero pendiente de cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo.

Podría quedarse así, tal cual, durante horas. Días. Medio dormida, calentita, entre los brazos del delicioso Jack Black.

Y por la mañana, podrían...

De repente, Nessie abrió los ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por la mañana? ¿Horas, días? Un súbito ataque de pánico le hizo incorporarse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué? Ah, nada, nada. ¿Qué quieres que pase?

Jack se sentó junto a ella, todo despeinado y sexy, hasta el punto de que Nessie comprendió que su corazón y sus hormonas la amenazaban con destruirla.

Tenía que salir de allí. En ese preciso instante. Volver a la realidad. Volver a la cordura antes de hacer alguna idiotez como de enamorarse.

—Yo, es que… ¡Caray, mira qué hora es! Tengo que irme.

—¿Irte? Pero…

—Ha sido fantástico. Todo… de verdad, fantástico.— Maldita sea, solo llevaba las botas puestas—. He perdido la noción del tiempo y se me ha hecho tarde.

Jack, atónito, miro el reloj.

—No es muy tarde. No te…

—Es noche de colegio— dijo la joven intentando por todos los medios parecer alegre mientras andaba a la búsqueda de su ropa interior y el pánico se acercaba galopando como un caballo salvaje.

¿Dónde estaba el sujetador? ¿Dónde había ido a parar el sujetador?

A la porra con el sujetador

—Tengo un millón de cosas por hacer y mañana empiezo muy pronto.

—Pondré el despertador. De todos modos, yo me levanto antes de las seis. Quédate, Renesmee

—De verdad, ojalá pudiera. De verdad— ¿Cuántas veces era capaz de decir «de verdad» en cinco minutos? Estaba a punto de batir el record—. En fin, el deber me llama. No, no te levantes.

Por favor, por favor no se te ocurra levantarte», pensó Nessie saliendo de la cama

—Quédate— le dijo Jack acariciándole la mejilla mientras ella se ponía la blusa—. Quiero dormir contigo.

—Esto no estaba en la lista, pero lo hemos pasado genial— añadió ella con una amplia y luminosa sonrisa.

Duerme conmigo.

—Oh, qué detalle, Jack. Me encantaría... en otra ocasión. Tengo tres celebraciones, una presentación... Voy liada, muy liada. —Le dio un beso a toda velocidad—. Tengo que marcharme ya. Gracias por todo. Te llamaré.

Y salió volando.

Oh, soy terrible. Estoy como una cabra», pensó Nessie mientras conducía hacia su casa. Seguramente iría al infierno. Se lo merecía. Ahora bien, había hecho lo correcto, lo único que podía hacer. Por ella y por Jack.

«Sobre todo por Jack», se dijo.

¿Irse al infierno? Menuda estupidez. Tendrían que darle una medalla, erigirle una estatua, qué caramba, por hacer lo correcto.

Había hecho lo correcto, y punto en boca. Ahora las cosas saldrían bien. Todo iría bien.

Perfecto.

Vio que las luces de la casa principal estaban encendidas y pensó: «Gracias a Dios». Bella y Rosalie estarían de acuerdo con ella. Apoyarían su decisión. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Nessie se detuvo con un chirrido frente a la casa. Unos pensamientos positivos de amiga le irían bien para deshacer aquel nudo que sentía en el estómago.

Entró como una exhalación en la casa y subió a toda prisa la escalera dando voces.

—Estamos aquí arriba. —Bella salió al descansillo—. Ostras, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido un accidente?

—No, lo he hecho a propósito. O puede que no. Había una lista.

—Vale. Queda claro que no estás herida. Estamos en la salita de mi cuarto repasando los últimos detalles, para aprovechar que aún no nos hemos acostado.

—¿Alice también?

—Sí.

—Bien, muy bien, mejor aún.

Pasó zumbando junto a Bella y entró en la salita, donde Rosalie y Alice estaban tomando un té con galletas y revisando unos dossieres.

—Eh, nos imaginábamos que llegarías mañana por la mañana arrastrándote avergonzada. —Rosalie dejó caer su lápiz—. Estábamos pensando en instalar una cámara de vídeo.

—¿Qué tal fue la cena? —preguntó Alice.

—Me marché. Tenía que marcharme. —Nessie, con los ojos un tanto desorbitados, se quitó el abrigo—. Vosotras habríais hecho lo mismo.

—Vaya, pues sí que fue bien... —Rosalie cogió la bandeja—. Toma una galleta.

—No, no. Había hecho un ensayo el martes. ¿Os lo podéis imaginar? Y esta noche ha preparado una cena maravillosa con velas y reducciones de vino.

—Reducciones de vino. —Bella se sentó entre murmullos—. Gracias a Dios que has salido viva de esta. Tendríamos que llamar a la policía.

—Esperad, no entendéis la situación. —Nessie, procurando calmarse, respiró hondo varias veces, pero no pareció servirle de nada—. Se lo tomó muy en serio y la noche salió redonda. Me lo pasé muy bien. Quil había hecho una lista.

—¿Quién demonios es Quil? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Da igual, pero Jack estaba avergonzado. Es tan mono...Se le ponen rojas las orejas.

—Ayyy —exclamó Alice.

—Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Estaba emocionadísima. Tenía que acostarme con él.

—En mi caso, cuando a un tío se le ponen rojas las orejas, me arranco la ropa. —Al ver que Nessie no parecía querer galletas, Rosalie cogió una—. Es decir, que practicasteis el sexo.

—No practicamos el sexo. Tuvimos un sexo asombroso, matador, para fundirte las neuronas, el mejor de toda la historia de la humanidad.

—Esto se pone interesante. —Bella se cruzó de piernas—. ¿Fue un sexo tierno, de esos suaves, que harían llorar a los ángeles o un sexo con tambores selváticos y acrobacias?

—Fue… Nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera, y yo jamás había impresionado tanto a alguien. —Nessie se sentó en el brazo de la butaca de Bella y contempló el fuego intentando encontrar las palabras—. Es como saber que eres el centro, lo único que él ve, que solo te ve a ti. Y eso es tan tierno y excitante...es terrorífico, increíble. Es saber que existe una persona que solo te ve a ti. Y que cuando te toca, no existe nadie más para él.

Se oyeron tres suspiros de fondo y se hizo un momento de reverente silencio.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama acurrucada junto a él?—preguntó Alice.

—¡Pero qué dices! —Nessie se giró de golpe para mirar a Alice de frente—. ¿No has estado escuchando?

—Escuchando, imaginando y muriéndome de envidia.

—Tenía que marcharme. Quería quedarme, por eso tenía que marcharme. —Nessie, gesticulando exageradamente, se puso en pie. Quería quedarme acurrucada allí, con él. Quería quedarme a vivir en esa condenada cama, por eso tenía que salir de esa casa.

—Te entró el pánico —espetó Bella.

—Claro que me entró el pánico. ¿Y a quién no le entraría? Él va y se queda tan dulce, soñoliento, satisfecho... y con esa pequeña cicatriz de subirse a una valla.

—¿Jack se sube a las vallas? —preguntó Alice.

—No, déjalo... No cambiemos ahora de tema. Os digo que fue como si me hubieran hipnotizado o drogado. Tenía que salir de allí. Y... ay, me porté como un hombre. —Mientras recordaba la anécdota, Nessie se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Sabéis esos que se apartan de ti al minuto siguiente, se levantan y dicen: «Ha sido fantástico, bonita. Mañana tengo que despertarme temprano. ¿Te llamaré?»

—Oh, Nessie, no me digas que...

Nessie hizo un gesto de advertencia a Alice.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Fue por instinto de supervivencia. Mío y de Jack también. Se suponía que el sexo acabaría con mi lascivia, no que me dejaría atontada. Es una pasada, eso es. Ese hombre es demasiado para mí. Es dulce, divertido, inteligente y muy amable. Es sexy y lleva esas gafas que... Además, se le ponen rojas las orejas. Le encanta dar clases. Le vi dando una clase y es... Se me ha quedado clavado aquí dentro. —Nessie se llevó la mano al pecho—. El sentimiento, la necesidad... no me los quito de aquí dentro.

Nessie cogió la taza de té que tenía más a mano y se la bebió de un solo trago.

—Me presta atención. Me escucha y piensa en lo que digo. Me hace reflexionar.

—Pues alguien va a tener que pararle los pies –sentenció Rosalie con un gesto de negación—. Nessie, cariño, te has enamorado de él.

—Eso, ni lo sueñes. ¿Por qué crees que me marché de esa manera? Noté como si me fueran a tragar las arenas movedizas. Solo que son unas arenas blandas, cálidas y preciosas. No estoy hecha para estas cosas. No creo en ellas. No duran. Solo cuenta el momento, una sucesión de momentos, hasta que todo se va a la porra o se erosiona y desaparece. Decidme, ¿cuántas bodas de divorciados hemos organizado? Caray, incluso hemos celebrado bodas de divorciados por segunda vez. ¿Quién quiere algo así? Conozco lo que pasa cuando todo termina. No vale la pena.

—Saquémosle punta al tema —propuso Rosalie—. Tienes miedo de enamorarte de un hombre al que acabas de describir como la Mary Poppins de los hombres. Prácticamente perfecto en todos los sentidos —explicó cuando las demás la miraron con aire desconcertado—. Te entró el pánico y huiste después de haber practicado el sexo como si fuera una experiencia religiosa con un tío al que respetas y admiras y por el que estás loca; y todo porque tu madre es un putón orejero.

—¡Rosalie!

—No —dijo Nessie interrumpiendo a Alice—. Es cierto. Mi madre es un putón orejero. Pero ella no lo sabe, y eso es lo que quiero decir. Ella cree que se ha pasado la vida buscando amor cuando en realidad ha ido tras el dinero, la posición y la seguridad, y ella juraría que todo lo ha hecho por amor. Mi padre se largó para no verla más, cosa de la que no le culpo, pero tampoco quiso verme a mí, y eso sí que se lo reprocho, y solo porque no valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo.

—Ellos no son como tú, Nessie —dijo Bella con calma.

—No, ya lo sé. Y quizá es cínico creer que no son la excepción, tal y como está el patio, pero así es como lo veo yo. Además, me gusta la vida que llevo, me encuentro cómoda. –Más calmada, Nessie volvió a sentarse—. Jack es un hombre que va en serio. En lo más hondo de su ser, es un hombre serio con una mentalidad tradicional; un hombre que está enamoradísimo de mí, eso es lo que pasa. Su enamoramiento está vivo desde hace años. Si le doy alas, empezará a pensar en contratarnos para la celebración. Terminará preguntando a Bella dónde debería comprar el anillo. Y yo no puedo hacerle eso. He acertado marchándome. Es mejor cortar de raíz antes de...

—¿Arriesgarte a ser feliz con alguien que está loco por ti? —sugirió Alice.

—Vale, si quieres decirlo así... sí. Como yo lo veo, es más o menos así.

—¿Puedo quedármelo?

Nessie lanzó una mirada furibunda a Rosalie.

—No tiene gracia.

—No, la verdad es que no.

—¿Dices que como tú lo ves, es más o menos así? –Alice analizó a Nessie con sus grandes ojos oscuros—. Lo dices porque nadie ha estado loco por ti antes, no en serio, de una manera firme y auténtica. Y tú nunca has sentido eso por nadie. Lo sé porque yo me encuentro en la misma situación... diría que todas lo estamos. La diferencia es que, en mi caso, yo espero que eso me suceda algún día.

—Y de ahí viene lo de salir con uno detrás de otro.

—Déjalo, Rosalie —le dijo Bella.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Me he puesto quisquillosa porque tengo celos. Unos celos de muerte. A mí nadie me ha mirado con esos ojos.

—Pero él me ve a través del filtro de un antiguo enamoramiento.

—No conozco a Jack tanto como tú, en el sentido bíblico de la palabra o como quieras llamarlo, pero yo diría que ese hombre es mas listo de lo que parece.

—El amor y la inteligencia no van de la mano.

—No. —Rosalie hizo aspavientos—. Y aquí tienes la prueba, en carne y hueso. Estás enamorada como una imbécil de ese tío.

—Lo que dices no me sirve de nada. ¿Y tú, Bella?

—Tienes miedo de enamorarte de él. De que, como en el fondo es una buena persona, puedas pisotearlo, romperle el corazón y dejarlo hecho polvo.

—Suena un poco teatral, pero sí. Básicamente es eso.

—Y por eso estás dispuesta a creer que eres incapaz de tener una relación madura y comprometida. No solo crees que no mereces amor, sino que dudas de tener las pelotas suficientes para poder conservarlo.

—Es un poco brutal, pero...

—Creo que lo infravaloras, a él y a ti también. —Bella se levantó y se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea para coger una fotografía enmarcada en plata—. ¿La recuerdas?

Nessie cogió una foto donde salían los padres de Bella, abrazados y riendo, con la mirada alegre, llenos de vida, embebidos el uno en el otro.

—Claro que sí.

—La hiciste tú unos meses antes de que murieran. De todos los retratos que conservo de ellos, este es mi favorito. ¿Sabes por qué?

A Nessie se le humedecieron los ojos. Siempre le pasaba.

—Se ve lo mucho que se amaban—siguió diciendo Bella—. Lo felices que eran el uno con el otro. Se peleaban y discutían, y a veces imagino que llegaron a aborrecerse. Pero se amaban. Se pasaron media vida esforzándose por que su relación funcionara. Y eso lo captaste tú en esta imagen. Porque tú lo viste. Lo reconociste.

—Eran excepcionales.

—Y tú también. No pierdo el tiempo con amigas que no lo sean.— Bella tomó la fotografía y volvió a dejarla sobre la repisa—. Date un respiro, Nessie. El amor da miedo, y a veces es pasajero. Pero vale la pena correr el riesgo y ponerse nerviosa. Incluso vale la pena el sufrimiento.

No estaba segura. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo nadie? Sin embargo, Nessie sabía que lo único que podía hacer, que tenía que hacer de hecho, era alejar sus pensamientos y centrarse en el trabajo. Sus socias, su empresa y sus clientes dependían de que ella hiciera bien su papel. Por eso tenía que tranquilizarse y respetar las prioridades.

«Una noche de descanso y empezaré la jornada muy temprano», decidió. Se concentraría de lleno, como una profesional, en las necesidades de los clientes.

Se pasó la noche inquieta, discutiendo consigo misma, y luego pensó, con amargura, que no perdía una noche de sueño por culpa de un hombre desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Preparó un café tan fuerte que habría podido ponerse en pie y empezar a aullar, pero el colocan de la cafeína le sirvió para disimular la fatiga. Pensó que si comía unas galletas rellenas parecería que tenía el apetito y la estabilidad emocional de una niña de seis años y se preparó lo que consideró que era un desayuno de adulta: yogur, fruta fresca y una magdalena que había robado del montón que Rosalie había preparado.

Tras cumplir con la obligación de lavar los platos, Nessie repasó las notas de la celebración de la jornada y comprobó el equipo. Una ceremonia bastante sencilla, se dijo mientras elegía lo que necesitaba. Una única invitada que haría DDH. La clienta quería intimidad y sencillez.

Sabía que la novia había optado por llevar un vestido de cóctel azul y un sombrero muy acertado en lugar de velo y tocado.

Como ramo, tres gardenias blancas con los tallos envueltos con una cinta de satén.

Muy buena elección, en opinión de Nessie, puesto que esa iba a ser la segunda boda de la pareja.

¿ Lo ves ?

—No empieces —musitó.

El PDNA acompañaría a la novia por el pasillo, pero se saltarían la parte de entregarla al novio porque, en fin, eso ya lo había hecho antes.

Una vez comprobados el equipo, el horario de la boda y las notas, Nessie consultó cuánto tiempo le quedaba. El suficiente para revisar rápidamente su correo electrónico.

Cambió la aplicación, escaneó y localizó de inmediato un correo sin abrir de BlackC101››. Se levantó del ordenador y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo por el estudio.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió otra taza de ese café tan potente.

No tenía por qué abrir el correo en ese momento. De hecho, le convenía no abrirlo. Era preciso que se concentrara en el trabajo. Eso era lo más responsable. Lo que hacen los adultos, como tomar yogur y fruta fresca.

No podía ser urgente. La habría llamado si tuviera algo importante que decirle. O que discutir con ella.

Por ejemplo: ¿por qué me despachaste después de haber hecho que te corrieras?

Y no lo decía porque él tuviera por costumbre hablar de un modo tan soez.

Lo que tenía que hacer era ir arriba, ducharse, vestirse, acercarse a la casa principal y asistir a la reunión para revisar detalles y dar el visto bueno. No tenía tiempo para nada personal...

—Oh, por favor, ¿a quién estás engañando?

Nessie se acercó al ordenador y abrió el correo electrónico de Jack.

Renesmee:

He sacado esta dirección de tu tarjeta de visita. Espero que te parezca bien que haya contactado contigo de esta manera. Como sabía que hoy estarías muy ocupada, he preferido no llamarte para no molestar quería decirte en primer lugar que lo pasé muy bien ayer por la noche. Cada minuto que estuve contigo. Mi casa es hoy un lugar más alegre y pleno gracias a tu presencia.

—Ay…Jack

Al margen de eso, y en nombre de Bob, su mujer y el hija que todavía no ha nacido, te expreso el alivio que siento por no haber tenido que asesinarlo. Te lo debe a ti.

Por último, y por si has estado buscándolo, encontré uno de tus guantes en los bajos del armario. Debió de caerse cuando cogiste el abrigo. Al principio se me ocurrió pedirte si podrías concedérmelo como prenda, tal y como las mujeres de la Edad Media hacían con sus caballeros. Sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, creo que algo así impone un poco; incluso a mí me daría miedo.

Te lo devolveré.

Mientras tanto, espero que la celebración de hoy os vaya muy bien. Mis mejores deseos a la feliz pareja.

JACK

—Ostras...

Con la idea de que Jack Black era como una droga que le pedía el organismo. Nessie releyó el correo de cabo a rabo. Y aunque eso hizo que se sintiera como una tonta, lo imprimió, se lo llevo arriba y lo metió en un cajón.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El sábado por la mañana Nessie notó que había vuelto a recuperar el equilibrio. La celebración del viernes no solo había salido a pedir de boca, sino que encima Votos se había asegurado otro cliente. Los padres del novio habían reservado la organización un de su aniversario de boda para el noviembre próximo.

Además, Nessie había trabajado con una novia alegre y relajada que se dejaba fotografiar como ninguna.

El estado de agitación le había permitido ocuparse de las fotos hasta bien entrada la medianoche.

Y solo había leído el correo de Jack dos veces más antes de dejarse caer en la cama y abandonarse a un sueño profundo.

Solo era cuestión de centrarse, se recordó. De conocerse: las capacidades, las debilidades, los objetivos... Tenía que desacelerar un poco con Jack, dejar claro en qué punto de la relación se encontraban... y marcar dónde ponían los límites. Así podrían disfrutar el uno del otro y nadie saldría trasquilado. había exagerado. Era consciente de ello. Más espacio, una cierta distancia, un poco más de tiempo... y todo se equilibraría. Ese fin de semana de locura y el campo de minas que representaba la boda que se iba a celebrar serían el perfecto antídoto. Al cabo de unos días, quizá una semana, charlarían un rato. Jack era un hombre razonable. Comprendería que no tenía sentido eso que había entre los dos se les escapara de las manos.

Estaba segura de que a él lo habían herido en una relación anterior, aquella misteriosa Leah... Y obviamente no debía de querer repetir la experiencia. De hecho, Nessie decidió que era probable que él sintiera lo mismo y que le agradecería que pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa.

De una manera amistosa, racional, directa. Justo lo que necesitaban.

En el terreno laboral, sus socias y ella estarían pendientes de que todo se negociara dentro del campo de minas en el que se moverían ese día. Sin que hubiera bajas.

Eligió un traje gris perla con un suave acabado brillante y unos zapatos de tacón bajo para ir bien vestida durante la ceremonia oficial y también lo bastante cómoda para pasarse de pie todo el día.

Mientras reunía el equipo, revisó sus notas e impresiones. Recordó que el vestido era el plato fuerte, con su refulgente cuerpo bañera y una falda de inacabables metros. También recordó que la novia era una fanática de la gimnasia y tenía un buen tono muscular. La pareja, que eran novios desde los tiempos de la facultad, era muy tradicional.

Bien pertrechada y dispuesta, Nessie llegó a la casa principal

—¡Alerta roja!

Nessie se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio que Alice bajaba volando la escalera.

—¿Ya hay problemas?

—No contestabas al teléfono, y tampoco al móvil.

—Acabo de salir del estudio y todavía no he conectado el móvil. ¿Qué pasa?

—A la DDH le ha llegado el soplo de que el PCYM planea llevar a la PDLS a la recepción. Es su manera de interpretar los compromisos, cosa que no se ha molestado en comentar ni con el novio ni con la novia. Los dos se han enterado y amenazan con llegar a las manos con el PCYM, cosa que se merece el cabrón, si hemos de hacer caso de los rumores. Bella está apagando fuegos.

—Mierda, mierda... —A Nessie no le costó descifrar el código. Padrino cabrón y mentiroso. La pelandusca de la socia. Si alguien era capaz de apagar fuegos, esa era Bella.

Pero no estaban saliendo bien las cosas.

—¿Cuál es el orden del día?

—Alertar a los ayudantes. Bella tiene una foto de la PDLS que se encontró en un artículo del periódico. Está haciendo fotocopias.

Todos los ayudantes han de llevar una. Si alguien la ve, hay que detenerla, cortarle el paso, tumbarla al suelo. —Y como para demostrar que iba en serio, Alice se dio un puñetazo en la palma de la mano—. Lo que sea hasta que Bella pueda hablar con ella.

—Espero que lo arreglemos tumbándola al suelo. Menuda foto para el archivo de exteriores.

—Rosalie ha contactado con Jasper para decirle que no tarde en llegar y que convenza a la DDH de que se olvide de planear su venganza. Por mi parte, tengo que reunir a mi gente y darles instrucciones para que empiecen a transportar las flores. Rosalie todavía tiene que solucionar el pastel. Es el Seda y Encaje.

—Ya lo sé. Lo tengo en las notas.

—Pesa una tonelada y tiene que poner la filigrana de perlas y la tiara en el centro en el momento de presentarlo. Necesitará que un par de personas la ayuden a moverlo, lo cual significa que abra menos gente para controlar a la PDLS.

El informe previo ya no sirve —añadió Alice cuando recuperó el aliento—. O sea, que improvisaremos al minuto. Tienes que ayudarnos en el montaje del salón principal. Te enviaremos una señal cuando veamos a la novia.

—Vale, ya me pongo. Deja que primero empiece a mover ficha en la suite de la novia. Resistid.

—Me meteré caña... Voy volando.

En la suite de la novia, en el piso de arriba, Nessie se colgó encima la bolsa donde guardaba la cámara y los objetivos. Añadiría una segunda cámara al equipo cuando llegara la novia. No obstante, antes de regresar a la planta baja, subió al tercer piso para comprobar los progresos de Bella.

Y encontró a su amiga abriendo un paquete de Almax.

—¿Tan mal va eso?

—No, no. Ya está bajo control, pero me he cabreado. Acabo de hablar por teléfono, porque me lo ha pedido la novia, con el PCYM, que, para empezar, me ha hecho saber que nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, va a decirle con quién puede o no puede salir. Será egoísta, el jodido niñato.

—Has dicho jodido. Estás cabreada.

—Y entonces, entonces va y me busca las cosquillas por haberme metido en su vida privada. Y me tengo que aguantar, porque vale más que hable conmigo que con la novia o el novio, pero me entran unas ganas de zurrarle... Consigo que se calme apelando a lo que le quede de decencia y consideración. Me dice que representará su papel y que luego se marchará, después de brindar (de todo corazón) por la nueva pareja.

—¿Le has creído?

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—Ni por asomo. Quiere montar una escena. Tendremos que vigilarlo de cerca, porque va a meter a esa mujer en el convite si no lo impedimos, dato que no vamos a comentar con nadie de los invitados a la boda.

Exhalando de puro nerviosismo, Bella entregó a Nessie un montón de fotocopias donde aparecía la fotografía de una rubia atractiva. A los pies de la reproducción se leía:

ROXANNE POULSEN

PROHIBIDO EL PASO

—Repártelas entre los ayudantes. Le daré a Rosalie otro montón para los del catering.

—Ya voy. ¿Sabes qué, Parks? Algunas veces disfruto de verdad con este trabajo. Y por extraño que parezca, esta es una de ellas.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —respondió Bella masticando un antiácido—. Seguro que necesitamos terapia.

Nessie llevó unas fotos que parecían salidas de un archivo policial a Alice y a sus subordinados y entregó el resto a la pequeña colmena laboriosa del salón principal. Ayudó a poner las mesas (manteles lavanda sobre un fondo azul) y dispuso los servicios mientras Alice distribuía los centros: unos cuencos de cristal de boca ancha en los que flotaban unos lirios blancos sobre un lecho de vistosas piedras.

—Qué bonito —afirmó Nessie.

Alrededor del florero central Alice colocó unos jarritos con corolas de unas rosas voluminosas y unas velas blancas, y diseminó unos pétalos, unos corazoncitos rojos y unas estrellas de color azul.

—Así queda mejor. Solo faltan diecinueve más. Pongamos ahora los regalitos —agregó la joven en voz alta—. Terminemos el... Ah, hola, Jack.

—¿Qué? —Nessie se giró en redondo.

Jack, vestido con un traje gris oscuro, estaba allí, en medio del caos previo a la celebración. Nessie pensó en una isla de atónita calma en un mar de movimiento y color.

—Ah, alguien que se llama Lois me ha dicho que viniera aquí. Hay mucho follón. Seguro que estorbo.

—No, qué va —le aseguró Alice—. Pero vigila, porque cuando vemos a alguien capaz de trasladar, levantar o cargar con cualquier cosa, no dudamos en pedirle favores.

—Si os sirve mi ayuda...

—Has pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Tenemos que repartir ciento noventa y ocho obsequios, botellitas para hacer burbujas y ristras de caramelos. Nessie, ¿por qué no dices a nuestro nuevo esclavo por dónde tiene que empezar? Tengo que ir a inspeccionar el salón.

—Claro. —¿Cómo había podido olvidar que le había pedido que asistiera? ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con los retortijones que notaba en el vientre cada vez que lo miraba?—. Bonito traje.

—No es de tweed. Estás preciosa y se te ve muy profesional.

—El personal tiene que ir vestido acorde. Lo siento, estoy algo distraída porque estamos en alerta roja. EL PCYM intentara colar a la PDLS en la recepción.

—Espera un momento —la interrumpió Jack frunciendo el ceño—.Creo que ya lo he entendido. El padrino y su socia. La mujer con quien tiene un lío.¿Dices que va a venir con ella? Eso es de mala educación.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera. Va a correr la sangre. así que ya ves –Nessie abrió la bolsa donde guardaba la cámara y saco la foto de ficha policial.—Este es el objetivo. Si lo ves, informa, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Jack examino la foto, sonrío levemente y la doblo para metérsela en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.— ¿Algo más? Diría que pareces triste.

—¿Triste? No. No. Solo algo distraída. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿No? La novia está afectada y eso podría influir en los retratos, así que…

"Tienes que arreglarlo —se ordenó a si misma—. Explícale como están las cosas."

—De hecho, Jack —dijo Nessie llevándoselo a un rincón relativamente tranquilo de esa habitación industriosa como un avispero.— quería decirte que he estado pensando que tenemos que hablar —Maldita sea. cogió el transmisor que llevaba colgando del bolsillo.—Es mi tono. La novia ha llegado al recinto. Tengo que irme. Vale más que me acompañes.

—¿Necesitas que cargue con el equipo? —pregunto el mientras acompasaba el paso a la rápida marcha de ella.

—No, llevo encima lo que necesito. El resto está en la suite de la novia. Luego subirá a cambiarse, pero antes quiero tomar unas fotos de su llegada.

Asegúrate de quedar fuera de foco.

—Ah, hola, Jack —exclamo Bella uniéndose a sus pasos. Dirigió una sutil mirada interrogativa a Nessie y luego volvió a adoptar su estilo ejecutivo—.La novia ha sacado un nueve y medio de nota emocional. Atención constante y apoyo.

—Hecho.

—Necesitamos que se instale arriba y se meta en faena, que se centre en si misma cuanto antes. Os he dejado una botella de champán, pero que no se nos ponga como Karen.

—No habrá ningún problema.

—La DDH y dos de sus damas estarán con ella, y también la MDNA, que es fuerte como una roca. Si no me encuentras y la novia o la DDH se descontrolan, confía en la MDNA.

—¿Viene Jasper de camino?

—Tiempo estimado de llegada: quince minutos. Lo enviare directamente arriba.

—¿Quién es Karen? —pregunto Jack.

—Una novia que vimos. Llego medio borracha y termino por liarla antes de que pudiéramos hacernos cargo de ella. Vomito en la terraza poco antes de la ceremonia.

—Oh

Las mujeres se habían colocado fuera, a un lado del porche, junto a las barandillas decoradas con luces italianas y flores.

—No hace falta —contestó Nessie sacando la cámara— . La adrenalina no dejara que nos enteremos.

Cuando la limusina blanca enfilo el sendero de entrada, Alice y Rosalie salieron al jardín.

—Quiero que las cuatro recibamos a la novia —explico Bella—.Como una sola mujer, para que sepa que vamos a hacer que su día sea perfecto. Venga, chicas, poned cara de alegría.

La limusina se detuvo. Nessie encuadro a la novia en el momento en que esta iba a salir del coche con lo que podría llamarse una sonrisa valerosa y trémula.

"Mal andamos", pensó Nessie.

—Hoy es el día— dijo Bella desde lo alto de la escalinata—. Te lo garantizo.

La sonrisa se le ilumino un poco más. Nessie captó la instantánea antes de que la novia torciera el gesto. La joven salto fuera del coche con un aspaviento y exclamo.

—¡Ay Bella!

—¡Eh!— La exhortación de Nessie detuvo en seco a la novia—. ¿Vas a dejar que esa zorra te haga salir en las fotos con los ojos hinchados y rojos? Vamos a hacer una para que salgas preciosa. Que reviente a llorar cuando la vea.

Quizá la causa fue la rabia, pero la expresión de la novia se volvió radiante.

—¡Voy a casarme!

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Una de las dos se casa. —La novia agarró la mano de su dama de honor y sonrió a su amiga—. Juntas. Solidaridad

—Así se habla

Nessie capto el movimiento, la energía del grupo de mujeres charlando entre ellas mientras descargaban varias bolsas de ropa de diferentes tamaños. Asimismo, también captó tensión

—Bella, ¿qué haré si...?

—Nada— aseguró Bella a la novia—. Tenemos la situación controlada. Tu única obligación es estar preciosa y ser feliz; nosotras nos ocuparemos del resto. Subamos. Arriba te espera una botella de champán

Nessie, haciendo una señal a Jack para que la siguiera, se adelantó a Bella y al grupo de la novia

—Le pondremos una copa de champán en la mano, y otra en la de la DDH. Para brindar por su amistad —dijo Nessie mientras subía la escalera—. Emprendemos un viaje, y la relación entre estas dos mujeres forma parte de la travesía. Jugaremos esa baza y en lugar de procurar separarlas, como pensaba al principio, plasmaremos su unidad. La preparación de la novia como vínculo femenino a la par que ritual de apareamiento.

—Muy bien.— Jack entro en el dormitorio tras ella—. La habitación es preciosa. —Se fijó en los encajes, las flores, las velas y las guirnaldas de seda—.Ah, qué femenino...

—Sí, ya... —Nessie sacó la segunda cámara y se la colgó al cuello.

—¿Crees que debo estar aquí? No me parece muy... apropiado.

—Puede que me sirvas. Por ahora, quédate en la puerta. No dejes entrar a nadie sin la contraseña.

—¿Qué contraseña?

—Inventa una.

Jack se colocó en su sitio mientras Bella hacía entrar a la novia. Una morena se detuvo y lo miró de arriba abajo, de un modo que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Eres Jasper?

—Eh... no. Me llamo Jack.

—Oh qué pena... —La joven le dedicó una sonrisa procaz e insinuante—. No te alejes mucho, Jack. Puedes serme útil.

La puerta se cerró de golpe. Al otro lado, Jack oyó unas voces femeninas y luego el feliz chasquido de un corcho despedido por los aires. Las carcajadas que siguieron a continuación debían de ser buena señal.

Un momento después un pequeño ejército de hombres y mujeres cargados con grandes bolsas y maletas se dirigieron hacia él.

—Perdonen... —aventuró Jack.

La puerta se abrió de par en par a sus espaldas.

—No pasa nada, Jack. Son los de peluquería y maquillaje.

Bella les hizo una señal para que pasaran—. Haz entrar a Jasper cuando llegue.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y el volumen del interior aumentó.

Se preguntó si todo aquello era normal, si Nessie y sus socias repetían aquella rutina varias veces a la semana. Emoción, inmediatez, alertas rojas, extraños códigos, auriculares, transmisores.

Era como estar siempre en guerra.

O en un espectáculo de Broadway que llevara muchos años en cartel.

Fuera como fuese, sabía que acabaría agotado al final de la jornada.

Nessie abrió la puerta y le puso una copa de champán en la mano.

—Toma. —Y volvió a cerrar.

Jack miró el champán preguntándose si le permitirían beber estando de servicio. Divertido por la idea, se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo.

De repente, vio que un hombre subía por la escalera y se dirigía a él.

—Eh, Jack, ¿qué tal va? —Jasper llevaba un traje oscuro con unas sutiles rayas color tiza. Sus rizos, de un rubio oscuro, le enmarcaban el rostro con desenfado. Los simpáticos ojos, color gris humo, le brillaban bajo unas cejas que arqueaba en señal de interrogación—. ¿Has venido a la boda?

—No. He venido a ayudar.

—Yo también. —Jasper metió las manos en los bolsillos, relajado. Jasper Witlock siempre le parecía relajado a Jack—. Tengo una cita con una mujer que está aquí dentro. ¿Le has echado un vistazo? Se llama Megan. Meg para los amigos.

—Ah, la dama de honor. Sí, está dentro.

—¿Y bien? —Jasper esperó unos segundos —Dame alguna pista. Bella me ha dicho lo de siempre, que es guapa, pero, claro, parks me necesita. Aquí me tiene, sea como sea, pero me gustaría una opinión imparcial.

—Es muy atractiva. Morena.

—¿Está de buen humor?

—Un poco asustada, más bien. Ahora están haciéndose algo en el pelo.

—Fantástico —dijo Jasper suspirando—. Lo que hacemos en nombre de la amistad y de una caja de buen vino. Bueno, al tajo —Y llamó a la puerta—. Cromosoma extraño —gritó a voz en cuello.

Bella abrió la puerta.

—Puntualidad británica —dijo, y tiró de él para que entrara en el dormitorio.

Jack se apoyó en la pared de al lado, bebió unos sorbos de champán y se puso a filosofar sobre los rituales humanos.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Nessie le hizo entrar.

Las mujeres, que se habían puesto unas capas blancas, se habían sentado y las peluqueras se ejercitaban con unos instrumentos que siempre lo habían incomodado. Si el pelo era liso, existía un extraño utensilio para rizarlo. Si era rizado, otro lo alisaba.

La pregunta era: ¿por qué razón?

Sin embargo, se guardó mucho de plantearla y, cuando se lo pidieron, sostuvo el fotómetro, una tela de encaje sobre la ventana, un objetivo. No le importó, ni siquiera cuando Jasper desertó del campo de batalla y él fue el único varón en un ejército de mujeres.

Nunca había visto trabajar a Nessie y eso, por sí solo, ya era educativo y todo un placer. Segura, entregada, pensó. Eficaz, fluida de movimientos. Cambiaba ángulos, cámaras, objetivos, mezclándose entre las mujeres, casi sin dirigir la palabra a sus modelos.

Jack comprendió que quería que actuaran tal como eran y se sentían.

Nessie dio unos golpecitos a sus auriculares

—Llega el novio. En marcha.

Jack se dio cuenta de que, en ese caso, la solidaridad brillaba por su ausencia, porque el padrino no vino con su hermano. Nessie hizo su trabajo a la intemperie, mientras se le iba condensando la respiración en unas nubecitas de vapor.

—Sube el novio— anunció a través del micrófono—. El PCYM no ha aparecido aún. Oído.— Nessie se dirigió a Jack—. Hay que estar alerta por si vemos al cabrón. Voy a preparar el equipo para hacer los retratos de la novia ya vestida ¿Por qué no vas a relajarte un poco con Jasper y Emett?

—De acuerdo.— Jack contempló el salón con las sillas enfundadas de blanco y dispuestas en hileras, las cascadas de flores y los centros de velas—. Menuda transformación Es como si hubierais hecho magia.

—Sí, una magia que hay que sudarla. Ya te encontraré.

Jack no lo dudó, pero no estaba seguro de dónde meterse mientras tanto.

Se demoró entre las flores y los tules, bajo las lucecitas destellantes, y entró en el salón principal. Aliviado, encontró allí a Jasper y a Del, sentados en el bar.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —le preguntó Emmett echando voces.

—No, gracias. Solo quería quitarme de en medio.

—No hay mejor lugar para nosotros —comentó Jasper—. Has impresionado a Megan. —Alzó su botella de Bass—. Hay peores maneras de pasar un sábado que consolando a una preciosa morena. ¿Un canapé?

Jack se fijó en que tenían una pequeña bandeja.

—Bueno...

—Emmett ha seducido a una del catering para conseguirla.

—Es cierto que hay peores maneras de pasar un sábado —coincidió Del—. Dime, Jack, ahora que estamos juntos, ¿qué hay entre mi chica y tú?

—Tu... ¿qué?

—Le has echado el ojo a mi Renesmee. ¿Le vas a echar algo más?

—Emmett es territorial. Toma un buñuelo de gambas.

«Yo también», pensó Jack.

—¿Desde cuándo es tuya... según tu punto de vista?

—Desde que tenía dos años. Tranquilo, Jack. Te lo pregunto como un hermano.

—Pues entonces pregúntaselo a ella.

—Discreto —asintió Em—. Una gran virtud. Si le haces daño, te parto la cara.

—Protector. Una gran virtud —respondió a su vez Jack.

—Empatados. Y además trincados —afirmó Emmett cuando Alice entró en el salón.

—¿No os había dicho que esta zona está prohibida? —Alice, vestida con un traje azul y con el cabello recogido con unos pasadores, se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de las mesas—.¿De dónde habéis sacado la comida?

—Emmett tiene la culpa. —Jasper acusó a su amigo sin titubeos.

—No quiero botellas de cerveza ni migas aquí dentro. Largo, y llevaos todo esto. Salid al jardín o subid a las habitaciones de la familia. Me esperaba algo así de vosotros dos— añadió la joven—, pero me ha sorprendido mucho de ti, Jack.

—Yo solo...no he tomado cerveza. No he comido nada.

Alice se limitó a mirarlo fríamente y señaló la puerta.

—Íbamos a recoger ahora mismo. —Jasper, acompañando a sus amigos, salió con el rabo entre las piernas. Cuando se giró, vio que Alice comprobaba la decoración de las mesas.

Jack chocó con él en el umbral.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. —Jasper desvió la mirada al oír el pitido del transmisor de Emmett.

—Me reclaman —explicó Em—. El cabrón acaba de llegar. Viene solo. Supongo que eso significa que no tenemos que salir a meterle miedo o a pegarle un puñetazo. Qué pena...

Parecía que las cosas estaban saliendo bien, decidió Jack. Si no hubiera visto tanto entre bambalinas, habría creído que todo iba como la seda. Las flores, la música, la radiante novia bañada por la luz de las velas. Se quedó detrás con Emmett y Jasper contemplando a las dos personas que se prometían amor eterno.

Pero no podía quitar los ojos de Nessie.

Se movía con tanta suavidad, tan silenciosamente... Aunque no parecía una sombra. Era demasiado luminosa para ser confundida con una sombra. Sin embargo, apenas revolvía el aire y parecía centrar toda su atención en las dos personas situadas frente al crepitante fuego.

—Están locos el uno por el otro, ¿No te parece? —murmuró Emmett.

—Sí.

Cuando los recién casados se volvieron y enfilaron el pasillo, Nessie se precipitó hacia la salida y dio un codazo a Jack para que torciera a la izquierda. Una vez en el vestíbulo, la fotógrafa bajó la cámara durante unos segundos.

—Te necesitaré para las fotos de grupo. Ponte detrás de mí.

Los invitados salieron por otra puerta. Nessie aprovechó la escalera, el vestíbulo y la sala de recepciones, ya vacía.

Jack observó que trabajaba rápido. No parecía darse prisa, pero iba disparando todo el rato, haciendo posar a los distintos grupos y a las parejas... y evitando con gran tacto cualquier situación que juntara a la belicosa dama de honor con el padrino.

En el momento de terminar, Bella tomó el control.

—Bella los hará poner en fila para las presentaciones. Iremos por este lado.

—Deja que te ayude con la bolsa.

—No, estoy acostumbrada. —Nessie precedió la marcha. Recorrieron pasillos, entraron en la cocina, donde se apresuraban los del catering, y llegaron al salón principal—. Tomaré unas fotos cuando entren. Esa es la mesa de los novios, la del corazón. Es un almuerzo de varios platos, con mesas numeradas. Cuando todos se hayan sentado, solo es cuestión de estar atentos hasta que la oportunidad se presente. ¿Qué tal aguantas?

—Muy bien. Tú haces todo el trabajo.

—Todavía estamos en alerta roja. Hemos de vigilar al PCYM.

Si sale del salón, uno de nosotros tendrá que ir tras él para asegurarse de que solo va a hacer pis o a fumar un pitillo. Cuando terminemos y vayamos al salón de baile, será la locura. No iremos tan programados y costará más seguirle el rastro.

Nessie tenía razón. Jack se pegó a ella cuando comenzó la auténtica fiesta. Los invitados aprovecharon la música para ponerse a bailar o a charlar en grupos. La gente iba arriba y abajo. Jack ya estaba avisado de su cometido y se fijó en que había varios miembros del personal junto a las puertas de salida. Aquello era muy excitante.

—Creo que ya ha pasado lo peor —dijo Rosalie acercándose a ellos—.Después del siguiente plato viene el pastel, y el padrino sigue sin moverse. Tampoco hay señales del objetivo. Los novios no parecen preocupados.

—Se les ve muy felices —afirmó Nessie—. Dispararé noventa más y terminamos.

—Voy a comprobar la mesa del postre.

—Ya verás cuando pruebes un trozo —dijo Nessie a Jack—. De pastel. Es increíble.

—¿Jack? ¡Jack! —Una hermosa rubia vestida de rojo se le echó encima y, sujetándole los brazos, le sonrió—.Sabía que eras tú. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. Ah...

—Steph. Stephanie Gorden. La amiga de Leah. Qué rápido olvidan algunos... —Steph rió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla—.No sabía que eras amigo de Naomi y Brent.

—En realidad soy...

—Brent es primo mío. ¡Qué boda tan bonita! Este lugar es una maravilla. ¿Te imaginas tener una auténtica sala de baile en tu propia casa? Aunque supongo que los Swan la alquilan para poder mantenerla. Tendré que ir a buscar a Greg. Te acuerdas de mi marido Greg, ¿verdad? Le darás una sorpresa cuando te vea. ¿Cuánto hace? Al menos un año. No te habíamos visto desde que tú y Leah... —Steph se interrumpió y lo miró con lástima—. Siento mucho que no funcionara. Pensábamos que erais perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Ah, bueno... no. Te presento a Renesmee Wolf. Es la fotógrafa de las bodas.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¡Debes de estar agotada! Te he visto corriendo por ahí y sacando fotos. Naomi te lo debe de haber puesto fácil. Es una novia preciosa.

—Sí, ha sido... facilísimo.

—Yo también he hecho unas fotos muy bonitas. Estas cámaras digitales prácticamente funcionan solas, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego. Yo apenas cuento. Tendréis que perdonarme. Voy a fingir que estoy trabajando.

Cuando Jack volvió a encontrarse con Nessie, ella estaba improvisando unas fotos en la pista de baile.

—Lo siento. No creo que tuviera la intención de ser grosera, pero es idiota y no puede evitarlo.

—No te preocupes.—Nessie cambió de cámara y le pasó la sobrante—. Ponle la tarjeta de memoria. ¿Recuerdas cómo se hace?

—Sí.

—Están adornado la limusina. Quiero ir a hacer unas fotos antes de que traigan el pastel.

Jack pisándole los talones, siguió a Nessie hacia la salida.

—Rompisteis... ¿hace un año? —preguntó Nessie.

—Eh... sí. Más o menos. Estuvimos juntos un año también, y convivimos unos ocho meses. Puede que nueve. Luego ella decidió que quería irse a vivir con otro. Y se fue.

Nessie se detuvo.

—Te hizo daño.

—No tanto como habría podido, dada la situación. Eso significa que no éramos la pareja perfecta. Ni mucho menos.

—Si vivías con ella, debías de estar enamorado.

—No. Quería estarlo, que no es lo mismo. Renesmee... —empezó a decir Jack cuando ya salían de la casa.

—¡Mierda, maldita sea, joder!

—¿Cómo?

—La PDLS. ¡Alerta roja! —grito al micrófono—.PDLS vista en el ala meridional de la entrada principal. El PCYM está con ella. Vamos, Jack. Tenemos que cortarles el paso mientras esperamos refuerzos.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

No estaba seguro de lo que él pensaba hacer y mucho menos de lo que pretendía ella. Pero cuando Nessie salió disparada por el césped cubierto de nieve, Jack instintivamente la cogió en brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

—Llevas unos zapatos demasiado ligeros.

—¡Y también! ¡Bájame! ¿Cómo voy a dar una imagen dura y a imponerme si me llevas en brazos? Bájame, bájame o nos tomarán la delantera.

—En el momento en que la soltó, Nessie salió zumbando. Con paso largo, pensó Jack. Como una gacela saltando por la nieve con sus largas piernas. Él no tenía ninguna gracia y lo sabía. Pero podía ser rápido cuando debía.

La adelantó. Resbaló con torpeza en el sendero por culpa de sus zapatos, destrozados y rebozados de nieve, y eso redujo el impacto de la barrera, pero intercepto el paso al furioso padrino y a su querida actual.

—Lo siento. El señor y la señora Lester no desean la presencia de la señorita Poulsen en esta boda.

—Ella viene conmigo y vamos a entrar.

Jack se fijó en que el padrino, más que furioso, iba algo bebido.

—Repito que lo siento, Pero tenemos que respetar el deseo de los novios.

Casi sin aliento, Nessie llegó hasta ellos

—Sabes perfectamente, porque te lo hemos dicho varias veces, que tu amiga no está invitada a la fiesta

—Donny —protestó Roxanne tirando de la manga al padrino—. Dijiste que no sería un problema

Una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza hizo subir los colores a Donny.

—No habrá ningún problema porque lo digo yo. Es la boda de mi hermano y puedo traer a quien quiera. Meg se ha cruzado. Que le den. Ella no es nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer. Apartaos de mi camino. —Hizo un gesto de amenaza a Nessie y a Jack—. Vosotros solo sois unos mandados.

—Ella no entrará —dijo Nessie. Calculó que después de tantos viajes al bar, el ego, el orgullo y el resentimiento nadaban en un mar de alcohol.

¿Por qué no llegaban los refuerzos?

—Lo has dicho hace un momento. Es la boda de tu hermano. Si ella tiene para ti más importancia que su felicidad, marchaos los dos. Esto es propiedad privada y tú amiga no está invitada.

—Donny— Roxanne volvió a tirarle de la manga— No tiene ningún sentido…

—He dicho que tú vienes conmigo. —El padrino giro en redondo y se encaró con Nessie—. ¿Quién carajo te has creído que eres? No eres nadie para hablarme así de mi hermano Y ahora, ¡fuera de mi vista! —Con los ojos inyectados en sangre el padrino la empujó.

Jack se interpuso inmediatamente entre los dos.

—No vuelvas a tocarla. Estás borracho y está claro que eres un imbécil. Voy a tener eso en cuenta. Tranquilo y cálmate. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo no querías hacer eso.

—Pues mira, sí quiero

Y el padrino dio un puñetazo en plena cara a Jack. Del impacto, Jack echó hacia atrás la cabeza, pero no se movió del sitio. Roxanne chilló y Nessie soltó un taco. Antes de que diera un paso adelante, Jack la empujo tras él para apartarla.

—Ella no va a entrar. Y tú ya no vuelves dentro. Lo único que has demostrado es que eres demasiado egoísta para pensar en nadie, excepto en ti mismo. Has puesto en ridículo a la señorita Poulsen y debería darte vergüenza. Pero no tendrás oportunidad de avergonzar a tu hermano y a su esposa en un día como hoy. O te marchas por tu propio pie o seré yo quien te ayude.

—¿Por qué no lo ayudamos todos?— Dijo Emmett poniéndose junto a Jack mientras Jasper aparecía por el otro lado.

—No creo que sea necesario— Bella rodeo el sendero y se abrió camino hasta ellos. De pie, clavo los ojos en el padrino, con la altanería de una reina del hielo vestida de Armani—. ¿Verdad que no, Donny?

—Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer. Vamos, Roxie. Este lugar es una cutrez.

—Me asegurare de que se marchen— Dijo Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza disgustado— Volved a la casa. ¿Cómo tienes la cara Jack?

—No es la primera vez que me dan un puñetazo.—Jack intento mover la mandíbula— Aunque siempre duele.

—Una bolsa de hielo. — Bella observo con frialdad al PCYM y a la PDLS mientras estos se alejaban— Alice.

—Acompáñame, Jack.

—No pasa nada. De verdad.

—Una bolsa de hielo.— El tono de Bella no admitía un no.—Daré la señal de que todo está despejado y volveremos. Que nadie se vaya del pico.

—¿Has visto lo que ha hecho?— murmuró Nessie.

—¿Quién?

—Jack. Él… cada vez que pienso que lo tengo todo controlado, entonces me descoloca. Me tiene desorientada.

Aquí hay otra que también esta cruzada», pensó Emmett mientras Nessie se iba corriendo por el sendero para finaliza el trabajo.

Dos horas después Nessie terminó la jornada y buscó a Jack hasta que dio con él en la cocina de Rosalie. Estaba sentado solo en el rincón de los desayunos, leyendo. Cuando ella entró, alzó la vista y se quitó las gafas.

—¿Todo despejado?

—Más o menos. Siento haber tardado tanto. Jack, tendrías que haberte ido a casa. Es más de medianoche. Debí enviarte algún mensaje. Ay, tu pobre cara... —Nessie torció el gesto al ver el morado que le había salido en la mandíbula.

—No es tan grave. Pero decidimos que era mejor que no quedara. Si salía, a lo mejor habría tenido que explicar cómo me había magullado. —Jack se llevó los dedos con cautela al moretón—. Miento fatal, y esto era más sencillo además, como me prometiste, había pastel.

Nessie se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Ah, Bella tenía una novela de John Irving que todavía no había leído. Me han cuidado, me han entretenido y me han dado de comer. Tus socias se han asegurado de que no me faltara de nada. Y Jasper y Emmett han venido a hacerme compañía. He estado muy a gusto.

—Ni siquiera temblaste.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando ese cabrón de mierda te gritó. Apenas reaccionaste.

—Iba bastante borracho así que pocas fuerzas iba a tener. Pero se equivocó poniéndote las manos encima.

—Ni siquiera subiste el tono de voz. Lo hiciste callar. .. lo vi en su cara, incluso antes de que llegara la tropa. Y sin tocarlo ni levantar la voz.

—Debe de ser porque me dedico a la enseñanza. Y por mi dilatada y variada experiencia con abusones. ¿Se han marchado los recién casados sin problemas?

—Sí. No saben nada del incidente. Supongo que ya se enterarán, pero disfrutaron del día... que de eso se trataba. Y casi todo gracias a ti.

—Bueno, menuda experiencia. Solo me ha costado una mandíbula magullada y un par de zapatos.

—Y todavía sigues aquí.

—Te esperaba.

Nessie se quedó mirándolo y luego se abandonó al instinto que le dictaba el corazón.

—Creo que será mejor que vengas a casa conmigo, Jack.

Él sonrió.

—Será mejor, sí.

Todos nos equivocamos, ¿o no?, se dijo Nessie mientras abría la puerta de su estudio. Si aquello era una equivocación, ya lo arreglaría. Más tarde. Cuando estuviera más despejada y pudiese pensar con mayor claridad. De momento era pasada la medianoche y Jack estaba allí, con su traje de tres piezas y sus zapatos destrozados.

—No soy tan ordenada como tú.

—Ordenada› lo usan los quisquillosos —afirmó Jack sonriéndole abiertamente—.Es de esas palabras que te recuerdan a tu tía abuela Margaret con sus cubreteteras.

—No tengo ninguna tía abuela que se llame Margaret.

—Si la tuvieras, seguro que sería una mujer ordenada que usa cubreteteras. Yo prefiero la palabra organizada›.

Nessie dejó caer el abrigo sobre el brazo del sofá. A diferencia de Jack, no tenía un armario donde guardar los abrigos.

—Digamos que soy organizada en lo que se refiere a mi trabajo, a mi negocio.

—Ya me he fijado. Dabas la impresión de saber perfectamente lo que había que hacer, dónde había que estar, lo que había que buscar… incluso antes de que apareciera. —Jack dejó su abrigo encima del de ella.— Y eso solo pasa cuando el instinto creativo se combina la organización.

—Ambas cosas me funcionan en el trabajo. Para el resto, soy un desastre de mujer.

—Todos somos un desastre, Renesmee. Hay gente que esconde el desorden en un armario o un cajón (al menos de cara a la galería), pero el desorden sigue existiendo.

—Y unos tienen más cajones y armarios que otros. Pero como ha sido un día muy largo, vale más que dejemos de lado la interpretación filosófica y te confiese que si te cuento esto es porque mi dormitorio está manga por hombro.

—¿Vas a por nota?

—Siempre y cuando la actitud puntúe muy alto. Suba, doctor Black.

—Así que esto era la caseta de la piscina —dijo él siguiéndola por la escalera.

—Los Swan tenían una vida social muy activa y reformaron la caseta para recibir a sus invitados. Luego, cuando fundamos la empresa, hicimos reformas y la convertimos en un estudio. Pero aquí arriba es donde tengo mi espacio particular.

Una gran suite ocupaba el segundo piso y, como vio Jack, incluía una zona de estar, el lugar donde supuso que ella leería, se echaría una siesta o vería la televisión.

Dominaba el color, y el apagado y velado tono gualda de las paredes hacía de telón de fondo a todos aquellos intensos azules, verdes y rojos. Como un joyero, pensó él. Atiborrado de cosas, mezcladas y resplandeciendo. Ropa tirada sobre los brazos de las butacas. Jerséis de colores, blusas de tonos suaves. Los cobertores y las almohadas, esparcidos sobre la cama y el sofá, como si fueran piedras y ríos bravos.

Un espejo muy recargado colgaba sobre una cómoda pintada que servía de tocador. Allí se entremezclaban una multitud de objetos personales fascinantes: pendientes, revistas, botellas y botes. Las fotografías eran sus cuadros, retratos de seres queridos. Posando e improvisando, pensativos y alegres. Con esos personajes en la pared, nunca se sentiría sola.

—Hay muchas cosas tuyas en este espacio.

—Intento recoger un poco de vez en cuando.

—No, quiero decir que el espacio se identifica contigo. Abajo se ve tu faceta profesional y aquí, la personal.

—Y eso nos lleva a lo que te decía, cuando te comentaba que soy un desastre de mujer. —Abrió un cajón y metió en él un jersey olvidado—. Aunque tenga un montón de cajones.

—Hay mucho color, mucha energía aquí dentro. —así era como él la veía. Color y energía—. ¿Cómo duermes?

—Con las luces apagadas. —Se acercó a él y le tocó la magulladura de la mandíbula—. ¿Todavía te duele?

—En realidad... sí. —Solos, en su dormitorio—joyero, Jack hizo lo que había deseado durante todo el día: besarla—. Así...—murmuró cuando notó el calor de sus labios—. Así me gusta.

Nessie se abandonó entre sus brazos y suspiró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sí, ya pensaría luego. Cuando no la abrazase, cuando no se sintiera aturullada por la fatiga y el deseo.

—Vamos a meterte en la cama —dijo Jack besándola en la coronilla—. ¿Dónde está el pijama?

Nessie tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, y entonces se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

—¿El pijama?

—Estás muy cansada —afirmó él acariciándole la mejilla—. Mira qué pálida estás.

—Sí, la de la rubicunda tez... Jack, estoy haciéndome un lío. Creía que te quedabas.

—Y me quedo. Llevas de pie todo el día, en guerra casi todo el rato. Estás cansada. —Le desabrochó la chaqueta del traje con una práctica que le recordó a esa vez en que le había abrochado el abrigo—. ¿Qué te pones para dormir? Oh, igual duermes sin... —Sus ojos se posaron en ella—. Sin ropa.

—Yo... —Nessie sacudió la cabeza, pero no acertó a ordenar ni uno solo de sus pensamientos—. ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo?

—Me acostaré contigo. Y dormiré contigo, porque necesitas dormir.

—Pero…

Jack la besó, con dulzura, lentamente.

—Puedo esperar. A ver, el pijama. Espero que digas que duermes con pijama, porque si no, uno de los dos no va a pegar ojo esta noche.

—Eres un hombre extraño, Jack, y desconcertante. –Nessie se volvió, abrió un cajón y sacó unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta descolorida—. Este es mi pijama.

—Bien.

—No tengo nada que te vaya bien.

—De hecho, yo no me pongo... Oh. Ja, ja.

Él cambiaría de idea cuando estuvieran en la cama, pensó Nessie mientras se desvestían. Ahora bien, acababa de apuntarse un buen tanto con sus buenas intenciones. Sí, estaba cansada, le dolían los pies y tenía la cabeza tonta, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera reunir fuerzas para practicar el sexo.

Sobre todo si se trataba de disfrutar a tope del sexo.

Cuando Jack se metió en la cama, Nessie se aovilló junto él, le acarició el pecho y acercó los labios a su boca. Lo excitaría, lo seduciría y luego...

—¿Te he contado la conferencia que voy a dar sobre el análisis metodológico y teórico de la novela centrado en el tema del localismo, en su sentido literal y metafórico?

—Ah... aja...

Jack, a oscuras, sonrió mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, acompasadamente.

—Es para los alumnos del último curso.

Con un tono pausado y monótono que aburriría a un muerto, empezó a explicarle la conferencia. Y se la contó procurando que pareciera un rollo. Calculó que dormirla le llevaría cinco minutos como mucho.

Nessie cayó fulminada en dos. Satisfecho, Jack apoyó la mejilla en la coronilla de la joven, cerró los ojos y él también se abandonó al sueño. Nessie despertó con el sol de invierno en la cara. Calentita.

En algún momento de la noche, él se había acurrucado a su lado y ahora Nessie se encontraba pegada a él, de espaldas. Cómoda, descansada y relajada.

Había querido que durmiera, y ella había dormido. Era curioso cómo conseguía salirse con la suya sin exigir ni forzar nada.

A la chita callando.

En fin, no era el único.

Jack le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Ella le cogió la mano y se la llevó al pecho. Tócame›. Se estrechó contra él y entrelazaron las piernas. Siénteme.››

Sonrió cuando notó que su mano se movía para abarcar su pecho. Y cuando sus labios la besaron en la nuca. Saboréame.››

Nessie se volvió y sus ojos se adentraron en el azul claro de sus pupilas.

—Me siento... renovada —murmuró. Y sin dejar de mirarlo, le acarició el pecho y bajó la mano por su vientre hasta encontrarlo—. Eh, tú también.

—Suele pasar que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo se despiertan antes.

—¿Ah, sí? —Nessie rodó hasta tumbarlo de espaldas y sentarse encima de él—. Creo que voy a tener que aprovecharme de eso.

—Si es preciso. .. —Con una perezosa caricia matutina, Jack se aplicó a su torso y sus caderas—. Estás más bonita aun cuando te despiertas.

—Tengo el pelo revuelto, pero la parte de ti que se despierta antes no se ha dado cuenta. —Nessie tiró de la camiseta para quitársela y la lanzó por los aires—. Esa parte ni siquiera sabe si tengo cabello.

—Es como si el sol hubiera prendido fuego.

—Qué estilo tienes, Jack —Nessie se inclinó y le mordisqueó el labio inferior— . Ahora voy a salirme con la mía.

—Vale.

Nessie se echó hacia atrás al tiempo que Jack se incorporaba.

—¿Te importa si... ? —Y Jack le envolvió el pecho con la boca.

—No. —Notó un espasmo en el vientre—. No me importa en absoluto. Caray, qué bien lo haces...

—Es que vale la pena.

Dulce, firme, cálida, suave. Nessie era todas esas cosas. Se daría un festín con esa mujer, rompería su ayuno con los cautivadores y seductores aromas de ella. Nessie se apretó contra él instándole a que siguiera, balanceándose hasta excitarlo.

Se levantó un poco y se echó hacia atrás intentando quitarse los pantalones de franela. Le obligó a echarse, alzó su delgado y pálido cuerpo, tachonado por la fina luz que se colaba por las ventanas, y entonces lo tomó, envolviéndolo.

Nessie se arqueó, atrapada en su propia ola de placer, y se movió hasta conciliarse con el ritmo de su sangre. Lento, espeso y profundo, seda contra seda, acero y terciopelo. En ese silencio matutino solo se oyeron suspiros, respiraciones trémulas, un nombre susurrado.

El ritmo se aceleró cuando el placer se tornó casi dolor. Nessie veía cómo él la observaba, se vio a sí misma reflejada en sus ojos mientras ese dolor se dilataba y acrecentaba. El ritmo era galopante... hasta volverse apremiante, rápido. Nessie cabalgó, ambos cabalgaron, hasta alcanzar la cima del dolor, hasta que el dolor se quebró estallando en mil pedazos.

Cuando se quedó inmóvil, Jack la dejó sobre el lecho y la abrazó, como había hecho por la noche.

Como flotar, pensó ella. Como flotar por un largo y tranquilo río de aguas cálidas y cristalinas. Sabiendo que si se hundía, él estaría allí para abrazarla.

¿Por qué no podía quedarse con eso, disfrutar simplemente de eso sin crearse trabas, sin buscarse problemas o preocuparse por los errores y el mañana? ¿Por qué permitir que palabras como quizá››, si› y probablemente› estropearan algo tan hermoso?

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí —dijo Nessie en voz baja—. Así, tal cual. Todo el día.

—De acuerdo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Nunca tienes pereza? ¿Te dedicas a hacer el vago alguna vez?

—Estar contigo no tiene nada que ver con la pereza. Podríamos decir que es un experimento. ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos quedarnos en esta cama sin comer ni beber y sin tener que salir? ¿Cuántas veces podemos hacer el amor un domingo?

—Ojalá pudiera descubrirlo, pero tengo que trabajar. Hoy tenemos otra celebración.

—¿A qué hora?

—Mmm… a las tres, y eso significa que tengo que estar allí antes de la una. Y además he de bajarme las fotos de ayer.

—Te conviene que me vaya.

—No. Estaba pensando en que podríamos darnos una ducha y tomar café juntos. Incluso podría preparar unos huevos revueltos en lugar de ofrecerte mis galletas Pop—Tarts de costumbre.

—Me gustan las Pop—Tarts.

—Seguro que tú siempre desayunas en plan adulto.

—Confío mucho en los pastelitos rellenos Toaster Strudel.

—Son buenísimos. Si te doy agua caliente, café y unas galletas Pop—Tarts acompañadas de unos huevos, ¿querrás quedarte en la ceremonia de hoy?

—Me encantará... si incluyes un cepillo de dientes y una maquinilla de afeitar. Supongo que no tendrás un par de zapatos que te sobren.

—Tengo muchos zapatos, pero doy por sentado que hablas de calzado masculino.

—Lo prefiero. Los tacones me duermen los dedos de los pies.

—Muy gracioso... De hecho, quizá podamos ayudarte. Bella tiene un surtido de zapatos de vestir para las ceremonias. Zapatos clásicos de color negro para los hombres y zapatos negros de salón para las mujeres.

—Qué eficaz.

—Es algo compulsivo, pero en realidad los hemos utilizado varias veces. ¿Qué número de pie tienes?

—Un cuarenta y ocho.

Nessie levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Un cuarenta y ocho?

—Me temo que sí.

—Eso es un portaaviones. —Apartó las mantas para examinarle los pies—. Tienes unos pies del tamaño de un destructor.

—Por eso tropiezo tanto. No creo que Bella sea tan compulsiva como para tener un cuarenta y ocho.

—No, ni siquiera Bella haría eso. Lo siento, pero te conseguiré el cepillo de dientes y la maquinilla de afeitar.

—Trato hecho.

—Creo que tendríamos que empezar por darnos una ducha. Nos irá bien entrar en calor, estar mojados, resbaladizos... –Nessie bajó los ojos para mirarlo y sonrió—. Eh, ¡mira quién se ha vuelto a despertar! —Riendo, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la ducha.

Mientras Nessie se envolvía en la toalla, decidió que Jack era tan creativo en vertical como en horizontal. Sintiéndose suelta y relajada, sacó del armario un cepillo de dientes nuevo, una maquinilla desechable y un bote de crema de afeitar tamaño viaje.

—Aquí tienes. —Se volvió en el momento en que Jack se golpeó en el codo al salir de la ducha—. Quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué no eres patoso cuando practicas el sexo?

—Supongo que porque me fijo. —Frunciendo el ceño, Jack se frotó el codo—. Además, verte con la toalla me ha distraído.

—Cómo vas a afeitarte, bajaré a preparar el café. De este modo no te distraeré para que no te cortes toda la cara. —Nessie le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla, y terminó incrustada en él y distrayéndole. Cuando logró soltarse, le lanzó la toalla por encima—. Quédatela, ya que es un problema. —Agarró el albornoz que colgaba de la puerta y se marchó desnuda.

Cuando desapareció, Jack cogió la maquinilla y la examino desconfiado antes de mirarse el horrible moretón de la mandíbula.

—Bueno, veamos si podemos hacerlo sin quedarnos con la cara marcada.

En el piso de abajo, Nessie canturreaba mientras echaba las medidas de café. En realidad no necesitaba el café para empezar el día despejada, pensó. Jack ya se había ocupado de eso. Dio un suspiro. Se sentía cuidada, valorada... era como un reto, algo muy excitante.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un hombre la hizo sentir así? A ver... Nunca. Y lo mejor de todo era que estaba contenta.

Abrió la nevera y cogió cuatro huevos. Con eso bastaría. Tomó un cuenco, unas varillas para batir y una sartén. Quería prepararle el desayuno, tal como sonaba. Tenía ganas de cocinar para él. Deseaba cuidar de él, como él cuidaba de ella. Debía de ser...

Nessie perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta.

—¿Al? Si vienes a gorronear un café, vale más que traigas una de las tazas que te llevaste.

Se volvió esperando ver a su amiga pero, en cambio, a quien vio fue a su madre entrando en la cocina.

—Mamá... —Nessie se quedó paralizada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a ver a mi hija. —Linda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó a ella abriendo los brazos para darle un colosal abrazo—. ¡Qué delgada estás! Tendrías que haber sido modelo en lugar de dedicarte a sacar fotos. Café... perfecto. ¿Tienes leche desnatada?

—No. Mamá, mira, lo siento, pero ahora no es un buen momento

—Oh, ¿por qué te empiezas en herir mis sentimientos?—Linda sabía hacer unos pucheros hermosos y eficaces y era consciente de ello. Sus ojos azul cielo irradiaban dolor y su dulce y sonrosada boca le hacía parecer indefensa, gesto que ella acompañaba de un ligero temblor.

—No era mi intención. Es que…hoy tenemos una celebración y…

—Siempre tienes celebraciones— La corto Linda con aspavientos ¿Puedes dedicarle cinco minutos a tu madre?— Dejo el abrigo sobre un taburete—. He venido hasta aquí para agradecerte que me invitaras al balneario. Y para disculparme— Sus ojos azules adquirieron una pátina emotiva, como si estuviera a punto de derramar unas lágrimas— No debí ponerme de mal humor contigo, porque te portaste de maravilla. Lo siento mucho.

Nessie sabía que lo decía en serio. Y que eso duraría lo que tuviera que durar.

Intentando no dar crédito a unos sentimientos que serían pasajeros, sacó un tazón. «Que se tome el café y se marche a casa», pensó.

—Qué traje tan bonito... Te has vestido de fábula para dejarte caer por aquí.

—Ah ¿esto? Linda se dio una vuelta entera para lucir el traje rojo intenso que le marcaba las curvas y contrastaba como el fuego con su cabellera rubia—. Es fantástico, ¿verdad? –Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y estalló en carcajadas.

Nessie no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Lo es. Sobre todo cuando tú lo llevas puesto.

—¿Qué te parece? Las perlas quedan bien, ¿verdad? ¿No me hacen un poco señorona?

—Nada de lo que llevas tú te hace señorona— dijo Nessie ofreciéndole el café.

—Ay, cariño... ¿No tienes una taza y un platito decentes?

—No. ¿Por dónde pasearás el traje?

—Almuerzo en la ciudad, en Elmo. Con Ari.

—¿Quién?

—Ari. Lo conocí en el balneario. Ya te lo conté. Vive en la ciudad. Cultiva olivos y viñas y…en fin, no estoy muy segura, pero da igual. Su hijo es quien lleva el negocio. Él es viudo.

—Ah.

—Podría ser el elegido.— Renunciando al café Linda se llevó una mano al corazón—. Oh, Nessie ha sido una unión de mente y espíritu; hemos conectado en el acto. Debe de haber sido el destino quien me envió al balneario sabiendo que él estaba allí.

Mis tres mil dólares fueron los que te enviaron al balneario, pensó Nessie.

—Es muy guapo, y muy distinguido. Viaja por todo el mundo. Tiene una segunda residencia en Corfú, un apartamento en Londres y una casa de verano en los Hamptons. Al volver del balneario y en el momento en que entraba en casa, he oído que sonaba el teléfono. Era él que quería invitarme hoy a comer.

—Disfruta mucho. Deberías ir pasando porque hay un buen trecho hasta la ciudad.

—Lo hay, es verdad, y ayer el coche hacia un ruido extraño. Necesito que me prestes el tuyo.

—No puedo dejarte el coche. Lo necesito.

—Bueno, pues quédate con el mío, M.

«Con el que hace un ruido extraño, mira que bien, pensó Nessie.

—Tu descapotable de dos plazas no me sirve. Mañana tengo entrevistas con varios clientes y una sesión al aire libre, lo cual significa que tendré que cargar con el equipo. Necesito el coche.

—Te lo devolveré esta noche. Por Dios, Renesmee.

—Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez que te lo preste, y no os vi ni al coche ni a ti en tres días.

—Fue un fin de semana largo que surgió de una manera espontánea. Tu problema es que nunca haces nada espontáneo. Todo tiene que estar programado y reglamentado. ¿Quieres que tenga una avería y me quede tirada en el arcén? ¿O que tenga un accidente? ¿No puedes pensar en nadie más que no sea en ti misma?

—Perdón. —Jack estaba al pie de la escalera—Siento interrumpir. Hola, usted debe de ser la madre de Renesmee.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Que distintas resultaban a los ojos de Jack la menuda y curvilínea rubia del traje de chaqueta rojo y la pelirroja larguirucha del albornoz a cuadros escoceses.

Aunque las dos se quedaron paralizadas, y las dos le lanzaron una mirada que era una mezcla de terror y turbación. Sin embargo, esa similitud se desvaneció cuando Nessie se puso triste y Linda adoptó la expresión calculadora de una mujer astuta.

—Bueno, bueno... Renesmee no me había dicho que tenía compañía. Y que se trataba de un hombre tan guapo. Renesmee, ¿dónde están tus modales? Cualquiera diría que has crecido en la selva. Me llamo Linda Barrington y soy la madre de Renesmee—. Le tendió la mano sin moverse de su sitio—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Jack Black. —Se acercó a ella para estrechársela, pero Linda le retuvo la mano entre las suyas.

—Buenos días, Jack. ¿Dónde te ha encontrado Nessie?

—Me gusta pensar que soy yo quien la ha encontrado a ella.

—¡Vaya, un encantador de serpientes! —Con una risueña carcajada, Linda se echó hacia atrás el cabello—. ¿Eres de Greenwich, Jack?

—Sí, mi familia es de aquí.

—Black, Black... No sé si los conozco. Renesmee, por el amor de Dios, dale a este hombre un café. Siéntate, Jack.— Dio unos golpecitos en un taburete para indicarle que tomara asiento—. Y ahora, cuéntame.

—Ojala hubiera tiempo, pero Renesmee y yo tenemos que prepararnos para una celebración.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú también eres fotógrafo?

—No, solo la ayudo.

Linda le dirigió una mirada rápida y coqueta.

—Sin duda pareces muy capaz de ayudarla. Hazme compañía al menos mientras me tomo el café, y tú, Nessie, sube a vestirte. Ve a arreglarte. Pareces un golfillo.

—Estaba pensando en lo bonita que estás —dijo Jack dirigiéndose a Nessie—. Sabes a una mañana de domingo.

Linda dejó escapar unas risas.

—Ya decía yo que eras un encantador. Puedo reconocerlos de lejos. Vigila, Renesmee, o te lo van a robar. Veamos, Jack, siéntate y háblame de ti. Insisto.

—Toma el coche. —Nessie agarró las llaves del cestito que había sobre el mármol—. Toma el coche y lárgate.

—Mira, Renesmee, puedes ahorrarte las groserías.— Linda, de todos modos, aceptó las llaves.

—Querías el coche y ya tienes las llaves. Mi oferta durará exactamente treinta segundos.

Linda, con aire de ofendida, recogió su abrigo.

—Disculpa el comportamiento de mi hija, Jack.

—No hay nada que disculpar. En absoluto.

—Esperemos que este sea tolerante o terminarás sola. Para variar.— Fulminando con la mirada a Nessie, Linda salió del estudio como una exhalación.

—Muy tonificante... Ojalá no le hubieras dado las llaves —comentó Jack acercándose a Nessie.

Ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—No, por favor, no hagas eso. Siento que te hayas visto metido en medio del fregado, pero por favor, no hagas eso.

—¿Qué es lo que no tengo que hacer?

—Lo que ibas a hacer, fuera lo que fuese. Nessie dio un paso atrás alzando todavía más la mano. No sé en qué estaría yo pensando. No lo sé. En el fondo, sabía que era una equivocación. Y que tenía que pararlo antes de que se complicara. Pero me dejé llevar. Es culpa mía.

—Supongo que ya no hablas de tu madre.

—Lo siento. Lo siento Jack. En cuanto a esto, a lo nuestro... No puedo seguir adelante. No puedo seguirte a donde tú quieres. No es por ti, es...

—Basta —la interrumpió Jack. —Déjate de tópicos. Tú estás por encima de eso. Los dos lo estamos.

—Se trata de mí. —Nessie notó que se le iba a quebrar la voz y la endureció—: No estoy preparada para esto. No soy de las que tienen relaciones duraderas. Soy de las que les entra una crisis de pánico y se marcha corriendo de tu casa porque se siente demasiada cómoda en ella.

—Ah, eso lo explica todo.

—Así soy yo. ¿Lo entiendes? No soy la persona que andas buscando.

—Habla por ti, Renesmee, y no des por sentado lo que yo quiero.

—Te lo digo porque lo veo claro. Estás… tan colgado que te imaginas que lo nuestro tiene futuro, quieres que lo tenga. Eres tradicional hasta la médula, Jack, y no tardarás mucho en querer un compromiso sólido, un matrimonio, una familia, la casa y el gato de tres patas. Estás programado así, y lo que debes saber es que yo tengo los cables cruzados. —Nessie dejó en el fregadero las varillas para montar que no había utilizado—. Ni siquiera me conoces. Hemos tenido una aventura, un rollo, para recordar el pasado. Tu enamoramiento te tenía intrigado, y a mí me ha halagado mucho, pero hemos dejado que las cosas vayan demasiado lejos. Nos hemos lanzado a lo loco por un camino en pendiente, pero hay baches y socavones. ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos peleado! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que...?

—Mira, estamos a punto de hacerlo— la interrumpió Jack— No sé si piensas peor de ti que de mí en estos momentos. ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero un compromiso, un matrimonio, una familia, la casa y el maldito gato, que ya tengo, por cierto? Pues sí, quiero tenerlo todo tarde o temprano. Y no por eso soy un idiota.

—Yo no he dicho que...

—¿Baches y socavones? Bienvenida al mundo real. Los hay en todas partes. Y uno tiene que maniobrar para esquivarlos, pasar por encima o atravesarlos si quiere llegar al otro lado. Tu problema es que no paras de meterte de cabeza en el socavón de tu madre y permites que eso te fastidie el viaje entero. Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu capacidad de maniobra sea penosa. Tú la tienes.

—Lo sé perfectamente... Espera un momento. ¿Mi capacidad de maniobra es penosa? —Un atisbo de rabia le coloreó las mejillas—. Sé muy bien adónde voy y conozco mi camino. Solo he tomado un atajo. Deja de hablar con metáforas.

Jack enarcó las cejas.

—Y estoy seguro de que ese atajo te ha servido para largarte bien lejos. A la mierda el atajo. Nuestra historia es importante, Renesmee. Aunque ninguno de los dos se lo habría imaginado jamás, existe.

—Te aprecio mucho, Jack, te lo aseguro. No lo dudes. Por eso quiero decirte que tenemos que ir más despacio. Hay que pensarlo bien.

—¿Por qué dejas que ella dirija tu vida?

—¿Qué? No es cierto.

—Tu madre es una mujer egoísta, que solo se ve a sí misma y te Nessiehaca emocionalmente porque te dejas. Te rindes y consientes que se salga con la suya en lugar de plantarle cara.

—¡Eso es ridículo e injusto! —La rabia de su voz contrastó con la calma de Jack, y se sintió como una tonta—. Le he prestado el maldito coche para que se largara. Y eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Creo que más te valdría reflexionar sobre esta relación tan perversa.

—Es asunto mío.

—Eso es cierto.

Nessie respiró hondo una vez, y luego otra.

—No quiero pelearme contigo. No podría pelearme contigo ni aunque quisiera. Tengo que trabajar y prepararme para la celebración y…Dios.

—Entendido. Me quitaré de en medio.

—Jack no nos tiremos los trastos a la cabeza— Nessie se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras él recogía su abrigo—. No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero que pienses que tú, que todo esto, no significa nada para mí.

—Demasiados noes, Renesmee.— Jack examinándola con atención, se puso el abrigo— podrías mirar la otra cara de la moneda y elegir lo que quieres— Se acercó a la puerta—. Ah, deja que te aclare que no estoy colgado. Estoy enamorado de ti. Y eso es algo con lo que tú y yo vamos a tener que cargar.

Salió del estudio y cerró despacio la puerta tras de sí.

Lo superaría. Tuviera lo que tuviese clavado en el corazón, en sus entrañas, era imperdonable que eso le ocupara la mente durante una celebración. Quítatelo de la cabeza— se ordenó Nessie—. Hoy no se trata, como ayer no se trataba del imbécil del hermano del novio.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?— Le preguntó Alice siguiéndola alrededor de la pista.

—No. No es el momento.

—He visto el coche de tu madre aparcado frente al estudio. Y no he visto el tuyo.

—Ahora no, Al.

—Esto se está complicando. Hablaré contigo después.

—No quiero hablar. No tengo tiempo para comer galletas mientras hacemos terapia. Estoy trabajando.

Ya, ya…, pensó Alice. Y se fue derecha a buscar a Bella.

—Algo le pasa a Nessie.

—Sí, lo sé. —Bella estaba de pie junto a la larga mesa de la entrada supervisando cómo iban cargando los regalos en la limusina que había aparcada fuera—. Ya nos ocuparemos luego.

—Intentará largarse. —Alice, al igual que Bella, lucía una sonrisa de compromiso—. Estoy preocupada porque no está furiosa, que es como se pone cuando trata con su madre. Se queda hecha polvo, pero el puntito de ira no se lo quita nadie.

—De momento no hay nada que hacer. Luego ya veremos. Ahora viene el último baile —calculó Bella tras consultar el reloj—. Querrá hacer unas fotos al aire libre cuando los novios se marchen. Si esta de mala leche, se irá derecha a casa. Le cortaremos el paso estudiando el terreno.

Si se hubiera parado a pensarlo, Nessie se habría dado cuenta de que algo se traían entre manos. Pero el alivio de haber terminado, de saber que había concluido su trabajo y que lo había hecho bien, le hizo olvidar el resto.

Cuando la limusina salió deslizándose por el caminito de entrada, Nessie apartó la cámara.

—Reunión breve cuando hayamos terminado –anunció Bella.

—Oye, me voy al estudio. Ya haré una copia de tus notas.

—No tardaremos mucho. Hemos de asegurarnos de que todo salga perfecto en la presentación de mañana. Buenas noches y conduzcan con cuidado —dijo Bella sonriendo a un grupo de invitados que se marchaban—. Creo que estos eran los últimos. Hagamos un barrido. ¿Te ocupas de la segunda planta?

Molesta, Nessie subió pisando fuerte la escalera. «Lo que yo querría es estar en casa, maldita sea. Quería estar sola y trabajar. Trabajar hasta que viera doble. Luego se iría a la cama y dormiría las penas.

Pero no, las cosas había que hacerlas en su momento. Normas de Bella.

Los ayudantes habían dejado impecables las suites de la novia y del novio, pero comprobó los baños por si acaso. Una vez encontraron a un invitado que se había dormido aovillado en la bañera de la habitación de la novia, la que tenía unas patas en forma de garra. El problema fue que lo descubrieron... a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando terminó la ronda de reconocimiento, Nessie se planteó zafarse de la reunión saliendo por una de las puertas laterales. Pero las otras se enojarían e irían a buscarla.

No quería un nuevo enfrentamiento, otra escenita emocional. «Ya he llenado el cupo», pensó. Sería una buena chica, iría a la sesión resumen de clausura y repasarían el informe para la propuesta del día siguiente.

«Mejor así. No me dará tiempo de pensar.›› Pensar ocupaba uno de los últimos lugares de la lista de actividades que tenía pendientes.

No la sorprendió encontrar a Rosalie sirviendo té y unos minibocadillos. En las reuniones de Votos tenían por costumbre tomar un tentempié.

—Una celebración muy agradable —comentó Rosalie con naturalidad—. Nadie se ha puesto a dar puñetazos, no hemos tenido que echar a patadas a los impresentables y, que sepamos, no se han usado las habitaciones para echar un polvo a escondidas.

—Las celebraciones de los domingos suelen ser tranquilas— apuntó Alice quitándose los zapatos y estirándose.

—Olvidas el enlace Greenburg—Fogelman.

—Ah, sí. En ese hubo de todo, y aún me quedo corta.

Nessie, incapaz de sentarse y quedarse quieta, se acercó a la ventana.

—Empieza a nevar. Al menos el tiempo ha esperado a que termináramos.

—Y hemos terminado —dijo Bella entrando en la sala—. El equipo de la limpieza ha empezado por la sala de baile. A lo mejor mañana la señora Seaman quiere volver a dar una vuelta y todo tendrá que brillar como los chorros del oro. Rosalie, ¿y el pica—pica?

—Un surtido de pastelitos, café, té y zumo de naranja natural, y luego, durante mi presentación, que será la última, tendremos la degustación de pasteles. También habrá una selección de bombones con los nombres del novio y de la novia o con un monograma dorado. Les presentaré estilos distintos. Traeré fotografías y dibujos de los pasteles, de la boda y del novio, así como varias propuestas por si quieren dulces para los invitados; haré lo mismo con las opciones del carrito de los postres. He preparado unas cajas de bombones para regalar a la novia y a su madre, y un par más por si vienen acompañadas. Me he cubierto las espaldas.

—Muy bien. ¿Alice?

—A la novia le gustan los tulipanes y me dijo que los quería como flor emblemática de la celebración. Me he decantado por la boda en el jardín, porque se celebrará en abril. Pondré montones de tulipanes en arrones de cristal fino, de distintas formas y medidas. Y rosas, claro. Haré arreglos florales con todo eso, combinando colores primaverales y aromas. Y luego, las flores para el ojal: un tulipán blanco montado en una ramita de lavanda. Tengo tres ramos de seda diseñados especialmente para ella. Y hay uno en el que sobresalen los tulipanes, porque creo que ese es el que va a elegir. Si es ella quien decide, claro.

Alice hizo una pausa, se frotó el pie izquierdo y volvió a consultar la lista.

—He montado otros ramos distintos para sus damas, también combinando los colores primaverales, porque ella no se ha decidido por ninguno en concreto. Le enseñaré varias fotos, además de las muestras que he preparado. Ya ha estado en mi taller y ha visto el muestrario y los arreglos, pero he adaptado algunos a su estilo.

»Rosalie me ha ayudado a esbozar un par de ideas para la zona de la pérgola. Creo que usaré cornejos. Pondré unos arbustos tiernos de cornejo en unas urnas blancas como telón de fondo. Y los adornaré con lucecitas. Para regalar a las madres propongo unos porta ramilletes en lugar del ramo habitual. He hecho unos cuantos para mostrárselos. Y les he empaquetado unos arreglos florales para cada una, para que se los lleven a casa.

—Tenemos muchas fotos de los espacios decorados para las bodas de primavera —dijo Bella mirando a Nessie.

—He seleccionado las mejores para esta clienta. Y también otras para recrearme en los detalles. Como el tiempo es muy variable en abril, supongo que querrán unas carpas.

—Carpas de seda —precisó Bella.

Nessie asintió.

—He leído tu propuesta, y he visto también los esbozos de Rosalie. No tenemos fotos para este montaje en concreto, pero contamos con otras parecidas. He reunido un dossier muy completo con fotografías de compromisos y bodas, y otro aparte con fotografías nuestras que han salido en revistas. Hojearon los álbumes cuando vinieron… y al decirme tú que a la madre se le iluminaron los ojos cuando se le comentó la posibilidad de editar un libro de arte, le he preparado un ejemplar. Haré un retrato de la madre y de la hija durante la presentación. Lo pasaré a papel, lo enmarcaré y luego se lo regalaré a mamá bien envuelto.

—Fabuloso. —Bella sonreía—. Perfecto. Por mi parte, he hecho tres guiones, de estilos diferentes, que comprenden desde los ensayos hasta la despedida. Y después de darle muchas vueltas, he decidido que empezaré por el mejor.

—El de la princesa de cuento de hadas del siglo veintiuno—corroboró Alice—. Es mi preferido.

—Llevamos dedicadas a este proyecto unas cien horas entre las cuatro —señaló Rosalie—. Tengo todos los dedos cruzados.

Alice asintió convencida.

—A mí me da muy buena espina.

—A ti todo te da buena espina. Pero si eso se cumple, voy a tener una montaña de trabajo.

—Está a punto de cumplirse —precisó Bella en el momento en que Nessie se levantaba—. ¿Estás bien, Nessie?

—Me duelen los pies.

—Vale más que saques lo que llevas dentro— Le aconsejo Rosalie eligiendo un minibocadillo —. Somos tres contra una.

—No me pasa nada. Y no entiendo que tengamos que vomitarlo todo cada vez que una de nosotras está de mal humor.

—Somos chicas —le recordó Alice—. Y tu madre se ha llevado tu coche.

—Sí, mi madre tiene mi coche ahora. Me acorraló esta mañana y me he enfadado. Y estaré enfadada cuando decida devolvérmelo, porque me lo devolverá sin gasolina y a lo mejor con una abolladura en el guardabarros. Punto final.

—Noto cuando estás enfadada —comentó Bella encogiendo las piernas—. Y hoy no estabas así.

—Ahora sí lo estoy.

—Porque eso es solo una parte del problema. Jack estaba en tu estudio cuando ella llegó, ¿verdad?

—Casi se le echa encima, como siempre hace cuando le ponen por delante cualquier cosa que tenga un pene. ¿Os imagináis qué corte?

—¿Se lo tomó mal él? —preguntó Alice.

—¿El numerito de mi madre? —Nessie se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana—. No lo sé. No estoy segura. Estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndome mortificada para darme cuenta. Por eso le di las llaves, para que se marchara.

—No te preguntaré para qué quería tu madre el coche –dijo Rosalie sirviéndose una taza de té—. ¿Qué más da? Lo que me sorprende es que estés enfadada con Jack.

—No lo estoy. Estoy enfadada conmigo misma. Por dejar que sucediera, por haberme permitido ir tan lejos, sin pensarlo, por no quedarme con los pies pegados al planeta Realidad.

—Ahora ya no estás hablando de Linda, la Espeluznante—concluyó Rosalie.

—Oh, Nessie. —Alice le dirigió una mirada solidaria—. Te has peleado con Jack.

—No. Sí. No. —Nessie, irritada, se giró en redondo—. No puedes pelearte con alguien como él. Las personas chillan o explotan en una pelea. Se dicen cosas y luego se arrepienten. A eso se le llama pelearse. Pero él, en cambio, es muy razonable.

—Maldita sea su estampa— afirmó Rosalie ganándose una mirada asesina.

—Inténtalo. Intenta hacer que alguien como Jack comprenda que vais por un camino equivocado, ya verás como todo lo que dices rebota en el frontón de su serena lógica.

—Has roto con él. —Por el tono de voz que utilizó, se vio a las claras que las simpatías de Alice viraban radicalmente hacia Jack.

—No sé lo que he hecho. Además, ¿cómo puedes romper con alguien cuando no se sabe si estáis juntos? Oficialmente. Es por mí, es por mi culpa, y él no quiso escucharme siquiera. Sé que la situación se me ha ido de la mano. Me vi arrastrada, me deje llevar, no sé... Y cuando mi madre ha entrado esta mañana en casa, he sentido que, de un sopapo, aterrizaba en la realidad.

—¿Vas a dejar que ella apriete la tecla que más le convenga en este tema? —le preguntó Bella.

—No. No es eso. —Nessie habló enfurecida porque en cierto modo le preocupaba que ese fuera el motivo. El motivo exacto—. No quiero hacer daño a Jack. De eso se trata. Jack cree que está enamorado de mí.

—¿Cree? —Repitió Rosalie—. ¿O sabe?

—Lo ha exagerado mucho. Mi persona, la relación...

—Y este hombre que solo sabe ser razonable, el frontón de la serena lógica —apuntó Bella torciendo el gesto e inclinando la cabeza—, según tú, ¿ahora vive en un mundo de fantasías?

—Puede que sea otra de sus facetas —justificó Nessie sintiéndose de repente cansada y vencida.

—Creo que la cuestión no es qué siente o deja de sentir Jack por ti, sino cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Estás enamorada de él, Nessie?

Nessie se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella.

—Me importa mucho. Eso es lo que siento.

—A eso lo llamo yo escurrir el bulto— dijo Rosalie—. Esta pregunta se responde diciendo sí o no.

—¡No lo sé! No sé qué hacer con todos estos sentimientos que me roen por dentro. Jack entra en mi vida incrustándose de cabeza contra la pared y la que se queda grogui soy yo. Dijiste que no era mi tipo, como me llamo Renesmee que lo dijiste. Y tenías razón.

—De hecho, creo que esta es una de las raras veces en que me he equivocado. Pero eso tendrás que decidirlo por ti misma. Lo que me joroba, Nessie, lo que me decepciona de verdad es que uses a Linda como excusa para ponerte a hablar de amor. Porque ella no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

—Necesito tiempo, eso es todo. Necesito tiempo para encontrar mi equilibrio, mi ritmo. Y cuando estoy con él, no tengo ni una cosa ni la otra.

—Pues tómate tu tiempo —le aconsejó Bella—. Has de estar segura.

—Lo haré. Lo necesito.

—Y una cosa. Si te quiere, yo estoy de su lado.

El lunes, Kathryn Seaman llegó con su hija Jessica exactamente a las diez de la mañana. Nessie supo que esa clase de puntualidad era la que tocaba la fibra sensible de Bella. Sin embargo, a ella le resultaba un poco inquietante.

El exceso de trabajo, los nervios y la vorágine emocional le rondaban como una mezcla espasmódica por el vientre cuando fue a la sala de recepciones a reunirse con sus socias y con las clientas potenciales. La cascada de tulipanes de Alice les trajo la primavera a pesar del fuego que crepitaba cálido en la chimenea. Bella había dispuesto los maravillosos juegos de té y de café de porcelana de Meissen de su abuela, la cristalería Waterford y la cubertería georgiana de plata, complementos perfectos para la vistosa repostería de Rosalie.

Si la clienta buscaba la personificación del lujo, la sofisticación y el elemento femenino, podía darse por satisfecha.

Después de la charla ritual sobre el tiempo, Bella fue al grano.

—Nos encanta que estés valorando la idea de organizar vuestro gran día con Votos. Comprendemos que es importante que te sientas cómoda con todos los detalles que una boda comporta para que esta refleje vuestra identidad y lo que tú y Josh representáis el uno para el otro. Queremos que disfrutéis de este día y de cada uno de los días que faltan hasta entonces sabiendo que nuestro principal objetivo sois vosotros. Vuestros deseos son órdenes; queremos que vuestro día sea perfecto y hermoso, y que su recuerdo os acompañe toda la vida.

»Con este objetivo, os plantearemos unas ideas. Antes de que os enseñe la primera propuesta, ¿tenéis alguna pregunta?

—Sí. —Kate Seaman abrió una libreta de notas que apoyaba en el regazo. Mientras su hija estallaba en carcajadas poniendo cara de paciencia, Kate empezó a bombardear a Bella con preguntas.

Las respuestas eran afirmativas invariablemente. Se encargarían de eso, solucionarían lo otro, sabían dónde encontrar lo de más allá o tenían una muestra de aquello. Cuando las preguntas se centraron en el paisajismo, Alice tomó el relevo.

—Además de las flores para la boda, utilizaremos plantas de temporada y maceteros en los parterres y en los jardines, y seleccionaremos especialmente lo que plantemos para destacar los arreglos florales por los que Jessica se decida. Soy consciente de que estaremos a principios de estación, pero os prometo que el día de vuestra boda ya será primavera.

—Si esperaran hasta mayo...

—Mamá —la interrumpió Jessica dándole unos golpecitos en la mano—. Nos conocimos en abril y nos hemos propuesto ser sentimentales. Creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra para planificarlo con tranquilidad. Aunque veo que ya están saliendo mil y un detalles.

—Para eso estamos aquí—le dijo Bella.

Ahora mismo queremos dar la fiesta de compromiso en el club y repartir las participaciones.

—Podemos encargarnos de eso.

Jessica hizo un mohín de sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. Lo único que necesitamos es la lista. Tenemos varios modelos de tarjetones. El estilo más personalizado es diseñar un tarjetón a partir de vuestra foto de compromiso, o de una foto tuya y de Josh que te guste en especial.

—Me encanta la idea. ¿A ti no, mamá?

«Ahora entro yo», pensó Nessie.

—La foto de compromiso puede ayudaros a decidir si os va este estilo o queréis algo más tradicional. Fijar la fecha y el lugar de la celebración, encontrar el vestido perfecto y haceros la foto de compromiso son los primeros detalles que, una vez decididos, te dejan campo libre para ocuparte del resto. Además, marcan el tono de la boda.

—Supongo que tienes algún ejemplo de las fotos que has hecho.

—Sí. —Nessie se levantó, tomó la carpeta con las fotos de compromiso y la ofreció a Kate—. Opino que el retrato de compromiso es tan importante como el del enlace. Da fe de la promesa, la intención, la alegría y los proyectos de futuro. ¿Qué unió a estas personas? ¿Por qué han querido prometerse? Mi trabajo consiste en lograr que este retrato hecho a la medida de ellos sirva para anunciar a los amigos, a la familia y a todo el mundo que Jessica y Josh se han encontrado el uno al otro.

—¿En tu estudio? —preguntó Kate.

—Sí, o en cualquier otro escenario que convenga más a la pareja.

—En el club —decretó Kate—. En la fiesta de compromiso. Jessie tiene un vestido de noche sensacional. Ella y Josh están guapísimos vestidos de etiqueta. Y Jessie llevará los rubíes de mi madre.

Con los ojos nublados, se acercó a su hija para cogerla de la mano.

—La idea es perfecta y me encantaría llevarla a cabo –terció Nessie—, pero yo había pensado en otra cosa para el retrato. Tú y Josh os conocisteis montando a caballo, una pasión que compartís. Me gustaría haceros una foto de los dos montando.

—¿Montando? —Kate frunció el ceño—. Esto no es una fotografía. No quiero que Jessica salga con unos pantalones de equitación y un casco de montar en su retrato de compromiso. Quiero que deslumbre.

—Yo pensaba que podría deslumbrar con mayor sutileza. De un modo más romántico, con un poco más de imaginación. Tienes un caballo castrado de color castaño. Trooper.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—En nuestro trabajo tienes que conocer a los clientes intentando no parecer siniestra —añadió Nessie arrancando unas risas a Jessica.

—Os veo, a ti y a Josh, montados en Trooper. Josh con un esmoquin, el lazo de la pajarita deshecho y los primeros botones desabrochados, y tú detrás de él, con un vestido de noche divino y vaporoso... luciendo los rubíes de tu abuela —agregó—. Te veo cogida a él de la cintura, con el pelo suelto, al aire. El fondo es solo una nota de color, con unas formas difuminadas.

—Oh, Dios mío… —Jessica lo dijo casi en un suspiro—. Me encanta. Lo encuentro precioso. Mamá...

—Es... hermoso. Mágico.

—Y creo que encontraréis que la idea encaja muy bien con el lema de la boda que os hemos preparado. Bella.

Bella se levantó y se acercó a un caballete que habían instalado en el salón.

—Os enseñaremos unas fotografías como muestra de nuestros trabajos anteriores, generales y en detalle, y para que os hagáis una idea de lo que podemos hacer. De todos modos, como la vuestra será una boda única, os mostraremos diseños de cómo podría ser vuestro día.

Bella levantó la hoja que tapaba la primera propuesta.

—El país de las hadas.

Nessie pensó que sus socias debieron de sentir la misma punzada de emoción que ella cuando oyó que la novia sofocaba un grito.

—Creo que lo hemos conseguido. ¿No os parece que hemos triunfado? Ay, qué cansada estoy... —Alice se desperezo en el sofá—. Y me siento un poco mareada. He comido demasiados dulces para calmar los nervios. ¿Verdad que lo hemos conseguido?

—Como no nos contraten, voy a hacer una colecta para encargar que den una paliza a Kathryn Seaman. —Rosalie apoyo los pies en el montón de álbumes que había sobre la mesita de centro—. Esa mujer es dura de pelar.

—Quiere mucho a su hija —Comentó Bella.

—Si eso se supone, pero caray, nos hemos dejado la vida para presentar la boda perfecta y no hemos conseguido que la madre se comprometa.

—Lo hara. En caso contrario, no nos hará falta la colecta. Yo misma la asesinaré. —Bella, masajeándose la nuca, caminaba arriba y abajo—. Necesita pensarlo, hablarlo con su marido, y Jessica tiene que comentarlo con Josh, porque él también tendrá algo que decir. Es lógico. Es normal.

—Kate es quien lleva las riendas —señaló Nessie—. Creo que lo único que quiere es torturarnos. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el pastel de bodas Palacio Real.

Rosalie se mordisqueó el labio.

—¿Tú crees?

—La estaba observando. Me he dedicado a observarla como el gato que vigila el ratón... aunque quizá era yo el ratón y ella el gato. Pero la observaba. Se le han iluminado los ojos al ver el pastel. Casi he oído sus pensamientos: «Este pastel en forma de palacio no va a ser para nadie más que no sea mi niña. Hemos Triunfado en todo. Las dos han suspirado de emoción con los cornejos y las lucecitas de colores. ¿Y qué me decís del ramo en cascada de tulipanes? Jessie se lo ha adjudicado. Y cuando la madre menciona, como quien no quiere la cosa, que su marido es un patoso, Bella echa mano a su mágica colección de tarjetas y saca una de un profesor particular de baile.

—Ese ha sido un buen tanto —coincidió Alice—. Resumiendo, mamá quiere lo que quiere la niña, y la niña nos quiere a nosotras. Es una corazonada. —Dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó—. Tengo que ir a plantar cincuenta y cinco narcisos para una fiesta de despedida. Llevaos unos tulipanes.

—Voy a ver si me han devuelto el coche. Tengo una sesión al aire libre y un montón de recados pendientes. —Nessie se dirigió entonces a Bella—. Si mi madre no aparece, ¿puedo tomar prestado tu coche?

Algunos, pensó Bella, dirían que se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban, que no era asunto suyo. No la conocían lo más mínimo.

Ella se dedicaba a solucionar problemas. Y si no intentaba arreglar el de una vieja amiga, ¿qué sentido tenía lo que hacía?

Entró en el Café de la Amistad decidida a dar lo mejor de sí, por su bien y por el bien de todos.

El bullicio de las conversaciones reflejaba el gentío que había en el local el sábado por la noche. Pudo distinguir el zumbido de la batidora y la vibración del molinillo mientras reconocía el terreno. Vio a Jack en una mesita para dos y, esbozando una sonrisa, se acercó a él.

—Hola, Jack. Gracias por haber venido.

—De nada. Ha tenido una celebración hoy, ¿verdad?

—Esta tarde, y salió muy bien. —«No tiene ningún sentido que perdamos el tiempo», pensó—. Nessie estaba deprimida y molesta, pero ha hecho un esfuerzo por los clientes.

—Siento que se haya enfadado conmigo.

—Y ella también lo siente por ti, pero —prosiguió Bella antes de que él pudiera meter baza— su madre está en el origen de todo esto. Supongo que los tres ya lo sabemos, aunque reaccionemos de manera diferente.

—Estaba avergonzada. Me refiero a Renesmee. Y no tenía por qué. Por mí, no.

—Su madre no para de darle motivos. —Bella miró a la camarera que se había detenido junto a su mesa—. Un té de jazmín, por favor.

—Muy bien. ¿Y usted, doctor Black?

—Buena idea. Tomaré lo mismo.

—Jack, quiero darte un poco de información de base para que entiendas sus razones. Lo que tú y Nessie hagáis luego con todo esto, es cosa vuestra.

Bella se quitó los guantes y se desabrochó el abrigo sin dejar de hablar.

—No sé qué te habrá explicado Nessie. Sé que maldeciría mis huesos si se enterara de que voy a contarte todo lo que sé, pero así están las cosas. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía cuatro años. Su padre, al que ella adoraba, la abandonó con la misma alegría con que abandonó a Linda. Es un hombre desconsiderado. No es que sea calculador como Linda, pero sí desconsiderado. Creció con todos los privilegios, y con un fabuloso fondo fiduciario. Parecerá hipócrita viniendo de mí, pero...

—No. Tú y Emmett y tus padres también, siempre colaborasteis con los demás. Y esa es la palabra que mejor define la situación.

—Gracias. Geoffrey Wolf viaja a donde le apetece, hace lo que le viene en gana y es de los que huye de los follones. Linda va a saco, te agobia y se monta la vida por su cuenta. El padre de Nessie la dejó muy bien situada, pero ella se ventiló todo el dinero —Bella sonrió—. Los críos oyen cosas, incluso cuando en teoría no saben lo que significan.

—Él debía de pasarle una pensión para la niña.

—Sí. A Nessie no le faltó de nada: casa, comida y ropa. Y a su madre tampoco, claro. Los dos se casaron de nuevo antes que Nessie cumpliera siete años. Linda volvió a al cabo de dos.

Bella interrumpió la conversación cuando vinieron a servirles el té.

—Después de eso, hubo muchos hombres, montones de aventuras y un drama tras otro. Linda se alimenta de los dramas. Geoffrey volvió a divorciarse y se casó otra vez. Tiene un hijo con su tercera esposa y la familia pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Europa. Linda tiene una hija de su segundo marido.

—Sí, Nessie me dijo que tenía dos hermanastros.

—Apenas se ven. Carlie pasó, y pasa, largas temporadas con su padre, que ha demostrado quererla mucho.

—Qué duro ver que tu hermana cuenta con algo que tú no tuviste.

—Sí. Y como casi siempre Nessie era la única que estaba en casa, Linda esperaba y exigía todo de ella, la utilizaba. Es su estilo. Volvió a casarse. Y cada vez que se casaba, se mudaban a otra casa, a un nuevo vecindario. Nessie cambiaba de escuela. Linda incluso la sacó de la academia cuando se divorció de su tercer marido. Y luego volvió a matricularla un par de años después, para que estudiara durante un tiempo, porque resultó que estaba liada con un hombre (casado, por cierto) del patronato de la escuela.

—No conoce lo que es la estabilidad —murmuró Jack—. Nunca la han apoyado.

Bella suspiró.

—Durante toda su vida, Nessie ha tenido que aguantar los lloriqueos de su madre cuando la desairaban por un fracaso amoroso o un problema cualquiera. Linda se educó creyéndose el centro del universo, y procuró educar a Nessie para que esta también lo creyera. Nuestra Nessie es una mujer fuerte. Lista, segura, brillante en su profesión. Pero este rincón vulnerable de sí misma es como una herida abierta. Y Linda no para de hurgar en ella. Creció rodeada de gente insensible, y tiene miedo de la crueldad de los demás.

—No confía en nosotros porque en toda su vida nadie le ha dado motivos para hacerlo.

—Tú sabes escuchar. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que me dijo de ti. Voy a darte ventaja, Jack, y en este punto ella también se enfadaría si me oyera. Ahora bien, si hago esto es porque la quiero.

—Me iría muy bien.

Bella lo tomó de la mano.

—Nunca la había visto como ahora; nunca ha estado con nadie como está contigo. Nunca la había visto tan entregada. Y eso, lo que hay entre los dos, lo que ve en ti, la asusta.

—Me lo había imaginado, al menos lo del miedo. Tú que Ia quieres tanto, ¿qué me aconsejas que haga?

—Esperaba que me lo preguntaras —respondió Bella con una sonrisa—. Dale un poco de espacio, de tiempo... pero no demasiado. Y no te rindas. Las únicas constantes de su vida hemos sido mi familia y yo, Alice y Rosalie. Te necesita.

—No puedo rendirme— dijo Jack sencillamente—. Llevo esperándola toda mi vida.


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Ni Linda ni el coche aparecieron el lunes. El martes, cuando se le agotó la paciencia, Nessie llamó a los teléfonos de su madre, al fijo y al móvil, pero la llamada fue a parar directamente al buzón de voz.

El miércoles se planteó seriamente poner una denuncia por robo. Pero luego le tocaría pagar la fianza para sacar a su madre de la cárcel.

Por eso decidió que lo mejor era ir a la casa principal a desayunar.

—Bella ha tenido que marcharse con urgencia. La novia del sábado se ha levantado con un grano o algo parecido y la ha llamado. Alice está esperando un paquete que tiene que llegarle a primera hora, o sea que solo desayunaremos tú y yo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá tortitas?

—No tengo tiempo para las tortitas... Dios, ojalá la señora Sue se sacudiera de encima la arena de la isla y regresara a casa. Tengo que preparar unas hojas y unas flores de azúcar. Cómete una magdalena.

—¿Te ha dicho Bella cuándo volverá?

Rosalie alzó los ojos y dejó de estirar la masa para hacer las flores de azúcar.

—¿No te ha devuelto el coche?

—Tanto el coche como Linda están desaparecidos. Le he dejado una docena de mensajes. Le van a sangrar las orejas y se le va a caer el pelo cuando los oiga. La he amenazado diciéndole que voy a denunciar que me lo han robado.

—Hazlo. Allí está el teléfono.

—A lo mejor me arrestan a mí por haber sido tan estúpida como para darle las llaves. Me acercaré a su casa. Tengo otra sesión de fotos y necesito recoger un papel que encargué y que el lunes no estaba listo. Además, creo que me apetece comprarme unos zapatos.

—¿No sabes nada de Jack?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque vas a comprarte unos zapatos, que para ti es un premio de consolación. ¿Lo has llamado?

—¿Qué quieres que le diga: «Lo siento›? Ya se lo dije. ¿Me he equivocado? Me equivoqué, sí, pero eso no cambia lo que siento.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Confundida, asustada, estúpida... por partida doble, porque tengo ganas de verlo —admitió Nessie—. Echo de menos poder hablar con él. Por eso creo que es mejor que no nos veamos y que no hablemos.

—Tu lógica no parece de este mundo.

—Además, es muy posible que no quiera verme ni hablar conmigo.

—Cobarde.

—Puede. Soy una cobarde que se ha quedado sin coche. –Nessie guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras Rosalie estiraba la masa—. Podrías prestarme el tuyo.

—Podría. Pero eso sería ceder, que es lo que haces una y otra vez con Linda. Yo te quiero demasiado para tratarte así.

—No sería ceder. Es por trabajo. Podría embutir mi equipo en su ridículo coche de juguete, pero curiosamente me dejó el coche y se llevó las llaves. No es culpa del cliente que yo no haya aguantado el tipo o que mi madre, por puro egoísmo, no me haya devuelto el coche.

—No, no lo es. —Rosalie, con sumo cuidado, se puso a marcar las primeras flores con un molde cortador.

—Estoy cabreadísima. Admito que el cabreo me ayuda a compensar la pena que siento por el tema de Jack, pero en este momento prefiero ser desgraciada e ir a mi bola. ¿Por qué se comporta así mi madre? Y no me digas «porque tú se lo permites». Te juro, y te lo juro por lo más sagrado, que no tenía intención de dejarle el maldito coche. No me habría vuelto a pillar si no hubiera sido por unas circunstancias muy especiales.

—Me gustaría creerlo, pero ya ves, Nessie, tú pagas un precio, como siempre, y ella, como siempre también, no paga nada. Nunca hay consecuencias para Linda. Tu madre te devolverá el coche cuando le convenga y le vaya bien. Y tú discutirás con ella, la pondrás verde y te lamentarás. Ella te echará encima la mierda de siempre y luego se olvidará de todo, porque ha conseguido y hecho lo que quería. Y por si fuera poco, seguirá gobernando tu vida mientras tú no paras de refunfuñar y quejarte.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Atizarle con el trípode hasta matarla?

—Te ayudaré a esconder el cadáver.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Nessie suspirando—. Eres una buena amiga. Y yo no suelo portarme como una cobarde o una abusona.

—Claro que no. Ni mucho menos. Por eso me pones de los nervios cuando parece que lo seas, cuando ella te provoca para que seas así. Oblígala a pagar de una vez por todas, Renesmee. Te aseguro que cuando lo hayas hecho, la próxima vez ya irá rodado.

—¿Cómo? Créeme si te digo que tengo ganas. En realidad, no puedo llamar a la policía. Le di las malditas llaves. Y creo que...sé, mejor dicho, que se llevó sus llaves con esa jodida actitud pasivo—agresiva. Aunque...

—Me gusta esa mirada. Ahora no tienes los ojos de una ingenua cobardica. ¿Qué pasa?

—Dejó su coche en casa.

—Oh, oh. Vamos a cargarnos el juguete. Iré a por el abrigo y el viejo bate de béisbol de Emmett.

—No. Caray, qué carácter más violento.

—Me encanta destrozar las cosas. Es terapéutico.

—No vamos a abollarle el coche. El coche no tiene ninguna culpa de todo esto. Pero voy a pedirle a la grúa que se lo lleve.

—No está mal, pero llevárselo en grúa hasta su casa significa que ella no va a tener que molestarse en venir a recogerlo.

—No pensaba en su casa. —Nessie entrecerró los ojos para reflexionar—. ¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses un tío le dio por detrás al coche nuevo de Emmett y tuvimos que llamar a la grúa? Pensaba en el mecánico que se encargó de todo. Tiene una grúa, un taller y un aparcamiento. Maldita sea, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Dónde está Bella con sus mágicas tarjetas de visita?

—Llama a Emmett. Se acordará. Y deja que te diga que por cosas como estas somos amigas tú y yo. Cuando vas a hincarle el diente a algo, Nessie, eres un encanto.

—Préstame el coche.

—Haz las llamadas y el coche es tuyo.

Se sentía justiciera. Fuerte. Cuando terminó la sesión y hubo alambre de calibre veinte para Rosalie, decidió que se merecía unos zapatos nuevos. Quizá, considerando el trauma y la victoria de las últimas semanas, también se merecía unos pendientes

«Los pendientes, por lo de Linda —decidió Nessie—. Los zapatos, por lo de Jack. Una celebración y una lamentación.››

Tal vez podría pasarse por su piso de camino a casa. Aprovechando que se sentía fuerte y justiciera. Ambos eran personas inteligentes que se gustaban. Podían encontrar una solución de compromiso, un término medio.

No quería perderlo. No quería pasar su vida sin Jack.

Nessie paseó por las galerías comerciales hasta que dio con el Santo Grial: la sección de calzado de Nordstrom.

Quizá también le faltaban unas botas nuevas. Una nunca tiene bastantes botas. Unos zapatos nuevos y unas botas nuevas le darían una mayor sensación de seguridad en sí misma, justo lo que necesitaba para ir a casa de Jack. Podía presentarse con una botella de vino, en son de paz. Hablarían, y él la miraría de esa manera tan especial. «Parece que esté jugando a ser Linda— pensó Nessie—. Llevo el coche de Rosalie.

De todos modos, podía ir a verlo, y llevarle el vino. Podía invitarlo a cenar. Sería un gesto divertido, una manera de romper el hielo. Mira, te he traído este vino. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche y lo traes contigo?›› Claro que entonces tendría que detenerse a comprar comida preparada. O podía atacar las provisiones de la señora Sue.

No, no», pensó mientras elegía un par de botines azul eléctrico que parecían diseñados para ella. Tenía que cocinar, demostrarle que le importaba tanto que por eso se tomaba todas esas molestias. Él importaba. Todo importaba.

Por eso le fastidiaba tanto el asunto.

—Eres... Meredith, ¿verdad?

Nessie se volvió y vio a una rubia que le sonaba vagamente familiar

—No, lo siento.

—¿No eres la fotógrafa de bodas?

—Sí, pero me llamo Renesmee. .

—¡Claro! Lo siento. Soy Stephanie Gorden. Nos conocimos en la boda de mi primo, el sábado pasado.

—Ah, sí. ¿Cómo estás? ,

—Rodeada de zapatos. Divinamente. ¡Que botas tan fantásticas! Leah y yo hemos hecho novillos esta tarde. ¡Leah, ven a conocer a Renesmee!

¡Qué mala suerte!», pensó Nessie. ¿Cómo podía el destino ponerle en la mano aquellas botas fabulosas y darle una patada en el culo al mismo tiempo?

—Leah, te presento a Renesmee. Es fotógrafa de bodas y además muy, muy buena amiga de Jack.

—¿Ah, sí?

Leah era perfecta. La patada en el culo se remataba con una bofetada.

Leah se deslizaba sobre unos exquisitos zapatos de salón rojos con la puntera abierta y su brillante pelo oscuro le caía sobre los hombros en románticos rizos. Sus ojos, profundos y sensuales, escrutaron a Nessie mientras curvaba sus suaves y delicados labios en una fría sonrisa.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal? Preciosos zapatos.

—Sí. Creo que voy a quedármelos.

Incluso su voz era perfecta, pensó con amargura Nessie. Suave y un poco rota.

—¿Conoces a Jack Black?

—Sí. Fuimos juntos al instituto. Durante un tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —Con aire ausente, Leah eligió un par de sandalias de tacón fino y bajo—. Nunca me habló de ti. Y tuvimos una relación bastante larga.

—Leah y Jack —dijo alegremente Stephanie—. Era casi una sola palabra. Qué gracia haber coincidido así contigo. Acababa de explicarle a Leah que había oído que Jack estaba saliendo con alguien y que os había visto juntos en la boda de Brent.

—Qué curioso.

—¿Qué tal está Jack? —preguntó Leah dejando de nuevo las sandalias—. ¿Todavía vive enterrado entre sus libros?

—Creo que de vez en cuando sale a tomar un poco el aire.

—No hace mucho que sales con él, ¿verdad?

—El suficiente, gracias.

—Vosotras dos deberíais cambiar impresiones —dijo Stephanie golpeando amistosamente con la cadera a su amiga—. Leah podría darte un montón de sugerencias sobre Jack, Nessie.

—Qué divertido. Pero me gusta descubrir las cosas por mí misma. Jack es un hombre fascinante, increíble, demasiado complejo para cambiar cuatro impresiones sobre él. Perdonadme, he visto un par de zapatos con el talón abierto que parecen diseñados para mí.

Mientras Nessie se dirigía al otro extremo de la sección, Stephanie arqueó las cejas.

—¿Increíble, Jack? Debe de haber cambiado desde que lo dejaste, Cor. Tengo que decir que estaba bastante bueno cuando lo vi el sábado. Quizá habrías tenido que aguantar un poco más con él.

—¿Quién dice que no puedo recuperarlo si se me antoja?— insinuó Leah mirándose los zapatos de salón—. De hecho, puede que vaya a hacerle una visita con mis zapatos nuevos.

Stephanie se rió por lo bajo.

—Qué mala eres...

—Lo que pasa es que me aburro. —Leah torció el gesto mientras seguía con la mirada a Nessie. Esas botas tendrían que haber sido para ella, pensó. Le quedarían infinitamente mejor que a aquella larguirucha con pelo de zanahoria y culo estrecho—. Además, ¿por qué debería quedarse ella con Jack? Yo lo vi primero.

—Creía que Jack te aburría.

—Eso era antes. —Leah, suspirando, se sentó y examinó un montículo de zapatos donde elegir—. El problema contigo,

Steph, es que estás casada. Has olvidado la emoción de la cacería, la competición, el resultado final.

Se quitó los zapatos de salón y se calzó unas sandalias de tacón de aguja en rosa metálico.

—Los hombres son como los zapatos. Has de probártelos y llevarlos durante un tiempo... mientras te favorezcan. Luego los metes en el armario y te vas a comprar unos nuevos.

Se puso en pie y se giró un poco para estudiarse en el espejo.

—Y de vez en cuando, recuperas algo del armario y te lo vuelves a probar para ver cómo te sienta.

Leah echó un vistazo alrededor y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Nessie se estaba probando las botas azules.

—Pero jamás dejes que otra revuelva dentro de tu armario.

La rutina tiene su sentido— pensó Jack—. Te obliga a hacer cosas, te garantiza cierta comodidad y hace que tengas las manos y la cabeza ocupadas

Cuando llego a su casa, colgó el abrigo y fue al despacho dejar encima de la mesa las tareas que debía hacer esa noche. Entonces comprobó los mensajes.

Sintió una punzada de tristeza cuando la voz de Nessie no resonó en la habitación, pero eso también formaba parte de la rutina.

Bella le había aconsejado que le diera tiempo, y un poto de espacio. Le daría tiempo, un par de días más podía esperar. La espera se le daba bien. Y si algo quería más que nada en el mundo, era que ella fuera a buscarlo.

Bajo a la planta baja para dar de comer al gato y prepararse un té. Acodado en el mármol, se tomó la infusión mientras repasaba la correspondencia del día.

Se preguntó si era posible llevar una vida tan normal y corriente, tan seria y formal. ¿Estaría en la misma onda (léase rutina) al cabo de un año? ¿Al cabo de una década...? ¡Qué horror!

Se sentía muy cómodo antes de que Renesmee volviera a entrar en su vida.

—No pensaba vivir solo para siempre—. Pero tenía mucho tiempo por delante, ¿verdad? Tiempo para disfrutar de cierta rutina, de mi casa, de mi trabajo, de la libertad que te da estar soltero. Tengo treinta y pico, joder.

Y estoy hablando con un gato, que no es la manera como me gustaría pasar las noches que me quedan de vida. No te ofendas Pero nadie quiere acomodarse y ya está, estar con alguien porque la única alternativa es vivir solo. El amor no es un concepto amorfo inventado por la literatura, por la poesía, inalcanzable. Es real y vital, y es necesario. Maldita sea. Cambia las cosas. Lo cambia todo. No puedo volver a ser como era antes de quererla. Es ridículo esperar algo así.

Cuando termino su cena, el gato se sentó, miro a Jack durante un buen rato y empezó a asearse.

—Bueno, ella no es tan razonable como tú. Te diré algo, ya que ha salido el tema. Yo le convengo. Soy exactamente lo que necesita. La entiendo. Vale, no, no la entiendo. Retiro eso. Pero la conozco, que es algo muy distinto. Y sé que puedo hacerla feliz cuando ella supere su terquedad y lo admita.

En aquel momento Jack decidió que le daría veinticuatro horas. Si no se ponía en contacto con él en ese periodo de tiempo, tendría que tomar las riendas de la situación. Necesitaría una estrategia, un guion para saber lo que tenía que decir y cómo actuar. Se levantó y fue a buscar papel y lápiz.

—Seré imbécil. A la mierda con la estrategia y los guiones. Ya lo arreglaremos como sea.—Enfadado consigo mismo se pillo un dedo en el cajón.

Típico, pensó chapándoselo para aliviar el dolor decidió que se consolaría preparándose un bocadillo caliente de queso.

Si Nessie hubiera entrado en razón, ahora estarían juntos, quizá preparando la cena. Con tantas cosas como tenían que hablar…Jack quería saber si Nessie había conseguido su gran contrato quería celebrarlo con ella, que lo compartieran juntos quería explicarle el curioso relato que le había entregado uno de sus alumnos…y las excusas que le había dado otro por no haber hecho los deberes.

Tenía que admitir que la táctica de la amnesia temporal había sido muy creativa quería compartir todo eso con ella: lo importante, lo insignificante, los pequeños detalles que conformaban sus vidas. Tenía que demostrarle que ella también deseaba lo mismo, y que sus deseos podían convertirse en realidad.

Puso el bocadillo en la plancha y abrió un armario para coger un plato. Al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta se sobresaltó y casi se golpeó la cabeza con un canto.

«Renesmee››, pensó, y salió corriendo de la cocina

Fue a abrir con su imagen clavada en la mente y se sintió desconcertado durante unos segundos, el tiempo que tardo en procesar a Leah.

—Jack— dijo ella. Toda sonrisas, entró, dio una grácil vuelta sobre sí misma y se le echó a los brazos. Levantó la cabeza clavándole sus ojos oscuros y brillantes y le dio un beso en la boca—. Sorpresa... —dijo con un ronroneo.

—Ah, sí. Menuda sorpresa... Leah... —Jack se desasió de ella—. Estás... tienes muy buen aspecto.

—Oh, estoy destrozada. He pasado por tu casa tres veces antes de reunir fuerzas para parar el coche. No me rompas el corazón, Jack, diciéndome que no te alegras de verme.

—No. Es decir... te aseguro que no me lo esperaba.

—¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

—Ya estas dentro.

—Siempre tan literal. ¿Cierras la puerta o vas a tenerme implorando aquí fuera con este frío?

—Lo siento. —Cerró la puerta—. Me has pillado desprevenido. ¿Qué quieres, Leah?

—Más de lo que merezco. —Se quitó el abrigo y se lo ofreció con una mirada de súplica—. ¿Querrás escucharme?

Debatiéndose entre las buenas maneras y la sorpresa, Jack colgó el abrigo.

—Creo que eso ya lo hice.

—Fui una estúpida, una desconsiderada contigo. Tienes todo el derecho a darme una buena zurra en el trasero. —Leah entró en la sala de estar—. Cuando pienso en lo que hice, en lo que dije... Jack, qué avergonzada estoy. Fuiste tan bueno conmigo... me fuiste tan bien... A tu lado me convertí en mejor persona. He estado pensando en ti, he pensado mucho en ti.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con... —tuvo que rebuscar en su memoria para acordarse del nombre— Sam?

Leah puso sus seductores ojos en blanco.

—Fue un error. El castigo por haberte herido. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que aquello no era más que una aventura sin importancia. Él era un niño comparado contigo, Jack. Dime que me perdonas, por favor.

—Eso es agua pasada, Leah.

—Quiero compensarte, si me dejas. Dame una oportunidad y te lo demostrare.— Se acercó a él y le acaricio la mejilla—. Sé que recuerdas cómo nos iba, lo bien que nos iba juntos. Podríamos recuperar eso, Jack. Se estrechó contra él—. Podrías volver a tenerme. Solo tómame.

—Creo que deberíamos...

—Ya nos portaremos bien luego. —Se apretó contra él mientras Jack intentaba zafarse—. Te deseo. Te deseo tanto... No puedo pensar en nada más.

—Espera. Basta. Esto no va a...

—De acuerdo. Tú mandas. —Leah, con una deslumbradora sonrisa, se echó atrás la melena—. Hablemos primero, como tú quieras. ¿Por qué no me sirves una copa de vino y...? ¿Se quema algo?

—No... Ah, mierda.

Jack corrió hacia la cocina y la sonrisa de Leah pasó a ser glacial. Esto iba a costarle más tiempo y esfuerzo de lo que había pensado, pero no importaba. En realidad, el hecho de que Jack no estuviera comiendo ya de la palma de su mano, como esperaba, lo convertía en alguien más deseable a sus ojos. Y seducirlo sería mucho más gratificante.

A fin de cuentas, el único lugar donde no se había aburrido con él era en la cama. Leah endulzó su expresión cuando le oyó regresar.

—Lo siento, estaba preparándome algo para cenar. Leah, agradezco tus disculpas y tu... ofrecimiento, pero... Lo siento—repitió él al oír que volvían a llamar a la puerta.

—No pasa nada. Esperaré.

Jack, haciendo un gesto de impotencia, fue a abrir. Su cabeza, sobrecargada ya, se puso en alerta roja cuando vio a Nessie.

—Hola. Esto es una ofrenda de paz —dijo Nessie enseñándole botella de vino—. Me he portado fatal y espero que me des la oportunidad de rectificar. Si te apetece, había pensado que podrías venir a casa a cenar esta noche. Si quieres, trae una botella de vino. Por cierto, esta marca que ves aquí es bastante buena.

—Tú... yo... Renesmee.

—¿Quién está ahí, Jack?

Oh, oh», fue lo único en que Jack pudo pensar. Aquello no iba a acabar bien. En ese momento Leah apareció por detrás, y Jack vio que Nessie se quedaba de piedra.

—Esto no es...

—Oh, vino, qué simpática. —Leah tomó la botella de la mano de Jack, que se había quedado paralizado—. Jack estaba a punto de servirme una copa.

—En realidad, yo... Renesmee Wolf. Ella es Leah Melton.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Bien, disfrutad del vino.

—No, espera. —De un salto, Jack la agarró por el brazo—. Espera. Espera, por favor. Entra en casa.

Nessie se lo quitó de encima.

—¿Estás de broma? —Y entonces lo amenazó—. Si vuelves a tocarme, te dejo la mandíbula más morada que antes.

Se marchó a grandes zancadas hacia un coche que Jack se fijó en que no era el suyo. Entonces Leah lo llamó desde el umbral.

—¡Jack, cariño! Vuelve, no vayas a pillar un resfriado.

¿Rutina? —pensó él—. ¡Mira que estar preocupado por si caía en la rutina!

Nessie entró en la mansión hecha una furia.

—¿Dónde estáis todas? —vociferó.

—¡Aquí, en la cocina! Te hemos llamado al móvil –grito Alice—. Ven.

—Cuando os cuente el día que he tenido, no os lo vais a creer. Primero me he tropezado con la ex de Jack, muy sexy ella, en la sección de calzado de Nordstrom, y eso casi me estropea la inconfesable satisfacción de haber llamado a la grúa para que se llevara el coche de mi madre. ¿Por qué nadie se había molestado en decirme que es preciosa? —Se quejó Nessie mientras lanzaba su abrigo sobre un taburete—. Y por si fuera poco, además de aguantar a la sexy y seductora, con sus fabulosos zapatos de salón con la puntera abierta y su voz de Catwoman látigo en mano, me gasto sesenta pavos en una botella de vino como ofrenda de paz para Jack y ochenta más en el supermercado para comprar esta porquería con la que hacerle la cena, ¿y sabéis con qué me encuentro cuando llego a su casa? ¿Sabéis qué ven mis ojos? Os diré lo que he visto. La he visto a ella. A ella con un suéter negro de cachemira escotado hasta aquí, con tanto encaje rosa por debajo que le estaba diciendo: «Anda y métete dentro, cariño». Y él allí plantado, ¡presentándonos a las dos!, rojo como un tomate y con aire atontado.

»Y ahora esa lagarta se está bebiendo mi vino.

Bella alzó las manos al cielo.

—Espera un momento. ¿Jack estaba con Leah, con su ex?

—¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir? ¿No me has oído? Y la lagarta le grita: Ay, cariño, entra en casa no vayas a pillar un resfriado». Solo que con una voz súper sexy. Él estaba cocinando. Lo he olido. Olía a pan quemado, vale, pero qué más da. O sea, ¿discutimos por una tontería y él se pone a preparar tostadas quemadas para esa y a servirle mi vino?

—No me imagino a Jack cayendo en ese juego —dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza—. De ningún modo.

—Pero ella estaba allí, te lo aseguro, con su escote de encaje rosa.

—Pues haberle dado a Jack una patada en el culo, otra patada a ella y haberte llevado el vino. —Rosalie se acercó a Nessie para acariciarle cariñosamente la espalda—. Pero yo me inclino a pensar como Alice. Volvamos a la sección de calzado de Nordstrom. Lo primero es lo primero. Dinos, antes que nada, si has comprado algo.

—Sección de calzado, de Nordstrom. ¿Tú qué crees que va a pasar?

—Luego nos los enseñas. ¿Cómo sabías que era la ex de Jack? ¿Te conocía ella?

—Iba con esa cómo—se—llame. La prima del novio de la boda del sábado. Me reconoció. Y las dos se pusieron a mirarme de arriba abajo, cosa que me sentó fatal. Como un tiro. Y la como—se—llame venga a reír y a decir que las dos deberíamos cambiar impresiones. Zorra subnormal.

—¿Y no crees que es extraño, una coincidencia que el mismo día te encuentres por la noche a esa mujer en casa de Jack?—intervino Bella—. ¿A quién más le huele a chamusquina?

Rosalie y Alice levantaron la mano.

—Dios mío. —Disgustada, Nessie se dejó caer sobre un taburete—. Me la ha jugado. Estaba paralizada, furiosa y... sí, celosa, tanto que no he entendido nada. De todos modos, ella no sabía que yo iría a su casa. Así que…

—Me parece que estaba asegurándose el tiro. La conozco un poco, ¿recuerdas que te lo comenté? —Intervino Alice—. Y esa es de las que piensa: «Quiero lo que tú quieres, y sobre todo quiero lo que tú tienes». Seguro que fue a su casa para ver si podía quitártelo, y entonces...

—Va y le regalo una botella de vino. —Nessie se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Soy idiota.

—No. Lo que pasa es que no eres mezquina o calculadora como ella. Y Jack tampoco —comentó Bella—. No estaba con ella, Nessie. Ella estaba allí, nada más.

—Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón. Y yo me marchó dándole pista libre. Pero él nos presentó.

—No supo controlar la situación, eso seguro —afirmo Bella—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé. Esto es demasiado. Estoy agotada emocionalmente. Supongo que atiborrarme de helado y tragarme las penas.

—Podrías tomar caviar para celebrarlo.

Nessie frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista de Bella.

—¿Celebrar qué? ¿Lo ridículas que son las relaciones?

—No, que Votos ha triunfado firmando el contrato para la boda de los Seaman. El trabajo es nuestro.

—Ah, ya... No, perdona, dame un minuto para cambiar el chip. —Nessie se frotó la cara intentando calmar su rabia para poder saborear el triunfo—. ¿De verdad lo hemos conseguido?

—Lo hemos conseguido, y tenemos una botella de Cristal, el mejor champán francés, y huevas de beluga para demostrártelo. Estábamos esperándote para descorchar la botella.

—Qué día más raro. —Nessie se presionó los ojos—. Ha sido un día terrible y extraño. ¿Y sabéis qué? Este es un modo fantástico de acabarlo. Sácale el tapón al amigo, Bella.

—Cuando el corcho salte, declaro oficialmente este despacho zona antidepresiones.

—Ya está —dijo Nessie levantándose—. Me están entrando ganas de bailar. ¡Abre la botella!

Coincidiendo con el estallido inaugural, Nessie soltó un grito de alegría.

—Por nosotras —declaró Bella alzando la copa—. Por las amigas del alma, por unas mujeres que son más listas que el hambre.

Brindaron y bebieron. Nessie pensó que podría superar cualquier cosa, cualquier percance, siempre y cuando tuviera a esas mujeres a su lado.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Quil se quedó mirando a Jack desde el otro lado de la mesa que ocupaban en el Café de la Amistad, con los ojos nublados y boquiabierto.

—Cojonudo.

—No contestó al teléfono. Cuando conseguí echar a Leah de casa la llamé. A su casa (a los dos números) y al móvil. No respondió. Pensé en ir a verla, pero si no había contestado al teléfono... Ella creyó que yo... No habría tenido que imaginar eso, pero en esa situación no la culpo. En realidad, no. –Jack se quedó pensativo contemplando su té verde—. Tengo que darle una explicación. Está claro que tendré que explicarme ante ella. Pero me siento perdido. No sé por dónde empezar.

—Dos mujeres van a por ti. Dos. Jack, tío, eres cojonudo. El rey de las nenas.

—¡Por favor, Bob, no te enteras de nada!

—Yo me entero de todo, tío. —Su expresión boquiabierta se convirtió en una sonrisa de rendida admiración—. Aquí lo que pasa es que tienes a dos tías buenas coladas por ti. Y además he oído que has empezado un rollito con Bella Swan. Un trío de más buenas.

—Que yo... ¿qué? ¿Quién...? No. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Estabas ligando aquí mismo, en el Café de la Amistad, la otra noche. En una cafetería, además de tomar café, la gente habla.

—¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido esto en un culebrón? Tomamos un café y hablamos de Renesmee. Somos amigos. Casi. Nada más que eso. Ni siquiera eso, en realidad.

—Mejor.—Quil asentía con aire de entendido—. Porque iba a decirte, tío, que no salgas nunca con dos amigas. No es que no mole, es que es mortal. Te arrancarán la piel a tiras y luego se irán de compras juntas.

—Es bueno saberlo, Quil —Jack captó la inocente expresión de sarcasmo de su amigo—, pero no estoy saliendo con Bella. ¿Y desde cuando un hombre y una mujer no pueden tomar un café…un té... juntos en un lugar público sin...? Da igual. —Jack se rindió al notar que le entraba dolor de cabeza—. No importa.

—Muy bien. Volvamos al tema. Dos tías buenas midiéndose por Cartman. Apuesto a que si hubiera entrado la pelirroja, habríamos tenido pelea de chicas. Dos peleándose por ti, Jack. —A Quil se le iluminaron los ojos al imaginárselo—. Eres el rey de las nenas.

—No quiero ser ningún rey. —Con razón se había callado el incidente durante todo el día. ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora para creer que Quil podría darle algún consejo en un momento dado, en una situación determinada?—. Intenta estar de mi lado en esto, Quil

—Lo procuro, pero no paro de imaginarme una pelea de chicas. Ruedan por el suelo y se arrancan la ropa... —Quil bebió un sorbo de su café con leche descremada y canela—. Es muy real.

—No hubo ninguna pelea.

—Pero podría haberla habido. Vale, digamos que no quieres hacer malabarismos con las dos. A mí me parece que tienes madera para eso, pero me da la sensación de que quieres que te ayude a decidir con cuál te quedas.

—No, no y no. —Jack hundió la cabeza entre las manos—. No hablamos de corbatas, Quil Esto no es un estudio comparativo. Estoy enamorado de Renesmee.

—¿De verdad?...Oye, no me habías dicho que sentías un amor con mayúsculas por ella. Creía que solo teníais un lío. —Quil se retrepó en la silla frotándose el mentón—. Esta ecuación es distinta. ¿Se cabreó mucho?

—Adivínalo, y luego multiplícalo por dos.

Quil asintió con aire de comprender la situación.

—Además de llevarle unas flores y disculparte, tienes que ser tu quien dé el primer paso; por ahí van los tiros. Una cosa así cuando eres inocente... porque eres inocente, ¿verdad?

—Quil

—Vale. Lo que te aconsejo es que te dejes Nessiehacar primero.—Bob, con aire pensativo, dio un sorbo a su café con leche—. Luego has de hacerle entender que eres inocente. Suplicarle. Y adornarlo con algo que brille y vaya en una cajita así.

—¿Una joya? ¿Un soborno?

—No tiene por qué ser un soborno. Es una dis—cul—pa. Da igual que no hicieras nada, Jack. Eso nunca importa. Si quieres que esto acabe, que todo vuelva a ser como antes, recuperarla y volver a tener sexo con ella en esta década, ve a buscar algo que brille. Además, pronto será el día de San Valentín

—Eso es superficial y manipulador.

—Te doy la razón, tío.

Jack estalló en carcajadas.

—Me quedo lo de hacerle un regalo que brille como plan B. Pero creo que tienes razón en lo demás. Sobre todo en dejar que primero me Nessiehaque. Tenía mala pinta. Aquello tenía muy mala pinta.

—¿Le diste un revolcón a la morena?

—No. Joder.

—Eres un hombre íntegro. Recuerda lo que te digo. Eres un íntegro, Jack, pero también eres el rey de las nenas, y estoy orgulloso de haberte conocido.

Nessie estaba en su estudio trabajando en un juego de pruebas. Cuando terminó, lo empaqueto para enviarlo a una clienta sin olvidar incluir la lista de precios, su tarjeta de visita y otra lista con distintas opciones donde elegir.

Echó un vistazo al teléfono y se felicitó por tener la sangre fría de no devolver las llamadas de Jack. Quizá Leah había estado jugando. Seguro que habría estado jugando, pero él se había quedado resistiendo en el campo de batalla.

Le costaría algo más que un par de disculpas por teléfono si quería arreglar las cosas. Por otro lado, si no había hecho nada malo, ¿por qué se disculpaba?

«No importa», se dijo.

Su productivo día merecía una buena recompensa. Se daría un baño de espuma, tomaría una copa de vino y pasaría la velada comiendo palomitas y mirando la televisión. Vería una película de acción, donde todo explota y no hay ni rastro de amoríos.

Metió su trabajo en una bolsa de entrega de Votos. De repente, oyó que se abría la puerta y se giró en redondo.

Linda, con un ataque de furia, entró al trapo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a una grúa para que se lleve mi coche a un taller de segunda? ¿Sabías que pretenden que pague doscientos dólares si quiero que me lo devuelvan? Vale más que me firmes un talón ahora mismo.

«Bien —pensó Nessie—. Suena la campana para que comience el round. Por una vez en la vida, estoy lista.››

—Ni en sueños. Dame las llaves.

—Te daré las llaves cuando me des doscientos dólares.

Nessie se acercó a su madre, le agarró el bolso y vació su contenido en el suelo. Linda se quedó tan atónita que Nessie tuvo tiempo de agacharse, revolver entre sus pertenencias y meterse las llaves en el bolsillo.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Me atrevo? —Nessie terminó la pregunta con frialdad—. Me atrevo porque me pediste el coche el domingo, porque no me lo devolviste y no te pusiste al teléfono durante cinco días. Me atrevo porque se acabó lo de utilizarme y abusar de mí. Y créeme cuando te digo que se acabó. Estoy harta. Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

—Nevaba. No quería arriesgarme a conducir desde Nueva York con una tempestad de nieve. Podría haber tenido un accidente. Podría haber…

—Llamado —la interrumpió Nessie—. Pero dejando eso aparte, no hubo ninguna tormenta; solo cayeron cuatro copos que no llegaron ni a un centímetro. Eso, el domingo.

—Ari no quiso oír hablar de que volviera a casa en coche. Me invitó a quedarme, y eso fue lo que hice—explicó Linda encogiéndose de hombros—. Pasamos unos días juntos. Fuimos de compras y al teatro. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida propia?

—Me parece perfecto, pero practica en otra parte.

—Bah, no seas niña, Renesmee. Te dejé mi coche.

—Me dejaste un coche que no pude usar, que no habría podido usar ni aunque te hubieras molestado en darme tus malditas llaves.

—Fue un despiste. Me echaste tan deprisa ese día que no me extraña que me olvidara de dártelas. Y no contestes mal a tu madre —Linda se deshizo en lágrimas, unos hermosos lagrimones que bañaron sus dolidos ojos azules—. ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así? ¿Cómo es posible que me niegues la posibilidad de ser feliz?

«No funcionará —se dijo Nessie a pesar de que ya notaba espasmos en el estómago—. Esta vez, no.›

—Mira, eso solía preguntarme yo, solo que la pregunta iba al revés. Nunca supe encontrar la respuesta.

—Perdona. Perdona. Estoy enamorada. No sabes lo que es sentir algo así por alguien, no sabes que eso pasa por encima de todo, que solo vosotros dos sois importantes. Solo era un coche, Renesmee.

—Solo era mi coche.

—¡Mira lo que le has hecho al mío!— A pesar de que las lágrimas todavía le rodaban por las mejillas, la rabia se apoderó de Linda—. Hiciste que se lo llevara la grúa a ese... antro de grasa. Y ese hombre horrible lo tiene secuestrado.

—Paga el rescate —le propuso Nessie.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan malvada conmigo. Y eso es porque eres incapaz de sentir. Fotografías sentimientos, pero no los tienes. Y ahora me castigas porque yo sí los tengo.

—Muy bien. —Nessie volvió a agacharse, recogió del suelo el contenido del bolso de su madre y lo embutió dentro—. No tengo sentimientos. Soy una hija horrible. Y ya que es mi estilo, voy a pedirte que te vayas. Quiero que te marches.

—Necesito dinero para el coche.

—No te lo daré.

—Pero... tienes que dármelo.

—No —respondió Nessie metiéndole el bolso entre las manos—. Esa es la cuestión, mamá. No tengo que hacerlo. Y no voy a hacerlo. Es tu problema y tendrás que solucionarlo tú.

A Linda le temblaron los labios y el mentón. «No es manipulación —pensó Nessie—, no del todo. Ella siente lo que siente. Y se cree la víctima.

—¿Cómo iré a casa?

Nessie descolgó el teléfono.

—Llamaré a un taxi.

—No eres hija mía.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo más triste para las dos es que sí lo soy.

—Esperaré fuera. A la intemperie. No quiero estar en la misma habitación que tú ni un minuto más.

—Te recogerá delante de la casa principal. —Nessie se volvió y cerró los ojos cuando oyó el portazo—. Sí, necesito un taxi en la propiedad Swan. Cuanto antes, por favor.

Con un horrible nudo en el estómago, Nessie fue a cerrar la puerta con llave. Tendría que añadir una aspirina a su plan de relax post jornada laboral, aunque más bien necesitaría un frasco entero. Quizá se llevara la aspirina a alguna habitación a oscuras para intentar adormecer los sentimientos que parecía ser que no tenía.

Tomó la aspirina y se la tragó con un vaso de agua helada con la intención de aliviar la sequedad de la garganta. A continuación se sentó en el suelo de la cocina.

Hasta ahí había llegado.

Se quedaría allí sentada hasta que las rodillas no le temblaran, hasta que la cabeza dejara de darle punzadas. Hasta que le pasara la necesidad de llorar desconsolada.

Cuando sonó el teléfono encima del mármol, Nessie se levantó y lo cogió como pudo. Vio en la pantalla que era Bella y contestó.

—Estoy bien.

—Aquí me tienes.

—Ya lo sé. Gracias, pero estoy bien. Le he llamado un taxi. Llegará en un par de minutos. No la dejes entrar.

—Muy bien. Aquí me tienes —repitió Bella—. Para lo que necesites.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Bella? Ella no cambiará jamás, eso me toca a mí. De todos modos, no sabía que doliera tanto. Pensé que me sentiría bien, tranquila y satisfecha, que quizá disfrutaría un poco del triunfo. Pero no es así. Es terrible.

—Para no dolerte, habrías tenido que ser otra persona. Hiciste lo que debías, por si te sirve de ayuda. Lo que consideras correcto. Linda ya reaccionará. Lo sabes.

—Prefiero ponerme como una moto. —Cansada y llorosa, Nessie dobló las rodillas y escondió el rostro en ellas—. Es mucho más fácil cuando me pone como una moto. Ahora, en cambio, es como si notara que se me ha partido el corazón. ¿Tú sabes por qué me pasa esto?

—Porque es tu madre. Y eso no lo cambia nadie. Pero piensa también que te sientes fatal cuando dejas que te utilice.

—Esto es aún peor. Pero no te falta razón.

—Ha llegado el taxi. Se marcha.

—Muy bien. —Nessie volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Me encuentro bien. Hablaremos mañana.

—Llámame si me necesitas antes.

—Lo haré. Gracias.

No recuperó el entusiasmo para el plan de una bañera de espuma acompañada de velas y vino, pero se dio un baño caliente de todos modos. Luego se puso los pantalones de franela más viejos que tenía, su dulce consuelo. Se le habían quitado las ganas de dormir y pensó que una buena solución sería atarearse en casa: limpiaría el dormitorio, organizaría el armario y el vestidor y haría el baño a fondo, para que no se dijera.

No era el momento de dedicarse a las tareas domésticas, pero eso la mantendría ocupada durante horas. Puede que días. Y lo mejor de todo era que se trataba de una limpieza, de un acto simbólico que reflejaba su postura frente a Linda.

Renovarse o morir. Y todo limpito y ordenado cuando hubiera terminado. Un nuevo orden de su vida.

Abrió el armario y resopló a dos carrillos. Decidió que la única manera de empezar era como en los programas de reformas que daban en la tele: sácalo, selecciona y tira.

Tal vez podría quemarlo todo y empezar de cero. De algún modo quemar puentes parecía ser lo que mejor se le daba. Agarró lo que le cupo entre los brazos y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Tras el tercer cargamento, se preguntó por qué necesitaba tanta ropa. Aquello era una enfermedad, eso era. No existía ni una sola persona que necesitara quince blusas blancas.

Decidió que se quedaría con el cincuenta por ciento. Ese sería su objetivo. Cribar el cincuenta por ciento de su armario. Y compraría unos preciosos colgadores tapizados que había visto. Coordinados por colores. Y unas cajas transparentes para apilar los zapatos. Como Bella.

Cuando hubo amontonado el contenido de su armario encima de la cama y del sofá, Nessie se quedó un tanto desconcertada. ¿No debería haber comprado primero los colgadores y las cajas? Y quizá también unos elementos para organizar los armarios. Y unos compartimientos para los cajones. Ahora tenía un lío descomunal, espantoso, y le faltaba un lugar donde poder dormir.

—¿Porque, en nombre de lo más sagrado, sé llevar un negocio, ser empresaria, y en cambio soy incapaz de controlar mi propia existencia? Renesmee Wolf, esto es como tu vida: montañas de cosas, y tú, sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

Lo arreglaría. Lo cambiaría. Se las apañaría. Si había echado a su propia madre de casa, sin duda podría solucionar el tema de la ropa, los zapatos y los bolsos. Cortaría en seco con el revoltijo que había en su vida, con su follón mental. Había que minimizar.

Se volvería Zen.

Su casa, su vida y su dichoso armario serían remansos de paz y tranquilidad. Compartimentados en unas cajas de plástico transparente para zapatos.

Y empezaría en ese mismo instante. Era un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo y una nueva Renesmee Wolf, más curtida, lista y formidable. Con los ojos relucientes, bajó a buscar un paquete de bolsas grandes de jardinería.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sobresaltaron hasta el punto de que casi se estremeció de alivio. Bella, pensó. Gracias a Dios. Lo que ahora necesitaba eran los superpoderes de la Chica Organizadora.

Con la mirada perdida y el cabello disparado, abrió la puerta de cuajo.

—Bella... oh. Oh, claro. Perfecto.

—No contestabas al teléfono— empezó a decir Jack—. Sé que estás enfadada. Si me dejas entrar, aunque solo sean unos minutos, me gustaría explicarme.

—Cómo no —le espetó Nessie alzando las manos—. Adelante. Es el broche perfecto. Tomemos una copa.

—No quiero beber.

—Por supuesto. Tienes que conducir —sentenció ella con aspavientos mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina.— Como yo no conduzco... —Plantó una botella de vino sobre el mármol y cogió el sacacorchos—. ¿Qué, no hay plan esta noche? Renesmee.

Mientras atacaba el corcho, Nessie pensó que de algún modo Jack había logrado que su nombre sonara como una disculpa y una advertencia al mismo tiempo. El hombre tenía mano en eso.

—Sé lo que debió de parecerte, lo que seguramente parecía. Lo que pareció. —Jack se colocó en el otro lado del mármol— Pero no fue así. Leah... Deja que lo haga yo —se interrumpió él al verla pelearse con el corcho. Nessie se limitó a advertirle con un dedo—. Vino de visita. Apareció.

—Te diré una cosa. —Nessie se metió la botella entre las rodillas y, mientras tiraba del sacacorchos, se iba enfureciendo cada vez más—. Porque tú y yo nos peleáramos, porque yo tuviera necesidad de marcar unos límites razonables, eso no significa que te pusieras a entretener a tu misteriosa y sexy ex a los cinco minutos.

—No estuve entreteniéndola. Ella no es... Maldita sea —Rugió Jack acercándose para cogerle la botella en el momento justo en que Nessie hacía saltar el corcho.

Le dio un puñetazo en plena mandíbula. Emmett impacto, Jack dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—No quería... Te has metido en medio. —Nessie dejó el vino en el mármol y se tapó la boca para evitar que le entrara la risa floja—. Ostras, qué situación tan ridícula.

—¿Podemos sentarnos?

Nessie negó gesticulando y se acercó a la ventana

—Nunca me siento cuando estoy atacada de los nervios. Y tampoco me pongo a conversar con calma y tranquilidad.

—¡Menuda noticia! Te marchaste. Te fuiste corriendo sin darme la oportunidad de que pudiera explicarte la situación

—Es una manera de verlo. Eres un hombre libre. Tú y yo no decidimos que nuestra relación sería exclusiva, ni siquiera lo hablamos.

—Lo di por sentado. Nos estamos acostando. Pongas los Iimites que pongas, estoy contigo. Solo contigo. Y espero de ti lo mismo. Si eso me convierte en un tío tradicional y mojigato, no puedo evitarlo.

Nessie se volvió hacia el

—Mojigato. No es una palabra que se oiga a menudo. Y no es verdad Jack. Eso no te convierte en un mojigato, sino en una persona decente Lo que intento decirte es que, en cierto sentido no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarme. Pero ese sentido es una idiotez. El otro punto es que tuvimos una discusión, y cuando fui a tu casa para intentar resolverlo, estabas con ella.

—Yo no estaba con ella. Ella estaba allí.

—Ella estaba allí. Y tú le servías vino. Le diste mi vino.

—No le di tu vino.

—Bueno, ya es algo.

—No tomamos vino. No hubo vino de ninguna clase. Le dije que tenía que marcharse. La hice llorar— Jack, acordándose del día se masajeo la nuca— Se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos, y tú no contestabas al teléfono. Si hubieras esperado un poco. Si hubieras entrado en casa y me hubieses dado la oportunidad de…

—Nos presentaste con mucha educación.

Jack se interrumpió y frunció el ceño.

—Yo…sí.

—Estuve a punto de arrearte con la dichosa botella de vino por culpa de eso «Ah hola, Nessie, esta es la mujer con quien viví un maldito año y de la que intento contarte lo menos posible. Y ella a tu lado, con su escote y su peinado perfecto, pidiéndote con melindres que le pongas una copita del vino que ha traído la imbécil.

—Pero…

—Por no hablar de que nos habíamos conocido un par de horas antes en la sección de calzado de Nordstrom.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Vuestra mutua amiga como—se—llame ya nos había presentado en mi zapatería durante mi terapia de calzado.

La sola idea la ponía a cien.

Y con sus malditos zapatos de salón rojos, con la puntera abierta, me repasa de arriba abajo levantando una ceja con aire sarcástico. Y sonríe. —Nessie blandió un dedo ante él—. Me sonríe, la muy bruja, con sus labios bien esculpidos. Pero yo hago como que no me afecta, que se joda, ella y sus posturitas. Iba a comprarme mis fabulosas botas azules y unos adorables zapatos plateados con el talón abierto, una buena botella de vino para llevarla a tu casa... después de parar en el mostrador de NESSIE para comprarme un nuevo perfilador de ojos y retocarme un poco, porque quería estar guapa cuando fuera a verte. Sobre todo después de haberme fijado bien en ella. Fue cuando vi una chaqueta de DKNY fantástica y los jerséis de cachemira estaban rebajados. Por eso voy a volverme Zen. Bueno, en parte es por causa de la grúa y de mi follón emocional, pero ahí está la causa de todo.

Jack, noqueado, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—He cambiado de idea. ¿Podría tomar una copa de vino?

—No entiendo cómo se te pudo ocurrir por un solo momento que me quedaría con vosotros —siguió diciendo Nessie mientras iba a por una copa—. ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que tuviera una cara a cara con ella, que montáramos un combate a sangre y fuego?

—No, ese era Quil

—Si hubieras tenido ese único cerebro que los hombres parecen pasarse entre ellos, me habrías presentado... como la mujer con quien sales, no como si fuera una mensajera de reparto

—Tienes toda la razón. En eso me equivoqué. Mi única excusa es que estaba desbordado. Era una situación confusa, inexplicable, y quemé el bocadillo de queso.

—¿Le preparaste un bocadillo?

—No, no. El bocadillo era para mí. Lo estaba preparando cuando apareció ella y olvidé que tenía la plancha al fuego porque…—se le ocurrió que mencionar lo que había pasado desde la llegada de Leah hasta que se le quemó el bocadillo no era muy buena idea y prefirió tomar un largo sorbo de vino— ella me interrumpió. En cualquier caso, ¿estás diciéndome que tú tropezaste con Leah y Stephanie Gorden mientras ibas de compras?

—Eso mismo…

—Hay algo ahí que... —musitó Jack— Ya entiendo. Eso explicaría que… —Se dio cuenta de que volvía a acercarse a un terreno pantanoso—. ¿Puedo decir, para resumir, que yo no quería estar allí con ella? Te quería a ti. Es a ti a quien quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti.

—Ahora no te saques el enamoramiento de la manga porque me va a dar un ataque de nervios ¿quieres que me vuelva más loca de lo que ya estoy?

—Dudo que eso sea posible, pero no, no quiero que te vuelvas loca.

—Iba vestida para matar.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué?

—No creas que no sé por qué se dejó caer» en tu casa. Me mira y piensa Bah, a esta me la meriendo», se viste para matar y se presenta en tu casa. Se te insinúo, no lo niegues Jack quería fundirse allí mismo. Tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo, un esfuerzo físico, para seguir erguido.

—Estaba preparándome un bocadillo ¿No cuenta para nada este detalle? Hacia el bocadillo y pensaba en ti ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme, como iba a suponer que ella se presentaría y me daría un beso?

—¿Te besó?

—Joder, habría tenido que traer algo que brillaba. Ella...en fin me cogió desprevenido

—¿Y te hiciste con un bate bien grueso para defenderte de su acoso físico?

—Yo no… ¿Estas celosa? ¿Estas celosa de verdad?

Nessie se cruzó de brazos

—Eso parece. Y no creas que es un cumplido.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo— Jack sonrió— no significa nada para mí. Pensaba en ti todo el tiempo.

Curioso— Nessie tomó un sorbo de vino— Es muy bonita.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? ¿Necesitas la lista de Quil para entender que toca decir algo como, por ejemplo: «Ella no se puede comparar contigo›?

—Es cierto. Nunca se ha podido comparar contigo.

—Por favor. Con unos labios de picadura de abeja, ojos de gacela y copa D. —Nessie bebió un poco más y le acercó la botella—. Sé que es una frivolidad que me dé rabia su aspecto, pero el mío deja mucho que desear. Y el de ella es impresionante. Entiendo que te cogiera desprevenido, pero lo cierto, Jack, es que me dejó fuera de combate. Las dos veces. Lo único que sé es que tuviste una relación seria con esa mujer, que vivisteis juntos, y que ella rompió contigo. Fue ella y no tú. Tú la amabas y ella te hizo daño.

—Yo no la amaba. En cuanto al daño que me hizo, supongo que tuvieron que ver mucho las circunstancias. Me doy cuenta de que he complicado las cosas, sobre todo porque he evitado hablar de ello. No estoy en mi mejor momento. La conocí en una fiesta en casa de los Gorden. Los amigos mutuos. Yo había regresado hacía poco, tan solo unos meses atrás. Empezamos a salir, primero por divertirnos, luego, eh... más en serio.

—Empezasteis a acostaros. Me atengo a tu semántica, profesor.

—Humm. Ella creyó que al final yo terminaría volviendo a Yale y no entendía por qué quería quedarme aquí a dar clases. Al principio lo nuestro fue algo superficial, sin importancia. Lo de vivir juntos, bueno, vino rodado.

—¿Cómo puede venir rodada una cosa así?

—Ella tenía que mudarse a un apartamento más grande. Algo salió mal, no recuerdo los detalles exactamente, pero ya había avisado a los propietarios y tenía que marcharse. Yo tenía mucho espacio, y solo iba a ser por unas semanas o quizá un mes. Hasta que encontrara otro lugar. Y de algún modo...

—Nunca encontró ese otro lugar.

—Yo lo permití. Era muy agradable cenar en casa acompañado o salir con ella a cenar. Salimos bastante a menudo, ahora que lo pienso. Me gustaba estar en pareja, que hubiera alguien en casa. Tener sexo a menudo. Y ya veo que necesito a Cyrano.

—A todos nos gusta tener sexo a menudo.

—Pensé que tendría que pedirle que se casara conmigo. Y entonces me di cuenta de que eso era lo que se esperaba de mí. Todos daban por sentado que... Me sentí culpable, porque no quería pedirle que se casara conmigo. Vivía con ella, me acostaba con ella, pagaba las facturas, hacía…

Como un agente de policía, Nessie alzó la mano.

—¿Pagabas sus gastos?

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—Al principio ella intentaba ahorrar para el nuevo apartamento, pero luego... se convirtió en una costumbre. Lo que quiero decir es que vivíamos como si estuviéramos casados, y yo no la amaba. Quería amarla. Debió de notarlo, porque vi que ella no era del todo feliz. Empezó a salir. ¿Por qué iba a quedarse metida en casa si yo me enterraba entre libros y exámenes? Leah se dio cuenta de que yo no era, ni le daría, lo que ella quería, y encontró a otro.

Jack se quedó mirando la botella de vino que seguía sobre el mármol.

—Yo no la amaba, pero de todos modos duele, y es humillante, que te dejen por otro, que te engañen. Tuvo un amante, y yo, sin saberlo. Confieso que me habría enterado si hubiera estado más pendiente de ella. Me dejó por otro, y aunque me dolió y me sentí avergonzado, fue un alivio.

Nessie tardó unos segundos en digerir la información.

—Deja que lo resuma, que te lo esquematice, porque esta fórmula me la sé de memoria. Ella te manipuló para que le dieras alojamiento... sin pagar nada.

—No iba a cobrarle un alquiler.

—No compartía contigo los gastos de la casa y, de hecho, te hacía la pelota para que corrieras tú con los suyos. Es posible que le prestaras dinero de vez en cuando, un dinero que ella nunca te devolvía. Le hacías regalos: ropa, joyas... Pero si te negabas, ella recurría a las lágrimas o al sexo para allanar el camino y conseguir lo que quería.

—Bueno, supongo que sí, pero...

—Deja que termine. Cuando se cansaba de eso, o veía algo que brillaba más, mentía, engañaba, traicionaba y luego te contaba la historia como si fuera culpa tuya por no haberte preocupado por ella. ¿Acierto?

—Sí, pero eso no influye en…

Nessie volvió a alzar la mano.

—Es Linda. Es... Leah. El mismo prototipo de mi madre, solo que en una versión más joven. He vivido toda mi vida en ese ciclo, menos en lo que se refiere al sexo. Y sé que es más fácil verlo desde fuera. Tú y yo, Jack, somos un par de memos. Peor aún, nos dejamos convencer de que es culpa nuestra que se porten como unos egoístas y unos mezquinos. Si hubiera sabido de todo esto, yo no…sí, habría…habría reaccionado exactamente del mismo modo porque es un acto reflejo. Es el factor Linda.

—Eso no quita que fui responsable de esa situación y permití que se diera a pesar de no querer a esa mujer.

—Mira, yo quiero a mi madre. Quién sabe el porqué, pero la quiero. A pesar de la rabia y el rencor, de la impotencia y el odio, la quiero. Y sé que ella, con su egoísmo y sus lloriqueos de abusona, a su peculiar estilo, también me quiere. O, al menos, eso es lo que me gustaría creer. Pero nunca tendremos una buena relación. Nunca existirá entre nosotras la relación que yo querría. Y no es culpa mía. Lo de Leah, porque así se llamará a partir de ahora y para siempre, no fue culpa tuya.

—Ojalá no hubiera permitido que esto te hiciera daño, lo que pasó… Me habría gustado manejarlo mejor.

—La próxima vez que nos la encontremos, preséntame como es debido. Di que soy la mujer con quien estás saliendo.

—¿Estamos saliendo? —Jack la miró con sus tranquilos ojos azules—. ¿Salimos juntos?

—¿Te basta por ahora? ¿Entiendes que intento asumir q mi armario emocional está abarrotado, desorganizado, hecho un lío, y que no sé cuánto tardaré en ordenarlo?

—Estoy enamorado de ti. Eso no significa que quiera que estés conmigo y que vivas conmigo, porque es lo que se supone que tiene que pasar. Quiero estar cerca cuando lo soluciones, mientras lo solucionas. Quiero que cuando me digas que me quieres, sea verdad.

—Si hago eso, si soy capaz de decirte eso, será la primera vez que se lo digo a un hombre. Y será verdad.

—Ya lo sé. —Jack le cogió la mano y se la besó—. Puedo esperar.

—Ha sido una semana rarísima. —Nessie se llevó las manos entrelazadas de los dos a la mejilla. Se sentía bien, pensó. La hacía sentirse bien tenerlo allí, con ella—. Creo que tendríamos que ir arriba para terminar de arreglar las cosas.


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Lo beso en la escalera y noto que ese era el perfecto colofón a larga jornada

—No me extraña que nos atraigamos —comento Nessie acurrucándose unos segundos en él antes de tomarlo de la mano y seguir subiendo— Los dos llevamos el gen de la memez. Seguro que es como una feromona.

—Eso tú. Yo prefiero creer que eso nos pasa porque somos considerados y bienintencionados por naturaleza.

—Sí. Unos memos— sentenció Nessie riéndose. De repente, se detuvo sobresaltada al ver que él se había quedado atónito, estupefacto—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa…? Ostras. Ostras, ostras…

Nessie y Jack se quedaron contemplando lo que habría quedado de su dormitorio tras el paso de un tornado.

—Lo había olvidado. Olvide contarte que en realidad soy una espía internacional, una agente doble. Mí archienemiga ha irrumpido en mi habitación buscando el código secreto. La batalla ha sido terrible.

—Me gustaría creerlo.

—Es Zen.

—¿Tu archienemiga?

—No, no. El Objetivo final. Mira, quédate abajo hasta que termine de poner todo esto en su sitio. No tardare mucho.

—Es como una tienda de ropa comento— Jack asombrado—. Una boutique.

—Sí, para chaladas temporales —remató ella cogiendo un montón de ropa—. En serio, dame diez minutos. No es tan grave como parece.

—Aplaudo tu optimismo. Renesmee, siento que lo que ha pasado te haya afectado tanto.

—¿Por qué piensas que...?

—Tengo dos hermanas y una madre. Reconozco los síntomas de un furioso arrebato de limpieza.

—Oh. —Nessie dejó la ropa sobre el sofá—. Olvidé que la estructura básica te resulta familiar.

—Te ayudaré a ponerlo todo en su sitio. Donde quepa. Ya que formo parte del problema.

—No. Sí. Quiero decir que sí que eras parte del problema. La punta del iceberg. Pero bajo la superficie había un mogollón... lo que faltaba del iceberg. Grande como el del Titanic. Desde la mortificante visita de mi madre hasta lo de Leah...

—¿De verdad vas a seguir llamándola así?

—Sí. En fin, eso ya lo sabes, pero lo que desencadena la tragedia, lo que fuerza al dedo a apretar el gatillo, vuelve a ser Linda. –Se acercó a la cama y se llevó una nueva tanda de ropa. No me devolvió el coche. No quería hacerlo porque eso habría significado tener que regresar, cuando se lo estaba pasando tan bien en Nueva York; por eso no contestaba al teléfono.

Nessie se giró después de haber colgado su ropa y descubrió que él la seguía con otro montón.

—Gracias. Además se despistó y no me dejó las llaves del suyo. Yo no habría podido usar su coche ni aunque hubiera querido. Ayer por la mañana estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien, pero entonces tuve una charla muy reconfortante con Rosalie; ella es de las que no pasan ni una, cosa que admiro profundamente. Y entonces llamé a la grúa para que se llevara el coche de mi madre a un taller, el de un mecánico que conocemos.

—Brillante. Las justas consecuencias de un comportamiento inadecuado.

—Típico comentario del doctor Black. Justas, puede, pero es una faena, porque como Emmett conoce al mecánico, pactaron que ese hombre cobraría a Linda por la grúa y el depósito.

—Y supongo, ya que tu coche está aquí delante, que ella terminó por devolvértelo. Menudo ataque de rabia debió de tener al ver que la grúa se había llevado el suyo.

—Te ahorraré lo que sigue. Fue horrible. Espantoso. Y aprendí que aunque no des tu brazo a torcer, aunque hagas lo correcto, sufres. Es como si te dieran un puñetazo en la cara –describió Nessie con una tímida sonrisa—. Omitiré los detalles, pero todo acabó llamando yo a un taxi, echándola de casa y dando vuelta a la llave.

—Bien hecho. Antes de volver a ponerse a maquinar, se lo pensará dos veces.

—¿Ves cómo eres un optimista? Está clarísimo. Ella nunca se para a pensar nada, Jack. Me la jugará mil veces más antes de que esto acabe. Y me tocará a mí actuar. Tendré que actuar y dejar que me atice en plena cara sin ceder ni un palmo.

—Pero lo harás.

—No me queda otro remedio. En fin, decidí que el disgusto se me pasaría ordenando cosas. Y he montado un follón de aquí de espero, porque mi objetivo era despejar el espacio y reestructurarlo. Algo muy simbólico para sacudirme de encima las viejas costumbres, mi mentalidad... Por lo tanto... —Nessie se calló de golpe cuando, cargada de ropa, se giró y vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo—. Oh, no... Parece que me haya fugado de un manicomio para casos terminales. ¿No podrías haberme dicho que llevo el pelo como el lomo erizado de un gato?

—Me gusta tu pelo.

Nessie se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

—Es otra de las cosas que me irritan. La noche que fui a tu casa estaba guapísima. Las chicas de NESSIE conocen bien su oficio. Además había ido a La Perla y llevaba el conjunto puesto. Mi tarjeta de crédito echaba humo, pero ahora que hemos pillado el contrato con los Seaman, se recuperará la mar de bien. De todos modos...

—¿Os han dado el trabajo? —Jack la cogió en volandas— . Es... joder, ¡qué suerte!

—Has reaccionado como esperaba.

—Compré una botella de champán para celebrarlo juntos cuando consiguierais el contrato, pero no la he traído.

—¿Compraste champán para celebrarlo conmigo? –Nessie pensó que sus pupilas debían de tener forma de corazón de tanto mirarlo—. Eres el hombre más dulce del mundo.

—Lo celebraremos mañana.

—Mañana por la noche tengo una ceremonia.

—Pues a la primera ocasión que se presente. Felicidades. Es brutal.

—Brutal y bestial, valga la repetición. Será la ceremonia del año y vamos a tener que poner a prueba nuestra experiencia, tendremos que ir al límite si queremos superarnos.

—Debes de estar... ¿Qué es La Perla?

Poco a poco, la sonrisa de Nessie fue haciéndose más amplia.

—Ah, o sea, que con dos hermanas y una madre, todavía no sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre el sexo femenino. Tienes mucho que aprender, profesor. Ve abajo.

—No quiero —protestó Jack mordisqueándole los labios—. Te he echado de menos. Tu cara, tocarte... Mira, ha quedado un hueco en la cama. Parece que hay bastante sitio.

—Abajo he dicho. —Nessie le clavó un dedo en el pecho para que retrocediera—. Te diré cuando puedes subir. Ya me darás las gracias luego.

—Puedo darte las gracias ahora y...

—Largo. —Y le dio un empujón.

Jack estuvo paseando por el estudio. Examinó las fotografías de Nessie y hojeó revistas de novias. Se preguntó cuál sería Ia palabra para definir lo que le pasaba por dentro, la intensa alegría que sentía, y los ataques de impaciencia. Renesmee estaba arriba, y eso era fantástico. Renesmee estaba arriba y él no. Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se acercó a la puerta para comprobar que estuviera cerrada y se preguntó si debería llevarse el vino arriba. No le apetecía, pero a ella...

—¿Por qué no subes?

«Ya era hora», pensó él dejando el vino donde estaba.

Adivinó, por las sombras y la parpadeante luz que se proyectaban desde el dormitorio, que Nessie había encendido unas velas. Notó un suave perfume en el ambiente, cautivador. Comprendió que debería haber subido el vino.

Cuando entró, se le paró el corazón.

Entre las parpadeantes sombras, bajo una luz dorada, en ese perfumado ambiente, Nessie estaba echada sobre la cama, acodada de costado hacia él. Se había hecho algo en el pelo, lo tenía más liso, y se había sombreado ojos y labios de un modo exótico. Por su largo y hermoso cuerpo le caían unos diminutos flecos y volantes de encaje negro.

—Esto —dijo ella pasándose la mano por el costado— es La Perla.

—Oh. Gracias.

Nessie le hizo señas con el índice.

—¿Por qué no vienes y así lo verás mejor?

Jack se acercó a ella.

—Me has dejado sin respiración. —Se sentó sobre la cama y le acarició el costado deslizando el dedo entre sus curvas—. ¿Llevabas esto puesto la otra noche?

—Aja.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca habrías llegado al coche.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me demuestras lo que habrías hecho si lo hubieras sabido?

Jack se inclinó sobre ella y, en un fulgurante instante, le rozó los labios con la boca. Luego la devoró. Una necesidad refleja, una urgencia salvaje y perversa lo espoleó, fustigándolo a ir deprisa. Sofocó la ahogada exclamación de Nessie reclamando.

La excitación, el deseo y el amor lo devastaron, preso por la urgente necesidad de sentir su boca en la suya, su cuerpo debajo. El sabor de esa mujer, su primer aroma, le hizo bullir la sangre

La conquistaba con la boca, la saqueaba con las manos.

El cuerpo de Nessie le explosionó debajo, arqueándose y contorsionándose. Ella agarró y tiró de su camisa, arañándole la piel con las prisas; se la quitó y la lanzó por los aires. Rodó con él. Su respiración se volvió quejumbrosa. Rodaban pegados el uno otro, buscándose. Buscaban el placer más hondo y oscuro, el que deja resbaladiza la piel y dispara el corazón

Tacto, sabor, posesión.

Ser deseada, necesitada de esta manera y desear y necesitar al otro.

Parecía imposible. Era como si la quemaran viva, como si notara, como si fuera consciente del momento en que el fuego prendía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Mientras, él se consumía.

Balanceándose, Jack se colocó encima de ella, la levanto por las caderas y la penetró. Nessie, ahogando un grito, se quedó sin resuello

Atónita, desorientada e indefensa, se debatía para aferrarse, y se agarró a las sábanas enredadas como lo habría hecho a una cuerda de salvamento. Jack le asió las manos y forcejeó con el hasta levantarle los brazos por encima de la cabeza. La penetro una vez y otra, y otra más. Con un ritmo primigenio y duro que los impelió al límite y les hizo traspasarlo

Cuando Jack se derrumbó encima de ella, sus manos seguían unidas. La luz de las velas parpadeaba sobre los dos cuerpos mojados, entrelazados. Él volvió la cabeza y le dio un beso con una ternura exquisita

Nessie se quedó inmóvil, sumida en sus fantasías

—He estado un poco brusco— murmuró él— ¿Te he…?

—¿Sabes qué? —lo interrumpió Nessie sonriendo en la cimbreante oscuridad—. Voy a volver a Nordstrom. Compraré todas las existencias que tengan de La Perla. Todo lo que sea de mi talla, me lo quedaré. No voy a ponerme otra cosa.

—Cuando salgas, ve a comprarme vitaminas. Un buen complejo vitamínico y minerales.

Nessie estalló en carcajadas. Ambos se acostaron de lado hasta quedar de frente.

—Tienes unos ojos tan serenos que nadie diría que te portas como un animal en la cama.

—Es tu cuerpo el que me obliga ¿Tienes frío?

—Ahora no; puede que nunca más vuelva a tener frío. ¿Puedes quedarte?

—Sí.

—Te debo unos huevos revueltos.

Alice, en jarras, se plantó en medio del desastre que se había convertido el dormitorio de Nessie.

—No tenía ni idea, ni la más remota idea, de que Jack y tú fuerais unos acróbatas del sexo

—Lo somos Pero esto tengo que resolverlo sola.

—La pregunta es: ¿por qué?

—Me estoy organizando.

—En este mundo, organizarse normalmente significa poner las cosas en su sitio.

—Eso vendrá luego ¿Quieres este bolso de mano? Nunca lo utilizo.

—Alice se acercó a un montón de ropa y accesorios y revolvió en él hasta coger la cartera marrón.

—Este color parece caca seca. A lo mejor no lo llevas nunca porque es horroroso.

—Es verdad. No sé en que estaría pensando ese día. Ponlo con lo que voy a dar. En esa pila —añadió Nessie con un gesto.

Alice tiro el bolso al montón que le indicaba su amiga.

—Veo que te deshaces de estos zapatos.

Nessie echó un vistazo al par de zapatos de puntera abierta y color lima, con un tacón vertiginoso, que Alice estaba examinando.

—Me destrozan los pies. Me salen ampollas cada vez que me los pongo.

—Son unos zapatos fabulosos

—Ya lo sé, pero no me los pongo nunca por lo de las ampollas— Nessie negó con la cabeza cuando vio el brillo de los ojos de Alice— No son de tu talla.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que no es justo que Rosalie y Bella tengan el mismo número y tú y yo seamos la excepción. Es una injusticia—Sin soltar el zapato, Alice giro sobre si misma— ¿Cómo podéis practicar el sexo tú y Jack metidos aquí dentro?

—Nos las arreglamos. Casi siempre voy a su casa. Sobre todo últimamente, porque cuando ve el panorama, quiere ayudarme. Y no puedes meter a un hombre a organizar un armario y un vestidor. Ha empezado a contar m1s zapatos

—Nunca entienden lo de los zapatos.

—Por cierto, ponlos con lo que me quedo en aquel otro montón. Son demasiado bonitos para tirarlos Me los pondré cuando tenga que estar sentada.

—Muy buena idea.

—¿Lo ves? El nunca entendería algo así. Y frunciría el ceño, como cuando se pone a pensar.

—Y aparte de que frunce el ceño cuando se pone a pensar, ¿cómo os van las cosas con Jack?

—Nos va muy bien. Es casi perfecto No entiendo por qué se me cruzaron los cables y me puse a desbarrar ¿Y esta blusa? Tengo varias iguales y quiero sacarme alguna de encima ¿Cuál doy?

—Alice examino dos blusas negras bastante exageradas.

—Son negras. No hay límite para las blusas negras. Son prendas básicas que siempre hay que tener en un armario.

—¿Lo ves? Por eso te he pedido que vinieras.

—Creo que a quien necesitas es a Bella, Nessie. Me has dicho que empezaste el martes. El martes pasado.

—Bella no puede entrar aquí. Echaría un vistazo y su sistema nervioso se colapsaría. Tardaría meses en salir del coma jamás le haría una cosa así además he encargado material: cajas para los zapatos, colgadores y esa cosa que lleva unos ganchos para colgar bolsos o cinturones, creo. Mire elementos para compartir armarios pero me hice un lío. Por otro lado, he decido que me deshago de un veinticinco por ciento. Pensaba deshacerme del cincuenta, pero eso fue antes de que recuperara el juicio.

—Llevas casi una semana con esto.

—No he podido dedicarle mucho tiempo, entre el trabajo y Jack además, es curioso, pero me cuesta subir aquí. Ahora bien, esta noche voy a hacer un intensivo.

—¿No vas a ver a Jack?

—Hoy tiene una reunión de padres en la academia. Y tampoco nos vemos todas las noches.

—Ya. Solo las que terminan con S y con O. Estas feliz. Este hombre te hace feliz.

—Es verdad. Pero hay algo que…

—Ay.

—No, es una tontería. Me ha preguntado si quiero dejar algunas cosas en su casa.

—¿Cómo un poco de ropa y un cepillo de dientes? Nessie.

—Ya lo sé. Lo sé, lo sé. Es lógico, y todo un detalle por su parte. Pero me entraron ganas de cruzarme y ponerme como una moto. No lo hice, pero tuve ganas. Me refiero a que… mira mis cosas. Tengo tantas… Si empiezo a mezclar mis prendas con las suyas ¿cómo sabré donde las he dejado? ¿Y si dejo algo en su casa y luego llego aquí y lo necesito?

—Supongo que ya sabes que vas buscando los defectos, los obstáculos, los inconvenientes Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Buscar los defectos no quiere decir que no existan. Me estoy acostumbrando a estar con él, como pareja oficial, y ahora me deja espacio en su armario. Cuando lo que estoy intentando es apañármelas con el mío.

—Y estas haciendo un trabajo fabuloso.

Nessie observo los diversos montones.

—Un trabajo que va progresando.

—Tú también. Y tu relación con Jack. Las relaciones siempre progresan.

—Ya sé que tienes razón. Es que... quiero que todo cuadre—. Nessie resopló mientras examinaba las pilas—. Quiero organizar mi vida y sentir que la controlo.

Tener claridad de ideas. Quiero saber qué voy a hacer con ella, como me pasa en el trabajo.

—¿Lo amas?

—¿Cómo se puede saber una cosa así? Por mucho que me lo pregunte, la respuesta siempre es sí. Sí, lo amo. Pero la gente se enamora y se desenamora continuamente. El enamoramiento es terrible, excitante, pero el desamor es espantoso. Ahora todo va muy bien, y me gustaría que siguiera así.

—¿Sabes cuánto me gustaría a mí enamorarme de un hombre que me amara?

—No te veo eligiendo el ramo de novia.

—Te equivocas de plano. Si tuviera lo que tú tienes ahora, no estaría de pie, en medio de este follón, intentando organizar mi vida. Estaría deseando inventarme una nueva vida. Si tú...—Alice se interrumpió cuando oyó que la puerta principal se cerraba de golpe.

—¿Nessie? ¿Estás en casa?

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí Jasper? —quiso saber Alice.

—Ah, lo olvidé. ¡Arriba! —Gritó Nessie—. Bella me ha comentado que tenía que hablar con él y le he pedido que le dijera que se acercase al estudio. Ya que ando perdida entre compartimientos de armario, ¿por qué no consultar con un arquitecto?

—¿Quieres que un arquitecto, que un hombre, que Jasper te organice el armario?

—No, quiero que me haga entender qué necesito para organizarlo yo.

Alice miró a Nessie con reticencia.

—Acabas de pisar el terreno de Bella.

—Es posible, pero ¿has visto su armario? Es como los que salen en las revistas. Debe de ser como el de la reina de inglaterra, pero sin los sombreros estrafalarios. ¡Jasper! Justo la persona que quería ver.

Jasper se quedó en el umbral, alto, con sus tejanos, su camisa de trabajo y sus botas... Muy masculino.

—No quiero entrar. No hay que tocar nada en la escena de un crimen.

—El único crimen que veo es este. —Nessie señalo su armario—. Un armario vacío con una estúpida barra y un estante. Tienes que ayudarme.

—Te dije que necesitábamos diseñar el armario cuando reformamos el espacio.

—Entonces tenía prisa. Ahora no. Necesito al menos dos barras, y a la derecha... otra más baja. Y más estantes. Quizás unos cajones.

Jasper miró alrededor.

—Vas a necesitar una nave más grande.

—Estoy liquidando mis cosas. No te metas conmigo.

Jasper entró en el dormitorio y metió los pulgares en las trabillas del pantalón.

—Espacioso.

—Sí y eso es parte del problema. Me he sentido obligada a llenar el espacio. Tú podrías mejorarlo.

—Claro que puedo. Podrías mejorarlo solo con un poco de material de la ferretería.

—Fui a mirar, pero quiero algo más... Mas.

—Yo lo chaparía de cedro, ya puestos. Hay espacio suficiente para hacer unos módulos empotrados, Pasar una barra corta al lado y quizá poner unas cajoneras allí. No lo sé. Lo pensare. Conozco a alguien que podría encargarse de las obras.

Nessie esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves? Sabía que me dirías como hacerlo.

—De volver a meter tus cosas dentro, te ocupas tú.

—Eso no hay ni que hablarlo. Ya que estas aquí...

—¿Quieres que te diseñe el armario escobero?

—No, pero gracias. Quiero el punto de vista de un hombre.

—En eso puedo ayudarte.

—¿Qué significa cuando le dices a una mujer que deje unas cuantas cosas en tu casa?

—¿Cuándo me di el trompazo?

—Típico —musitó Alice.

—Oye, ha sido ella quien ha preguntado.

—Tienes una relación monógama con una mujer. Una relación íntima —le explicó Nessie.

—Y ahora ella quiere dejar sus extraños productos femeninos en el baño. Luego necesitará un cajón, y antes de que te des cuenta, comprará cuadrantes para la cama y tu cerveza tendrá que hacer espacio en la nevera a sus refrescos sin azúcar y al yogur desnatado. Y al final, hala, de visita a los anticuarios en lugar de ver el partido el domingo por la tarde.

—¿Eso es lo que se te ocurre? —Intervino Alice—. Claro, ella puede revolcarse en la cama hasta rasgar las sábanas, pero, caray, no puede dejar el cepillo de dientes en tu baño, eso no. Ni ocupar unos centímetros de un cajón. Qué invasivo, qué exageración. ¿Por qué no le dejas el dinero en el tocador y llamamos a las cosas por su nombre?

—Uau. Eso no es lo que yo...

—¿Por qué tiene ella que sentirse cómoda? ¿Por qué tiene que esperar que le hagas espacio en tu vida para sus necesidades? Dios nos libre de que ella te quite tu precioso tiempo, tu sagrado espacio. Es patético. Los dos sois patéticos. —Y salió como una exhalación.

Jasper se quedó con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ha cabreado tanto conmigo?

—Es por mí. Todo ha empezado por mí.

—La próxima vez, avísame, que me saldré del campo de tiro. ¿Sale con alguien que... le esté dando problemas?

—No. No sale con nadie en especial. Yo sí, y eso la irrita porque cree que no lo valoro, que no valoro a Jack. Se equivoca. Sí lo valoro. Pero tiene razón cuando dice que mi línea de pensamiento es una espiral que va en pendiente, como tú acabas de decir. Y en el fondo, tiene razón. Es patético.

—No tienes por qué estar en una espiral en pendiente. A lo mejor te apetecen el yogur o las antigüedades. Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De la persona que deja sus cosas en tu cajón. ¿Tienes una cerveza?

—Sí.

—Tomemos una cerveza y te haré unos dibujos. Si quieres, diré al tío que conozco que venga a tomar medidas para echar esto abajo.

—Eso sí merece una cerveza.

—Vaya, vaya... Tú y Jack Black.

—Jack Black y yo —afirmó Nessie mientras bajaban por la escalera—. ¿Es raro?

—¿Por qué va a ser raro?

—No lo sé. Como nos conocimos en el instituto cuando y pasaba por mi fase artística de espíritu libre y él era un intelectualoide. Además, Jack daba clases a Emmett cuando a mí me dio el flechazo típico.

—¿Tuviste un flechazo por Em?

—El típico flechazo que dura cinco minutos —aclaró Nessie mientras sacaba unas cervezas—. De hecho, creo que solo duró tres. Alice llegó a los cinco.

—Alice también... Mmm.

—Y por eso no me fijé en él. En Jack, quiero decir. Me dije: Mira ese es el listo». Luego rebobinas hacia delante, llegas al presente y dices: ¡Ah, mira, es el mismo tipo!›. Qué gracia…

—Te sienta bien.

—Me sienta fenomenal, casi siempre. —Nessie le ofreció la cerveza y entrechocó su lata con la de él— Cuando no me aterra. Nunca me había enamorado. Me había enamoriscado, encaprichado... pero el amor está a otro nivel, es algo bueno y terrible a la vez. Esta noche tiene una reunión en la escuela, que es otra cosa extraña y curiosa. Imagínate enamorarme yo de un profesor, de un doctor en humanidades. Precisamente yo, la única de todos nosotros que no fue a la universidad. Hice cursos en escuelas de fotografía, de negocios, pero no viví toda esa historia del colegio mayor, el campus, etcétera. Y me enredo con un tío que corrige exámenes de final de curso, pone deberes y modera debates sobre Shakespeare

Tú habrías sido una elección más lógica, ahora que lo pienso.

—¿Yo? —Se extrañó Jasper—. ¿Me habrías elegido a mí?

—Que no cunda el pánico. Solo digo que tú habrías sido una elección más lógica. Los dos pensamos con imágenes, con conceptos. Necesitamos visualizar para crear. Los dos tenemos nuestra propia empresa y trabajamos con clientes. Somos de padres separados y tenemos hermanastros, aunque los tuyos son un encanto. Compartimos el mismo círculo de amistades íntimas y tenemos fobia al compromiso. Además, nos gusta tomar una cervecita de vez en cuando.

»Y nuestros nombres riman.

—Tienes razón. Acostémonos.

Nessie estalló en carcajadas.

—Perdimos ese tren.

—Supongo que sí.

Nessie, divertida por la situación, volvió la lata del revés.

—Nunca diste el paso.

—Si lo hubiera dado, Emmett me habría atizado con una pala cabeza hasta matarme. No quiere que nadie se meta con sus chicas.

—Sabe perfectamente que todas practicamos el sexo.

—Prefiere fingir que no, aunque ninguna de vosotras se ha acostado conmigo. Para mi desgracia. Este es el factor clave.

—Supongo que tienes razón en eso. Por otro lado, a pesar de que tú y yo podemos parecer perfectos el uno para el otro, nos pelearíamos por defender nuestro propio cajón y terminaríamos odiándonos. Jack, en cambio, te hace espacio. Tiene una capacidad innata para ser sincero y aceptar las situaciones.

—Te brillan los ojos –comentó Jasper. Dime, ¿cómo arregláis el tema? ¿Quién hace las fotos de boda cuando es la fotógrafa quien avanza por el pasillo?

—¿Pasillo? —Exclamó Nessie atragantándose con la cerveza— Yo no he dicho nada de recorrer el pasillo. Yo no... nosotros no... ¿Por qué crees que vamos a casarnos? ¿De dónde ha salido esta idea?

—Oh, no lo sé. —Jasper hizo girar el taburete y señalo las fotografías que había colgadas en la pared—. Supongo que por estar rodeado de todas estas fotos, y porque te brillan los ojos.

—Eso es trabajo. Son fotos de trabajo. El hecho de que todo eI día ande entre boda y boda no quiere decir que esté pensando en casarme.

—Vale, no vayamos ahora a Loquilandia.

—No estoy en Loquilandia. Es solo que...—Nessie respiró hondo, fue a su escritorio y regresó con un gran bloc de notas y un lápiz—. Dibuja. Gánate la cerveza.

Pasó el resto de la velada ateniéndose al plan previsto. A medida que los montículos y las pilas se volvían más manejables, se inquietaba menos y se sentía más realizada. Volvería a tener propio espacio, pensó. Sería mejor que antes, y dentro de muy poco. Entonces podría controlar la situación.

Era muy agradable pasar la noche sola, ocuparse de sus cosas, tener su propio espacio. Podía disfrutarlo y, a la vez, echar de menos a Jack. Todo eso implicaba que sabía manejar bien la relación.

Podía quererlo, disfrutar estando con él y a la vez sentirse plenamente satisfecha cuando estaba sola. Y no como…

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Nessie leyó el número que aparecía en pantalla.

Era Linda.

Cerró los ojos y se recordó que no podría pasarse la vida evitando a su madre. No contestar a sus llamadas era infantil. «Tienes que enfrentarte a ella y defender tu territorio», se dijo.

—Hola, mamá.

—¡Renesmee, tienes que venir! Por favor, por favor, ven ahora mismo.

El enfado cedió paso a la alarma y, del susto, a Nessie se le desbocó el corazón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Date prisa. Ay, tienes que venir. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Te han. . .?

—Sí. Me han hecho daño. Por favor, ayúdame. Te necesito. Por favor, ayúdame.

—Llama a emergencias. Ya voy.

Nessie salió corriendo de casa y agarró su abrigo al vuelo. Centenares de imágenes, cada una peor que la anterior, le cruzaron el pensamiento. Un intento de suicidio, un accidente, un robo...

«Las carreteras están heladas, son traidoras», pensó mientras ponía en peligro su propia vida y, con el pie clavado en el acelerador, circulaba bajo una desagradable cortina de gélida lluvia. Linda, que en el mejor de los casos era muy despistada conduciendo, podía haber tenido una avería con ese coche de juguete que tenía y... No, no. Había llamado desde casa, no desde el móvil. Estaba en casa.

Nessie procuraba gobernar el volante agarrándolo con manos trémulas. Tomó una curva a demasiada velocidad, coleó con el automóvil al llegar frente a la casita de muñecas que su madre tenía en Cape Cod y corrió por el resbaladizo caminito hasta llegar a la puerta. No estaba cerrada con llave. Le vino el pensamiento de que quizá habrían forzado la entrada.

¿La habrían violado, le habrían pegado. . .?

Saltó por encima de un jarrón de rosas hecho añicos y entró en la sala. Vio a Linda aovillada en el suelo, llorando.

—¡Mamá, mamá! Estoy aquí. —Nessie se agachó junto a ella y, desesperada, se puso a mirar si tenía alguna herida—. ¿Dónde te han hecho daño? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Has llamado a la policía, a una ambulancia?

—¡Oh, quiero morirme! —Linda hundió la cara, devastada por las lágrimas, en el hombro de Nessie—. No puedo soportarlo.

—No digas eso. No es culpa tuya. Pediré ayuda y...

—¡No me dejes!

—No te dejo, no te dejo. —Nessie la acunó mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

—No es posible. Se ha marchado y me ha dejado aquí.

—¿Pudiste verlo bien? ¿Era alguien que conocieras?

—Creía que lo conocía. Le confié mi corazón, y ahora se ha ido.

—¿Quién es? —Nessie sintió que la rabia se apoderaba del poco miedo que le quedaba—. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Ari. Ari, claro. Creí que significaba algo para él. Me dijo que le había devuelto la alegría de vivir. Me dijo tantas cosas, y ahora me hace esto. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz? ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan cruel?

—No pasa nada. Lo arreglaremos. Pagara por lo que te ha hecho.

—Dijo que tenía una urgencia, que no había tiempo. Tenía que ser esta noche. ¿No podía esperar unos días más? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que había caducado mi pasaporte?

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Nessie apartándose de ella de golpe—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué te ha hecho el exactamente?

—Se ha ido a París. A París, Nessie. Se marchó sin mí. Me llamó desde su avión. Me dijo que tenía que irse esta noche, que tenía un negocio que no podía esperar como me había prometido para que yo pudiera arreglar lo del pasaporte. Negocios. —La furia se abrió paso entre el mar de lágrimas—. Miente. Hay otra mujer. Lo sé. Una puta francesa. Me lo prometió, ¡y ahora se ha ido!

Nessie se levantó despacio mientras Linda se cubría el rostro con las manos sin dejar de llorar.

—Me has llamado a estas horas de la noche haciéndome creer que te habían hecho daño.

—¡Me han hecho daño! Mírame.

—Te estoy mirando, y veo a una niña mimada y enfadada que tiene una rabieta porque no se ha salido con la suya.

—Le quiero.

—No sabes lo que eso significa. ¡Casi me mato por llegar a tu casa!

—Te necesitaba. Necesito a alguien. Nunca entenderás lo que eso significa.

—Espero que no. Hay agua y cristales por el suelo. Vale más que lo recojas.

—No te marcharás, no me dejaras así, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me marcho. Y la próxima vez, no vendré. Por el amor de Dios, Linda, crece. —Nessie apartó de un puntapié unos cristales rotos que encontró a su paso y se marchó.


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Nessie recogió el equipo que necesitaba para el ensayo y comprobó sus notas mientras Jack, sentado a la barra de la cocina, corregía ejercicios. Una pistola de clavos silbaba y explotaba en el piso de arriba.

—No es posible que te concentres con este follón.

—Doy clase a adolescentes. —Jack escribió en bolígrafo rojo unos comentarios al margen—. Puedo concentrarme durante una guerra termonuclear si es necesario.

Nessie, curiosa, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro mientras él ponía la nota.

—Ha sacado un notable. No está mal.

—Este alumno ha mejorado muchísimo. Se ha superado. ¿Lista para marcharte?

—Todavía puedo quedarme un rato más. Siento haber olvidado decirte que tenía que trabajar esta noche.

—Ya me lo has dicho. No pasa nada.

—Una boda el día de San Valentín siempre da tono. Bella y yo tenemos que hacer acto de presencia en todos y cada uno de los pasos en el ensayo de esta noche. Y mañana también. —Nessie se inclinó para darle un beso—. La gente de mi ramo suele trabajar el día de San Valentín.

—Entiendo.

—Te enviaré una tarjeta sensiblera y sentimentaloide por correo electrónico. Y te he comprado un regalo. Un gran paso para mí, porque es mi primer regalo de San Valentín. —Nessie sacó un paquete fino del cajón de su escritorio—. Te lo daré ahora por si el ensayo nos lleva más tiempo de lo que planeamos y decides marcharte.

—Esperaré. Me has comprado un regalo. —Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la barra—. Es el segundo regalo que me haces. El cardenal... —le recordó.

—Eso fue más bien un detalle. Esto es un regalo. Ábrelo.

Jack deshizo la cinta que lo envolvía y abrió la cubierta.

—Como gustéis.

—Me llamó la atención porque está manoseado y raído. Es como si lo hubieran leído dos millones de veces.

—Es cierto, y es perfecto. —Jack la tomó por el mentón para atraerla hacia sí—. Gracias. ¿Quieres que te dé el tuyo?

—Te responderé con un pseee.

Jack abrió su maletín y sacó un estuche pequeño envuelto en papel blanco y con una cinta roja de satén. Al ver el tamaño y la forma, Nessie notó un vacío en el estómago y una opresión en la garganta.

—Jack.

—Eres mi pareja. Ábrelo.

Nessie desenvolvió el estuche con el corazón en un puño. Conteniendo el aliento, lo abrió. Y cuando vio el destello de unos pendientes, dejó escapar un suspiro.

Eran unos pendientes de diamantes. Dos diminutos corazones colgaban de un tercero formando un elegante trío.

—Dios mío, Jack... son maravillosos. Son... qué pasada.

—No todo el mérito es mío. Rachel me ayudó a elegirlos.

—Son increíbles. Me encantan. Yo… —Se le trabó la lengua. Incapaz de pronunciar lo que tenía en el pensamiento, Nessie lo asió por el cuello—. Gracias. Sin duda soy tu pareja. Oh, tengo que probármelos.

Se giró en redondo, se quitó las sencillas criollas que llevaba para ponerse los pendientes nuevos y se lanzó hacia el espejo que había en el extremo opuesto a su zona de trabajo.

—¡Oh, uau, cómo brillan! —Nessie sacudió la cabeza para admirar el resplandor.

—Si te los pones ahora mismo es porque te gustan.

—Estaría loca si no me gustaran. ¿Qué tal se ven?

—Un poco apagados si los comparo con tus ojos, pero te quedan bien.

—Jack, me has dejado sin palabras. Nunca sé lo que... Espera. —Inspirada, Nessie corrió a buscar el trípode—. Llegaré tarde, pero unos fabulosos pendientes en el día de San Valentín ponen en jaque mate a la puntualidad. Ni siquiera Bella me lo tendría en cuenta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tardo dos minutos. Quédate aquí —le dijo Nessie mientras sacaba la cámara de la bolsa.

—¿Quieres hacerme una foto? —Al ver que ella se organizaba, Jack cambió de posición en el taburete—. Siempre me siento incómodo en las fotos.

—Ya lo arreglaré. Recuerda que soy una profesional. –Le sonrió por encima de la cámara mientras fijaba esta al trípode—. Estás monísimo.

—Ahora harás que me dé un ataque de timidez.

Nessie fijó el ángulo y decidió el encuadre.

—La luz está bien, creo. Lo intentaremos. —Dándole al control remoto, se puso junto a él— Feliz día de San Valentín. –Lo abrazó y le besó en los labios.

Se dejó llevar por el momento, dejó que él la atrajera hacia sí.

Captó el instante, y cuando se retiró para mirarlo a los ojos, plasmó un momento distinto.

—Y ahora... —murmuró ella volviéndose para que sus mejillas se tocaran— sonríe. —Accionó el control remoto, y luego otra vez, para asegurarse—. Ya está. —Se volvió hacia él y entrechocaron la nariz—. Tampoco ha estado tan mal.

—Quizá tendríamos que probar otra vez —sugirió Jack tomándola por la nuca—. Creo que he parpadeado.

—Tengo que irme— dijo Nessie con una carcajada. Se deshizo de su abrazo, fue a comprobar las fotos y desmontó la cámara del trípode.

—¿No me dejas verlas?

—No hasta que haya terminado de retocarlas. Entonces podrás considerar la foto la segunda parte de tu regalo.

—Esperaba que eso vendría al terminar el trabajo.

—Vaya, doctor Black... —Nessie volvió a enfundar su cámara.— De acuerdo, digamos que tu regalo constará de tres partes.

Jack se levantó para ayudarla a ponerse el abrigo. Nessie aupó la bolsa del equipo.

—Ahora te tocará esperar.

—Eso se me da bien —dijo Jack abriéndole la puerta.

Eso parecía, pensó ella, y se marchó a paso ligero hacia la mansión.

—No sé cómo salirme de esta, pero alguna manera habrá.

—Nessie. —Bella, en la suite de la novia, alzó una copa flauta a contraluz para ver si estaba manchada y la dejó encima de la mesa—. Solo es una cena.

—No. Sabes que no es verdad. Es una cena para conocer a sus padres. Una cena en familia, nada menos.

—Hace dos meses que sales con Jack. Ya era hora.

—¿Dónde está eso escrito? —preguntó Nessie—. Quiero ver donde esta eso escrito en el libro de las normas.— Dejó caer las servilletas de un modo que arrancó un suspiro a Bella y luego las arreglo con esmero—. Ya sabes lo que significa que un hombre te lleve a casa de su madre para que la conozcas.

—Sí. Significa que quiere que las dos mujeres que forman parte de su vida se conozcan, que quiere presumir de las dos.

—No quiero que presuman de mí. No soy un caniche. ¿Por qué no podemos seguir como estamos ahora? Él y yo,

—Porque a esto se le llama tener una relación. Búscalo en el diccionario.

Rosalie entró con una bandeja de fruta y queso y pilló al vuelo la última frase.

—Si tienes que estar siempre poniéndote de culo, Nessie, ¿por qué no le dijiste que no?

—¿Ves estos pendientes de diamantes? —Nessie señaló los corazones colgantes—. Me cegó el destello. Fue muy listo él, porque, como quien no quiere la cosa, me lo pidió después de decirle que tenía una celebración esta tarde a primera hora, pero que podríamos quedar luego. Me tendió una trampa.

—Burra —sentenció Rosalie.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Y aunque lo sepa, aunque sepa incluso que lo de burra me viene por la fobia que le tengo a mi madre, no por eso es menos real.

—No —coincidió Bella—. Pero podías haberle dicho esto mismo a él.

—Para él es importante. Lo vi, a pesar de que me lo propuso con mucha naturalidad. Jack se merece a alguien que quiera ir a esa cena en familia y conocer a su madre. Ojalá se hubiera pospuesto, o hubiera sido la semana pasada y todo hubiese terminado ya... pero la semana pasada estaban en España, según creo. No es que sea importante lo de la semana pasada, lo digo porque me habría gustado que hubiera sido la semana anterior.

—Sabemos de sobra cómo es, Nessie —sentenció Rosalie—. Porque todas hemos seguido el tema.

—Cada vez que creo que controlo la situación, que sé por dónde voy, aparece algo nuevo. Y sabéis de sobra que van a analizarme, que hablarán de mí.

—Personalmente, creo que es mejor pasar el mal trago de golpe —comentó Rosalie retirándose para examinar la mesa—. Tirarse de cabeza en la gran piscina familiar. Más fácil y rápido que si entras poco a poco.

—En eso no te falta razón —afirmó Nessie al cabo de un rato.

—A ti se te dan bien las personas —apuntó Bella—. Consigues que hablen de sí mismas, llegas a conocerlas. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

—Bien pensado. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, quizá está agradable boda íntima terminará convirtiéndose en una juerga de borrachos que durará toda la noche.

—El PDNA parece follonero— comentó Rosalie.

Nessie, animada, abrazó por detrás a sus amigas.

—Tendré pensamientos positivos. Vale más que bajemos a ayudar a Alice. Es hora de que empiece el espectáculo.

No hubo ninguna juerga de borrachos ni se le brindó escapatoria alguna. Nessie agradeció haber estado tan acertada al quedar con Jack en casa de sus padres porque así podría conducir en soledad y disponer de tiempo para calmarse.

«Tírate a la piscina», se recordó. Era buena nadadora. En general. Siguió las indicaciones que Jack le había dado, señalizadas con todo detalle, y llegó al hermoso y tranquilo vecindario.

Encontró exactamente lo que se esperaba: una casa genuina, estilo Nueva Inglaterra, típica de la clase media—alta; la nieve derritiéndose sobre el extenso césped; unos árboles crecidos, con carácter; los arbustos bien podados y las verjas inNessieuladas.

Digno, pero sin ser estirado. Acomodado, pero no ostentoso.

¿Qué diantre estaba haciendo allí?

Con el corazón en un puño, Nessie aparcó a la izquierda del doble camino de entrada, tras el Volvo de Jack. «Cuántos coches..., pensó. Le pareció terrible ver tantos coches aparcados junto a aquella recia casa de dos plantas con un porche bien cómodo para sentarse.

Balo la visera y se miró en el espejito por si tenía que retocarse el maquillaje— ¿Y si hay alguien mirando? Le pareceré ridícula y cursi. Caray, Nessie, sobreponte.

Salió del automóvil y cogió del asiento de atrás un cesto de de flores. había considerado ese simple gesto una media docena de veces. Regalar a la anfitriona las flores sobrantes de una boda, ¿era un detalle de mal gusto?

La votación se había inclinado a favor de que el detalle era dulce y considerado, pero...

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Nessie subió los peldaños del porche deseando fugazmente haber comprobado su maquillaje y llamó a la puerta.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos (porque no estaba preparada), pero sintió un amago de alivio al ver el rostro familiar de Rachel.

—¡Hola! ¡Qué pasada, son preciosas! Mamá alucinará. Bienvenida al manicomio de los Black. —Tiró de Nessie para que entrara —. La Wii — aclaró Rachel gesticulando hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos—. ¿Conoces el juego? Se lo regalamos a papá por Navidad. Nick y Sam, que es mi cuñado, se enfrentan a los niños en un partido de béisbol. Espera, te aguanto esto mientras te quitas el abrigo. Casi todos están en el salón. ¡Oh, llevas los pendientes! ¿Verdad que son fabulosos? Dame el abrigo.

Rachel devolvió el cesto a Nessie y se quedó con el abrigo. Nessie, advirtiendo que todavía no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, sonrió.

—Mamá se está agobiando con la cena. Está nerviosa. ¿Tú no? La primera vez que conocí a la familia de Nick yo estaba tan nerviosa que me escondí en el baño durante diez minutos. No se me ocurrió que Georgia, la madre de Nick, también estaría hecha un flan. Luego me contó que se había cambiado de vestido tres veces antes de que yo llegara. Eso me hizo sentir mejor. O sea, que mamá está nerviosa. Lo digo para que te tranquilices.

—Gracias. Me sirve.

Siguiendo a Rachel, Nessie entrevió gente moviéndose en un espacio abierto y luminoso. Jack estaba riendo con un hombre muy apuesto con el pelo blanco y la barba recortada. De la cocina salía un aroma buenísimo a comida casera.

«Uno de esos momentos», acertó a pensar Nessie. Un momento en familia. Nunca había vivido algo así, pero era capaz de reconocerlo cuando lo veía.

—Eh, hola a todas. Ha llegado Nessie.

El movimiento se detuvo. Como una foto fija, pensó la joven, que acababa de convertirse en el centro de atención.

Jack fue el primero en moverse. Se alejó del mármol donde estaba apoyado y fue a saludarla.

—Has venido. —Le dio un beso por encima de los fragantes lirios de agua y de las rosas Bianca. Como ella asía el cesto con ambas manos, Jack le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se volvió—. Mamá, te presento a Renesmee.

La mujer que se le acercó desde los fogones tenía una expresión grave y unos ojos claros. Su sonrisa era educada, cálida, con un deje de reserva, según le pareció observar.

—Encantada de conocerte, finalmente.

—Gracias por haberme invitado, señora Black —dijo Nessie ofreciéndole el cesto— son unas flores de la celebración de hoy. Alice, ya conoce a Alice, es quien hace los arreglos. Hemos pensado que le gustarían.

—Son impresionantes —dijo Pam inclinándose para olerlas—. Y deliciosas. Gracias. Rachel, ponlas en la mesita de centro, ¿quieres hacer el favor? Las disfrutaremos todos. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

—Me encantaría.

—Rebeca, sirve a Nessie un poco de vin0_

—Es mi hermana Rebeca —dijo Jack.

—Hola. ¿Cabernet o Pinot? Tomaremos pollo.

—Ah, Pinot, gracias.

—Mi padre, Billy Black. Papá. ..

—Bienvenida. —El padre de Jack estrechó con fuerza la mano de Nessie—. Irlandesa, ¿verdad?

—Ah, una parte de mí lo es.

—Mi abuela tenía el pelo como tú. Luminoso como una puesta de sol. Así que eres fotógrafa.

—Sí. Gracias— dijo Nessie cuando Rebeca le ofreció una copa de vino—. Mis socias y yo tenemos una empresa que organiza bodas y celebraciones. Bueno, eso ya lo sabe usted porque estamos preparando la boda de Rachel.

Billy esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Como padre de la novia, acabo de recibir las facturas.

—Oh, papá. ..

Billy guiñó un ojo a Nessie mientras Rachel ponía cara de circunstancias.

—Enviamos una petaca con la última factura.

La carcajada que él soltó fue estentórea, franca.

—Me gusta tu chica, Jack.

—A mí también.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Nessie ya se había hecho una composición de lugar. Billy Black era risueño, adoraba a los suyos y era adorado por su familia. A pesar de ser médico, era su esposa quien tomaba el pulso a los demás. En su opinión, funcionaban como un equipo, un equipo que parecía sólido. Pero en las cuestiones de importancia, era Pam quien dirigía la función.

Rachel era la pequeña, un torrente de energía y diversión, una mujer segura, afectuosa y enamorada. Su prometido se comportaba, y era tratado, como si fuera un hijo. Supuso que la adoración que sin duda él sentía por Rachel le había hecho ganar muchos puntos.

Rebeca, la mayor, era del tipo mujer mandona. La maternidad era su especialidad, y a los niños se les veía contentos, pero ella parecía algo insatisfecha. No era joven ni empezaba la vida como Rachel, pero tampoco se la veía complacida y cómoda como a su madre. Su marido era un hombre tranquilo que gastaba buen humor con los niños. Nessie tuvo la sensación de que su temperamento calmado a menudo la desquiciaba.

Comprendió las relaciones que existían entre ellos, sus personalidades, la manera en que estas creaban y recreaban imágenes distintas. Aquella era la viva estampa de la tradición, la conversación de los domingos cenando en familia, fragmentos de sus vidas que se intercambiaban alrededor del puré de patatas.

Ella era el factor X. El elemento externo que, al menos por el momento, distorsionaba la imagen.

—Durante los fines de semana debe de ser cuando tienes más trabajo —comento Pam.

—Casi siempre. También hay muchas celebraciones entre semana, por la noche.

—Y entre semana también hay mucho trabajo —apuntó Jack—. Nessie lo planifica todo. No es solo ir por ahí con la cámara, sino lo que viene después. He visto un par de paquetes, que son los álbumes que hace Renesmee. Una obra de arte.

—Ahora todo es digital comento Rebeca— encogiéndose de hombros mientras pinchaba un trozo de pollo.

—básicamente. Aunque de vez en cuando todavía uso película. La cena esta buenísima, señora Wolf. Le debe de gusta mucho cocinar.

—Me encanta elaborar y presentar una gran comida. Y llámame Pam. Y también me gusta la idea de que cuatro mujeres, cuatro amigas, funden y lleven una empresa juntas. Gestionar tu propia empresa implica mucho aguante, mucha dedicación, por no hablar de la creatividad que hay que echarle

—Es un negocio tan alegre… intervino Rachel— Es como estar siempre de fiesta. Flores, vestidos preciosos, música, champán… —Las bodas cada vez se complican mas. Tiempo, nervios y mucho gasto para un solo día. —Rebeca alzo un hombro torciendo el gesto— A la gente le preocupa mas sentar a los invitados o elegir el color de una cinta que lo que representa el matrimonio. Y los que se casan terminan tan cansados y estresados por estas cosas que el recuerdo de ese día acaba siendo confuso.

—Tu disfrutaste de tu día, Di— protesto Rachel con la mirada a encendida—. Ahora me toca a mí disfrutar.

—Lo único que digo es que cuando llegue al altar, estaba tan agota a que casi no recuerdo cómo dije «Sí quiero»

—Pues lo dijiste —comentó su marido sonriéndole—. Y fue muy bonito.

—Aunque fuera así…

—Tienes toda la razón— la interrumpió Nessie— Puede ser agotador, y en este sentido el día más intenso e importante de un vida puede convertirse en todo lo contrario, incluso en algo aburrido. Nosotras estamos ahí para evitarlo. Créeme, si hubieras contado con mis socias cuando planeabas tu boda, ese día no te habría quedado borroso.

—No quiero criticar lo que hacéis, de verdad. Solo digo que si los que tienen que celebrar algo así no se sintieran obligados a hacer un montaje tan exagerado, en fin… no necesitarían empresas como la vuestra que se encargaran de todo

—Es posible— dijo Nessie alegremente—. De todos modos, aunque la novia se agobie y se preocupe, puede dejarnos a nosotras los detalles. Todos los que le apetezcan. Ella… lo siento Nick— añadió Nessie con una sonrisa—, ella es el centro de atención ese día, y para nosotras incluso desde unos meses antes, cuando empezamos a ocuparnos. Es nuestro trabajo.

—Estoy segura de que sois muy buenas. De hecho, esto es lo que he oído, tanto de vosotras como de vuestra empresa. Lo que pasa es que yo soy de las que piensan que menos es mas.

—Todo es cuestión de gustos y de personalizar, ¿no? Dijo Pam cogiendo la cesta de los panecillos—. ¿Quieres mas pan?

—Yo no quiero algo tan simple. Quiero divertirme.

—Eso nos quedo muy claro.— Nessie dedico una fugaz sonrisa a Rachel—. De todos modos, lo de menos es mas siempre depende de los gustos y de como lo personalicemos. Lo simple también implica cuidar el detalle. Hoy hemos celebrado una boda pequeña, simple. A ultima hora de la mañana. La hermana de la novia era la única dama. La novia llevaba un ramo pequeño, atado a mano, y unas flores en el pelo en lugar de velo. Luego, almuerzo con champán y un trío de jazz para bailar. Ha sido precioso. Ella estaba radiante. Y calculo que Votos ha dedicado unas ciento cincuenta horas a asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto para ella. Estoy segura de que recordara cada minuto de este día.

Cuando terminó la velada, fueron a casa de Jack. Él esperó a estar dentro para abrazarla.

—Gracias. Imagino que debes de tener los nervios destrozados después de conocer a la tropa... y que te sometan al tercer grado.

—¿Cómo te lo diría? Bufff. ¿Crees que he superado el castinS.

—Por supuesto.

Nessie se agacho para acariciar al gato, que había ido a saludarlos.

—Tienes una familia muy agradable. Ya me lo figuraba. Os queréis. Y eso se ve.

—Sí nos queremos. No sé si pedirte disculpas en nombre de Rebeca. Le gusta volverlo todo del revés para encontrar defectos

—No. La entiendo, porque yo suelo hacer lo mismo. Solo que lo interiorizo más. Me han gustado todos, incluso ella. Son tan normales... Envidio la familia que tienes.

—Compártela conmigo. Ojala pudiera decirte eso sin que pusieras esa mirada.

—Yo también. Es un defecto incorregible, no es culpa tuya.

—No me jodas.

Nessie se quedó boquiabierta. Él pocas veces decía tacos.

—Es...

—Tú no tienes ningún defecto incorregible. Lo que te pasa es que tienes muy arraigada la costumbre de que el matrimonio, para ti, solo puede contemplarse desde un único ángulo. Y lo que ves desde allí es el fracaso.

—Puede que tengas razón, seguro. Pero ese ángulo lo he cambiado mucho mas por ti, contigo, que con cualquier otro. No sé si seré capaz de seguir así.

—No voy presionarte, pero tampoco te mentiré diciéndote que no lo he pensado, que no he imaginado que podemos inventar una vida juntos. Me resulta difícil mirar en mi interior y saber, sin dudarlo, que esto es lo que quiero. Y mirarte a ti y saber que te equivocas pensando que no puedes tenerlo.

—No quiero hacerte daño. No se si puedes entender que eso me aterra más que el hecho de que seas tú quien pueda hacerme daño.

—No hace falta que me protejas. —Jack tocó los pendientes de diamantes que Nessie llevaba puestos—. Cuando te los regale, pensaste que quizá había un anillo de compromiso en el estuche. Te quedaste de piedra.

—Jack. ._

—Me pregunto qué habrías dicho si hubieras visto un anillo. No quiero que me lo digas ahora. Es una pregunta retórica. Ahora bien, voy a hacerte una promesa para que te tranquilices. Ni anillos ni proposiciones, hasta que tú me lo pidas.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí.

—Me obligas a repetirme. No me jodas.

—Lo digo de verdad. Y piensa que tengo una buena opinión de mí misma. Lo que yo tendría que hacer, Jack, es ponerme de rodillas y pedirte que te quedes conmigo. Pero no me salen las palabras. Las tengo aquí. Clavadas aquí dentro. —Nessie se tocó el pecho con un puño—. Y cada vez que esto se suelta, aunque solo sea un poco, de repente algo pasa y me vuelve a quedar todo aquí metido. Eres más de lo que merezco.

—No me hagas esto —protestó Jack asiéndola por los hombros—. No me apartes de tu vida. No me pongas donde no quiero estar.

—No sé qué te habría dicho si hubiera habido un anillo en ese estuche. Y eso me asusta. No lo sé, y no consigo ver si mis palabras habrían sido las más adecuadas para los dos. Yo tengo que ver las cosas. Sé que el ángulo no es el correcto. Es más, el objetivo es defectuoso, y lo sé. —Nessie se apartó un poco de él—. Esto es lo que quiero cambiar, porque para mí es lo primero.

—Por algo se empieza. Me conformo por ahora.

—No deberías conformarte. Esto es asunto mío.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer ni a quién tengo que amar. Te he elegido a ti. Mañana te elegiré a ti y dentro de cincuenta años, también.

—Nunca he sido elegida. No me ha elegido nunca nadie.

Jack se acercó más a ella,

—Ya te acostumbrarás— le dijo tomándola por el mentón y besándola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy la elegida?

—Porque mi vida se inundó de colores cuando tu entraste en ella.

Nessie lo abrazó con fuerza y se apoyó en su hombro, embargada de emoción.

—Si me lo hubieras pedido, no habría podido decirte que no.

—Con eso no basta, no nos basta a ninguno de los dos. Cuando te lo pida, tienes que querer decir que sí.


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Nessie oyó un golpe amortiguado y un resoplido, y abrió un solo ojo. Acurrucada en la cama, vio que Jack renqueaba al recoger sus zapatos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pronto. Vuelve a dormirte. Había conseguido levantarme, ducharme y casi vestirme hasta que he tropezado con algo y te he despertado.

—No importa. De todos modos, vale más que me levante porque hoy quiero empezar pronto. —A Nessie se le volvieron a cerrar los ojos.

Con los zapatos en la mano, y cojeando levemente, Jack fue darle un beso en la coronilla. Nessie murmuró de placer antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

Cuando recuperó el sentido, los rayos del sol iluminaban el dormitorio.

No tan pronto después de todo, musitó para sus adentros al darse la vuelta para levantarse. Pero si algo bueno tenía el ser empresaria y no haber quedado con nadie por la mañana, era que aprovechabas para dormir. En el momento en que Nessie iba a entrar en el baño, se detuvo, hizo un gesto de resignación y volvió sobre sus pasos para hacerse la cama.

Ahora soy la nueva Nessie››, se recordó. La Renesmee Wolf ordenada y organizada en todas las facetas de su vida privada y profesional. La que tenía un nuevo armario, diseñado de fábula, para que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar, y lo estaba.

Ahuecó las almohadas, tensó las sábanas y extendió bien la colcha. ¿Lo ves? —se dijo como cada mañana—. Solo has tardado un par de minutos. Asintiendo satisfecha, paseó la mirada por el dormitorio.

No había ropa tirada por ahí, ni zapatos olvidados bajo una silla o joyas esparcidas de cualquier manera sobre el tocador. Era la habitación de una adulta, de una mujer con buen gusto... que sabía controlar la situación.

Se duchó y se recordó que había que colgar la toalla. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, se permitió el placer de abrir el armario y quedarse frente a él, mirándolo.

—A esto me refería yo.

Su ropa colgaba en hileras precisas, distribuidas según su uso y color. Su impresionante colección de zapatos descansaba por pares en el interior de unas cajas transparentes para protegerlos que iban amontonadas por estilos: zapatos de vestir, zapatos informales, sandalias, botas, zapatos de salón, zapatos con la puntera abierta, zapatos con tacón de aguja o con tacón de cuña.

Artículos de belleza.

Bolsos, ordenados también por usos y colores, en unos amplios cubos de fácil acceso. En el interior de los cajones lacados en blanco de los compartimientos guardaba los pañuelos y las bufandas, condenados en el pasado a verse mezclados en un revoltijo, ahora perfectamente doblados, así como sus jerséis de arreglar y sus medias.

Vestirse se había convertido en un placer absoluto que no le creaba malestar alguno. Ya no tenía que revolver maldiciendo y preguntándose dónde diablos habría puesto la blusa azul de manga francesa para tener que conformarse luego con otra blusa también azul porque no había podido encontrar la primera.

Ahora, en cambio, la blusa azul de manga francesa estaba en el lugar que le correspondía.

Se puso una camiseta blanca, un jersey de pico azul marino y unos tejanos. El atuendo mas adecuado para trabajar por la mañana y hacer una sesión de fotos a primera hora de la tarde. Satisfecha y pagada de sí misma, salió del dormitorio.

Y volvió sobre sus pasos para meter el pijama en el canasto de la ropa.

Cuando bajaba la escalera, Alice entro por la puerta principal.

—Me he quedado sin café. Échame una mano.

—Claro estaba a punto de... Oh, Jack debe de haberlo preparado antes de irse. '

—No es que te odie porque tengas a alguien que te prepara mientras tu duermes, pero necesito cafeína para que se despierte mi lado altruista. —Alice se sirvió una taza e inhaló el aroma antes de dar el primer sorbo—. Esto es vida. Que bien.

Nessie se sirvió otra taza y bebió con ella.

—¿Quieres ver mi armario?

—Ya lo he visto tres veces. Sí, es la reina de todos los armarios del reino.

—Creo que la reina es el armario de Bella.

—El de Bella es la diosa de todos los armarios. Tú te quedaste con la reina. Ha llamado la novia del sábado —empezó a explicarle Alice—. Ahora quiere cambiar las flores de la niña y en lugar de que la criatura vaya con un cestito lleno de pétalos de rosa, quiere que lleve una poma rosa pálido.

—Creía que había cambiado la poma por el cesto.

—Sí. Y también había cambiado el ramo en media luna por el ramo en cascada, y ha vuelto a cambiar otra vez. —Alice cerró sus grandes ojos castaños y ladeó la cabeza a derecha e izquierda—. Seré feliz cuando acabe con esta.

—Estas novias son las que dan la razón a la hermana de Jack.

—¿A Rachel?

—No, a su hermana mayor que dice que las bodas son agobiantes y, básicamente, una exageración. Y todo eso para un solo día.

—Pero ese día es especial. Y además, es nuestra forma de ganarnos la vida.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero la novia del sábado nos va complicar la vida desde el momento en que empiece a enfilar el pasillo. Me llamó ayer y me pasó por fax una fotografía que encontró en una revista. Quiere que el sábado se la haga idéntica. Por mí, encantada. Lo que ocurre es que su vestido es completamente distinto, como lo es su tipo, su tocado y su cabello. Ah, y además resulta que no tenemos un arco de piedra sacado de un castillo irlandés para que ella pose debajo. Al menos, no a mano.

—Son los nervios. Los nervios de una obsesa del control. Necesito otro chute y luego tengo que irme a trabajar. —Alice lleno su taza hasta el borde—. Te la devolveré.

—Eso es lo que siempre dices.

—Te devolveré la colección entera —le prometió Alice escurriendo el bulto

Una vez sola, Nessie abrió un armario de la cocina. Pensó que le convendría tomar algo con azúcar y conservantes, además del café, y entonces descubrió una reluciente manzana roja delante del paquete de galletas Pop—Tarts. Le habían pegado una nota que ponía: ¡Cómeme a mí también!

Nessie soltó una carcajada, cogió la manzana y dejo la nota encima del mármol. ¡Que encanto!, pensó mordiendo la fruta. Y divertido. ¿Qué podría hacer por él que no fuera casarse?, se preguntó.

Lo había destrozado con La Perla, había cocinado para él había…¡La fotografía!

Nessie salió pitando hacia su zona de trabajo y conecto el ordenador: En realidad, no había olvidado la tercera parte de su regalo, sino que le había resultado imposible elegir una fotografía y decidir cómo se la presentaría.

—Tendría que estar trabajando, tendría que estar trabajando—musitó—. Pero solo tardaré un minuto.

Le llevo más de cuarenta, pero eligió la fotografía: una que hizo después de que se besaran en la que aparecían con las mejillas pegadas. «Jack se ve tan relajado y feliz, y yo... a su lado, tal cual», pensó ella sin dejar de estudiar el resultado final. Retocó, recortó, imprimió y enmarco. Para rematarlo, la metió dentro de una caja, que envolvió con una cinta roja, y añadió una ramita de muguete de seda en el lazo.

Encantada, imprimió otra foto distinta para ella y eligió un marco. Luego dejo la foto ya terminada en un cajón. No quería buscarle un sitio hasta que Jack tuviera la suya.

Puso música y bajo el volumen para que sonara de fondo. Se puso a trabajar, reconciliada con el mundo en general, hasta que la alarma que había conectado se disparó para avisarla de que había llegado el momento de arreglarse para su sesión de fotos en el estudio.

Tenía que hacer un retrato de compromiso. Ella era médico y él, músico. Nessie tenía unas cuantas ideas al respecto y había pedido al novio que trajera su guitarra. Pondría un fondo gris medio, sentaría a los novios en el suelo y…

Nessie, con un grueso cojín en las manos, se volvió al oír que la puerta se abría de golpe. Su madre entro en la sala como una exhalación, envuelta en un nuevo coquetón de visón recortado.

—¡Renesmee, mira!— Linda dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y detuvo, posando con una pierna delante de la otra.

—No puedes quedarte— le espetó Nessie — Estoy esperando unos clientes.

—Yo también soy una clienta que ha venido a pediros información. He pasado primero por aquí, pero tendremos que hablar con el resto del equipo. ¡Ay, Nessie!— Linda se acercó a ella con sus esbeltas piernas, sus maravillosos zapatos y sus suntuosas pieles— ¡Voy a casarme'

Nessie, atrapada en el perfumado abrazo de su madre, se limitó a cerrar los ojos

—Felicidades, una vez más.

—Oh, no seas así— protestó Linda soltándola con un mohín que duró medio segundo antes de volver a girar en redondo con una carcajada—. Alégrate por mí. ¡Soy tan feliz! Mira lo que me trajo Ari de París.

—Sí, un chaquetón precioso.

—Es cierto. —Linda, inclinando la cabeza, acarició las pieles con el mentón—. ¡Pero eso no es todo! —Le mostró la mano y movió los dedos. En el dedo anular lucía un enorme brillante de talla cuadrada montado en platino.

«Menudo pedrusco, pensó Nessie. El más grande que había tenido hasta el momento.

—Es impresionante.

—Ari es un encanto. Estaba muy triste sin mí. Me llamaba día y noche desde París. —Linda hizo amago de abrazarse y volvió a girar—. Por supuesto, no quise hablar con él durante los primeros tres días. Estuvo muy mal que se marchara sin mí. Y, por supuesto, me negué a verlo cuando regresó.

—Por supuesto. —Nessie le siguió la corriente.

—Me pidió de rodillas que fuera a Nueva York. Me envío una limusina con chófer… llena de rosas blancas. Y con una botella de Dom. Había estado enviándome una docena de rosas cada día. ¡Cada día! Al final, cedí y hablé con él. Oh, fue tan romántico...—Linda, cerrando los ojos, se llevó las manos al pecho—. Como en un sueño, o en una película. Cenamos solos, en casa. Encargó un catering con todos mis platos favoritos, mucho champán, velas y más rosas.

Me dijo que no podía vivir sin mí, y entonces me regaló esto. ¿Habías visto alguna vez algo semejante?

Nessie observó a su madre mientras esta contemplaba el anillo.

—Espero que seáis muy felices. De verdad. Me alegro mucho, pero tengo una sesión.

—Oh. —Linda la hizo callar con unos aspavientos—. Pospón la cita, haz el favor. Esto es importante. Tu madre se casa.

—Por cuarta vez, mamá.

—Por última vez. Y con el hombre perfecto. Quiero que vosotras organicéis mi boda, y que no se hable más. Necesito que os superéis a vosotras mismas. Ari me ha dicho que no reparara en gastos. Quiero una ceremonia fantástica, romántica y elegante, sofisticada y fastuosa. Estoy pensando que el vestido de novia será rosa pálido. Un Valentino, seguramente; me sienta bien, O quizá busque algo más retro que recuerde a las películas antiguas de Hollywood. Y llevaré un sombrero maravilloso en lugar de un velo. —Con los ojos centelleando, Linda se ahuecó el peinado—. Me haré un recogido liso y le diré a Ari que me compre unos pendientes espectaculares que vayan a juego. Unos diamantes rosas, creo. Y quiero cantidades inmensas de rosas blancas y rosadas. De este tema hablaré con Alice. Las participaciones tendrán que salir inmediatamente. Estoy segura de que Bella podrá encargarse de eso. Y luego está el pastel. Lo quiero enorme, El Taj Mahal de los pasteles de boda; Rosalie tendrá que dar el do de pecho. Y...

—¿Cuándo? —la interrumpió Nessie.

—¿Cuándo qué?

—¿Cuándo has planeado casarte?

—Ah, en junio. Quiero ir de novia el mes de junio. Quiero que sea primavera, estar en el jardín y...

—¿Este junio? ¿Dentro de tres meses? No hay ni un solo hueco.

—Qué más da… —Linda, con una carcajada argentina, hizo ademán de descartar esos asuntos mundanos—. Soy tu madre. Echa a alguien. Veamos...

—No echamos a los clientes, mamá. No podemos cargarnos la boda de otra persona porque quieras que te encontremos fecha en junio a toda prisa.

Un asombro y un dolor genuinos (Nessie reconoció que eran genuinos) asomaron a su expresión.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mala conmigo? ¿Porque tienes que estropear mi boda? ¿No ves que soy feliz?

—Sí, lo veo. Y estoy muy contenta por ti. Lo que pasa es que no puedo ofrecerte lo que quieres.

—Tú lo que quieres es darme un escarmiento. Te da rabia que sea feliz.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Qué va a ser si no? Voy a casarme y resulta que mi hija tiene una empresa que organiza bodas. Como comprenderás, lo más natural es que tú te ocupes de la mía.

—En junio no puede ser. Hace tiempo que hemos cerrado el mes de junio, un año ya.

—¿Has oído lo que te he dicho? El dinero no es ningún problema. Ari pagara lo que le pidáis. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es cambiar las fechas.

—No se trata de dinero, ni es algo tan simple como cambiar a alguien la fecha. Es cuestión de que nos hemos comprometido, de mantener nuestra integridad. No podemos darte lo que quieres cuando a ti te apetece, pero la razón principal es porque esas fechas ya están pedidas.

— ¿Y esas personas son más importantes que yo, que tu propia madre?

—Esas otras personas ya han reservado la fecha, encargado

las invitaciones y hecho sus planes. Sí, en este caso son más importantes.

—Eso ya lo veremos.— El mal genio aguzo la voz de Linda y le hizo entrecerrar lo ojos de la rabia—. Todos saben que es Bella quien dirige la empresa. Ella es la que tiene la última palabra. Obedecerás cuando ella te lo diga.

Linda se dirigió colérica hacia la puerta y allí se giró en redondo.

—tendría que darte vergüenza tratarme así.

Cansada, Nessie se acercó a su mesa de trabajo y, tras oír el portazo que dio su madre, cogió el teléfono.

Lo siento —dijo Nessie cuando Bella respondió a su llamada— Primero quiero decirte que lo siento. Mi madre va hacia tu casa para hablar contigo. Me temo que vas a tener que deliberar con ella.

—De acuerdo.

—Vuelve a casarse

—¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!

Nessie rió a pesar de tener los ojos humedecidos.

—Gracias quiere celebrarlo aquí, en junio.

—imposible. Estamos completos.

—Lo sé. Se lo he dicho, pero según parece tú eres mi jefa, la jefa de todas nosotras.

—Te diré lo que digo siempre: ya me encargo yo. Eso no es problema para mí.

—Pero resulta que si es mi problema

Piensa que como soy tu Jefa, voy a encargarme yo de solucionarlo. Ya te llamaré.

Bella, sentada en el despacho de la mansión, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a un espejo. Examino su aspecto, se colocó bien un mechón de pelo, se retoco el pintalabios y sonrío… porque parecía que estuviera preparándose para la batalla.

Lo estaba deseando.

Bajo con parsimonia la escalera, aun cuando oyó que el timbre sonaba con insistencia repetidas veces. Se detuvo para arreglar una rosa que había en el jarrón de la mesa del vestíbulo y, esbozando una sonrisa glacial, abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Linda. He oído que hay que felicitarte.

—Veo que no le ha faltado tiempo— Linda entro como una exhalación y echo un vistazo alrededor—. Debe de ser extraño ofrecer tu casa a gente extraña por dinero.

—De hecho, lo encuentro muy gratificante —replico Bella mostrándole la sala de estar—. Podemos sentarnos aquí.

Desembarazándose del coquetón, Linda se dirigió a un sofá. Dejó las pieles sobre el brazo con actitud desdeñosa, se arrellanó en su asiento y cruzo las piernas.

—Comprendo que debería haber acudido a ti primero, pero

me dejé llevar por los sentimientos y fui a casa de mi hija. quería compartir con ella la buena noticia.

—Claro— respondió Bella tomando una silla. Se sentó imitando la postura de Linda y cruzó las piernas—. Debes de estar nerviosísima. El anillo es una preciosidad.

—¿Verdad que sí?— El placer iluminó el rostro de Linda, que alzó la mano para admirar mejor la joya—. Ari es tan detallista y tan romántico... Me siento como si tocara el cielo con las manos.

—Creo que Nessie me ha dicho que él vive en Nueva York. Tendrás que mudarte.

—Muy pronto. Pero primero tengo que arreglar mil y un detalles. Mi casa, mis cosas...

—Y Carlie. Estoy segura de que le encantará la idea de vivir en Nueva York cuando tenga vacaciones en la universidad o no esté con su padre. —Bella ladeó despacio la cabeza calibrando la mirada inexpresiva de Linda.

—Oh, Carlie pronto volará del nido. Por supuesto, tendrá un dormitorio para cuando venga a vernos. Al menos, hasta que tenga su propio piso. Mientras tanto, tengo que planificar una boda. No soñaría en encargar los detalles a otra persona que no fueras tú. Como es natural, queremos que la ceremonia refleje la posición y el estatus de Ari. Es un hombre muy importante y, ya que hablamos de negocios, te diré que puede permitirse lo mejor. Yo trataré con las demás los temas de los que se ocupan, pero prefiero aprovechar que ahora estoy aquí para compartir contigo mis impresiones.

—Votos no va a poder organizar ni celebrar tu boda, Linda. No tenemos fechas libres en junio. De hecho, tenemos reservados el verano y el otoño también.

—Bella, eres una mujer de negocios —dijo Linda gesticulando—. Te estoy ofreciendo un acontecimiento importantísimo que dará a tu empresa una gran publicidad y, sin duda, atraerá a futuros clientes. Ari conoce a gente muy importante, y me refiero a clientes de gran categoría. Como me hace muchísima ilusión celebrar aquí la boda, en casa de una antigua amiga, una amiga a la que sigo echando de menos, te compensaremos el hecho de haberte avisado con tan poca antelación. ¿Cuánto calculas que costaría tener una fecha disponible, digamos el tercer sábado de junio?

—Tienes razón cuando dices que soy una mujer de negocios.—Bella vio que Linda sonreía de satisfacción—. Mi negocio consiste en servir a nuestra clientela. Tenemos un cliente el tercer sábado de junio. Hemos firmado un contrato, y cuando doy mi palabra, la mantengo. Vale más que pienses en celebrar la boda en Nueva York. Si quieres, puedo darte los nombres de otros organizadores de enlaces.

—No quiero nombres. He dicho que quiero casarme aquí. Para mí es importante, Bella. Quiero casarme en un lugar donde me sienta en casa, donde tenga un familiar, donde haya gente a la que quiero y en la que confío que cuidará de todos los detalles. Quiero...

—El llanto no me afecta. —La voz de Bella se volvió fría como el hielo cuando a Linda se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Y me da igual lo que quieras. Aquí no te vas a casar. Así que... —Bella se puso en pie—. Si eso es todo, tengo mucho trabajo.

—Siempre te has creído mejor que nosotros, siempre mirándonos por encima del hombro como si fueras muy importante. Una Swan de Connecticut. ¿Y ahora, qué eres, si tienes que alquilar tu mansión e ir arriba y abajo sirviendo bebidas y haciendo de recadera de los demás?

—Soy una Swan de Connecticut, que sigue una honrosa tradición familiar y se gana la vida. —Bella recogió el chaquetón de Linda y se lo ofreció—. Te acompaño a la puerta.

—Cuando le diga a Ari cómo me has tratado, te va a echar del mundo de los negocios. No podrás organizar ni una fiesta infantil en este lugar. Te arruinaremos.

—Oh, Linda, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace oírte hablar así, porque eso me permite decirte algo que siempre he querido, desde hace años. Durante todo el tiempo que te he visto minar y manipular emocionalmente a mi mejor amiga, durante los años que he observado cómo la reñías o la ignorabas según tu conveniencia.

El estupor dejó lívida a Linda.

—No puedes hablarme así

—Acabo de hacerlo y seguiré. No te queremos más en esta casa. De hecho, nunca fuiste bienvenida, te tolerábamos. Pero eso se acabó. Solo te dejaremos entrar por esta puerta si Nessie quiere. Ahora, sal de mi casa, métete en el coche y márchate de mi propiedad.

—Y pensar que quería hacerte un favor.

Bella aguardó junto al umbral a que Linda se metiera en sin automóvil. Calculó que cuando estuviera a mitad de camino, ya se habría creído sus propias palabras. Creería que había intentado hacerles un favor. Esperó a que el coche petardeara por el caminito, agarró su abrigo y se dirigió al estudio de Nessie.

Nessie salió a recibirla.

—Bells, yo...

—No te disculpes conmigo. Me cabrearías. —Observó el estudio y se fijó en el telón de fondo y en los almohadones que había en el suelo—. Tienes que hacer la foto de compromiso. Y pronto —añadió consultando el reloj—. Seré breve.

—¿Cómo fue la entrevista?

—No nos han dado el trabajo.

—¿Se echó a llorar o a gritar?

—Un poco de ambas cosas, sin contar los sobornos y los insultos.

—Es increíble. Esta mujer es increíble. Está convencida de que el mundo gira a su alrededor. —Cansada del tema, Nessie se masajeó la cuenca de los ojos—. Dentro de una hora habrá dado la vuelta al tema y pensará que lo único que hacía era hacernos un favor, porque en el fondo lo que intentaba era potenciar nuestra empresa. Luego dirá que se ha sentido aliviada interiormente cuando no hemos aceptado, porque su boda era demasiado importante para nuestro negocio.

—Ha dicho algo parecido cuando se iba.

—Es una habilidad. A lo mejor esta vez dura. Me refiero al matrimonio. Ha quedado clarísimo que el tío tiene pasta, y mucha.

—Míralo por el lado positivo: se muda a Nueva York.

Nessie se quedó perpleja.

—No lo había pensado. Me pasó por alto. Ese lado sí que es positivo. —Sin embargo, Nessie suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bella—. Oh, cómo me agota...

—Ya lo sé —respondió Bella dándole un fuerte abrazo—.Tienes que estar bien —le ordenó.

—Lo haré.

—¿Quieres venir a tomar helado después de la sesión?

—A lo mejor sí.

—Ya llegan los clientes. Me quitaré de en medio.

—Bella, aunque hubiéramos tenido la fecha libre...

—Ay, cariño —dijo Bella risueña antes de salir por la puerta—. Por encima de mi cadáver.

Nessie hizo un gesto de impotencia y se obligó a no sentirse culpable. Al menos, hasta después de la sesión.

Jack metió un fajo de trabajos en su maletín, que se colaron en el compartimiento donde guardaba los exámenes y se mezclaron con ellos. «Mis deberes», se dijo. Se preguntó si los estudiantes eran conscientes de cuántos deberes se llevaban a casa cada día los profesores.

En la pizarra de atrás había escrito el enunciado de los trabajos que leería esa noche: «Analiza y compara las actitudes y la filosofía de Rosalinda y Jaques sobre el amor y por qué crees que cada uno se aferra a ellas».

Lo optimista y lo pesimista. La melancolía y la alegría», pensó. Su objetivo al obligarles a estudiar en profundidad la obra había sido guiar a sus estudiantes bajo la apariencia de lo que podría parecer una comedia romántica intrascendente, llena de bromas y ocurrencias, hasta dar con las corrientes más profundas.

Y el objetivo de todo aquello, suponía, era hacer que los estudiantes pensaran.

—Perdone, ¿es el doctor Black?

Jack se volvió y vio a una mujer en la puerta.

Sí. Dígame, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Me llamo Suzanne Byers y soy la madre de Garrett.

—Encantado, señora Byers. Pase.

—Esperaba encontrarlo antes de que se marchara de la escuela. No le robaré demasiado tiempo.

—No se preocupe.

—No pude ir a la reunión de padres porque tenía la gripe. Quería asistir sobre todo para hablar con usted. Supongo que ya sabe que Garrett no empezó demasiado bien el año pasado. Y este año tampoco ha estado muy brillante en el pistoletazo de salida.

—A mí me parece que ha progresado mucho, que está poniéndose al nivel que toca. Es listo. Su participación en clase va mucho más activa, y este último semestre han mejorado las notas de sus trabajos y también de los exámenes.

—Ya lo sé. Y esa es la razón por la que quería hablar con usted. Su padre y yo habíamos estado valorando si lo despuntábamos de la academia.

—Espero que no lo hagan. Garrett…

—Lo estuvimos valorando —lo interrumpió la señora Byers—. Trabajamos con él, lo amenazamos, lo sobornamos e intentamos ponerle un profesor particular. Nada. Teníamos la sensación de que estábamos tirando el dinero con sus estudios. Hasta hace unos meses. Fue como si se le encendiera una lucecita. Habla de libros. Estudia en serio. Se decepcionó mucho cuando sacó un notable en el último examen que les puso usted. Me quedé sin habla durante diez minutos cuando me dijo, un poco acalorado, que sacaría un sobresaliente en el siguiente examen.

—Podría hacerlo. Tiene las aptitudes.

—Siempre está hablando de usted. El doctor Black dice, el doctor Black piensa... Sus notas en las demás clases van mejorando... no de manera espectacular, pero mejoran. Gracias usted.

—Gracias a Garrett.

—Usted lo animó para que se sintiera capaz. Para que lo consiguiera. Nos ha dicho que quiere elegir el curso que da usted el año que viene sobre escritura creativa. Piensa que le gustaría ser escritor. —Se le humedecieron los ojos—. El año pasado aprobó por pelos y tuvimos una reunión con el tutor. Ahora habla de Shakespeare y dice que le gustaría ser escritor.

Parpadeó conteniendo las lágrimas mientras Jack, sin palabras, seguía de pie frente a ella.

—El doctor Black, según Garrett, es demasiado guay para ser un chalado. Yo quería que usted supiera que haga lo que el chico haga se dedique a lo que se dedique en un futuro, nunca lo olvidará. Y quería darle las gracias.

Jack entró en el estudio de Nessie con una gran pizza y el paso ligero. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá y apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

—Pizza —dijo él entrando en la cocina para dejarla sobre la mesa—. Sabía que tenías una sesión de fotos esta tarde y yo un maletín a rebosar de trabajos para corregir, por eso he pensado en comprar una pizza. Además, es una comida festiva. He tenido muy buen día.

Nessie gruñó un poco y Jack se acercó a ella preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Más o menos. Así que hay pizza... Tengo casi cuatro litros de helado en el estómago. Puede que el doble.

—Helado —repitió Jack sentándose encima de la mesita—. ¿Habéis hecho una fiesta?

—No. Quizá. Supongo que depende de lo que entiendas por fiesta. Cuéntame por qué te ha ido tan bien el día.

Jack se levantó de un salto para darle un beso y luego volvió a sentarse.

—Hola, Renesmee.

—Hola, Jack. Menuda sonrisa traes.

—Hoy he tenido uno de esos grandes momentos que para mi que te regala la vida. Tengo un alumno. Todo un desafío. Es de esos que se sientan, desconectan algún mecanismo de su cabeza y deambulan por todas partes menos por el aula.

—Ah, sí. Yo tenía ese mecanismo. Era muy práctico, sobre todo durante las clases sobre la guerra de la Independencia o los aranceles. Los aranceles me desconectaban el pensamiento de manera automática. ¿Tu alumno, el de los retos, se ha portado bien hoy?

—Se ha portado bien. Hemos encontrado otro interruptor, el que enciende el interés y las ideas. Se ve en los ojos, igual que el que desconecta.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Garrett es de esa clase de alumnos que obliga a esforzarse a los profesores. Y cuando encontramos ese interruptor, es muy gratificante… Es el del notable del examen que corregí el día de

San Valentín, o el día anterior. Pienso en ese día como en nuestro día de los Enamorados.

—Claro, ya me acuerdo. Bien por Garrett.

—Su madre ha venido a verme hoy. La mayoría de las veces, cuando vienen a verte los padres, no es para hacerte un cumplido. En cambio, esa mujer ha venido a traerme un saco entero de cumplidos. Me ha dado las gracias.

—Te ha dado las gracias. —Nessie inclinó la cabeza, picada por la curiosidad—. ¿Eso es el saco entero de cumplidos?

—Sí. No solo se trata de transmitir datos y teorías, o de poner deberes y puntuarlos. Se trata de... encontrar el interruptor. Yo encontré el de Garrett, y ella vino a darme las gracias. Veo que sonríes de oreja a oreja.

—Has cambiado una vida. Te dedicas a cambiar vidas.

—Yo no diría tanto.

—Lo digo en serio. Yo documento esas cosas, o al menos en parte. Y eso es importante, tiene un valor. Tú las cambias, y eso es asombroso. Voy a traerte un trozo de pizza, pizza que no voy a poder compartir contigo —dijo Nessie levantándose—. Me sale el helado por las orejas.

—¿Por qué has tomado cuatro litros, o puede que el doble?

—Oh... —Nessie se encogió de hombros mientras él la seguía hacia la cocina—. Avaricia.

—Me contaste que te tiras de cabeza al helado en momentos de tortura emocional.

Nessie fue a coger un plato.

—A veces olvido lo bien que escuchas. Digamos que no he tenido un buen día. O puede que sí —añadió considerando las cosas—. Depende del cristal con que se mire.

—Cuéntamelo.

—No es importante. Y tienes la pizza Garrett. ¿Quieres una copa de vino para acompañarla?

—Solo si te tomas tú una mientras me lo explicas. Podemos pasarnos un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto o puedes ahorrarte tiempo y contármelo directamente.

—Tienes razón. Dando vueltas al tema le doy demasiada importancia, más de la que merece. —Otra mala costumbre que habría que cambiar, pensó—. Mi madre se casa otra vez.

—Oh. —Jack observó su expresión mientras ella le servía el vino—. Y él no te gusta.

—No tengo ni idea. No lo conozco.

—Comprendo.

—No, no lo entiendes —lo interrumpió ella rozándole la mano—. No puedes entender que tu madre se case con alguien que tú no sabrías distinguir en una rueda de identificación. Dudo también que Carlie lo conozca o que a Linda se le haya ocurrido que, como mínimo, nos lo tendría que presentar. En fin, la señora Wolf barra Meyers barra Barrington... Ostras, no sé cuál será el apellido a partir de ahora... Los miembros de la familia Wolf barra Meyers barra Barrington barra y el apellido que todavía no conocemos no cenan en familia. Por eso, conocer al marido de turno no es una prioridad.

—Siento que esto te afecte tanto.

—No sé si me afecta o no. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me sorprende. La última vez que vi a Linda fue cuando me llamó histérica a medianoche y cogí el coche en plena tormenta de nieve en la que no veía más allá de mis narices pensando que la habían violado, asaltado o yo qué sé.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue eso? —Jack le cogió la mano—. ¿La hirieron?

—Oh, fue… esa noche que teníais la reunión de padres en la academia; y no, no la hirieron. Solo en el universo Linda. La encontré acurrucada en el suelo, muriéndose porque Ari, que es su nuevo prometido, tenía que tomar un avión a París por un asunto de negocios y no se la había llevado con él. Yo estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, a una ambulancia, y ella llorando a moco tendido por no haber ido a París. Di media vuelta y me marche. Merezco sacar nota, porque yo suelo arreglarlo calmándola, metiéndola en la cama y tragándome la rabia.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de todo esto?

—No lo sé. —Nessie suspiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza—. De verdad que no lo sé. No era una escena madre—hija como para presumir de ella y supongo que intenté quitármelo de la cabeza. Me marche, y le dije que la próxima vez que me llamara no iría a verla. Le dije cosas muy duras y me marche.

—Era necesario que se las dijeras, y tenías que marcharte luego.

—Tienes razón, en las dos cosas. Hoy se presenta aquí con alas en los pies, vestida con sus nuevas pieles y un brillante gordo y cuadrado como una nevera, como si nada hubiera pasado. Qué me vas a contar a mí de encender y apagar interruptores… Me dice que se casa en junio. A Ari lo ha perdonado gracias a las pieles, al diamante y a que se le ha declarado. Ahora espera que nosotras le montemos la boda, cuando junio es como un desfile de novias en esta casa. Estamos al completo. Linda se pone como una moto. Y entonces decide atacar a Bella. Eso fue lo mejor. Bella le bajó los humos y le señaló la puerta. Luego vino lo del helado. —Nessie tomó un sorbo de vino—. Tu día es mucho más bonito.

—Alguien tenía que decirle que lo tenéis todo lleno.

—No creas que se ha dado por enterada. Francamente, no creo que le haya entrado en la cabeza. Mi madre no ve nada más allá de sus propios caprichos. El resto no existe. La rabia, la sorpresa, incluso el dolor que siente cuando no consigue lo que se propone, son sinceros. Auténticos. Tiene la madurez emocional de la mosca de la fruta, cultivada por una madre que le consintió todos los caprichos y le hizo creer que era el centro del universo. Linda es el producto de todo esto.

—Eso no le da derecho a tratarte de esta manera.

—Sí se lo da. Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Soy yo la responsable de mis reacciones, y estoy trabajando en ello. Garrett y yo vamos mejorando. Linda no consiguió lo que quería.

—Ese no es el quid de la cuestión, solo el resultado. Repetirá el ciclo. Volverá a herirte otra vez. Y cuando lo haga, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

—Jack, no hace falta que cargues con este lío. Es un detalle muy bonito por tu parte, pero…

—No es un detalle. Se las verá conmigo.

Nessie recordó que había encajado un puñetazo de un borracho colérico.

—Sé que sabes arreglártelas solo, pero se trata de mi madre y eso es algo que tengo que hacer yo.

—El ADN que compartís no la convierte en tu madre.

Nessie guardó silencio.

—No —dijo finalmente— En realidad, no.


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

A última hora de la mañana había empezado a nevar y a mediodía, desde las ventanas del estudio, se podía contemplar la blanca tempestad que caía. La nieve, espesa y rápida, iba borrando las huellas del breve deshielo de finales de febrero. Marzo llegaba clavando sus colmillos y dando zarpazos como los leones, pensó Nessie.

La nieve que caía en un remolino constante y el ulular del viento que arreciaba con furia le hicieron desear arrebujarse bajo una manta con un libro y un tazón de chocolate caliente a mano. El inconveniente era que tenían un ensayo programado para las cinco. Por lo que parecía, la novia controladora y pelmaza no había podido imponer su voluntad a la Madre Naturaleza.

Sabiéndose al dedillo el simulacro que tenían para esas circunstancias, Nessie preparó las prendas protectoras que debía ponerse ella, y poner al equipo, para ir caminando hasta la casa principal. Guardó sus notas, abrió un cajón para sacar unas tarjetas de memoria de recambio... y encontró la foto en la que aparecía con Jack. Estaba al lado de la que quería regalarle a él, envuelta ya en su caja.

Todavía tengo que entregar la tercera parte —dijo en voz alta. Para quedarse satisfecha, puso la foto que quería quedarse encima de su mesa de trabajo—. Como recordatorio.

Subió al piso de arriba a vestirse para el ensayo y tuvo que salir como una flecha para coger el teléfono.

—Eh, profesor. ¿Por dónde andas?

—Estoy en casa. Han cancelado las clases de la tarde. Hace un tiempo de perros. He venido a recoger unas cosas y llevarme al gato. No quiero dejarlo solo por si no puedo regresar mañana.

—No salgas. —Nessie se acercó a la ventana y vio que unas rachas violentas de viento azotaban los árboles haciendo que se estremecieran—. No vuelvas a salir con este tiempo. Quédate en casa... calentito y a salvo, que no tenga que preocuparme porque estás en la carretera. De todos modos, estoy preparándome para ir en plan trekking hasta la casa principal. Tenemos un ensayo a las cinco.

—¿Con este temporal?

—Tenemos planes para casos de emergencia con el ritual incluido del sacrificio de un pollo.

—Podría ayudaros, menos en lo del pollo.

—Sí, o podrías terminar en un ventisquero o patinando y estrellándote contra un árbol. Lo único que tengo que hacer es caminar unos cuantos metros. —Nessie, todavía al teléfono, se puso a revolver la ropa hasta que eligió unos recios pantalones de pana y un jersey de cuello alto—. Bella ya debe de tener al teléfono al director del Servicio Nacional Meteorológico.

—Bromeas.

—No, solo exagero un poco. —Se sentó para quitarse los calcetines gruesos que utilizaba para andar por casa y, encajándose el teléfono en el hombro, se bajó los pantalones de franela—. Haremos un ensayo vía telefónica si es necesario, o virtual si el cliente tiene un buen ordenador. Quitaremos la nieve a paletadas, abriremos senderos y limpiaremos el terreno. Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces. Si no nos lo impide una auténtica ventisca, mañana celebraremos una boda. Quizá podrías ser mi pareja. Y traerte al gato. De esta manera, los dos podríais quedaros a pasar el fin de semana.

—Allí estaremos. Preferiría estar contigo esta noche que aquí corrigiendo exámenes.

Nessie se puso los pantalones y tiró de ellos para subírselos.

—Yo preferiría estar contigo que tener que tratar con una novia histérica y controladora.

—Creo que me ganas. No cojas frío. Si quieres, llámame luego, cuando hayas terminado. Podrías contarme cómo te ha ido.

—Te llamaré. Ah, espera. Entre los exámenes que vas a corregir, ¿está el de Garrett?

—De hecho, sí.

—Espero que saque un sobresaliente. Hasta mañana.

Nessie colgó el teléfono, se quitó la sudadera y se puso el jersey. Luego cogió el maletín del maquillaje y un par de botas de vestir por si la novia insistía en desafiar a los elementos.

Cinco minutos después caminaba por la nieve inclinada hacia delante para vencer la helada ventolera. Se necesitaría un milagro, pensó, si no amainaba durante las próximas horas. E incluso con un milagro, se dispararía la tasa de desgaste entre los invitados. Tendría que echar mano de su habilidad para conseguir unas fotos para la clienta en las que la novia estuviera radiante.

O quizá recurrir al alcohol.

Al llegar a la casa principal, lo metió todo dentro del cuarto de los abrigos y pateó el suelo para quitarse la nieve. Comprobó si había alguien en la cocina de Rosalie y vio a su amiga untando con un fondant rosa claro la parte central de un pastel de tres pisos.

—Espera. Tengo abajo el pastel de marquetería con el glaseado blanco, las flores rosa y lavanda y las figuritas tradicionales de los novios para poner encima.

—Ha cambiado al rosa claro, plisado, con un ramillete de violetas encima. Supongo que no te llegó el orden del día, o es probable, y te lo digo sinceramente, que cuando ella se decidió por este pastel, yo no te lo enviara.

—No te preocupes. Ahora lo anoto. —Nessie arrastró fuera el material y empezó a escribir—. ¿Cuántas veces te imaginas que cambió de novio antes de quedarse con el que va a casarse mañana?

—Tiemblo solo de pensarlo. Apuesto que de doce a dieciocho.

—Se admite la apuesta.

—Hecho. Me da mala espina esta novia —comentó Rosalie atacando el tercer piso—. Bella está hablando con ella desde que ha caído el primer copo de nieve. Alice está en su taller, arreglando las flores.

—¿Seguimos con la poma para la damita que llevará las flores?

—Por ahora. Mi misión era hacer un fondant que combinara con el color de las rosas. —Rosalie cogió el capullo que Alice le había dado y lo sostuvo al lado del fondant—. Creo que puedo decir: misión cumplida. Ahora ahueca el ala. Todavía me quedan por hacer un par de acres de pasta de azúcar rosa y blanco antes de que pueda montar esta criatura.

—Iré a ayudar a Bella.

Bella estaba echada en el suelo de su despacho, con los ojos cerrados, hablando por los auriculares con un tono reposado y pacificador.

—Ya lo sé, Whitney. Es muy injusto. Pero... no, no te echo la culpa, ni mucho menos. Yo me sentiría igual. Me siento igual que tú.—Bella abrió los ojos y miró a Nessie. Luego volvió cerrarlos —. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Todas nosotras. Y tenemos unas cuantas ideas que podrían... ¡Whitney! Quiero que me dejes hablar. Escúchame. Calla y respira. Respira. Bien, ahora escucha lo que te digo. El tiempo queda fuera de nuestro control. Son cosas que pasan en la vida. Lo que cuenta es lo que hacemos, y una de las cosas que vas a hacer es casarte con el hombre que amas y empezar una hermosa vida con él. El tiempo no puede cambiar eso.

Nessie, escuchando apenas, abrió el mueble bar y sacó una botella de agua fría para su amiga.

—No llores, cariño. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a preocuparnos del día de hoy. A las cinco, tendremos una conferencia por teléfono con Vince y contigo, con el padrino, los testigos y las damas de honor y con vuestros padres. Repasaremos todos los puntos programados para mañana. Espera, espera un momento. Primero, lo de hoy. Iremos paso a paso, tardemos lo que tardemos. Sé que estabas deseando ensayar la cena esta noche.— Bella, con los ojos cerrados, estuvo escuchando durante un rato— Si, Whitney, pero estoy de acuerdo con tu madre y con Vince. No vale la pena que os juguéis todos la vida en la carretera intentando llegar aquí o al restaurante. De todos modos, si estás de acuerdo, he organizado que una empleada del catering os prepare una cena maravillosa. Esta chica vive a un par de manzanas de vosotros. Os la traerá a casa y se encargara de móntalo todo. En tu mano está convertir eso en una fiesta, Whitney o en una tragedia. He hablado con tu madre y a ella le encanta la idea— Nessie se agachó y puso la botella en la mano de Bella. Bella la cogió.

—Tu madre tendrá la casa llena y será la anfitriona de la fiesta de su hija. Cenaréis y tomaréis vino con la familia, los amigos…dormitareis un poco, a la lumbre de la chimenea….Tendrás una cena de ensayo única, personalizada y eso transforma este inconveniente en algo hermoso y divertido—

—Eres la mejor —susurró Nessie.

Bella volvió a mirarla y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien. Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe de mañana. Te prometo que de una manera u otra, haremos que tu día sea maravilloso. Y lo más importante de todo será que te casas con Vince. Ahora quiero que te relajes, que te diviertas. Vamos a divertirnos con todo esto. Te llamare más tarde. Sí. Te lo prometo. Ve a ayudar a tu madre. —Bella se quitó los auriculares—. ¡Caray con la chica!

—Apuesto a que ya no le preocupa la poma.

—No está demasiado ocupada maldiciendo a los dioses.—Bella se incorporó, abrió la botella y dio un trago largo— No la culpo por estar enfadada. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero una boda en invierno significa que existe la posibilidad de que nieve. Es marzo y estamos en Connecticut, oído al parche. Pero para su mentalidad, la nieve es un insulto personal destinado a arruinarle la vida. De doce a dieciocho.

—Mensaje recibido.

—Tenemos que rastrillar el camino de entrada y el aparcamiento, y limpiar los senderos, los porches y las terrazas.— Bella bebió de nuevo e hizo lo que había aconsejado a Whitney, respirar—. El personal de carreteras ha salido. Tendremos que confiar en que hagan su parte.

—¿Y los vehículos?

—Cambiaremos la empresa de limusinas por los todoterrenos Hummer. El novio está deseando librarse de la limusina y cargar al padrino y los testigos en su monovolumen. He hablado con todos los ayudantes. No habrá problema.

—Entonces vale más que vaya a por una pala.

A las ocho, con el temporal reducido a una caprichosa nevisca,

Nessie se instaló en la cocina con sus amigas para devorar un cuenco del estofado de buey de la señora Sue.

—¿Cuándo volverá a casa?—preguntó—. No estamos quedando sin provisiones

—A primeros de abril —comentó Bella—. Como siempre. Saldremos adelante. Y mañana, también. Acabo de hablar con una novia feliz y un poco borracha. Se lo están pasando muy bien. Tienen un karaoke.

—Hemos rastrillado; el parte dice que mañana estará despejado, con una máxima de tres grados. El viento ya ha empezado a amainar. El pastel está en la nevera y es un prodigio de belleza.

Alice asintió a Rosalie

—Las flores también.

—Los muchachos llegaran a primera hora de la mañana para limpiar el camino, el pórtico y las terrazas— agregó Paker— O sea, que eso ya podemos tacharlo de la lista.

—Gracias a Dios –dijo Alice aliviada.

—El PDNA hará fotos esta noche durante la fiesta del ensayo con su digital de bolsillo. Las combinaré y las montaré de manera divertida en el pequeño álbum que regalaremos a la novia. Y ahora— Nessie se levantó con esfuerzo—. Me voy a casa, a meter este cuerpo dolorido dentro de una bañera caliente.

Se marchó a su casa bajo la nevisca y acompañada por el resplandor de las farolas del sendero. La escena le hizo pensar en Jack, en el día en que le propuso caminar sobre la nieve en lugar de hundirse.

Lo llamarla. Se zambulliría en un baño caliente, con una copa de vino, unas velas encendidas… y Jack al otro lado del teléfono. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaria el ante el sexo telefónico y estallo en carcajadas. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Seguro que debía de ser todo un campeón en sexo telefónico.

Entro en la casa, atenta al silencio. Le gustaba la tranquilidad, su propio espacio. Era curioso que se sintiera cómoda además, estando él allí. Era como si ese espacio les perteneciera a los dos. El silencio y el espacio de ambos

Un extraño pensamiento

Mientras se quitaba el abrigo se quedó mirando la foto que había colocado en su zona de trabajo. Quizá aquello no era tan extraño. El encuadre en que aparecían los dos juntos era precioso.

Estamos en un buen momento», pensó Nessie subiendo al dormitorio. Sin seguir un modelo, no exactamente, viviendo…en ese espacio agradable y cómodo. En una especie de orden y fluidez.

Entró en su cuarto y lanzó al armario las botas de vestir que, en definitiva, no había necesitado. Se quitó los pendientes y los dejó encima del tocador

Entonces se detuvo en seco, suspirando hondo y mirando alrededor. Esa mañana no había hecho la cama. La ropa había quedado tirada encima de una butaca. Y también los calcetines. Su hermoso armario… No es que fuera un desastre, pensó, pero ¿por qué había puesto la blusa gris con las blancas? Y la falda negra tenía que ir en el lado de las faldas, no en el de las chaquetas.

Y esa chaqueta era de Jack, había vuelto a las antiguas costumbres, pensó disgustada. Tenía un lugar para cada cosa, ¿por qué no podía meterlo todo en sus sitio? Controlar su espacio, sus cosas, sus…

Era la vida, pensó.

Porque ella era un desastre, lo reconocía, pero así era la vida. La chaqueta de Jack colgaba entre las suyas, ¿y qué más daba?

Los calcetines se perdían, las sabanas se arrugaban. Su madre era una egoísta y su padre, un descuidado.

Y a veces nevaba durante el ensayo de una boda

¿Qué había dicho Bella?

Algunas cosas en la vida quedan fuera de nuestro control. De cada uno dependía convertirlo en una fiesta o en una tragedia

O bien podías negarte a dar el siguiente paso podías negarte a aceptar lo que más querías porque tenías miedo de perderlo algún día, pensó.

Nessie bajó corriendo la escalera y cogió la foto.

—Él apareció— dijo con voz queda mientras contemplaba la imagen enmarcada de los dos—. Apareció en mi vida, y todo cambio.

Alzó la vista y vio la foto de tres niñas bajo un arco de rosas bancas. Y una mariposa azul sobre un ramo de violetas silvestres y dientes de león.

Con una exclamación ahogada se llevó una mano al pecho. Claro. Por supuesto. Estaba absolutamente claro, solo con mirarlo.

—Dios mío, ¿a qué estoy esperando?

Con el gato calentándole los pies y la música un poco baja, Jack se estiro en el sofá de la sala de estar con un libro y un vaso ancho de Whisky Jameson.

Recordó que había pasado veladas como esa en invierno, al terminar el trabajo, con el gato y un libro por toda compañía. Y eso ya le bastaba.

Deseó estar junto a la lumbre. Claro que entonces necesitaría una chimenea. De todo modos, el fuego habría añadido un agradable toque civilizado a eso de «pasemos la Velada en casa Al estilo de las grandes obras de teatro.

El profesor y su gato junto al fuego, leyendo en una noche de nevada. Casi podía ver el retrato que habría hecho Renesmee, y la idea le divirtió y complació a la vez.

Deseó que ella estuviera allí. Estirada en el sofá de enfrente para que pudiera verle la cara cada vez que alzase la vista de la novela. Compartiendo el silencio de una noche de invierno y un fuego imaginario.

«Un día —pensó—, cuando esté lista. Una parte de él ya lo estaba el día que volvió a verla; no tenía ningún sentido negarlo. Tan pronto vio, amó, parafraseando a Rosalinda. Y el resto de él no tardó en seguir el ejemplo de sus ojos. Sin embargo, ella no había sentido esa chispa, la antigua llama que espera revivir, como le había pasado a él.

En esa ocasión se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, no de un chico y una chica.

No podía culparla por necesitar más tiempo.

—Bueno, un poco quizá sí —le dijo a Tríada—. No tanto por necesitar más tiempo como por no confiar en sí misma. ¿Cómo una mujer que derrocha tanto amor no cree en él? Sí, ya lo sé. La querida mamá, el padre ausente... Muchas heridas que lamerse.

Esperaría. La amaría y estaría con ella. Y la esperaría.

Volvió a retomar el libro y se dejó acunar por el silencio y el viaje por el que le llevaba la narración. Levantó el vaso de Whisky y bebió un sorbo. Alguien aporreó entonces la puerta y, sobresaltándose, se derramó el Whisky encima de la camisa.

—Vaya, mierda.

Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa, al lado del libro. Tríada protestó cuando él apartó los pies.

—No es culpa mía. Es del loco que ha salido a la calle en una noche como esta.

Se levantó con reticencia, y entonces le vino al pensamiento la idea de que quizá alguien había tenido un accidente y llamaba a su puerta en busca de ayuda. Aceleró el paso imaginando una

Resbaladiza carretera con coches patinando y estrellándose. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Nessie entre sus brazos.

—¡Jack!

—Renesmee. —La alarma le provocó un nudo en el estómago—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Todo. —Nessie incrustó los labios en su boca—. Ha pasarlo de todo.

—¿Es en la finca? —Una imagen de fuego le vino al pensamiento—. ¿Ha habido un incendio? O...

—No —dijo ella aferrándose a él—. Tú me has encontrado.

—Tienes frío. Ven, dentro se esta más caliente. Tienes que sentarte. Lo que haya pasado no...

—Olvidé los guantes. —Se rió y le besó otra vez—. Y tampoco pensé en encender la calefacción del coche. Olvidé hacer la cama. No sé por qué creía que era algo tan importante.

—¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? —Jack la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. No le pareció que estuviera conmocionada, pero tenia la mirada un poco extraviada—. ¿Has estado bebiendo? ¿Conducías bebida? No puedes...

—No he estado bebiendo. Pensaba en tomar un buen vino y practicar sexo telefónico en la bañera, pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que no había hecho la cama ni metido los calcetines en la cesta de la ropa. —Nessie notó un olor especial—. Aquí ha estado bebiendo alguien. ¿Eso es Whisky? Jack, ¿bebes whisky?

—A veces. Esta noche hace frío, y la nieve y... Espera un momento.

—¿Lo ves? Siempre me sorprendes. Jack bebe Whisky cuando nieva de noche —comentó Nessie haciendo una pirueta—. Y puede encajar un puñetazo en la cara. Compra pendientes de brillantes y se ríe con su padre en la cocina. Oh, ojalá hubiera tenido mi cámara para robar ese momento y enseñártelo. Tienes que darme otra oportunidad, cuando no esté intentando superar los nervios y la envidia. Pero tengo otra foto para ti. —Sacó una caja del bolsillo hondo de su abrigo—. Tercera parte del regalo.

—Dios santo, Nessie, ¿has conducido hasta aquí con este tiempo para regalarme una fotografía? Podrías haberte hecho daño, tenido un accidente. podrías...

—Sí, podría. Estas cosas pasan. Pero no ha sido así, y ahora estoy aquí. Ábrela.

Jack se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Dame tu abrigo.

—Ya me ocupo yo de mi abrigo. Abre la caja Y mira lo que hay dentro. —Nessie se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre la barandilla—. Este es mi estilo. Dejar tirado por ahí el abrigo— Y encima, a ti te da igual. A lo mejor un día te dará rabia. ¿Y qué? Abre el regalo, Jack.

Jack deshizo el lazo y empezó a abrir la caja. El rostro de Nessie apareció sonriéndole, con la mejilla pegada a la suya. Recordó el beso, la ilusión con que ella quiso hacerle ese regalo. La calidez del momento y la sensación del roce de su piel en la cara.

—Es preciosa.

—Lo es. Yo me he quedado una del beso. No te diste cuenta cuando hice la foto. Es un gran beso, una imagen fantástica. Pero esta... esta somos nosotros. Mirando hacia la cámara, hacia delante. Esta noche, después del trabajo y de intentar arreglar lo que no puede controlarse, ni predecirse... lo bueno y lo malo, la felicidad y la tristeza... y entonces el armario. Tenía liadas todas las blusas, y vi tu chaqueta dentro.

—Oh, debí de haberla dejado cuando...

—Da igual. De eso se trata. No importa que mi madre sea mi madre, o que las cosas no salgan exactamente como piensas que tendrían que salir. Lo que importa son los momentos. Y eso lo sé mejor que nadie, pero nunca me lo aplico a mi misma. A mi, no. Lo que importa son las personas, cómo se sienten, como conectan, quiénes son, solas y acompañadas. Todo eso es lo que importa, por muy deprisa que pase el momento. Quizá porque pasa. Lo que importa es que tú eres la mariposa azul—

—¿Soy… qué?

—Venga, profesor, doctor Black… Usted conoce de sobra las metáforas, las analogías y los símbolos. Te metiste volando en mi vida, aterrizaste en ella de un modo inesperado. Puede que milagroso. Y surgió el retrato. Lo que ocurrió fue que tardé bastante en verlo.

—No soy... Ah, el retrato. El «día de la boda», el que sacaste cuando eras una niña.

—Son epifanías. Tuve una entonces, y he tenido otra esta noche. Esto es lo que quiero —dijo Nessie tomando la fotografía de entre sus manos—. La quiero... aquí.— Se volvió y eligió un lugar que vio en una de sus estanterías—. Quiero esto. Queda bien, ¿no?

Jack notó que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

—Sí. Es su lugar.

—No viene con garantía. ¿Cómo iba a tener garantía? No es un coche ni un ordenador. Es la vida, y la vida es un lío, y las cosas cambian. Te hago una promesa: intentarlo. Quiero prometerte que voy a intentarlo, Jack. —Regresó donde estaba el y acercó las manos a su rostro—. Jack Black, te quiero.

Cuando se le deshizo el nudo que le atenazaba el estómago, Jack se reclinó en la frente de la joven.

—¿Quieres volver a repetirlo?

—Es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien... de esta manera, quiero decir. No sé por qué pensé que costaría tanto. No cuesta. Te quiero. Quiero lo que somos cuando estamos juntos. Amo lo que creo que podríamos llegar a ser. Y sé que voy a joderlo. Tú también, no eres perfecto. Nos haremos daño y reiremos juntos. Haremos el amor y también nos pelearemos. Quiero que prometamos que intentaremos no dejarlo correr. Lo único que podemos hacer es intentarlo.

Jack la besó en los labios. Allí tenía la promesa, pensó. Lo que había esperado. Renesmee a su lado, diciéndole que le quería.

—Me alegro tanto de que no hicieras la cama.

Nessie ahogó una carcajada mientras le besaba y luego se echó hacia atrás.

—Eso y muchas otras cosas mas me llevaron a un momento de absoluta claridad. Necesitaba contártelo. No podía esperar. Tú eres mejor que yo esperando.

—Valía la pena. Mira lo que he conseguido.

—Quiero decirte otra cosa. El día de San Valentín, nuestro día de los Enamorados, cuando no vi un anillo en el estuche, en parte me quedé decepcionada. Eso fue lo que me dio miedo, pero ahora ya no estoy asustada.

Jack la miró fijamente, y lo que vio en sus ojos hizo que le latiera con fuerza el corazón.

—Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Renesmee.

—Y yo te pido que me lo pidas.

Jack le rozó la frente con los labios.

—Amo tu cara y tus manos —le dijo él antes de besarle las palmas—. Cómo te mueves cuando tienes la cámara en la mano, el modo en que curvas la espalda cuando estás inclinada sobre el ordenador. Conservo docenas de imágenes, retratos y momentos tuyos. Los tengo grabados en la cabeza, en el corazón. Quiero otra vida para disfrutarlos. Cásate conmigo.

—Sí.

—Sí. —La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó—. Nessie ha dicho que sí. Casémonos en junio.

La joven se echó hacia atrás.

—¿En junio? Lo tenemos todo completo. Eso es lo que... —Jack sonrió y Nessie lo miró fingiendo haberse enfadado—. Muy gracioso, Jack.

Jack volvió a abrazarla sin dejar de reírse.

—Aceptaré la primera fecha que tengáis libre, si a ti te conviene.

—Trato hecho. Y en nombre de mis socias, déjame decirte que Votos está encantada de ofrecerte sus servicios y promete organizarte la boda perfecta.

—Te tengo a ti. Ya es perfecta.

Nessie se estrechó contra él, con fuerza, muy cerca, mientras se besaban. Y luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

Sus rostros le sonrieron desde la librería. Momentos que llegaban y pasaban, pensó. El amor era lo que los unía y les daba vida.

Y ella tenía amor.


End file.
